Nos vies entremêlées
by Dark Cape
Summary: Le passage d'un souvenir brûlant à un autre plus doux. Que leur resterait-il à la fin si ces précieuses mémoires n'étaient pas destinées à la pensine ? Note : J'ai décidé de faire une histoire puzzle, si vous voulez bien jouer le jeu. Rated M pour les nombreuses scènes explicites.
1. Domination

**Nos Vies Entremêlées**

 **Up : Mai 2016**

 **Je vous présente la version définitive de ma fiction, remaniée à cause de certains soucis de continuité ( Rien ne change dans le fond juste quelques mots.)**

 **Ce qui devait au départ être un One-Shot, Je vous propose mon histoire qui se déroule entre la fin du tome 5 jusqu'à celle du tome 7. Cette dernière est destinée à un public majeur et averti. Le avertissements sont listés ici :**

 **\- Violence**

 **\- Contenu sexuellement explicite**

 **\- Des fois je fais des bourdes car je n'ai pas de bêtareader.**

 **\- Drogues**

 **Disclaimer : Ceci est basé sur l'ensemble de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling, les personnages et le fil rouge ne m'appartiennent pas, mon travail est de proposer aux lecteurs une expérience inédite sur un pairing tout à fait ciblé. J'essaie de respecter au maximum l'identité des personnages et leur apporte une évolution concordant avec mon intrigue. Certains personnages ne sont néanmoins pas cités comme existants dans l'univers Harry Potter et par conséquent je me porte responsable de leur maternité.**

 **Un énorme merci à mes followers et aux critiques constructives qu'ils m'apportent à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La nuit était déjà très avancée lorsque Hermione, nouvellement déclarée préfète en chef de sa maison émergea de son parchemin. La jeune étudiante était cloitrée dans sa chambre depuis la fin du diner et personne n'était venu la déranger pas même Ginny. Lors du souper elle avait donné la tâche à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, de veiller à ce que les plus jeunes soient couchés à l'heure. La jeune femme avait décidé que pour ce soir elle allait consacrer uniquement son énergie à s'avancer dans les devoirs que les professeurs avaient laissé pour les semaines à venir. Elle s'était déjà au moins avancé pour une semaine et se disait qu'elle pouvait très bien se permettre de déléguer son travail de temps à autres tant que ça ne devenait pas une habitude.

Hermione n'était pas fatiguée, pourtant, l'horloge suspendue près de la porte de ses quartiers indiquait bientôt deux heures du matin. Elle écrivait à s'en faire mal aux doigts, elle tournait les pages des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque avec avidité. L'encre dans son berceau s'évaporait au fil que la plume baignait dedans. Quelques mèche de ses cheveux bruns qui étaient initialement attachés sévèrement tombaient dans son cou et devant ses yeux. Elle les replaçait fébrilement exaspérée mais son esprit demeurait trop occupé pour refaire son chignon.

Soudainement, elle se mit à chercher dans la pile de livre qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle recherchait un ouvrage spécifique sur l'histoire moldue pour un devoir qu'elle devait rendre au professeur chargé de cette matière. La jeune femme était désarmée car l'histoire moldue elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, après tout cela faisait parti de sa culture mais le professorat étant intransigeant demandait systématiquement les repères magiques qui concordaient avec les dates de grands évènements du monde. La préfète ne connaissait pas les repères magiques par cœur et avait donc décidé d'emprunter un livre qui traiterait le sujet à la bibliothèque.

-" Quelle imbécile"

La jeune femme se stoppa net dans son travail, inspira un grand bol d'air et ferma les yeux juste le temps de quelques petites secondes. Elle en profita pour étirer son corps endoloris à force de rester dans la même position pendant des heures. Hermione était avachie sur sa chaise, des fourmis dans les pieds, les cuisses et les fesses lui faisant abominablement mal, les épaules qui grinçaient comme le portail d'un cimetière.

Durant ces quelques secondes de répit qu'elle laissait à son corps, elle se maudissait intérieurement. Ce bouquin elle ne l'avait pas.

-" J'ai du l'oublier à la bibliothèque... Oui c'est ça je l'ai oublié" Dit-elle à voix haute pour elle même. Avec tous les ouvrage qu'elle avait emprunté il était normal qu'elle en oublie, pour quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été héroïque de n'en avoir oublié qu'un seul. Elle souffla.

-" Heureusement que j'ai bientôt fini." La jeune lionne se mis sur pieds, fit craquer les os de son dos pour se soulager et étira ses bras comme si elle cherchait à atteindre le plafond. Elle bailla et donna un coup d'oeil complice à l'horloge comme si c'était une vieille amie. Elle enfila un peignoir court et satiné qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère, par dessus sa robe de nuit en coton et décida de sortir pieds nus, histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La jeune préfète s'empara de sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Hermione décida de parcourir le château toute lumière éteinte afin d'être la plus discrète possible. Ses pieds nus rencontraient la pierre froide des escaliers du septième étage et un courant d'air désagréable la traversa. Un frisson paralysant s'empara d'elle et dans un réflexe humain, elle serra davantage son peignoir contre elle alors qu'il était lui même imprégné de cette froideur. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au cinquième étage, descendant les marches fébrilement non sans laisser une trainée de buée que faisait sa respiration au contact de l'air ambiant. Ses jambes nues se hâtaient de la mener à bon port.

Quand la jeune femme arriva devant les portes de la bibliothèque, elle entendit des éclats de rires étouffés venir de bien plus bas dans le château. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme pour essayer de mieux distinguer des formes dans le noir mais elle n'y parvint pas. Hermione était contrainte de sortir sa baguette. Alors à pas de loup, elle descendit les escaliers pour s'engouffrer plus profondément dans le château, arrivant presque devant la grande porte. A cet endroit il n'y avait pour seule lumière que les rayons de la lune filtrés à travers les vitraux fades de l'entrée du château.

Plus elle descendait, plus les conversations étaient audibles, elle arrivait presque à décrypter quelques mots. A l'intonation elle savait que c'était de jeunes élèves mais Hermione avait beaucoup de cœur et décida de ne pas les prendre par surprise. Elle incanta un Lumos faiblement et pointa dans la direction ou elle entendait les éclats de voix.

Une voix se leva dans l'obscurité. Hermione pointait toujours sa baguette dans cette direction et là, elle vit deux élèves de la maison Serpentard se lever des premières marches de l'escalier du grand hall. Elle les surplombait et leur lança de manière ferme :

-" Pour la discrétion c'est raté on vous entend depuis la bibliothèque, c'est étonnant que ce soit moi qui vous trouve seulement maintenant"  
Surprises, les deux silhouette vert et argent se levèrent en trombe et coururent vers les cachots. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de les distinguer ni de les reconnaitre. Elle décida de les laisser fuir et se retourna pour remonter mais à ses oreilles vinrent des mots qui résonnaient :

-" Vite on se casse j'ai pas envie de me faire choper par l'autre sang impur !"

Hermione releva la tête et pris une demie seconde à réaliser ce que ce sale gamin venait de dire. " Impure" Elle serra les dents et les poings et sur le coup de la colère et de l'adrénaline, la jeune femme les pris en chasse à travers les cachots.

Elle arriva dans les entrailles du château ou la température était plus froide encore que partout ailleurs mais les morveux l'avaient semée depuis déjà bien longtemps et avaient trouvé refuge derrière le portrait du Baron Sanglant. Hermione était frustrée, une part d'elle voulait faire ravaler les paroles insensées qui venaient de la frapper de plein fouet. Paroles que les enfants Serpentards tenaient de leur aïeuls.

Elle s'arrêta de courir et reprit son souffle. L'étudiante était déjà bien enfoncée dans les cachots et de sa baguette elle pu reconnaitre l'endroit. Elle était face à la porte de la classe des potions. De jour cet endroit n'était déjà pas bien engageant mais de nuit il était réellement angoissant. Hermione eut une boule au ventre et décida donc de remonter à la surface, dans un endroit plus convivial. Elle dirigea sa baguette pour la guider à travers l'obscurité mais quand elle se retourna, elle trouva la porte du bureau adjacent à la salle de potion entrouverte et il n'y avait aucune sorte de luminosité à l'intérieur.

Piquée de curiosité, Hermione décida de voir ce qu'il se tramait. D'un pas hésitant, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et éclaira à l'intérieur à l'aide de sa baguette. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut entièrement à l'intérieur que sa raison lui hurla que peut-être que c'était un piège d'une personne mal intentionnée infiltrée au château voire pire. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La guerre laissait en elle des réflexes qui jamais ne s'effaceraient.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. D'un geste vif, elle pivota sur elle même prête à utiliser le premier sort qui aurait pu lui venir en tête mais sa baguette ne lui obéissait déjà plus. Son seul moyen de défense lui avait été ôté dans un geste violent et très rapidement ensuite deux liens vinrent enserrer ses mains et pieds. Elle essaya de se débattre et fini par tomber lamentablement sur le sol. Une plainte aiguë sorti de sa bouche.

La sorcière commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau du mouvement près d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'osait plus bouger pour capter entièrement les sons que pouvait emmètre l'individu qui venait de l'attaquer. Le souffle d'Hermione était saccadé et si fort qu'elle aurait pu gémir en même temps qu'elle respirait. Son menton était face au sol poussiéreux et froid. Elle allait recommencer à se débattre lorsque une lumière froide inonda la pièce.

-"Ah... Je vois... Vous savez que le fait d'être préfète en chef ne vous accorde pas tous les droits Miss Granger ?" Ce ton froid dans cette voix lascive... n'y en avait qu'un seul pour donner cette sensation à la foi grisante et frissonnante.

-" Et vous professeur ? Vous savez que c'est interdit d'attaquer les élèves lorsque le contexte n'est pas lié au cours de défense ?" Hermione roula en s'aidant de ses cuisses pour faire face, si l'on puis dire à son assaillant qui n'était autre que le professeur Rogue. A ces mots, ce dernier serra les dents et se baissa au point de se mettre à genoux au dessus d'elle les jambes de part et d'autre du corps de son étudiante.

Il la retourna vigoureusement de manière à ce qu'elle soit ventre contre sol et lui empoigna les cheveux pour soulever sa tête à sa guise.  
Hermione eut un soubresaut lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son professeur frôler sa nuque, près de son oreille. Il était vraiment très près ce qui donna davantage à la jeune femme besoin de se débattre. Severus qui était désormais assis à califourchon sur les fesses de son élève adorait ce qu'il voyait et le fait qu'elle se tortille de la sorte sous lui l'électrisait au plus haut point.

-" Fini de jouer Granger, vous avez encore une fois violé le règlement, il est temps que je vous apprenne à vous tenir sage" A ces mots, un frisson parcouru la jeune femme. Elle allait protester lorsque une des mains de son professeur glissa sous sa robe de nuit et empoigna fermement sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient robustes pourvues de longs doigts presque épais que Hermione pouvait sentir se balader allègrement sous ses robes. Il vint alors pincer le bout pointu des seins de la jeune femme sentant que le rouge lui montait. Elle était toute chamboulée de cet ascenseur émotionnel et gémissait comme pour répondre à la caresse osée qu'elle se voyait offrir.

Bientôt, elle senti la main de Rogue quitter son corps, laissant son peignoir ouvert négligemment, l'autre main se posa sur sa nuque intimant à la jeune femme de garder la tête contre le sol. Hermione l'entendit se relever et fouiller dans sa cape qu'elle vit voler près d'elle quelques instants après. D'un sort informulé le professeur ouvrit la porte de son bureau et très rapidement il revint vers son élève, s'accroupissant.

Hermione ne pouvait que le sentir, toujours prisonnière de ses liens. Un sourire malin vint naitre sur les lèvres du maitre de potions. Il apposa le bout pointu de sa baguette au milieu du dos de la jeune femme.

-" Vestimentum Evanesco"

Hermione senti ses vêtements se décomposer autour de sa peau et vite elle se retrouva entièrement nue contre le sol. Une plainte aiguë sortit de sa bouche au contact direct avec la pierre glacée et poussiéreuse du sol. La jeune élève fut parcourue d'un désagréable frisson, sa respiration était saccadée.

-" Levicorpus"

Les chevilles de la brune se soulevèrent. C'est comme si elle était pendue par les pieds. Dans un élan de lucidité idiote, elle essaya de se rattraper au sol, poings toujours liés. En vain. Ses cheveux pendaient dans le vide, le sang lui montait rapidement au cerveau. Hermione sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et vint s'ajouter une sensation de surdité. Elle pensait ressembler à un pauvre animal dans un abattoir, entièrement nue, la chair de poule et les plaintes venant de ses poumons en étaient la cause. Il était impossible qu'elle se débatte.

Elle vit Rogue, du moins ses genoux s'approcher d'elle, toujours la tête en bas, les poings frôlant presque le sol.

-" Ma chère, vous frissonnez..." Severus passa les doigts délicatement sur la plante des pieds de Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre. Elle essaya de protester mais les sons qu'elle cherchait à prononcer moururent au fond de sa gorge. Rogue le comprit et décida de la railler davantage.

-" Très difficile de pouvoir parler dans cette position, ce n'est qu'un avant goût et je ne vous laisse pas le loisir de vous exprimer."

Hermione voulu hurler de tout ses poumons mais à la place, elle se raidit davantage quand l'une des deux mains de son professeur descendit entre ses jambes. Là il sentit ses muscles alertes. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête bouillonnait. Soudain, elle se sentit déplacée, elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit que Rogue la faisait léviter et sortir du bureau. L'afflux de sang lui brouillait la vue de plus en plus. Hermione sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir alors elle essaya de respirer plus calmement mais c'était impossible quand elle vit que finalement elle sortait du bureau avec lui devant elle la guidant de sa baguette. Elle était là, ligotée et nue comme une nymphe au milieu des cachots dans une partie publique de Poudlard. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'elle était de nouveau dans une pièce qu'elle savait sécurisée.

Severus rompu presque tous les charmes qu'il lui avait lancé si bien qu'elle s'écrasa sur le sol lamentablement. Hermione gronda tout en reprenant ses esprits. Elle était dans les appartements privés de son professeur. Rogue décida de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de velours émeraude, un air de satisfaction sur le visage. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

-" Qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé ?" Lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Exaspéré il leva les yeux au ciel avant de bâillonner son élève d'un sort informulé. Elle se leva dans un élan de furie et Rogue lui attrapa les poignets fermement. Ses mains étaient tellement grandes par rapport à celles de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à les emprisonner d'une seule main. Il saisit de nouveau sa baguette.

-" Incarcerem."

Hermione se retrouva de nouveau prisonnière de liens magiques mais seulement autour des poignets.

-" Quelque chose de nouveau." Lâcha-t-il en faisant la moue et sur un ton si mielleux qu'elle aurait voulu lui asséner une superbe paire de gifles. De nouveau Severus prit Hermione par les cheveux et la força à s'assoir sur le vaste tapis épais face à la cheminée de ses appartements. Elle lâcha un grognement et fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas trop la tournure que cela prenait. Rogue vit son regard assassin accentué par les flammes mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du corps féminin entièrement nu sur lequel les lumières s'animaient. Il senti la chaleur monter en lui ignorant le regard interrogateur et implorant de la jeune lionne. De sa poche il sorti un bout d'étoffe noir et épais. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et il communiqua cette diablerie à son étudiante. Elle haussa un sourcil mais essayait toujours de se débattre, les mains dans le dos, les fesses sur ses talons.

-" Arrête de bouger tu t'épuises pour rien." Malgré les paroles qu'il venait d'énumérer à voix haute aussi pour s'auto-convaincre, Severus saisit sa baguette au cas ou et s'installa derrière elle si bien qu'il se colla et prit le temps de humer le doux parfum qui s'échappait des cheveux d'Hermione tandis qu'il entreprit de lui bander les yeux. Hermione voyait l'étoffe se rapprocher de ses paupières et là elle comprit. Elle sourit derrière le bâillon et cessa de bouger nerveusement même si pour elle c'était un pas en avant. A présent tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et pour renforcer le sentiment d'intimité, Rogue éteignit la lumière principale ne laissant que pour son propre confort la lumière capricieuse et sensuelle de la cheminée. Le sorcier passa ses mains chaudes sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme et s'approcha de son oreille :

-" Tu connais le signal..." Murmura-t-il. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de la laisser aller contre le torse rassurant de son professeur. Il décida de la libérer de son entrave vocale.

-" Merci" Chuchota-t-elle. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front comme un dernier rempart de la réalité avant de plonger ensemble dans un enfer qu'ils avaient décidé d'explorer ensemble.

Hermione sentait ses sens se réveiller. La vue lui faisant défaut elle dû apprendre à écouter, sentir et capter les moindres sons odeurs et sensations qui venaient à sa portée. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps malgré le feu dévastateur qu'elle sentait crépiter en face d'elle. C'était le genre de frisson d'excitation qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis... Elle ne se rappelait plus. A ce moment, elle cru reconnaitre le son caractéristique d'un manteau qu'on laisse tomber au sol puis des pas qui semblaient s'éloigner. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Elle l'entendait fouiller puis revenir rapidement en posant un objet lourd sur le plancher ancien. Hermione fronça les sourcils puis entendit le "clic" caractéristique d'une mallette qu'on ouvre. Elle senti ses joues lui piquer et son cœur s'emballer, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son professeur.

Impatiente elle commença à gesticuler puis réentendit les pas se rapprocher d'elle mais cette fois-ci accompagnée d'une violente odeur de cuir. Rogue s'esclaffa lorsqu'il vit les narines de la lionne chercher la provenance de ce parfum. Pour l'instant il décida de laisser de côté ceci et de présenter plus tard, à un moment où elle l'aura oublié, l'objet de sa curiosité. Il s'accroupit alors juste devant elle, détaillant son magnifique corps sans défense, offert mais la tête haute et fière, les lèvres fermées comme un air mutin. Son caractère de Gryffondor était admirable mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle le mette de côté et qu'elle montre obéissance.

-" Baisses la tête !" Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

-" Oui." Fit-elle en s'exécutant lentement. Rogue serra les dents, Hermione était une élève brillante mais certaines choses avaient du mal à être assimilées quand on un caractère bien trempé.

-" Oui qui ?" Releva-t-il en saisissant ses cheveux par la racine à nouveau. La brune soupira de douleur et grimaça mais elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas été correcte.

-" Oui professeur." Rogue lui avait formellement interdit de l'appeler "Maitre" C'était pourtant l'usage dans ce genre de pratiques mais la vue de Voldemort qu'il devait continuellement appeler de cette façon était dégoûtante pour lui. Hermione et lui avaient eu une longue conversation à ce sujet.

Elle avait gentiment essayé de le convaincre que c'était une bonne façon de se moquer de lui mais pour Rogue c'était trop tôt. Le sorcier s'était surpris à analyser cette chose si loin qu'une évidence lui apparut assénant une claque immense. Il avait eu peur que Hermione se fasse capturer , soit contrainte d'utiliser ce mot face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il perde son sens le plus cher à ses yeux. D'un revers de la main il chassa cette pensée et retourna Hermione dans le sens opposé de celui où elle était.

Elle le sentit se placer derrière elle, léger, il n'avait plus sa longue cape, ni son tricot habituel. Elle perçu la peau nue de son torse contre ses bras et eu envie de s'abandonner de nouveau contre lui. Rogue n'avait pas lâché son emprise sur sa chevelure exquise et en profita pour l'attirer à lui la contraignant dans une position inconfortable. Il eut un rictus carnassier avant de plonger dans le cou de Hermione et planter ses crocs dans la peau de la belle.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé à un halètement de douleur. Une douce chaleur vint étreindre les entrailles de la jeune femme. Des milliers de petites aiguilles la picotaient affectueusement et pour la confondre encore plus, le Serpentard, de sa main libre commença à jouer avec sa poitrine cambrée vers l'avant. Il desserra l'emprise de sa mâchoire et lâcha ses boucles brunes se concentrant davantage sur les mamelles de son amante. La caresse la fit soupirer ce qui provoqua chez Rogue une montée de désir puissante. Les mains dans le dos et contre son ventre, Hermione le sentait se raidir à mesure qu'il accentuait les caresses sur ses seins, au début douces mais à présent elle se contenait de gémir tant il enfonçait ses ongles pointus dans ses tétons. Elle se sentait à présent humide et glissait sur ses pieds. Rogue vit le malaise et qu'elle recherchait une position moins risquée. Il hocha la tête d'un côté et observa sa partenaire se tortiller.

La sorcière sentit la main chaude et puissante de son professeur s'asséner sur sa nuque lui intimant de se poser la tête contre le sol et le fessier en l'air. Elle tiqua intérieurement car même si elle avait promis d'explorer avec lui un tout autre aspect de leur sexualité, elle n'avait jamais tellement aimé qu'on puisse regarder son intimité d'aussi près. Grand mal lui fasse car elle entendait Severus respirer plus fort d'un coup. Elle se crispa quand il se mit à genoux et apposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Rogue sentit un changement d'atmosphère.

-" Tout va bien Granger ?"

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-" Je... J'ai besoin de te voir Severus." Sa respiration devint paniquée et elle rompit l'espace d'un instant la close instaurée entre eux au début de leur séance.

-" Tout va bien Hermione." Puis pour la rassurer il glissa ses mains dans les siennes ligotées et elle les serra le plus fort qu'elle pu. " Je vais t'enlever le bandeau" Il s'exécuta et sentit la tension se calmer lorsqu'ils reprirent un contact visuel. " Si tu veux on peut recommencer une autre fois."

-" Non !" Le coupa-t-elle violemment... "Non" se ravisa-t-elle plus calmement. " Je veux juste te voir, ton regard." Il l'embrassa fiévreusement quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait et elle répondit comme une sauvage mordant ses lèvres pour l'attiser et lui rendre une vigueur qu'il venait surement d'abandonner pour son soin. Ne perdant pas une occasion de se remettre dans le jeu, il lui asséna une légère claque.

-" Tu m'as mordu ?!" Il lui remis une autre claque. " Réponds !" Encore une autre claque plus forte celle-ci

-" Excusez-moi professeur." Il plaqua sa tête au sol avec rage et il la sentit prête à retourner dans le vif du sujet. De sa main libre Rogue agrippa l'objet qu'il avait rangé à ses côtés un peu plus tôt.

-" Depuis quand me donnes tu des ordres Hermione ? On demande le pardon, on ne l'impose pas." La brune se mordit les lèvres. Il avait raison, sa formulation était mauvaise. " De toutes façon ton absolution viendra avec la douleur cette fois."

Hermione sentit des lanières froides glisser lentement sur son dos. Severus lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait déniché un jouet... Et quel jouet ! L'odeur de cuir revenait lui chatouiller les narines, elle ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait mais elle comprit très vite que c'était un martinet moldu.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se souvint qu'un soir alors qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger à propos de leurs parents respectifs au coin du feu et d'une tasse thé, Severus avait confié que son père le battait et que notamment cet accessoire était souvent prisé lorsque les mains de Tobias étaient trop alcoolisées pour asséner des poings nets.

Severus se releva et opta pour une punition simple.

-" Dix coups de martinets pour la Gryffondor !" Se moqua-t-il. " Mais on va faire quelque chose d'amusant. Tu vas les compter." Hermione entendait son professeur sourire fier de sa trouvaille. Elle respira un grand coup et décida d'accepter sa punition en l'aguichant, toujours le fessier en l'air et la tête contre le sol. Elle entendait les lanières virevolter dans l'air, Rogue la faisant se languir en la confondant davantage sur le moment où il allait frapper. Elle était assez souple pour le voir danser avec l'objet. Elle avait beau le voir à l'envers elle devinait sa silhouette au torse nu et au pantalon trainant par terre.

Le premier coup tomba. Elle commença à compter, puis le deuxième un peu plus fort. A partir du cinquième elle dû admette que Severus n'y allait pas de main morte et ses pieds se recroquevillaient sur eux même. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Severus qui ne pût s'empêcher de caresser la plante de son pied gauche avec ses orteils pour ne pas lui faire oublier leur complicité. Au septième coup elle commença à gémir, au neuvième elle se cambra et vient le coup fatidique pour lequel elle glissa sur le côté.

-" Non ! Remets toi en place !" Lui ordonna Severus. Alors difficilement et sur ses coudes elle se repositionna lourdement. Elle le vit poser le martinet sur le fauteuil le plus proche " Au cas où" pensa-t-elle et puis il revint à son niveau, derrière elle pour constater les blessures qu'il avait infligé. Hermione avait les fesses rougies et des traces très nettes des lanières. Rogue lui intima de regarder droit devant elle. Il avait une nouvelle idée.

Hermione s'exécuta le menton collé au sol. Elle entendit Rogue saisir sa baguette puis le silence pendant quelques secondes. Ses mains vinrent s'accoler sur ses fesses caressant les endroits tuméfiés d'un geste rapide puis les doigts se firent plus personnels et atteignirent le contour de ses lèvres exposées au plus grand plaisir de son professeur. Hermione tressaillit à ce contact mais la frustration la gagna lorsqu'il abandonna sa peau.

-" C'est pour moi que tu es toute mouillée ?"

-" Oui... Oui monsieur."

-" Bien."

Très vite quelque chose de froid vint à la rencontre des zones rougies par le feu du martinet. Hermione hurla de surprise puis sentit de grosses gouttes tomber de ces choses. "Des glaçons" pensa-t-elle à mesure que les gouttes glaciales lui roulaient le long des jambes.

-" Miss Granger, ces glaçons fondent tellement vite, tu es un vrai volcan !" Se moqua-t-il. Elle soupira de sa bêtise mais au fond d'elle, savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise forme d'humiliation. Le froid mordait sa peau et ravivait le feu du martinet. Il était diablement intelligent le maitre de potions. Elle gémissait à mesure qu'il passait de cette pommade empoisonnée sur sa peau. Elle l'entendit se lever et défaire sa ceinture non sans lui en asséner un coup sur le flanc droit au passage.

-" Oui c'était gratuit." Ricana Rogue fier de lui. Hermione ne broncha pas puis elle l'entendit prononcer à nouveau le sort " Vestimentum Evanesco" Elle savait que maintenant le jeu allait prendre un tournant plus intéressant. " Le problème avec toi c'est que je serais jamais capable de jouer longtemps sans y gagner mon propre plaisir aussi. Petite saloperie de sorcière, vile tentatrice."

Severus se baissa à nouveau à son niveau. Hermione se raidit ne sachant pas à quoi elle aurait droit maintenant mais l'homme qu'elle avait derrière elle pouvait encaisser davantage de patience alors fou d'envie de la faire bouillonner il reprit un glaçon en main mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour ses marques.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise sentant le froid glacial se balader nonchalamment sur son intimité. Elle poussait des râles aigus provocant chez son partenaire l'atteinte du paroxysme du désir. Il ne pouvait plus non plus se contenir. D'un geste vif il enfonça le glaçon dans son entrecuisse non sans un cri de la part de la brune.

Dans la seconde qui suivit Hermione sentit la virilité tendue de Severus entrer doucement. Ses jambes étaient serrées à cause des liens provocant un resserrement dans ses entrailles et autour du membre de son amant. Leur visage se tordit en une expression proche de l'extase. Rogue empoigna violemment les hanches de sa partenaire et sentant le glaçon fondant au bout de son gland. Il remarqua une belle quantité d'un mélange d'eau et de cyprine couler le long des cuisses blanches de son élève. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses soupirs de plaisir et asséna une claque sur les fesses provocantes de la belle.

Elle gémissait de tout son être mais Severus ne comptait pas en rester là. Il l'agrippa au ventre et commença une série de mouvements qu'il voulait profonds. Hermione gémissait à un point aigu qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. De son autre main il caressa le centre du plaisir de sa belle lui faisant atteindre un point de plaisir qu'elle avait rarement vécu.

-" Pro... Professeur!" Parvint-elle à articuler au bord de l'orgasme. Severus ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps. Elle lâcha un dernier râle aigu et Rogue jouit peu de temps plus tard non silencieusement. Il resta en elle quelques secondes pour le plaisir de sentir sa féminité se contracter et se relâcher autour de lui. La voir dans un tel état de transe était sa récompense de dominant. Sans rompre le contact il saisit une dernière fois sa baguette et la libéra de ses liens.

Vite il la saisit dans ses bras pour l'inspecter et l'étreindre. Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues rosies. Il fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il pu formuler le moindre mot elle lui dit :

-" C'est un truc de femme... Je pleure pas parce que tu as été mauvais loin de là." Il lui fit une grimace amusée à laquelle elle répondit en un beau sourire. Son regard ambré se posa tour à tour sur ses lèvres et sur ses yeux d'obsidienne. Severus l'embrassa tendrement avant de la soulever pour la porter. Elle rit alors et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Rogue enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il la porta à la chambre.

-" Severus j'ai encore du travail là haut." Objecta-t-elle.

-" Je m'en contrefiche. J'en ai marre de dormir seul" Il la déposa nue sur au dessus des couvertures sur son lit à baldaquin paré de vert et argent. Il la contempla quelques secondes, sa belle Gryffondor, avant de se glisser sous les draps encore mal à l'aise avec son propre corps couvert de cicatrices. Hermione se tourna du côté de Severus pour venir se retrouver face à lui apposant ses mains sur son torse blafard. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui. Il avait besoin de ce contact rassurant après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il la serra et Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Ce moment était un pur délice de douceur méritée et berçante pour les deux amants.

-" Merci murmura-t-elle près de son oreille" Elle savait l'effort qu'il avait fait pour accepter sa requête farfelue. Pour toute réponse il embrassa la paume de sa main et souffla la bougie qui brûlait sur sa table de nuit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis avec une telle proximité. Hermione en était certaine, aucun retour en arrière était possible désormais tellement ils y avaient prit goût.


	2. Mudb

La sensation d'une langue en carton faisait émerger Hermione de son sommeil. Son crâne cognait entre ses tempes. Elle ressentait tout son être séché comme si elle avait dormi des années. Faiblement la sorcière ouvrait les paupières en luttant pour ne pas ressombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle voulait quitter. La lueur d'un soleil couchant lui caressait la peau. Très vite elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et dépliant ses bras au plus loin qu'elle pu, sa main se heurta au barreau d'un lit. La jeune femme tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur une table de chevet où potions et ustensiles médicaux traînaient.

-" Hermione ? Tu es à l'infirmerie." Un bras agrippa le sien. Elle cligna des yeux pour faire la mise au point ne voyant pas de loin, l'impression qu'un milliers de cils étaient coincés sous ses paupières. Elle se frotta les yeux avant d'essayer de se lever sur ses coudes.

-" Harry." Murmura-t-elle la gorge desséchée. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se donner un certain confort et le survivant compris tout de suite. Il lui servit un verre d'eau que Mme Pomfresh avait laissé à leur disposition. Le jeune homme porta le verre à la bouche de sa meilleure amie qui se sentait renaître à mesure que le précieux liquide tombaient au fond de sa gorge. D'un coup d'œil elle le remercia et l'interrogea.

-" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? " Fit-elle en s'asseyant et passant une main sur son front découvrit une bosse. Elle fronça les sourcils et chercha un miroir du regard. Harry se racla la gorge et devint nerveux.

-" Tu... Tu... Dimanche soir... Tu te rappelles ?" Hermione déglutit et fouilla au plus loin avec la sensation désagréable de découvrir une horreur de plus à porter sur son déjà lourd fardeau. L'évocation d'un jour de la semaine tel que Harry l'énonçait ne pouvait pas dater de la veille conclut-elle. Elle se rappelait avoir pris un bain, avoir partagé un repas avec sa directrice de maison et être sortie dans le parc avec Ginny pour profiter d'une douce soirée estivale après que les classes furent terminées pour l'année. La jeune sorcière fit une négation de la tête. Des bruits de pas vinrent alors perturber le silence religieux de l'infirmerie et une tête rousse pointa le bout de son nez.

Harry agrippa Ginny par la main et l'attira à lui comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Les yeux encore traîtres, Hermione arrivait à distinguer une boursouflure sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et elle semblait cacher une lèvre fendue. La rouquine avait les yeux embués de larmes. Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola. Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes qui répondaient parfaitement. D'un revers de la main elle envoya balader la couverture et s'examina. Rien ne parut la choquer au premier abord. Elle se leva, les jambes titubantes. Harry ne fit rien pour l'empêcher car il savait de toutes façons que tôt ou tard elle verrait ce qu'elle devait affronter.

Dans sa robe médicale, presque déshumanisante elle marcha péniblement jusque au fond de la salle pour trouver un grand miroir. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle distinguait les traces qu'elle arborait. Son trophée ? Un énorme bleu sur la joue et sur son avant bras quelqu'un avait gravé " Mudb" Il n'avait clairement pas fini son travail. Hermione serra les dents et resta impassible devant sa réflexion.

-" Mme Pomfresh t'a gardé dans un état de sommeil profond... Tu as... Tu en a pris pour ton grade. Ils ont hésité à t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste"

-" C'est qui ils ?" Ragea la lionne.

-" Mcgonagall et Rogue." Répondit Harry.

-" Rogue ?" Hermione haussa un sourcil " Où est Dumbledore ?" Hurla-t-elle.

-" Il est... Je sais pas." La sorcière scruta les yeux de son ami pour y chercher un quelconque mensonge mais il avait l'air dans un état de profonde détresse également. Ginny se racla la gorge.

-" Harry a dit que c'est Rogue qui t'a retrouvé." Déclara la jeune Weasley.

-" Pourquoi... Tu étais où ?" Hermione vit Harry pâlir et serrer les poings. Ginny baissa les yeux, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si c'étaient des boucliers. Un silence gênant les prit en otage et Hermione ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Elle resta plantée comme une tombe, les bras le long du corps, pendus. Nerveusement elle tira sur les pans de sa robe de malade et de nouveau, de furieux pas virent briser le silence mortuaire.

Les pas si firent retentis et les trois jeunes étudiants retenaient leur respiration, leur tête tournées dans une direction unique.  
Rogue ouvrit furieusement le rideau de l'infirmerie censé protéger l'intimité des malades. Il vit le petit tableau en train de se jouer et devina de quoi il en était. A cet instant il aurait tellement aimé ne pas avoir à être mêlé à tout ça. Il s'avança vers le couple de la future année comme il détestait à le penser. Comme Lily et James. Un véritable poison pour cet homme aigri. Il fixait Hermione du regard et sans s'en détacher, il prit la parole.

-" Laissez nous. " Demanda-t-il très calmement aux élèves qui étaient à sa hauteur. Harry et Ginny eurent un regard plein d'empathie à l'égard de leur amie comme si ils savaient à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Ils tournèrent les talons et disparurent dans les couloirs humides du château.

Ils restèrent là plantés comme deux étrangers introvertis. A cet instant, des flashs revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Des souvenir emmêlés. Très vite elle comprit ce qui se passait et l'entrée en matière de son professeur de potions était très violente.

-" Non, non non... NON !" Hurla-t-elle comme une furie. Rogue s'approcha et la saisit par les épaules. Jamais on le lui avait appris l'occlumencie et elle le sentait fouiller son esprit dans une partie obscure. Elle revit ses pires cauchemars se manifester, ses angoisses, des souvenirs qui devaient aussi le concerner et peu le flatter, tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il désirait, au plus profond de l'âme de la jeune femme.

Hermione lâcha prise et savait qu'elle n'allait pas agresser un professeur. Elle préféra se réfugier dans les sanglots à mesure qu'elle ressentait les mains de son agresseur masqué violenter son corps et s'évanouir de douleur dans un souvenir empli de brouillard.  
Rogue détourna le regard une fois ce qu'il eut obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Hermione s'écroula au sol maudissant l'enfoiré qui l'avait obligé à ne pas refouler son agression.

-" Cessez de vous donner en spectacle Granger." Fit-il le ton las.

-" I que vous et moi, et vous m'importez peu." Le maître de potions serra la mâchoire, lui saisit la main et la retourna à nouveau devant le miroir où elle s'était inspecté plus tôt. Elle hurla. Il la releva d'un geste sec et la força à se contempler de nouveau. Rogue lui prit le poignet dans son immense main et se mit à serrer de façon à effacer l'effet des calmants que Poppy avait administré à la jeune femme. La vive douleur de la plaie gravée se réveilla. Hermione sentit la brûlure fulgurante et poussa un gémissement, sentant son cœur battre dans la plaie béante.

-" Si je vous importe si peu, le prochaine fois que vous vous faites attaquer, je laisserais votre agresseur finir le travail !" La colère montait dans le ton de Rogue tandis que la jeune lionne pleurait désormais en silence, mise au pied du mur. La respiration saccadée, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, ne perdant pas le contact avec sa propre réflexion. " J'ai reçu un hibou de Dumbledore ce matin. Il souhaite que je vous garde en observation le temps de la rentrée."

A présent tout ce qui venait aux oreille d'Hermione bourdonnait dans sa tête. Rogue avait enclenché un processus difficile à stopper. Des bribes de sa mémoire lui revenaient et elle faisait abstraction des paroles de son professeur tant l'horreur était lacérante. Rogue savait pertinemment que son geste ne serait pas sans conséquences mais ce n'était pas pour assouvir une quelconque curiosité malsaine ; il avait besoin de savoir précisément ce que la jeune femme avait subit pour préparer les filtres adéquats pour la soulager, sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

Il pensa alors dégoûté qu'au moins il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à la jeune Weasley ce qui lui était arrivé mais les circonstances dans lesquelles tout c'était passé le laissait interdit. Voyant Hermione perdre pied et ne pas l'écouter l'agaçait quelque peu. Il claqua du doigt.

Les yeux vides, la jeune sorcière releva le menton dans la direction de son interlocuteur alors qu'elle prenait froid sur le sol en pierre de l'infirmerie, les jambes découvertes et l'air d'une folle.

-" Je n'ai pas écouté." Osa-t-elle d'une petite voix pour paraître le moins effrontée possible. Rogue resta impassible mais elle sentait qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Il soupira et lui offrit sa main comme appui pour qu'elle puisse se relever.

-" Vous aller attraper la mort, levez vous." Elle fronça les sourcils et accepta son aide. La main de son professeur était moite et fraîche de stress. A peine fût-elle sur pieds qu'elle le vit ôter sa cape avec soin et la tendre vers elle.

-" Tenez, vos affaires ont déjà été dans votre chambre et... Cette tenue médicale est bien trop courte." Fit-il calmement en ne rompant jamais le contact avec les yeux d'Hermione. Le regard incertain elle accepta de porter sa cape, non sans peur de marcher dessus. Elle l'enfila et s'entoura du vêtement comme une larve dans son cocon pour se protéger des éventuels regards indiscrets à son encontre. Elle pensa intérieurement qu'elle ressemblait à cette homme dans les comics moldus, celui qui n'avait pas de super pouvoirs mais une infinité de moyens et qui régnait la nuit sur Gotham.

Rogue intima à Hermione de le suivre à travers le château, le tout dans un silence mortel. Les pieds nus foulaient le parterre glacial du domaine. Son cœur battait tellement fort car tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant c'était son espace intime personnel. Elle se sentait sale, humiliée et voulait effacer ces sentiments négatifs au plus vite.

-" Je veux prendre un bain." Dit-elle au directeur des Serpentards. Rogue acquiesça silencieusement. Ils se rapprochaient de l'aile du château réservée aux Gryffondors. Il trouva ce besoin tout à fait naturel et se retint de tout commentaire dégradant. Il n'avait pas envie de jour avec ses souffre douleur depuis qu'il les avait retrouvées ce fameux jour où elles avaient décidé de se balader comme deux gamines innocentes et pourtant l'envie de leur mettre cette vérité dans les dents le dérangeait autant que sa bonne conscience lui dictant une règle simple de respect face à ce qui s'était produit. Dumbledore avait surtout insisté à ce qu'il veille à ne pas laisser ses paroles dépasser ses pensées une fois de plus.

Hermione arriva devant le tableau qui cachait les appartements des préfets jeta un coup d'œil dissimulé par dessus son épaule. Elle n'appréciait pas l'intrusion que le maître de potions allait faire dans sa vie pendant les prochains jours. D'une voix raillée, elle entonna le mot de passe et se racla la gorge juste après. Un nœud se formait en elle. Ils atterrirent dans le tout petit salon commun et elle grimpa les marches courant presque à sa chambre, laissant le professeur planté au milieu d'un décor dans lequel il faisait tâche.

Elle claqua la porte et enleva sa chemise d'infirmerie devant le miroir accroché à son armoire. Son corps était bleu et jaune à certains endroits, des hématomes courraient le long de ses cuisses et elle ressentait une vive brûlure sur son flanc droit.

Hermione s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires de toilette, les dents serrées tellement fort que son sang pressait sur ses tempes. Elle respirait nerveusement en réponse à toute l'adrénaline que son cerveau puisait. Sa vue se troubla tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd et saccadé vers la salle de bains, comme si elle eût été malade. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un fracas, jeta ses affaires si loin qu'elles s'éparpillèrent dans la salle d'eau. Elle se verrouilla de l'intérieur. Sa vue se brouillait et son estomac remontait dans sa gorge.

La préfète mis sa main devant sa bouche par réflexe et accouru aux toilettes. La bile noircie força sa bouche. Sa tête bouillonnait et elle se tenait le ventre de douleur. Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de ses joues rougies par les nerfs. Elle s'écroula sur la lunette des toilettes lâchant un râle de colère si fort qu'elle en fit trembler la porcelaine. Le corps entier d'Hermione était tendu, ses muscles ne pouvaient plus se débander, elle était entré dans un état second de rage furieuse et sa tête lui faisait un mal fou.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'essuyer sa bouche et tiré la chasse d'eau, elle s'écroula face aux latrines, les jambes repliées sur elle même, la tête contre le sol en position fœtale. La jeune sorcière ressentait ses entrailles faire un rejet et tout en elle s'agitait comme une mer houleuse.

-" Granger ! On vous entend depuis la salle commune !" Hurla cette voix qui l'avait accompagnée jusque lors, suivie par un tambourinement lourd sur la porte. Elle ne voulait pas entendre d'autres sons que ceux qu'elle émettait et pourtant son signal de détresse avait été capté malgré elle. Hermione s'apaisait au rythme de sa respiration renvoyée dans un courant frais par le carrelage en mosaïque bleu et or de son soudain sanctuaire. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à Rogue, juste simplement s'endormir sur le carrelage froid et dur qui calmait son ardeur.

-" Alohomorra." Le verrou tomba par terre dans un tintement métallique et la porte fut ouverte dans un fracas spectaculaire. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ferma les yeux pour s'imaginer ailleurs l'espace de quelques centièmes de seconde.

Severus la trouva jonchant le sol comme un pathétique clochard décuvant en pleine rue. Il la voyait trembler telle une feuille mourante et resta coi quelques secondes ne sachant que faire. Son fort intérieur lui hurlait de la secouer une bonne fois mais la raison que le directeur lui avait dicté lui intimait de raisonner avant d'agir. Il se planta alors devant elle, la recouvrant presque par l'immensité de ses robes noires. Il s'agenouilla et pris son pouls. Il soupira et fit la moue.

Elle semblait aller bien à l'intérieur. Il se releva, la laissant par terre comme elle semblait tant le souhaiter et roulant les yeux au ciel il se tourna vers la baignoire. Le professeur tourna les robinets et s'assura de faire couler de l'eau froide. L'envie de la plonger dans un bain glacé le rongeait, il savait que ça l'aurait calmé mais ce n'était pas prudent et il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore finisse par l'apprendre. Il serra d'autant plus les dents et se ravisa, saisit le premier linge de bain qui lui vint et l'imbiba de l'eau froide qui coulait. Rogue essora le linge et l'enroula autour de la tête de son élève qui eut un hoquet de surprise au contact humide de la serviette.

-" Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le reste ?" Fit-il en question rhétorique et avec une moue désagréable. Hermione grimaça lorsque l'image à laquelle il faisait référence voila ses yeux. Elle grogna et lança un regard noir dans sa direction en guise de réponse. Rogue tourna les talons, verrouilla la porte derrière lui et respectueusement, s'empêcha de former un quelconque sourire narquois en partant. Il n'était plus question d'élève et professeur, c'était un individu blessé et un chaperon.


	3. France profonde

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous de me suivre depuis la première publication, j'espère que je ne vous perds pas avec mes sauts temporels... Quoi que :) Bonne lecture !**

C'est le cœur gros qu'Hermione avait collé sa joue contre la fenêtre du train qui la menait elle et son professeur vers un coin isolé de la Bourgogne profonde. Dumbledore avait trouvé sage de les placer afin de protéger la jeune femme des assauts éventuels que certains mangemorts pouvaient lui faire subir. Elle partait vers l'inconnu laissant derrière elle son chat et surtout ses parents dont le directeur avait affirmé avoir mis sous protection de l'Ordre.

***

 _Hermione était recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne. Sur ses gardes, ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent par réflexe et elle tourna vivement la tête dans la direction opposée comme un animal surpris. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ses doutes se dissipèrent quand elle reconnut le professeur McGonagall. L'animagi plissa les lèvres pour une mine désolée lorsqu'elle vit son élève brillante dans un tel état de détresse dissimulée. Hermione se leva péniblement, par respect et gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol. " Un enfant si éclairée et radieuse" pensait le professeur._

 _-" Le professeur Rogue m'a fait mander... Il a dit que cela fait plusieurs jours que vous n'avez rien mangé... Que vous buvez à peine." Hermione fronça les sourcils se remémorant les échanges verbaux violents qu'elle et son professeur de potions avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée. McGonagall sentait la jeune femme sur la défensive. " Je ne suis pas venue pour vous faire la morale Hermione. Ménagez-vous... Vous êtes une étudiante formidable et... J'espère que cette rencontre fortuite n'entachera pas votre carrière." Fit Minerva la voix tremblante essayant de se rassurer, comme si la situation n'était pas alarmante. Hermione savait qu'elle marchait sur la corde raide._

 _Son avenir à Poudlard devenait plus flou chaque jour passant et elle n'était surtout pas dupe. La jeune femme avait sû voir autour d'elle les changements qu'engendraient la nouvelle montée de Voldemort. Elle voulait étrangler tous ces regard désolés que ses camarades posaient sur elle et l'ignorance méprisable dont faisaient part les élèves au patrimoine génétique dit "pur" de la maison dont le directeur était sans cesse à la chaperonner._

 _La gorge de la jeune brune se refermait petit à petit. Des larmes montaient et elle se sentait ridicule de réagir aussi brutalement pour quelque chose dont elle ne conservait aucun souvenir. Sa directrice de maison tourna le regard par pudeur mais se risqua à saisir ses mains en signe de soutient. D'un revers de manche, Hermione essuya ses yeux rougis et contempla la pièce pour aérer son esprit. Elle notifia rapidement une grande ombre noire derrière l'encadrement de sa porte que sa directrice n'avait pas fermé._

 _Les bras croisés contre son torse, Rogue attendait quelque chose et observait la scène. Après tout sa collègue à qui il avait demandé de l'aide avait réclamé sa présence. Hermione serra la mâchoire quand son regard rencontra celui de la grande ombre noire et se sentait trahie._

 _-" Monsieur Weasley est venu chercher sa fille ce matin. Poudlard ne peut pas vous accueillir pour les jours à venir, le professeur Dumbledore a une mission de la plus haute importance à régler..." Hermione n'écoutait plus à présent, les mots ressemblaient à une vague vibration résonnant dans sa tête et les informations la dépitaient à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui se passait. " Vous ne rentrez pas à Londres miss Granger, vous n'y serez pas en sécurité." Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entré dans la pièce, elle planta son regard dans celui de sa directrice plein d'interrogations. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de regarder tour à tour son collègue et son élève. " Je dois rester ici pour assurer la surveillance du château." Hermione comprit ce à quoi elle allait avoir droit._

 _-" En d'autres termes, faites vos bagages Granger." S'éleva la voix de Rogue. Minerva n'aimait pas comment il la prenait de court et lui fit comprendre par un froncement de sourcil accompagné de paroles inaudibles. Le maitre de potions haussa les épaules dans un presque signe d'indifférence._

 _-" Vous partez en France dès que possible. L'ordre vient de Dumbledore lui même." Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. "Vous serez en sécurité là bas, le climat de terreur qu'instaure le nouveau ministère semble ne pas se tisonner outre Manche. Après Harry, vous êtes la plus vulnérable et nous avons besoin de vous autant que votre ami." Minerva entama ensuite une phrase audible rien que pour la jeune sorcière. " Vous m'êtes précieuse Hermione, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'un autre injustice vous frappe." Hermione esquissa un demi sourire, touchée par les propos du professeur de transfiguration qui échangeait avec elle un regard presque maternel. Mcgonagall tourna progressivement les talons afin de cacher son inquiétude et ne pas la transmettre à sa jeune élève. Elle échangea un regard moralisateur à Severus qui s'écarta de son passage avant de la voir disparaitre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor._

 _Le maitre de potions se retrouva face à Hermione, restée plantée figée par l'appréhension de devoir partir vers l'inconnu._

 _-" Ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire vos bagages, le minimum fera l'affaire, un peu de nerfs Granger." Le jeune femme fronça les sourcils sans oser le regarder à un seul moment._

 _-" Un instant, laissez moi donc réaliser que je m'apprête à passer le pire été de ma vie." Asséna-t-elle sans le moindre accroc dans la voix. Rogue haussa un sourcil, peu habituée à ce que la Gryffondor réponde de façon aussi arrogante. Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, la surplombant de toute sa taille._

 _-" J'avais de bien meilleurs projets, croyez moi. Pensez-vous réellement que cela m'amuse de devoir faire la nounou d'une enfant sous les ordres de monsieur le directeur ?" Les derniers mots de cette phrase, il les avait prononcé de façon à accentuer la fantaisie de Dumbledore. Rogue savait pertinemment que son mentor partait en guerre discrète et que ce dernier lui accordait une confiance dont peu d'autres étaient privilégiés. Malgré tout cela, c'était un réel fardeau pour sa vie d'handicapé social._

 _-" Je ne suis pas une enfant !" Rugit la jeune lionne. Rogue serra les dents afin d'accentuer son expression la plus terrifiante, comme un père avec son petit enfant pris sur le fait d'une bêtise. La jeune femme resta impassible, désabusée. Le professeur admit silencieusement qu'elle avait raison, non sans la toiser de la tête aux pieds dans une vision hautaine._

Ils étaient tous deux habillés comme de parfaits moldus, Hermione perplexe découvrait que même si le noir était la déclinaison colorée préféré de Rogue, il pouvait très bien troquer sa cape contre un costume d'homme d'affaire banal passant inaperçu. Seul son style capillaire faisait désordre avec ses habits. Severus était plongé dans un livre pour avoir à éviter de faire la conversation à Hermione. Il avait recouvert le livre d'un étui de velours tout blanc, ainsi personne ne pouvait voir le titre ce qui aiguisa la curiosité de la jeune femme. Elle essaya tout d'abord de passer discrètement un regard au dessus de l'épaule de son voisin afin de trouver une quelconque information. Rogue comprit rapidement son petit manège. Il durcit son regard, fermant brusquement le bouquin. Hermione reprit sa place initiale comme si de rien était. " Quel rustre" pensa-t-elle.

-" Je sais que d'ordinaire à Poudlard vous adorez mettre votre petit nez de fouine partout mais là... C'est vacances !" Ironisait-il avec une expression faciale plus que détestable.

-" J'aime élargir mes horizons en matière de lecture, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, c'est agréable de parler de quelque chose en commun avec quelqu'un qu'on... " La sorcière avait commencé sa phrase hautainement pour lui clouer la bec mais les mots prirent une tournure qui lui échappa complètement. " Qu'on..." Elle ne savait pas finir sa phrase.

-" Eh bien allez-y Miss Granger, pourquoi avoir tant de mal à finir une phrase qui semblait préparée avec grand soin..." Severus ricana.

-" Oui c'est certain, la fin c'était quelque chose du genre, qu'on apprécie, mais rassurez vous, cette catégorie privilégiée est au dessus de vous." Le railla-t-elle se rattrapant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rogue haussa un sourcil surpris de l'effronterie dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Il chercha à lui asséner une réplique cinglante. Potter commençait à déteindre sérieusement sur l'élève prodige de Poudlard.

-" Bonjour, contrôle des billets." Severus était tellement concentré sur la joute verbale qu'il disputait avec la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu le contrôleur arriver à sa hauteur. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de la brune qui s'auto déclarait gagnante par forfait. Le professeur donna les justificatifs au contrôleur, amer. Il soupira d'exaspération à mesure que l'employé ferroviaire disparaissait derrière lui. Le poids du silence s'installa sur eux pour le reste du voyage.

Ils abandonnèrent le train au terminus de la ligne. Le ciel triste pleuvait d'une averse violente accompagnée de quelques coups de tonnerre. Hermione jeta un œil à l'immense horloge ancienne accrochée sur le mur de briques rouges de la gare. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était presque midi. Sortis du train, l'eau ne les épargna pas et se retrouvèrent trempes en quelques secondes à peine.

Les cheveux de la sorcière lui collaient au visage et Rogue ne supportait pas le contact des vêtements humides. Il saisit le bras de son élève et profita de la vue d'un passage étroit menant à l'extérieur de la gare pour décider de transplanner avec elle dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé. La jeune femme qui n'était guère habituée à ce moyen de transport tomba dans une flaque sur le ventre finissant de la tremper intégralement. Le professeur n'ayant rien remarqué semblait s'éloigner quand elle hurla son nom pour se faire entendre malgré les colères de Dame Nature.

L'intéressé se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel faisant demi tour. Il lui offrit sa main en aide et la releva d'un geste si rapide qu'il la propulsa contre lui. Rogue la tenait fermement par les bras alors qu'elle était encore un peu sonnée à cause du transplannage. Il la détailla tout en la surplombant et constata que le chemisier couleur citron qu'elle portait était entaché d'un mélange de terre et de poussière de gravier et que l'humidité du vêtement laissait désormais peu de place à l'imagination à propos de son anatomie.

La jeune femme ne le réalisa pas sur le moment, elle ne vit pas non plus le regard fuyant de son professeur détournant le regard par pudeur mais, appuyée contre lui et la vision à laquelle il avait eut droit, pour la première fois, le professeur Rogue se sentait d'une part mal à l'aise et de l'autre, l'appel irrésistible de la luxure le rattrapait. Sorcier ou non, il restait un homme, très seul qui plus est. Severus pris une grande inspiration pour chasser les pensées obscènes naissantes et se sépara de la jeune femme.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ils avaient tous deux atterris dans une cour privée. Le sol était fait de petits gravillons blancs et par delà la cour s'étendait un jardin immense avec de nombreuses plantes et arbres fruitiers. La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut une maison qui avait l'air très ancienne. La façade était jaunâtre tandis qu'une clématite semblait y avoir élu domicile depuis des décennies. La maison était immense, en son centre une cavité y abritait le portail qui la séparait de la rue qui n'était en aucun cas visible depuis le jardin. De part et d'autre du bâtiment, deux escaliers courbés faits en pierre relayaient le jardin au premier et unique étage qui possédait une terrasse discrète. La porte d'entrée était sur la droite et Rogue la pria d'entrer au plus vite.

La première pièce faisait office de cuisine de fortune et y abritait des appareils ménagers pas plus anciens que les années soixante, tous jaunis avec le temps. La peinture bleutée sur les murs craquelait ça et là. Deux portes communiquaient avec la pièce et Hermione s'avançait à pas de loups pour découvrir ce que renfermaient ces lieux. Celle de gauche révéla une salle à manger austère dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une affreuse tapisserie verdâtre. L'unique fenêtre de la salle ne donnait pas la luminosité suffisante pour que la pièce soit agréable à vivre. Au centre, une table massive en cerisier laquée à la perfection s'imposait avec seulement quatre chaises en face d'un vaisselier assorti. Hermione continua son exploration et découvrit que la seconde porte donnait sur le réel vestibule de la maison et découvrit la porte d'entrée qui devait donner sur la rue. Directement à gauche de l'entrée se trouvait un escalier ancien menant à l'étage et en face une autre porte qui menait directement à la salle à manger.

-" Tout à la française." Déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

-" Bonjour !" Une petite voix enjouée s'éleva derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et instinctivement regarda plus bas pour constater la présence d'un elfe de maison. " Je m'appelle Louki, je sers monsieur Rogue depuis dix ans." L'elfe fit une courbette à la sorcière. Il était pas plus grand que Dobby mais sa peau était couleur amande et ses oreilles étaient dressées comme des antennes. Il avait un tout petit nez retroussé et portait une large taie d'oreiller usée comme vêtement avec une ceinture faite de chanvre tressé pour maintenir l'étoffe sur son corps frêle.

Les pas de Rogue s'arrêtèrent derrière Hermione et salua l'elfe poliment.

-" Toutes nous affaires sont là ?" Questionna-t-il

-" Oui maitre, monsieur Dumbledore a même fait expédier des ouvrages pour la jeune fille." Hermione sourit à la délicate attention portée par son directeur. L'enthousiasme fit de courte durée.

-" Bien, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Granger, changez vous, vous êtes transparente" L'élève fronça les sourcils d'abord ne pipant mot et ensuite s'examina pour constater que même de son point de vue, son soutient gorge blanc à travers le chemiser trempe ne cachait plus grand chose. D'un mouvement instinctif elle se couvrit avec les bras, l'air furieux, laissant voir son immonde blessure de lettres sur l'avant bras. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche à répétition mais les sons semblaient mourir dans sa gorge. " On se calme Granger... Vous aviez raison ce matin."

-" Pardon ?" Elle ne criait pas victoire aussi facilement avec lui ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-" Oui, vous vous souvenez, quand vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez plus une enfant." Lâcha-t-il dans son plus beau rictus de suffisance. A Poudlard une telle remarque lui aurait coûté cher.

-" Oh ! Vous ! " Le regard de la jeune femme se noircissait à mesure que ses poings se serraient, sa voix toujours bloquée dans sa gorge. Severus s'avança vers elle qui se raidit instantanément. D'un geste vif il la prit par le bras et la fit transplanner à nouveau.  
Cette fois ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre où la chaleur était étouffante. Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient presque sous les combles.

-" Votre chambre pour les semaines à venir" La pièce semblait renfermer une présence féminine. Un doux parfum de rose à peine perceptible flottait dans la pièce. La tapisserie étaient entièrement blanche, épaisse dont les motifs dessinaient des arabesques et légèrement décollée aux angles du plafond. Au milieu de la pièce et accolée au mur, le lit assez grand pour une personne et demie avec un encadrement en bois ancien poncé. Les draps étaient en flanelle d'un rose pâle vieillot. En face une petite coiffeuse en guise de boudoir et à sa gauche, un magnifique secrétaire dont les angles étaient ornés de parures dorées. Un encrier en porcelaine de Limoges trônait sur ce petit espace de travail. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais sa valise l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce, sur le parquet craquelant en dessous des fenêtres jumelles qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir pour évacuer la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.


	4. Goodbye Joanna

Deux jours passèrent après l'installation des fugitifs de l'Ordre. Hermione avait eu le loisir libre d'aller et venir dans la maison comme cela lui chantait. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'en fait cette immense propriété était scindée en deux parties et l'autre n'était pas accessible. "Quelqu'un devait certainement y vivre." pensait-elle. Seule la chambre de son professeur était un espace qu'il lui avait naturellement restreint. La première nuit, éclairée à la lueur d'une bougie et de l'orage persistant, elle avait fait le tour de la maison à pas feutrés. Sa curiosité la démangeait et elle fut récompensée. Elle découvrit d'autres chambres dont une qui devait être celle d'un petit garçon semblant figée dans le temps, un monticule de poussière étouffant recouvrait les meubles. Quelques peluches en manque d'affection étaient disposées sur le lit mais ce n'étaient pas des peluches de fabrication moldue : Un petit troll, une jeune racine de mandragore et une corbeau aux plumes bleutées.

Elle trouva la salle de bains en face de sa propre chambre, faite de bois, ressemblant à un sauna norvégien. La baignoire était minuscule et directement placée sous une fenêtre de toit. A gauche de sa chambre, une porte avec un petit escalier menaient vers le grenier où elle ne s'attarda pas de peur de croiser quelques bestioles fort peu rassurantes. Plus bas se trouvaient une grande pièce à vivre où un vieux poste de télévision était recouvert d'un drap blanc, à côté d'un piano droit accolé à un mur. Hermione essaya de jouer une note mais aucune musique ne sortit de l'instrument. Elle ouvrit délicatement le clapet, constatant que les cordes avaient été enlevées. " Quel dommage." Enfin sa visite se termina lorsqu'elle tomba sur une pièce exiguë où étaient cachés un bureau et les murs entourés de bibliothèques qui renfermaient des milliers d'ouvrages à dévorer. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de satisfaction et d'excitation. Le cœur léger elle s'en était retourné à sa chambre et se déshabilla à cause de la chaleur insoutenable qui régnait sous les combles.

Rogue lui avait confisqué sa baguette quelques minutes après leur arrivée. Il lui avait longuement expliqué que l'ordre venait de Dumbledore car le ministère pouvait encore la tracer étant donné qu'elle n'était pas majeure. En aucun cas il ne voulait révéler sa présence dans cet endroit et encore moins en compagnie de la jeune femme. Hermione n'était pas réellement dérangée par cette confiscation, au contraire, elle avait l'habitude de ne pas utiliser la magie quand elle vivait chez ses parents. Toutefois, elle le maudissait car un sort de réfrigération lui aurait été salutaire à ce moment. L'atmosphère était lourde et humide. Elle devait se contenter qu'une brise fraîche caresse sa peau car même si la maison entière était d'origine moldue, pas le moindre ventilateur n'avait échappé à sa recherche.

Elle s'allongea sur le flanc face à la fenêtre au dessus de ses couvertures n'ayant que pour seule étoffe une culotte de coton.  
Plus tôt dans la soirée, la marque lui avait brûlé. Il était appelé. Dans la plus grande discrétion, Severus avait quitté la maison ne voulant pas qu'Hermione l'apprenne.

En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva dans la cour du manoir Malfoy. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et ferma son esprit lorsqu'il passa l'entrée de la demeure. Dans le vestibule, Narcissa attendait les convives et les redirigeait comme à son habitude et aujourd'hui en pleine conversation discrète avec Dolohov. Severus vit que son arrivée avait provoqué le silence des deux complices. Narcissa toisa avec arrogance son nouvel invité.

-" Bien, Severus, tu es à l'heure..." Ironisa-t-elle. Antonin pouffa mais se ravisa rapidement quand la noirceur du regard de Rogue le transperça.

-" Je suis un homme occupé, très chère." Il lui fit un baise main pour l'irriter. Narcissa avait horreur que ses convives soient en retard car la pression retombaient toujours sur la maitresse de maison même si le commandement venait au dessus d'elle.

-" Le maitre t'attend dans la salle à manger, dans sa clémence passagère il a accordé que les autres patientent pour ne pas commencer la réunion sans toi." Rogue serra la mâchoire, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Dans un entrain commun, les trois derniers mangemorts s'avancèrent dans le luxe immense qu'avait hérité Lucius et sa femme. Une demeure immense mais froide. Severus n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse mais il s'était fait une idée de ce que pouvait être le bonheur quand il rêvait de faire sa vie avec Lily Evans. Ses songes étaient peuplés d'odeurs de cannelle et de menthe poivrée, de bruissement de feuilles d'automne et d'éclats de rire juvéniles résonnant dans une modeste maison aux couleurs de celle qu'il avait tant rêvé être l'époux. La famille Malfoy n'aspirait pas à cela et malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à Lucius il se demandait si Drago avait été conçu par passion ou par amour.

A l'unisson, ils franchirent la porte de bois noir où les attendaient les représentants de la criminalité anglaise. Tous étaient assis dans un silence mortel. Seul Voldemort était debout, tournant le dos à son trône et aux nouvelles convives qui prirent immédiatement place sans le moindre mot. Severus prit place à la droite de Lucius qu'il interrogea du regard à propos d'un éventuel indice sur la teneur de cette réunion improvisée. Le blond n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir davantage. Drago n'était pas présent.

-" Bien... Maintenant que les retardataires nous font en fin l'honneur de leur présence il est temps de passer à l'ordre du jour." La voix de Voldemort s'éleva dans un silence le plus complet. Sa voix lascive n'avait nul besoin d'être haussée du ton cynique qu'aurait pris un moins bon orateur. En bonne lécheuse de bottes, Bellatrix pouffa, la pupille folle détaillant le professeur de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers l'assemblée et fit un claquement de doigt adressé à Greyback. L'intéressé se leva immédiatement et partit en direction des cachots. " Nous voilà. Si ce soir je vous ais convoqué, c'est tout simplement car Fenrir a réussi à pister Harry Potter. Une longue observation s'est suivie mais le bougre a trop attendu pour le capturer. Néanmoins, il se trouve que le jeune Potter semblait s'être trouvé une amie..." Un bruit sourd métallique suivit d'un hurlement féminin s'éleva. L'assemblée de mangemorts piqués de curiosité virent Greyback au loin revenir trainant une jeune femme par les cheveux.

En s'avançant Severus constata que cette fille là, il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait être qu'une moldue qui avait croisé le chemin de Potter. La pauvre se tordait de douleur tant le loup-garou accentuait la pression de ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux crépus. Elle avait la peau couleur café au lait. Ses yeux étaient emplis de peur et d'incompréhension. Rogue remarqua que Greyback lui avait arraché superficiellement ses vêtements. Elle pleurait et se rapprochait du sol comme si ce geste pouvait la protéger.  
Voldemort s'approcha d'eux et ordonna à Greyback de retourner à sa place. La jeune moldue était sur ses genoux récitant en chuchotant une prière catholique, les mains jointes dans ses cuisses et tremblant comme une feuille.

-" Comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un ton faussement rassurant.

-" Jo...Jo...Joanna" Fit la jeune femme secouée par des spasmes de pleurs.

-" Et, Joanna... As-tu la moindre idée de qui je suis ?" Severus n'avait pas de réelle idée sur le plan de son maitre mais rien ne le rassurait. L'intéressée secoua sa tête négativement ce qui provoqua un rictus moqueur général de l'assemblée. Voldemort surrenchérit " Joanna, tu vas te faire voir tel que ton dieu t'as faite." Prise d'une panique terrible, la moldue essaya de se relever mais trébucha sur le sol impeccable. Sur ses genoux, elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Dans un calme olympien, Jédusor saisit sa baguette et invoqua un Incarcerem qui la fit s'écrouler à terre et il enchaina avec un Devestio.

-" Beeeeuurk !" S'écria Bellatrix qui provoqua un fou rire quasi général. Rogue ne voulait pas regarder la suite.

-" Voyez messieurs, c'est pour celà qu'une purge est nécessaire. Le sang de Potter est pollué à cause de sa Sang de Bourbe de mère, il est donc incapable de reconnaitre que les moldus sont une abomination vivante." Severus serra du poing sous la table et Lucius malgré son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empressa de chercher le moindre signe de rage chez son ami. Lily Evans était pour lui ce que Hermione Granger était à Draco mais à la différence de son fils, il avait su respecter l'amour sans faille que lui avait porté Severus et même au delà de la mort.

Dans la salle, l'excitation battait son comble, certains mangemorts s'étaient levés pour mieux apprécier le spectacle de la pauvre moldue, nue enserrée de liens aux pieds du tout puissant. Un instant jubilatoire.

-" Ce soir nous allons envoyer un message à monsieur Potter. Je veux que quand il entende à nouveau parler de notre amie ici présente, ce soit à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je sais que les temps sont durs pour certains alors c'est de bon cœur que je vous offre un nouveau jouet."  
Presque toutes les chaises volèrent et comme une masse de morts vivants attirés par l'odeur du sang, les mangemorts se ruèrent sur elle. Un haut le coeur vint troubler Severus alors que l'assemblée baguettes aux mains commençait à violenter la jeune femme sous leurs yeux. Narcissa, comme figée et ne voulant pas observer tenait fermement la main de Lucius qui était resté à sa place. Voldemort repartit s'assoir à son trône, satisfait. Les cris implorants de Joanna se firent filtrés, Bellatrix l'avait bâillonné.

-" Tu peux hurler tout ce que tu veux, on te baisera jusqu'à ce que tu sois froide." S'éleva une vois parmis la masse. Quelque chose se brisa en Severus, il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Vodemort.

-" Alors, mon cher Severus, tu ne t'amuses pas ? Pourtant tu n'as pas de femme, un cadeau comme ça, ça se consomme plutôt bien." Remarqua le sorcier se voulant compatissant.

-" Monseigneur, pardonnez mon peu d'entrain mais les moldues me dégoûtent profondément et je n'ai pas envie de m'abaisser au niveau de mes... Comparses."

-" Je comprends, regardes les, on dirait des animaux. J'imagine que tu veux vaquer à tes occupations ?"

-" Oui, Monseigneur."

-" Bien, nous nous verrons dans deux semaines, je compte sur ta présence et sur de nouvelles informations de ta part, Severus." L'intéressé acquiesça silencieusement et fit une courbette avant de transplanner au plus vite et ne plus entendre les cris perçants de bientôt feu Joanna.

Immédiatement, il se retrouva dans la cour de la maison qui gardait Hermione cachée. La nuit était calme et chaude en France et le ciel montrait une lune rouge si grosse. Une petite brise vint caresser la joue du professeur. Il essaya de deviner l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais en vain, les évènements qui prenaient place dans le manoir de Lucius se jouaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il passa la porte d'entrée et monta rejoindre sa chambre en essayant de marcher aux endroits où le parquet craquait le moins. Réveiller Hermione n'était pas une bonne idée car elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Sa chambre était au fond du couloir de l'étage, il était donc obligé de passer devant celle qu'il avait attribué à la jeune Gryffondor. A pas de loup et à la leur de sa baguette il s'engagea dans le sombre couloir où la chaleur était toujours suffocante. Lorsque Severus arriva au niveau de la porte de la chambre rose, il vit qu'elle était entrouverte.

Il étouffa la lumière de sa baguette dans ses capes et poussa légèrement la poignée de la porte afin de s'assurer que la jeune femme qui avait tendance à se promener était bien dans sa chambre.

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, Rogue chercha des points lumineux mais ne vit que les étoiles dehors. Le fenêtre était ouverte et progressivement il distingua la silhouette de son élève étendue sur le flanc gauche, tournée vers la fenêtre afin de récupérer un peu de fraîcheur nocturne.  
Elle était nue.

Severus réprimanda un hoquet de surprise et renforça la pression sur la poignée qui eût pour effet de faire grincer la se recula pour disparaitre du potentiel champ de vision de la sorcière. Un gémissement enfoui s'éleva dans l'air et le bruit caractéristique d'un froissement de drap attirèrent son attention. A cet instant, il pria Merlin de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Alors, dans une démarche qui prit un temps infini, il repassa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et constata qu'elle était toujours dans un sommeil profond mais qu'elle était désormais allongée sur le dos. Rogue serra les dents lorsqu'il devina dans l'obscurité la poitrine offerte de la jeune femme éclairée par la lune. Une montée de chaleur le tiqua. " Par Merlin, contrôle toi idiot, c'est une gamine" pensa-t-il. L'idée d'une douche froide semblait une solution pour clore cette journée mouvementée et dans un élan de compassion extrême, Severus lança un sort dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour que la température se rafraîchisse afin qu'elle puisse trouver meilleur sommeil.

Le professeur continua sa route vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et fila à sa salle de bains privative où il fit couler l'eau chaude. Entré dans la baignoire, il s'assit au fond et laissa la pluie tomber sur son corps, hypnotisé par le contact serein de l'eau ruisselant sur ses nombreuses cicatrices. Severus ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant d'oublier la soirée sordide que son maitre lui avait imposé. Il avait vu le regard terrifié de Narcissa. Peut-être s'était-elle mise à la place de la jeune femme qui devait déjà être achevée à l'heure où il y pensait. Petit à petit, il éteignit le robinet d'eau chaude laissant le froid envahir son être. Il respirait fort et en rythme irrégulier. C'était le prix à payer pour calmer ses maux divers. Rogue resta quelques minutes de plus sous la douche froide et paralysé il trouva raisonnable de tout fermer pour rejoindre sa couche.

Il s'enveloppa d'un peignoir et pris le temps de s'observer dans le miroir non sans une irrésistible envie de le détruire et partit s'écrouler comme une masse dans son lit.


	5. Un cauchemar typique

**NDL : Chapitre court transitoire. Merci pour les petites reviews ça me donne vraiment le courage de continuer et bonne nouvelle je viens de signer un modafakin' CDI ce qui fait que je publierais à un rythme plus lent mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas. Coeur, Amour !**

 _Severus regardait nerveusement les aiguilles de l'horloge monumentale de King's Cross. Les minutes passaient et le Poudlard Express se préparait à partir. Il pesait. En qualité de parent d'élève et de professeur, il était hors de question que sa fille soit en retard pour sa première année à Poudlard._  
 _Quelques élèves reconnaissaient le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le saluaient dont son neveu, Drago accompagné de ses deux parents._

 _-" Ah, les femmes..." Plaisanta Lucius. Severus grogna inquiet pour son image mais aussi pour l'inquiétude que généraient l'absence des femmes de sa vie. Narcissa avait entendu son mari et lui asséna un faux regard vicieux._

 _-" Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie de cesser vos commentaires misogynes, sinon..." Rogue ne put entendre la suite car la femme de son meilleur ami faisaient directement ses menaces aux creux de l'oreille. Des paroles qui n'étaient certainement pas appropriées à un enfant qu firent naître un sourire idiot sur les lèvres du grand blond. Severus se secoua la tête avec un boule au ventre qui gagnait en ampleur quand soudain deux petites mains attrapèrent ses épaules par derrière et il se retrouva basculé légèrement sous le poids de son assaillant. Deux petites jambes s'enroulaient autour de son abdomen pour garder l'équilibre et les mains moites de l'agresseur se retrouvèrent cachant ses yeux._

 _-" Devines qui c'est !" S'éleva une voix rieuse dans son oreille. Rogue s'autorisa un simple sourire, rassuré._

 _-" Je ne sais pas moi, un troll ?" Questionna-t-il faussement._

 _-" Ah non ! Pas un troll !" Tout le petit poids s'envola de ses épaules et il en profita alors pour saisir l'enfant dans ses bras._

 _-" Vous êtes en retard, où est ta mère ?" Il prit l'enfant par la taille et l'assit sur ses épaules comme il en avait l'habite. La gare était vaste et haute, au moins elle ne risquerait pas de se cogner au plafond._

 _-" Ici Severus !" S'éleva une voix dans la foule, essayant de se frayer un passage vers l'intéressé._

 _-" C'est à cette heure ci que l'on arrive madame Rogue ?" Fit-il l'air faussement scandalisé en désignant sa montre._

 _-" Ta fille a été malade sur la route, figures toi."_

 _-" C'est vrai ça ? " Demanda-t-il les yeux en l'air. L'intéressée fit une moue gênée essayant d'esquiver l'explication de ce petit contre temps._  
 _Depuis la hauteur de son père, la petite fille vit son oncle Lucius et Drago, son fils, elle pria alors Severus de la faire descendre pour qu'elle puisse leur dire bonjour. Il s'exécuta restant seul avec sa femme._

 _-" Désolé d'être aussi grincheux." Admit-il_

 _-" Severus, sans compter nos années de mariage, j'ai eu toute ma scolarité et toute l'enfance passée... Enfin tu sais... Et tu crois qu'après toutes ces années je n'avais pas remarqué ton sale caractère."_  
 _Rogue contempla les yeux verts de sa femme et passa une main dans sa douce crinière rousse. A cet instant il avait tellement envie de la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser mais c'était sans compter les regards indiscrets de ses futurs élèves et ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il souffla d'exaspération, privé de sa liberté tant il était sous le régime du professorat d'autant que Dumbledore avait nominé son épouse au poste de professeur de potions._  
 _Le train siffla pour signifier qu'il fallait dire au revoir. Severus appela sa fille pour qu'elle laisse Drago seul avec ses parents en moment privilégié. Elle vint tenir la main de son père regardant autour d'elle les têtes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Certains étaient grands et tous portaient fièrement les couleurs de leur maison._

 _-" Lily, part devant trouver de la place pour nous." L'intéressée sourit et s'exécuta disparaissant dans le Poudlard Express. Tout en s'avançant sereinement le long du quai, Severus sentit l'appréhension de sa petite._

 _-" Alors, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?" Plaisanta-t-il._  
 _Autour de lui, Severus sentit que l'atmosphère changea et interprétait un danger se profiler sournoisement. Instinctivement il renforça sa poignée de main sur sa petite fille. Le train siffla de nouveau pour signifier la fermeture des portes._

 _-" Je suis somnambule professeur." Retentit une voix qui l'agaçait tout près de lui. Méfiant il tourna la tête vers l'enfant qu'il tenait et vit avec horreur sa fille disparaitre pour se morpher en un visage familier n'étant autre que le fils de James. Pris de panique Severus n'arrivant pas à détacher sa main de celle de Potter qu'il trainait le long du quai constata avec effroi que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Les visages des parents, fermés. Un silence mortel s'installait alors que lui seul paniquait et voyait le train partir sous ses yeux._  
 _Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des hublots du premier wagon, Lily, James et Sirius le fixaient l'air désolé tandis qu'il courrait à en perdre ses jambes. Derrière les membres déchus de l'Ordre une ombre noire et vaporeuse se profila et se matérialisa, l'œil mauvais et avide. Voldemort._  
 _Rogue trébucha avant de rouler en boule sur le quai, laissant échapper un cri de douleur, une douleur qui lui brûlait les poumons et réduit son cœur en cendres. Le Poudlard Express s'évanouit dans le paysage londonien sous un ciel blanc inexpressif._

-" Severus, tu es pourtant bien placé pour connaître et préparer un petit quelque chose pour retrouver un sommeil plus sain."  
Il avait frappé au bureau de Dumbledore à quatre heures du matin. Le directeur était en chemise de nuit et n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir la porte à son petit protégé. Les cheveux ébouriffés, l'œil sec et la bouche pâteuse, Rogue était venu chercher une aide sans même y réfléchir laissant au placard ses principes basiques.

-" Albus, si je prenais un petit quelque chose à chaque fois que je fais ce rêve, je vais devenir dépendant."  
Le directeur acquiesça haussant les épaules et fouilla à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il sortit un petit coffret en bois ancien qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le pupitre. De là il l'ouvrit et sortit une bouteille d'Hydromel accompagné de deux verres à Whisky.

-" En attendant, voilà un petit quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter." Le feu dans la cheminée donnait un air de malice tourbillonnant dans les billes bleues du directeur qui avait pour habitude d'exaspérer son espion. Dumbledore retroussa ses manches et Rogue pût voir l'ampleur et l'avancée du maléfice protégeant l'horcruxe qui avait surpris le directeur, qui, sentait un regard insistant sur sa blessure. Il servit deux verres bien tassés tout en interrogeant le maitre de potions du regard.

-" Elle vous fait mal ?" Severus s'approchait à sa hauteur.

-" Rien de plus que tu n'aies déjà vu mon garçon." Dumbledore lui tendit un verre et trinqua allègrement avec Severus. " A l'espoir." Entonna le directeur.

-" Et à un monde en paix." Ironisa le professeur roulant les yeux au ciel et avalant cul-sec le divin liquide. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, regardant son employé par dessus ses lunettes de demie-lune, sachant pertinemment qu'il était incapable d'être sérieux dans ce genre d'instants. Il avala une gorgée, n'étant pas aussi assoiffé que Severus et en profita pour reprendre de plus belle.

-" Il est tard mon ami, tu devrais retourner te coucher, demain une bonne journée t'attend. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de la maison des parents de ton père et promener Miss Granger." Albus avait un ton rieur.

-" Quand j'ai accepté le poste de professeur de potions, il était nullement inscrit que je devais chaperonner vos étudiantes en détresse Albus !"

-" Mesure désespérée Severus, je n'avais pas le choix, il n'y aura personne au château dès demain après midi et même si Minerva est là pour garder la maison, Hermione ne sera pas en sécurité. Elle a besoin de toi et toi ça ne te fera pas de mal de sortir de tes cachots humides."

-" Dîtes-le plutôt à elle, depuis une semaine elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. Même Saint Potter n'arrive pas à la franchir. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, sait-elle qu'il part avec vous demain ? "

-" Non, et évitons d'en discuter avec elle. Miss Granger a assez de soucis en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas surcharger sa pauvre âme." 


	6. L'onguent à la cerise

**Merci ;) Pour les connaisseurs, j'ai glissé une petite référence à un autre univers que j'aime bien, saurez-vous le trouver ?**

Deux chats de gouttière se bagarrant au petit matin extirpèrent Hermione de son sommeil. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle se releva en sursaut de sa couverture. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être emmitouflée dedans mais était bien heureuse que l'atmosphère se soit rafraichie.  
Elle se retourna dans le lit quelques minutes puis se résigna à se lever à cause de la soif. Les chaussons furent enfourchés et elle passa une robe de chambre légère que l'elfe de maison lui avait apporté la veille. Ses pas lourd l'amenèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Depuis les escaliers elle entendait une voix féminine s'élever et se mêler à celle bien connue de son professeur. Sous la porte la lueur de quelques bougies mélangée à celle de l'aurore prouvaient qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'une conversation avait bien lieu.

Un frisson parcourut Hermione ne sachant pas qui était là et une sorte de gêne s'insinuait alors qu'elle mourait de soif. " Je n'ai qu'à frapper pour voir si il m'envoie balader." Pensa-t-elle. Timidement, elle s'avança vers la porte et toqua deux coups hésitants. Les voix se turent et elle entendit deux chaises grincer sur le carrelage puis un silence mortel. Elle distingua le bruit de la baie vitrée extérieure puis l'acoustique pauvre de la vieille maison fit raisonner quelques mots féminins :

-" A ce soir."  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se ravisa à retourner dans sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement révélant un Rogue seul et les traits fatigués.

-" Vous êtes matinale miss Granger." Il fronça les sourcils devant l'appréhension dans le regard de son élève comme si elle avait fait une découverte inquiétante.

-" J'avais... J'avais simplement soif." Balbutia-t-elle

-" Depuis quand êtes vous ici ?" Fit-il menaçant.

-" Je... Euh..." Rogue sortit de l'encadrement de la porte lui laissant libre passage. Hermione s'engouffra dans la cuisine comme si une épée allait lui trancher la tête.

-" Louki !" Appela-t-il sèchement. L'elfe sortit de la salle à manger avec un chiffon dans la main.

-" Oui Maitre ?"

-" Prépares le petit déjeuner, tu le serviras ici dans la salle à manger." L'elfe répondit par un hochement de tête positif et s'attela à la tâche. Hermione était toujours debout, la langue pâteuse et cherchait son salut dans le regard que Severus lui octroyait. " Venez." Lui intima-t-il. Elle le suivit dans cette pièce étouffante et austère et il tira une chaise pour elle avant de s'installer soupirant à sa place habituelle où un canard français magique était déjà déplié.  
Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent allègrement.

-" Vous parlez français professeur ?" Sans s'en rendre compte elle souriait car elle aimait découvrir des compétences cachées chez tous ses comparses. Un coin des lèvres de Rogue se tordit en rictus, visiblement gêné de la curiosité insatiable de la Gryffondor.

-" Il m'arrive de baragouiner quelques mots en effet." Admit-il mal à l'aise mais souriant. Hemione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et cette expression de lui, elle se devait de la garder en mémoire. " Et vous Miss ?" Répliqua-t-il sur un ton léger et sincère.

-" Ah ? Oh non... Mais j'aimerais." Severus replongea dans les pages du journal quand une rubrique attira son attention.

 _" Jeune femme moldue retrouvée morte dans les bas quartiers de Londres, le corps mutilé. Le ministère de la magie britannique soupçonne le fugitif Sirius Black."_

Impassible il tourna la page ne voulant pas savoir davantage de détails sordides car même si l'identité de la jeune femme n'était pas révélée, au fond il savait que c'était celle dont il avait croisé le funeste destin la nuit précédente, pour avoir eut le malheur de plaire à Harry Potter.

-" Le français est une langue riche mais très compliquée à accorder." Soudain après quelques jours de questionnement dans sa tête, Hermione tiqua.

-" Cette maison... malgré qu'elle soit construite sur des plans moldus, elle vous appartient." Ce n'était plus une question. Au cours de ses visites nocturnes, la jeune femme avait imaginé ce petit scénario dans sa tête. Elle ne connaissait pas le patrimoine génétique de son nouveau tuteur mais il avait l'air à l'aise dans cette bâtisse vivante.  
Rogue daigna lui adresser un regard sans un mot laissant croire à la jeune femme qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa plaie à l'avant bras alors qu'elle venait de retrousser ses manches. A cet instant il se rendit compte que l'agresseur d'Hermione avait forcément été présent à la réunion de mangemorts à laquelle il avait assisté la nuit même. Severus enrageait contre lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et il ignorait si c'était un ordre direct de Voldemort.  
Sans vergogne, il attrapa l'avant bras de la jeune femme et fit mine de l'examiner alors que Dumbledore lui avait déjà demandé de le faire durant la longue absence mentale de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un grognement de désacord mais resta docile.

-" Humiliant n'est-ce pas ?" Hermione plissa les paupières ne sachant que répondre et n'ayant su reconnaitre un ton provocateur. De l'autre pièce elle entendit l'elfe claquer du doigt et instantanément le petit déjeuner fut servi comme ses semblables le faisaient à Pouldard. Il y'avait quelques toasts, une théière fumante en porcelaine de Limoges, quelques confitures, une corbeille de fruits avec quelques grains de raisins, poires et pommes et à la demande expresse de Rogue, du jus d'orange, accablé par le traditionnel jus de citrouille. Il lui rendit son bras.

-" J'aimerais me sentir moins sale professeur." Répondit-elle douloureusement. Severus pensa qu'une crème cicatrisante pourrait faire l'affaire mais la plaie était béante comme au premier jour. Le pourtour était boursoufflé et menaçait de s'infecter. Il avait émis quelques inquiétudes au directeur qui n'avait pas souhaité envoyer la Gryffondor à Sainte Mangouste pour une blessure superficielle, aussi magique fut-elle. L'inquiétude grandissait dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas réellement prêté un intérêt quelconque à l'évolution de la chose ces derniers jours. Elle était dans un autre monde et se reposait, profitait de la bibliothèque essayant de déchiffrer les subtilités de la langue de Molière et prenait le soleil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque le temps n'était pas capricieux.  
Severus soupira, il posa le journal à l'autre bout de la table et se servit une tasse de thé. Il savait à quel point le mot gravé dans le poignet deson élève était douloureux autant mentalement que physiquement et n'aimait guerre remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-" Il est fascinant de constater comment les sorciers et sorcières réagissent à la marque laissée par Voldemort. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui vous a infligé cela, cette tendance contre les... Nés moldus vient de lui." Argumenta-t-il.

-" Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a attaqué ?" Répliqua-t-elle agressivement. Rogue s'esclaffa et laissa sortir un rire franc :

-" Ma chère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'abaisse pas lui même à ce genre de pratique." Le regard d'Hermione changea, elle était un peu vexée de l'analyse de son professeur qui remarqua ce changement d'attitude : " Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il ne soit pas venu pour vous." La jeune femme s'offusqua.

-" Tout ce que je sais, monsieur, c'est qu'on m'a agressé et que cette personne est toujours dans la nature, alors non, je ne m'estime pas heureuse d'avoir croisé la route d'un possible détraqué !" Le ton montait de bon matin. Rogue resta calme.

-" Je pourrais vous dire que vous auriez du respecter le couvre-feu mais tout cela serait perçu comme un discours misogyne de la part de la petite-je-sais-tout, protectrice des fleurs, des elfes de maison et de la parité." Hermione se sentit rougir de colère écoutant ses engagements profonds tournés en dérision de la sorte. Les larmes lui montaient et sa gorge se serra . Elle aurait voulu profiter de cette belle journée qui s'annonçait, le ciel s'éclairant de rayons dorés.

-" Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier." Réussit-elle à formuler perdue dans des douleurs persistantes.

-" Vous devez apprendre à vivre avec. Pour l'heure, j'ai promis à Dumbledore de veiller sur vous pour que ce genre d'évènement n'arrive plus. Maintenant mangez. " Ordonna-t-il. La jeune femme ne broncha pas. Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient solennelles mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'il était juste.  
Il se leva sans manger à la grande surprise de la jeune femme et sans un mot, il quitta la maison. Elle le vit passer par l'unique fenêtre avec un air de détermination sur le visage.

La journée passa très lentement, la chaleur avait pris possession des lieux et Hermione se laissait transpirer dans sa chambre trop fatiguée pour lire mais pas assez pour faire une sieste comme était la tradition dans les campagnes françaises. Elle regardait les nuages se former et disparaitre dans le ciel. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était par terre, il faisait bien trop chaud pour un jean et cherchait quelques brises légères pour caresser ses jambes et ses bras. Elle portait un débardeur à fines bretelles. Son regard se tourna vers le petit réveil matin qui était apposé sur la table de chevet. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était bientôt dix-sept heures, l'heure du thé mais elle était trop accablée par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère qu'elle soupira et se convainc de s'endormir quelques minutes.  
La porte de la chambre de la jeune femme s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et immédiatement, elle se prostra, cherchant par réflexe sa baguette qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle roula sur le côté manquant de tomber du lit. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Severus qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le petit matin. Il portait des affaires moldues, un T-shirt blanc et jean noir. Même lui ne pouvait pas résister à une telle canicule et avait abandonné ses robes habituelles, ce qui le rendait moins menaçant et presque humain. A cet instant, Hermione oublia qu'elle était en tenue très légère et ne pu réprimer un sourire qui se transforma en fou rire. Rogue grommela

-" Vous n'êtes pas dans votre tenue habituelle non plus, je vous ferais remarquer." Répliqua-t-il vexé. Hermione se raidit et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle avait même plus tôt enlevé son soutient gorge qui la grattait à cause de la transpiration et qui était désormais placé frivolement et à la vue de tous sur le petit fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. La jeune femme rougit quand elle vit les billes noires de son professeur la regarder elle et le vêtement tour à tour. Severus voulait la voir se ratatiner sur place : " Et encore, vous avez apprécié la fraicheur cette nuit ? Sachez qu'elle n'avait rien de naturel, j'ai eu pitié en vous voyant vous tortiller en dehors de votre couverture. Le clair de lune vous va bien au teint." Le souffle fut coupé à Hermione. Il avait osé, son professeur. La bouche de Rogue se tordit en sourire moqueur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste mais c'était tellement bon de la voir rougir.  
Il s'avança vers elle, toujours stupéfaite et sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle ne pouvait plus passer inaperçue. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et elle vit qu'il avait dans sa main un petit pot en verre opaque. Il s'assit à son tour du côté où elle avait sa plaie. Severus constata que la peau qui était le matin même intacte autour de la blessure était désormais rouge comme si elle avait été grattée.

-" Vous avez essayer de la nettoyer un peu trop fort." Remarqua-t-il. Mal à l'aise elle hocha la tête. Il soupira et dévissa le bouchon du petit pot révélant une pommade grumeleuse. Cela sentait bon le fruit.  
-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

-" Ceci, Miss Granger, c'est de l'onguent cicatrisant à la purée de cerise. Je l'ai préparée toute la journée... Le plus difficile était de trouver un cerisier."

-" Purée de cerise ? Ne vous fâchez pas professeur mais dans la recette authentique de Merlin, il préconisait de la purée de châtaigne."

-" C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas tellement la saison des châtaignes figurez-vous." Il appliqua la mixture semi-épaisse sur la plaie de la jeune femme en couche généreuse. De sa baguette il invoqua un sort pour panser son avant bras et laisser le produit pénétrer sa peau. Inconsciemment, il resta quelques secondes, la main apposée là où la plaie se trouvait dans l'espoir de faire une guérison miraculeuse par la pensée. Hermione était émue de ce geste et serra très fort la main de son professeur quelques courtes secondes pour lui signifier sa gratitude.

-" Merci Severus." Se risqua-t-elle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici et petit à petit les règles de bienséance se disloquaient mais c'était surtout parce qu'il osait évoquer le fait de l'avoir vue quasiment nue et sans un accroc dans la voix qu'elle se permis cette évocation qui allait le chatouiller.


	7. Rencontre avec Cleo

**Hello, petit chapitre où j'introduis un personnage que je compte approfondir plus tard, merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié et pour les nouvelles qui se sont perdues en chemin, oui c'est un puzzle mais je garde une ligne directive mais il y'a certains chapitres ou j'aime revenir sur le passé ou me projeter dans le futur pour faire une sorte de comparaison entre le présent et ces autres options temporelles. Enjoi.**

La plaie bandée grattait Hermione. Elle commençait à émettre quelques doutes quant à l'efficacité de l'onguent que Rogue avait appliqué. Elle chercha à débander sa plaie mais le bougre avait compris qu'elle chercherait à la trafiquer. La jeune femme pesta constatant qu'un enchantement avait été appliqué en même temps que le bandage. Plus elle cherchait à arracher le pansement, plus il lui brûlait la peau et un halo rougeâtre s'en dégageait. Hermione était intelligente, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas raison de la puissance du sort de son professeur même avec sa baguette qui lui manquait cruellement. Elle regarda le petit réveil matin qui lui indiquait qu'il était presque vingt heures, l'heure qu'avait imposé Rogue pour dîner. Il ne lui avait pas fixé énormément de règles : Elle ne devait pas sortir, ne pas être en retard aux heures de souper, ne pas fouiller la maison et surtout ne pas essayer d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le tout devenait d'un ennui mortel et elle était quasiment à court de lecture.

Hermione s'habilla et se chaussa des petits chaussons que Molly Weasley lui avait offert à Noël. Elle quitta sa chambre et depuis l'escalier, elle distingua des éclats de voix féminins. Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant que Rogue devait recevoir de la visite puis elle se souvint du petit matin où la même voix s'était faite entendre. La porte de la cuisine était ouverte mais elle ne vit personne. A petits pas et ne voulant pas être en retard, elle avança le coeur battant et les mains moites. Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit que la porte de la salle à manger était ouverte.

-" Si cet idiot n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe... Toi même tu connais la fin de l'histoire Severus."  
Hermione distingua cette phrase juste avant d'apparaitre près de la porte. Rogue était attablé et vite elle constata son interlocutrice. Hermione se raidit sur place voyant une femme de dos assise. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait les ongles longs et blancs. Elle était mince et vêtue d'une robe noire tombant sur les pieds. Ses cheveux étaient sombres comme ceux de Severus et bouclés attachés négligemment avec un ruban argenté.

La jeune femme se figea pensant reconnaitre Bellatrix Lestrange. Rogue l'aperçu et la vit mal à l'aise alors qu'elle apparaissait. La mystérieuse femme vit son interlocuteur se détacher de son regard pour se poser sur quelque chose derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle se retourna.  
Hermione tomba en face des yeux les plus bleus qu'elle ait pu voir dans sa vie et qui la perçaient comme si ils cherchaient à sonder son âme. Cette femme n'était pas Bellatrix. Elle avait un visage fin et les traits gracieux. Son nez était fin et droit et quelques signes de vieillissement apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux en amande.

-" Tu dois être Hermione... On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." Fit l'inconnue en souriant. La désignée nota un léger accent. Rogue se leva comme si il s'en sentait obligé et tira la chaise à sa droite afin d'intimer à la jeune femme de s'installer ici.

-" Bon... Bonsoir... Oui, excusez-moi j'ai cru reconnaitre quelqu'un. Pardon." Elle se dirigea vers la chaise tirée et s'installa aux côtés de son professeur.

-" Miss Granger, Cleo Decourcelles, une collègue de Beauxbâtons." Présenta Severus se rasseyant. Hermione était manifestement mal à l'aise à cet instant et essayait tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression qui l'avait étreinte en rentrant dans la pièce. La femme voyait le malaise dans les yeux de l'étudiante et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-" Comment va ton bras ?"

-" Euh... Bien merci. Vous enseignez quelle matière à Beauxbâtons ?" Tenta-t-elle de s'intéresser.

-" Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai été l'équivalent d'auror pour notre gouvernement pendant dix ans avant que Olym... Madame Maxime m'offre une place dans son école." Hermione fut impressionnée.

-" Elle a été membre de l'ordre." Souligna Severus. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent surprise de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette sorcière de talent.

-" J'y étais avant toi." Se moqua Cleo. Rogue claqua des mains pour ordonner le dîner qui fit immédiatement après son apparition.  
Hermione se servit une part de tarte au potiron et un grand verre d'eau. Avec toute cette chaleur, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de manger et une sensation de stress lui pesait contre les épaules. Les échanges devinrent plus calme et un silence gêné s'installa. La jeune sorcière finit son assiette et se leva de table sans demander son reste. Elle salua poliment les professeurs.  
Severus attendit d'entendre la porte à l'étage claquer pour être certain qu'Hermione ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Il soupira.

-" La pauvre, elle n'a pas l'air bavarde." Commença Cleo.

-" En même temps dans quel état tu serais toi à sa place ?" Répondit Severus se servant un verre de vin rouge.

-" Tu n'as pas tort, mais tu devrais la faire sortir un petit peu, on a un beau patrimoine culturel dans la région. Je connais une taverne non loin de l'église, c'est un écossais qui la tient." Severus eut un éclat de rire sinistre :

-" Dumbledore a choisit de nous faire cacher ici justement parce que personne à part toi et lui connaissez l'existence de cette maison. Même l'ordre n'aurait pas le droit d'y pénétrer. La population magique ici est à un seuil convenable, suffisamment pour ne pas être démasqué quand on marche dans la rue." Fit Seveus agacé de la non clairvoyance de son amie.

-" Ne t'emballes pas, je disais ça simplement parce que la peur et l'ennui sont marqués de façons flagrante sur son visage. Lui faire prendre l'air l'aiderait sûrement à reprendre confiance en elle." Les yeux de Cleo se posèrent sur le l'avant bras gauche de Rogue, quelque chose d'inhabituel attira son attention. " Tu... Tu as réussi à faire enlever la marque ?"  
Severus plissa les lèvres de mécontentement. Elle pouvait êtret brillante mais aussi naïve avec ses amis de confiance. A l'instar de lui, Cléo était une femme optimiste.

-" Espèce de sotte... C'est simplement un sort de dissimulation." Il sortit sa baguette pour illustrer ses propos et d'un sort informulé retira la façade de peau albâtre dont il s'était déguisé. Progressivement le crâne sinistre fit son apparition et le serpent virevolta autour de lui pour reprendre sa forme initiale. Cleo fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

-" Quand je t'ai connu, quand le tournois a eu lieu, j'ai eu une sorte de prémonition. Tu jonglais entre le bien et le mal déjà à l'époque. Tes connaissances sur les forces obscures étaient déjà bien développées à l'époque. C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé... Intéressant. Tu étais calme mais une seule personne réussissait à te faire sortir de tes gonds. Tu te souviens la première fois que je suis revenue en Angleterre après ?"

-" Pour les vacances de la Toussaint l'année suivante. Chez les Potter..." Dit-il avec un dédain certain dans la voix.

-" Oui, James et moi étions proches. Et puis tu as tout fait foirer. Tu as fait le mauvais choix et tu as poussé Lily dans ses bras." Rogue fronça les sourcils et plissa la mâchoire. " Je n'étais pas encore repartie en France que tu arborais fièrement ton nouveau tatouage. Mais dans l'adversité et dans la finalité, il a fallu un drame personnel pour que ce tatouage ne devienne qu'un symbole, une leçon de vie."

-" Il est là tous les jours pour me le rappeler. Depuis qu'Il est revenu, il me fait un mal de chien. Je ne peux pas dormir sans potion. Les choses prennent une tournure que je n'osais imaginer." Il grogna puis repris en tapant du poing sur la table. " Si j'avais su il y'a des années, j'aurais fais empailler cette saloperie de rat !"

-" Il y'a des années, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et même sans Peter, il aurait trouvé un moyen de revenir. Tu n'es pas devin. En attendant, ici j'ai l'impression que le gouvernement cherche à nous cacher ces informations. Aucune annonce officielle n'a été faite, personne n'a pris la parole. Même la mort de Sirius Black n'a pas été sue. On cherche à nous baigner dans un climat de confiance mais je sais que certaines familles ont vu ou encouragé leur jeunes à partir en croisade aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils ne sont pas nombreux car la plupart des familles françaises se fondent entièrement dans la masse. Il y'a cet esprit d'imprégnation de culture qui unit le peuple global tant que la magie reste un secret... Tu sais Olympe m'a demandé de commencer une surveillance à Beauxbâtons."  
Severus haussa un sourcil.

-" De quel genre ?" Cleo inspira sachant qu'elle ne devait pas révéler sa mission mais Rogue lui faisait confiance alors elle devait montrer patte blanche avec lui.

-" Elle veut que je surveille les comportements des élèves, voir si je peux déceler une quelconque affiliation avec des mangemorts. Elle a même demandé à notre professeur de potions de plancher sur une réserve secrète de veritaserum." Severus manqua de s'étouffer en s'esclaffant.

-" J'en rêve mais Dumbledore a interdit ce genre de pratique sur les élèves." Pouffa-t-il ironiquement.

-" Je ne cautionne pas sa demande, mais de votre côté Dumbledore est trop libéral. J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait." Souffla-t-elle discrètement. Sans répondre, le maitre de potions finit son verre de vin concluant que la guerre était désormais inévitable.


	8. Fraternité

Quinze jours passèrent après la rencontre des deux femmes. Hermione n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette et son bandage était toujours intact et ne se défaisait pas. Le tout parfois lui démangeait à l'intérieur et elle avait plaisir à imaginer une bataille ardue des microbes contre les anticorps. Elle avait demandé à son professeur quelques mètres de parchemin pour écrire mais à la place il lui avait ramené un cahier moldu et quelques crayons à papier avec une plume en plastique. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu de telles fournitures depuis son entrée en maternelle à l'époque où elle ignorait tout de la sorcellerie et de sa nature. Hermione avait expliqué à Rogue qu'elle voulait prendre contact avec ses amis, leur envoyer des lettres mais sa réaction avait été pour le moins ferme. Il ne voulait pas que sa couverture soit trahie par la provenance d'un hibou et encore moins que le ministère réussisse à intercepter son courrier.

Dans un premier temps frustrée, elle essaya de le convaincre mais sa réponse était catégorique. Elle se ravisa alors sagement et la frustration laissa place à un sentiment d'enfermement et de repli. Un soir, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle eut allumé une bougie sur le petit secrétaire et ouvrit le cahier moldu vierge. Il sentait le papier industriel et le neuf. Cela n'avait pas le même effet que l'odeur du parchemin mais elle se sentait réconfortée. De sa plume, elle fit une lettre destinée à ses parents qu'elle décida ne leur remettre qu'en main propre au jour où ils seraient réunis. Elle détaillait son séjour sans jamais donner de localisation précise et de toutes façons elle l'ignorait jusqu'à présent.

Après avoir rencontré Cleo, elle aprit qu'elle occupait avec son mari et ses filles, la seconde partie de la maison qui avait été l'héritage de Rogue. Il lui avait cédé gracieusement à une époque où la sorcière à peine diplômée de Beauxbâtons ne s'entendait plus avec sa famille jugeant son ambition trop dangereuse. Cleo n'avait pas été reniée, ses relations avec ses parents étaient juste devenues trop houleuses et elle avait un caractère terrible même si cette femme avait le cœur sur la main.

Le mois d'août approchait, les nuits étaient aussi chaudes que les journées et Hermione trouva salutaire de passer ses après-midis dans le jardin à l'ombre des arbres fruitiers. Elle adorait cet endroit qui semblait hors du temps et ses murs impregnés d'une énergie positive. Hermione avait vite fait la rencontre de Hugh, le mari de Cleo. C'était un homme pas très grand et Rogue faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il avait les cheveux courts et un bouc très entretenu assorti à ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il semblait plus jeune que sa femme et à son instar, il était irlandais et avait fait ses études à Poudlard à Serdaigle. Ses yeux étaient verts foncés mouchetés de brun et il était toujours vêtu comme un dandy moderne avec une montre à gousset toujours attachée à sa poche. Il portait un pince nez pour lire et le soir quand sa vue était fatiguée. De caractère, il était très enjoué et s'exprimait toujours avec un langage soutenu sans pour autant être offusqué des obscénités à peine déguisées que sa femme laissait entendre quand les enfants n'étaient pas présents.  
Les filles de Cléo étaient deux jumelles qui avaient une petite dizaine d'années : Rose et Églantine. Leurs cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés et bouclés comme ceux de leur père. Elle avaient les yeux bleus de leur mère et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez. La distinction entre les deux petites filles étaient leurs grains de beauté. L'une en était couverte et l'autre en avait simplement un sous l'œil gauche. Les petites malicieuses avaient il y'a jadis pourtant essayé de duper leurs géniteurs après quelques grosses bêtises enfantines mais elles n'avaient pas conscience de leur différence ce qui avait amusé leurs parents après les avoir grondées. Elles portaient les mêmes habits et maitrisaient déjà la magie sans baguette. Cleo projetait de leur en acheter avant leur première rentrée qui se déroulerait dans quelques semaines. Elle avait le cœur serré de savoir ses filles à des centaines de kilomètres dans le pensionnat où elle avait passé son adolescence.

Depuis le jardin, Hermione vit que le paysage était accidenté et que des collines anciennes se succédaient jusqu'à perte de vue. Par un jour de temps très clair, elle avait aperçu un château en ruines et à l'opposé sur un petit sommet, une statue qu'elle ne distinguait pas assez bien. Les hautes haies ne lui permettaient pas de voir le voisinage même si elle entendait parfois la circulation des voitures moldues.

Ce jour là, Rogue s'était absenté et Hermione cherchait un point de fraîcheur partout où elle pouvait. La salle à manger était un point capital, elle pouvait être à l'aise et écrire sa longue lettre à ses parents pour dévier l'ennui. Elle venait de se lever et pour déjeuner elle se contenta d'un simple jus de fruits tant la chaleur lui coupait l'appétit La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et la jeune femme leva le yeux pensant revoir son professeur. A la place, Cleo, habillée sobrement avec une robe en coton blanc entra.

-" Tu dois t'ennuyer." fit la sorcière comme question rhétorique. Hermione esquissa un sourire et s'étira en baillant.

-" L'endroit est reposant... Trop reposant." Bailla-t-elle.

-" Severus ne reviendra pas avant un petit bout de temps, est-ce tu as envie de faire une ballade ?" Cleo souriait afin de mieux convaincre la sorcière de briser le règlement que Rogue lui avait imposé. Hermione s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle était incapable de résister à une telle proposition. Les yeux de la jeune sorcière se mirent à étinceler devant sa nouvelle amie et la chaleur du bonheur d'un encadrement la grisait.

-" Rogue ne sera pas content, mais je m'en fiche, il faut que je sorte !" Libéra-t-elle à pleins poumons. Cléo rit à ces mots et tourna les talons.

-" Bien, dans ce cas, prépares toi, je vais chercher les filles." Articula-t-elle en s'éloignant et regagnant sa maison.  
Hermione se leva de table. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire le journal que Severus avait laissé sur la table laquée brillante de la salle à manger. Raisonnablement elle prit une pomme de la corbeille à fruits pour ne pas ressentir les effets de la faim de si tôt. Elle regagna sa chambre presque en courant, manquant de glisser sur le parquet impeccablement ciré par l'elfe de maison. La jeune femme sauta dans un jeans et un débardeur puis sortit dans la cour où Cleo et les jumelles l'attendaient. La professeur sortit sa baguette pour verrouiller la maison de Severus. Elle était en bois de rose dur et mesurait vingt-sept centimètres. Son coeur était fait de plumes de harpie venant de la forêt de Brocéliande pour assurer la bonne conductivité du flux magique. Cette baguette était dîte puissante pour les sortilèges d'attaque et défensifs, faisant le bonheur de sa propriétaire. Cleo avait expliqué à la jeune femme que ce n'était pas sa première baguette.

 _-" Un jour j'ai été surprise en forêt par une Harpie cornue, quand elle m'a attaqué par surprise j'en ai lâché ma baguette... J'avais dix-neuf ans. Elle est tombée dans les feuillages morts qui tapissaient la forêt et il faisait tellement sombre que je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé... En même temps j'ai couru tellement vite... Normalement elles n'attaquent que lorsqu'elles se sentent menacées où qu'on est sur leur territoire... Je pense que j'ai franchi des limites dont je n'avais pas conscience ce jour là. J'étais tellement en colère contre cette bestiole que ça a influencé ma baguette actuelle à me choisir. Depuis, je fais très attention à celle-ci, elle me complète._

Les jumelles portaient un petit panier d'osier chacune, recouvert par une petite nappe afin d'éviter les regards indiscrets.  
Cleo rangea sa baguette et invita Hermione à franchir le portail pour la première fois.  
Elle se retrouva dans une rue descendante qui menait vers une grande place de style gallo-romain où une fontaine en forme de fer à cheval était en son terme. Le reste de la ville semblait être une ancienne cité médiévale qui restait figée dans son temps. La jeune femme vit au loin que des étals étaient installés sous de grands parasols et beaucoup de moldus flânaient autour des petits stands. C'était jour de marché. De l'autre côté de la rue et toujours plus bas, l'église imposante se levait vers le ciel et les filles marchaient dans cette direction. Plus près du monument, elle contempla les nombreux vitraux colorés et la rosace au dessus de l'entrée. L'architecture romane confirmait ses pensées sur l'ancienneté de la cité. Les yeux tournés vers les cieux, Hermione manqua de se prendre les pieds entre les pierres du plancher et retourna auprès de Cleo qui frappait à l'entrée d'une chaumière rustique.

La jeune sorcière remarqua qu'une enseigne avec un chaudron était discrètement apposée au mur de la maisonnette. La massive porte en bois s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme gras comme un moine, chauve et avec une épaisse barbe blonde broussailleuse. Il souriait voyant sa cliente préférée apparaître. A partir de là, la conversation se fit en français, ce qui handicapa Hermione considérablement. Elle restait en retrait, timide et vit le monsieur remettre à Cleo deux balais dans un état critique. Les manches étaient secs et paraissaient craquelés tandis que la moitié des branchettes de la brosse s'étaient détachées du reste mais Cleo était confiante, donc Hermione lui faisait confiance. Les deux amis ne s'attardèrent pas et dans la foulée, Cleo entraina la jeune sorcière dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée et lui donna un balais.

-" Hermione, tu me suis, Rose va monter avec toi."

-" Mais... Et les moldus ?" S'inquiéta la jeune femme

-" Les moldus ? Il ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez !"


	9. L'elfe libre

Un tourbillonnement infernal et une nausée soudaine avant de s'écraser lamentablement à terre. L'obscurité pour seule compagne de la surprise fit naître un sentiment de peur. Face contre terre la jeune sorcière n'osait plus remuer la moindre partie de son corps. Sa tête lui procurait une douleur terrible et elle avait froid. Sonnée elle entendait des pas se rapprocher d'elle, vibrant sur ce qui semblait être du parquet. La main de Rogue, chancelante, la cherchait dans l'obscurité. Il avait contraint la jeune femme à transplanner avec lui et dans la hâte des évènements, elle n'avait pas su gérer son rattrapage.

-" Hermione !" Souffla-t-il. L'intéressée grogna de douleur tandis qu'il cherchait sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Hermione vit la lumière jaillir de la baguette de Rogue et regarda autour d'elle. Une odeur familière lui montait aux narines et autour d'elle l'immense vide d'une salle qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Titubant elle essaya de se relever et Severus l'aida en la saisissant par la taille. Une fois sur pieds, elle se frotta le menton. Le choc sur le sol allait certainement lui procurer un joli bleu. Elle tremblait de froid mais pas uniquement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue : il neigeait.

Les larmes ne voulaient plus monter, elle était trop blasée. Quelques mois avaient suffit à la rendre quasi invulnérable aux agressions qu'elle pouvait subir. Poudlard n'était plus un endroit sûr et ses appels à l'aide à Dumbledore étaient des bouteilles jetées à la mer sans espoir d'être ramassées un jour. Non le directeur n'en avait que pour Harry.  
Un poing jeté sur le vieux piano décordé extirpa Hermione de ses pensées. Un cri de rage s'échappa de la bouche de Rogue et il vint se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour la saisir par les épaules. D'un sort informulé, il fit allumer les lampes qui peuplaient la pièce. D'un œil expert, il constata qu'elle avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue et une bosse grossissant se levait du côté de sa joue droite.

Peu avant la rentrée et un jour où il n'attendait pas de visite à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Narcissa et Bellatrix s'étaient permis de lui rendre une visite imprévue. La femme de son meilleur ami lui avait alors imploré de protéger Drago afin qu'il accomplisse la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié. Tout aurait été plus simple si la folle Lestrange n'avait pas eu l'idée de ce serment inviolable que Narcissa approuva. Dans tous les cas il aurait protégé son neveu mais certains actes ne pouvaient rester impunis.

Quand ce soir les deux préfets en chefs de leurs maisons respectives s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs pour leur ronde habituelle, Hermione avait regardé au loin, l'ignorant superbement, ce qui n'était pas au goût du jeune mangemort.

-" Severus, je ne veux pas rester ici. Il reste trois semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Partir maintenant c'est l'avouer vainqueur et je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir." L'intéressé qui n'avait pas desserré ses mâchoires depuis qu'il avait eu vent de l'incident semblait se déchirer en deux.

-" Il faut me faire confiance, Hermione. Les ténèbres envahissent jour après jour l'école. Je ne laisserais pas Malfoy s'en sortir aussi bien. Il est allé trop loin." La voix du professeur était grave au point qu'elle résonnait dans les entrailles de la jeune femme. "Restes ici le temps que la semaine se termine, Cleo veillera sur toi, elle t'aime beaucoup." Hermione soupira et esquissa un petit sourire malgré sa haine contre le monde. Elle n'avait pas vu la sorcière depuis le mois d'août, après un départ précipité. La jeune femme avait eu vent que Cleo avait été contrainte de reprendre son poste dans la milice française. La montée de Voldemort outre Manche rassemblait des disciples dans toute l'Europe. Le discours d'amour et de paix que la sorcière avait raconté à Hermione semblait loin et obsolète.

-" Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix... Je me sens sale." Hermione regardait ses pieds quand elle annonça cela avec sincérité à Rogue. Il l'intima de la suivre dans la maison. Il arrivèrent dans la salle de bains que la jeune femme avait utilisé tout l'été. Son éclat était intact. Rogue referma la porte derrière lui et lança un sort de chaleur tant la pièce était glaciale. La lumière jaune contre les boiseries étaient étrangement réconfortantes. Hermione faisait couler l'eau dans la baignoire et sans gêne aucune elle se déshabilla laissa son uniforme scolaire en un tas de chiffons bons pour la poubelle. Elle posa sa baguette sur le coin de l'évier.

-" Tu as réellement besoin de Louki ?" Chuchota-t-elle ne sachant pas où l'elfe pouvait se trouver. Severus leva les yeux au ciel faisant un rapprochement direct entre la question de la jeune femme et son tas de vêtements usés.

-" J'imagine que non" Soupira-t-il. Dans son armoire à pharmacie il trouva une pommade qu'il avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Il saisit le visage de la jeune femme et l'appliqua généreusement aux zones qui présentaient des ecchymoses. Hermione fit une grimace quand il s'attaqua à la bosse sur sa joue. Quand ce fût terminé, elle empoigna ses mains avec force. Elle voulait poser sa tête sur son torse mais son visage plein de crème allait salir sa douce blouse noire.

-" Je pense que c'est l'occasion d'en faire un elfe libre..." Réagit-elle en désignant le tas de vêtements dont elle venait de se débarrasser. Rogue leva les yeux aux ciels et pensa qu'elle avait raison et malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, admettre une telle chose était une défaite supplémentaire.

-" Nous verrons cela demain, il fera jour. Laves toi." Chuchotta-t-il en lui pinçant l'épaule. Elle se détourna de lui et lui offrait une vue sur son corps qui aurait pu être agréable si elle n'avait pas eu autant de bleus. Il ne les avait pas vu jusqu'à présent. Rogue saisit alors de nouveau sa baguette et envoya un patronus porteur de message alors que la jeune femme avait le dos tourné.  
Hermione s'immergea entièrement dans la baignoire en zinc s'ébouillantant à peine, affichant une petite grimace au coin de la lèvre. Se sentir moins sale, plus rapidement. Severus vint s'asseoir au bas de la baignoire sur le petit tapis de bain tressé. Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir il y a quelques minutes.

 _Il avait entendu les cris d'alerte de la directrice des Gryffondor, elle l'appelait, sachant qu'il n'était pas loin dans les couloirs à faire sa propre ronde. Il se souvenait à quelle allure il avait accouru pensant devoir secourir sa collègue. Il n'en fut rien. Severus trouva Minerva les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante devant la petite réunion sordide qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Au coin d'un couloir menant vers les cachots et sous un flambeau fatigué, la jeune Hermione était en recroquevillée en position défensive. Les bruits de pas des agresseurs disparaissaient au fond des cachots après avoir été surpris par la professeur de transfiguration._

 _-" Minerva, restez avec Miss Granger, je reviens." Intima le maitre de potions sur un ton glacial. Une montée d'adrénaline le poussa à pourchasser les bruits de pas qu'il entendait._

 _-" Je n'ai vu que Miss Parkinson et... Malfoy" Articula la professeur à l'attention de son collègue qui était poussé dans une course fiévreuse. Minerva s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Hermione._

 _Rogue courrait vers le tableau du baron Sanglant, il savait que ses élèves étaient des lâches et en particulier son neveu. Au détour du dernier croisement de couloirs avant la salle commune des Serpentards, il entendit une femme reprendre sa respiration lourdement. Il avait vu juste, les élèves partaient se cacher dans leur propre maison. Il éprouva à cet instant de la honte de devoir représenter une bande de criminels. Au moment où Pansy entonna le mot de passe, il s'avança rapidement dans l'obscurité près d'eux. Drago reprenant son souffle contre le mur, une main sur les côtes était resté sur ses gardes et aperçu une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur flotter vers eux comme un fantôme. Une grimace déforma son visage et il saisit sa baguette._

 _-" Expelliarmus." Hurla Rogue ayant flairé l'intention de Malfoy avant même qu'il ne la conçoive. Pansy réprima un cri dans sa bouche et se rua à l'intérieur de sa maison, refermant derrière elle, laissant son camarade à la Mercie de leur professeur._  
 _De rage Severus poussa Drago à terre en le menaçant avec sa baguette. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme, mêlée à de l'appréhension._

 _-" Tu aurais osé m'attaquer moi ? Ton parrain ?" Entama le maitre de potions avec sa voix lascive habituelle. Il s'abaissa à la hauteur du jeune homme qui lui essayait de se mettre sur ses coudes. Severus l'empoigna par le col, faisant naître un sentiment de peur perceptible chez Drago._

 _-" Si vous me faîtes quoi que ce soit, je préviendrais mon père." Osa le blond. Severus serra les mâchoires de rage._

 _-" Oh, mais c'est une excellente idée. Il sera ravi d'apprendre que tu mets tous les plans du seigneur des ténèbres à nu. TOUT CELA PARCE QUE TU TE SENS POUSSER DES AILES ! CONTRÔLES TOI DRAGO. Si Tu-Sais-Qui te fais confiance, ne ruines pas la mission qu'il t'a confié." Vociféra le parrain. Il leva Drago par le col et prononça le mot de passe de sa maison. Le jeune homme était tout débraillé et Severus le poussa avec rage de l'autre côté du tableau. Il attendit que ce dernier se referme et lança un sortilège de verrouillage afin de punir l'intégralité de sa maison._

 _Le maitre de potions revint sur ses pas, les poings serrés et blanchis. Il progressait dans l'obscurité étant seulement accompagné de ses propres pas sur le sol de pierres humide. Le froid lui mordait les joues. Progressivement il refit surface et retrouva les deux femmes assises sur le bord des marches de l'entrée des cachots. Les vêtements de la jeune sorcière étaient brûlés et déchirés par endroit. Sa belle robe de sorcier était fichue. A cet instant, celle qui avait la mine la plus épouvantable était la directrice, profondément inquiète pour la jeune femme et l'avenir de l'école._

 _-" Severus" appela-t-elle la voix chevrotante. L'intéressé lui adressa à peine un regard furtif, son intérêt était porté sur Hermione. La jeune femme avait le regard perdu et dégageait un désenchantement profond. " Il faut prévenir Albus, ces agressions ne peuvent plus continuer sans impunité. Il faut emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie."_

 _-" Vous avez raison Minerva, allez réveiller le professeur Dumbledore, je m'occupe de Miss Granger." Hermione leva la tête pour porter un semblant d'intérêt à ce que Severus venait de dire et aussi pour voir si sa directrice de maison allait obtempérer aveuglément. La professeur prit son apparence féline et couru en direction du bureau directorial avec la queue frétillant de droite à gauche._  
 _Ils étaient désormais seuls et Severus proposa sa main à Hermione. Elle s'y appuya pensant qu'il l'aiderait à se relever mais à la place, il la fit transplanner avec lui._

-" Tu venais me voir, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?" Commença Severus doucement. Le poids du silence résonnait contre les murs. 


	10. Pardon

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, ma muse a foutu le camp pour celui-ci j'avoue j'ai tellement d'autres idées mais elles sont pour le futur. J'adore jouer à cache cache lemon et je pense prendre un bon plaisir sadique à vous faire patienter et monter la pression entre SS/HG. En attendant merci pour le précédent chapitre vous êtes à chaque fois plus nombreux à me suivre et commenter, ça m'aide énormément j'avoue et ça me donne confiance et envie de continuer. Gros merci pour les suiveurs je le vois dans mes stats et j'espère pouvoir être capable de mener cette histoire à terme. Cœur.

Depuis l'étage, Severus sentit un courant d'air suivi d'un claquement de porte. Il se leva en jetant un rapide dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune femme trempant dans la baignoire et s'engouffra dans les couloirs obscurs de la maison. Il fit attention à bien claquer les pieds dans les escaliers pour signifier sa présence. Baguette en main, il arriva en bas des marches, distinguant une lumière vaporeuse informe s'engouffrer dans la salle à manger.

En confiance, Rogue entra et trouva Cleo, l'air grave, attablée et visiblement affolée de sa présence. La sorcière était en tenue de nuit, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle avait posé sa baguette sur la table de bois.

-" Ils t'ont démasqué ?" Demanda-t-elle stressée.

-" Lesquels ?" Plaisanta le professeur. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Cleo se calma instantanément.

-" C'est pas bien de jouer à ce petit jeu, Severus. Je sais que tu n'as pas pris de congés anticipés." Cleo bailla et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour les attacher.

-" Le fils de Lucius, mon neveu... Hermione est là haut." A cet instant, Cleo se figea. Jamais il n'avait appelé la jeune femme par son prénom devant elle. La sorcière fronça les sourcils autant d'inquiétude que de soupçons. Elle se leva et empoigna sa baguette. Severus s'était adossé à la porte et réalisait petit à petit que sa langue en révélait plus qu'il ne le voulait bien, d'autant que sa comparse était extrêmement perspicace. Elle le toisa de son petit mètre soixante alors qu'il était bien plus imposant qu'elle. Un demi sourire vint fendre l'inquiétude de Cleo.

-" Je vois. Au fait, très cher Severus, la prochaine fois que tu envoie un patronus me chercher... Essaie de faire en sortes de m'en produire un qui ressemble à quelque chose." Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-" Il est tard." Répondit-il simplement et blasé. Il se tourna, s'accroupit et ouvrit le vaisselier dans lequel il conservait quelques bouteilles très anciennes et son choix se porta sur un Cognac que Hugh lui avait offert bien avant son mariage avec Cleo. " Regardes ça, quinze ans que ça traine dans le noir au fond de ce placard." Rogue posa la bouteille sèchement sur la table faisant résonner un écho de choc dans toute la pièce. Il ouvrit la vitrine et sortit deux verres de cristal qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, son service de noces.

-" Il n'en sera que meilleur. Tu crois que c'est bien de laisser Hermione seule la haut ? Que fait-elle ?" La sorcière pencha sa tête sur le côté se concentrant sur son ami.

-" Elle se baigne." Répondit-il en versant le liquide ambré dans les coupes.

-" Elle se baigne." Répéta-t-elle imitant le ton non alarmé de Severus. Cleo haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, la bouche entrouverte elle ne savait pas trouver le mot juste qui pouvait selon elle qualifier la situation. Rogue comprenait ce qui se jouait dans la tête de son amie et la pris de court :

-" Je ne peux pas m'imposer tout le temps. Ce n'est pas une simple gamine écervelée. Je sais... Je..." Il s'arrêtait net, ne voulant plus terminer sa phrase assurée mais la sorcière avait relevé une information qui aurait pû lui plaire.

-" Tu ? Tu sais que quoi Severus ?" Poursuivi-t-elle voyant le malaise grandir en lui. Ses yeux d'onyx fuyaient accordant soudainement une attention particulière à son verre de cognac. Il serra les dents douloureusement car il ne pouvait jamais rien cacher à cette femme.

-" Je sais... Quand elle a besoin d'être seule. Et Merlin sait à quel point c'est souvent." Ils inspirèrent tous deux à l'unisson, Rogue car sonaveu le soulageait et Cléo parce que l'entendre confirmer ses doutes lui procurait l'effet d'une bombe. L'auror plissa les lèvres en une forme de retenue.

-" Tu joues avec le feu." La moue de Cleo se transforma en fou rire nerveux qu'elle essayait de cacher. Rogue se sentait contrarié pensant que son amie se moquait de lui. Il n'y pensa plus quand leur regard se rencontrèrent et qu'il réussit à lire une profonde anxiété dans les billes bleues de Cleo. Elle prit une inspiration profonde et repris :

-" Dumbledore... Il finira par savoir, ce vieux n'est pas sénile. Et puis... Ce n'est pas bon de s'attacher... Pas par les temps qui courent." Elle le regardait d'une mine désolée tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos se rassasiant de son verre pour faire tomber la pression qu'il ressentait. Les mains de Rogue tremblaient. La colère ne s'était pas encore évanouie.

-" Il faut que je voie Lucius. Je dois dire à Dumbledore ce que mon neveu à fait." Il serra les poings si fort que le verre se brisa dans ses mains. A cet instant, un excès de rage remonta, sa main saignait mais la fureur qui l'étreignait le poussa à renforcer la pression de ses doigts contre ses paumes. Cleo eut un sursaut de surprise et voyait Severus s'enfoncer davantage les bouts de verre dans la chair. Elle tenta de le raisonner en hurlant de façon démesurée pour qu'il se reprenne :

-" Ho !" Elle s'avança vers lui et le tira violemment par l'épaule. D'un geste mesuré, il la repoussa et elle tomba, par chance, les fesses sur un des fauteuils de la salle à manger. Rogue lui saisit le bras de sa main valide. Dans ses yeux, elle vit quelque chose d'effrayant. Une lueur assassine brillait. Elle déglutit difficilement mais ne se démonta pas. La sorcière connaissait ce regard et elle savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-" Le moment venu je le tuerais..." Articula-t-il d'un ton sombre. Cleo écarquilla les yeux, peu habituée à ce que son ami profère des menaces aussi claires. Les doigts du sorcier se refermaient sur la peau de sa comparse. Elle grimaça mais le laissa évacuer la pression sur son corps. Ce n'était rien.

-" Severus, c'est un gamin, une marionnette..."

-" Je parle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais Drago est assez adulte pour savoir faire la part des choses. Son geste ne restera pas impuni." A cet instant, Severus réalisa toute la force de sa poigne et desserra son emprise sur Cleo. Elle avait une marque violette qui dessinait les doigts de Rogue comme un calque. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira.

Hermione se laissait brûler doucement dans la vieille baignoire de zinc. Elle comptait ses bleus. Elle trouva un vieux bloc de savon desséché dans un récipient en verre et le saisit.  
Fébrilement, elle le passa sur tout le corps, une fois, deux fois. Elle rageait de ne pas réussir à atteindre correctement son dos. A cet instant, elle était prête à se déboîter les épaules pour parvenir à ses fins. L'eau était devenue blanchâtre opaque, comme du lait d'ânesse. Cette couleur était apaisante et les senteurs du savon se révélaient à la chaleur de l'eau. Une fragrance de lilas et jasmin lactés chatouillaient les narines de la jeune femme qui ne cherchait pas à se détendre. Une boule de nerfs se forma en elle. Les muscles se contractaient à chaque respiration plus intense que la précédente. Elle fronça les yeux pour s'aider à supporter la douleur qui montait en elle. Ses ongles tranchaient ses paumes tant elle serrait les poings. S'en suivit une suffocation lente. Quelque chose se noyait dans sa gorge. Une plainte aiguë hurla du plus profond d'elle. La jeune sorcière s'agrippa aux rebords de la baignoire, y posant la tête. Des spasmes prirent possession de son corps qui voulait pleurer mais les larmes étaient toujours absentes. Une grimace tordait son visage, la douleur brûlait ses entrailles.

Le bruit de lourds pas vinrent briser le silence mortel qui pesait autour d'elle. Hermione tendit l'oreille et comprit qu'il revenait. La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et revêtit son masque d'imperméabilité. Deux coups secs retentirent sur la porte de bois.

-" Oui ?" Répondit-elle d'une voix raillée. Rogue apparut et referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il vit la jeune femme stoïque dans la baignoire, l'air coincée, comme une enfant prise sur le fait d'une bêtise. Il haussa un sourcil et déchiffra un profond malaise dans les billes de la jeune femme qui osait à peine respirer. Il n'allait pas l'interroger, pas ce soir. Pour couper court à l'état d'Hermione, il imposa sa main rougie de sang devant elle. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux et suivait du regard quelques gouttes qui s'échappaient et s'écrasaient sur le sol.

Hermione bondit hors de la baignoire, éclaboussant une grande partie de la salle de bains. Son regard interrogateur sonda celui de Rogue qui restait neutre. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait si fort dans sa poitrine que si le sorcier avait baissé le regard, il aurait pu voir la peau d'Hermione se soulever à chaque demie-seconde.

-" Aides moi et je t'aiderais." Lui dit-il. Instinctivement, elle prit la main de Rogue et essaya d'ouvrir la paume. Il laissa échapper une grimace de douleur. Les doigts de la sorcière se retrouvèrent rapidement couverts de sang. Elle constata les morceaux transparents enfoncés dans la chair de Severus et reconnu une forme et des motifs qui lui était familiers sur certains d'entre eux.

-" Certains collectionnent les tatouages, d'autres les cicatrices. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire collection." Elle tenta un sourire mais celui-ci était stérile. Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient.

De sa main gauche saine, Severus saisit le menton de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle, une anxiété confirmée. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'évanouissaient, elle lutait pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse mais c'était trop. Son visage se tordit de douleur et lorsqu'elle chercha à se cacher, Rogue la saisit fermement par la mâchoire. Elle agrippa de ses petites mains les bras du sorcier qui restait impassible.

La main de Severus la serrait sans pour autant l'étouffer. Hermione sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se battait pour chercher la moindre étincelle sensée dans les profondeurs abyssales couleur onyx sans compter sur ses yeux qu'elle sentait s'embuer. D'un pas lent il se colla à son corps mouillé.

-" Laisses toi aller." Un silence suivi d'un soupir perceptible. Il la lâcha, remettant un peu de distance entre eux. Rogue apercevait les larmes rouler sur ses joues et son nez tant elle avait la tête baissée de honte. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps et d'un geste d'autoprotection, elle s'assit par terre, ramenant ses jambes à sa poitrine.

Severus n'aimait pas la façade qu'elle se construisait. Sa seule solution était d'en démolir les fondations. Une douleur lancinante dans la main lui rappelait que lui aussi devait autant souffrir pour qu'elle ré-ouvre les yeux. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et entoura la jeune femme pour qu'elle se réchauffe et cacher sa nudité. Le sorcier se trouva une place à ses côtés et vint la rejoindre par terre l'entourant d'un bras et l'incitant à venir contre lui.

-" Pardon."Articula la jeune femme. Hermione était dans une transe sévère entre larmoiement et plaintes aiguës. Severus fut surpris et tourna son visage vers elle. D'un revers de main il essuya les joues cramoisies de la Gryffondor.

-" Pardon ? A quel propos ?"

-" Si... Si j'étais pas descendue... Pour te... te voir." Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il la coupa et la repris d'un ton sec :

-" Chutt... Espèce d'idiote. Tu devais faire ta ronde." Elle prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et lorsqu'elle allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche il intervint : " Ne cherche pas d'excuses ni de prétextes. Ils n'en ont pas. Hermione ce n'est pas ta faute."  
A cet instant, Severus ne savait pas si c'était un réel besoin de sa part d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait ou bien si elle était terrifiée au point de penser qu'elle était coupable des maltraitances qui lui étaient infligées presque quotidiennement. Dans un temps égal, il se souvint que Dumbledore devait l'attendre dans le bureau directorial.


	11. La loyauté de Drago Malfoy

**C'est merveilleux j'ai pas mis autant de temps à publier celui ci que l'ancien. Retour sur la seconde réunion estivale que Voldemort avait demandé après avoir capturé la jeune moldue. Pas de Hermione cette fois-ci juste Rogue selon ma vision personnelle et je finirais de développer le tout plus tard. J'aime vous torturer et là, c'est le dernier retour vers le passé de l'histoire le prochain chapitre continuera dans la lignée du chapitre 8 ( Dont ce chapitre est le parallèle oui oui ) Parce qu'il faut bien amorcer... Ce que vous savez et il y 'aura un dernier saut dans le temps vers Noël '96. Je joue avec franchise haha. Bonne Lecture et merci pour vos reviews ;)**

Ce matin là, Severus s'était réveillé avec la conviction que quelque chose allait changer. Ce genre de matins où on s'éveille plus fatigué que la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait vu défiler presque toutes les heures de la nuit, plus cruelles et froides les unes de que les autres. Il s'était dit dans un élan de désespoir que si il restait éveillé, le soleil ne se montrerait pas. Fatalement, il abandonna sa lutte quand les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour firent leur première apparition vers cinq heure et demie. Rogue ne s'accorda que deux heures de repos, réveillé par un nœud dans l'estomac. Il se tira de son lit lourdement commençant à préparer psychologiquement sa réunion nocturne avec Voldemort.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers la salle bains où il prit le temps de s'inspecter et tirer le bilan d'années arides qui lui avaient laissé quelques souvenirs gravés dans la peau.  
Rogue était un homme solitaire par choix. Il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir vécu d'idylles, ni même le moindre sentiment réciproque faute à son image de référence en matière de ce qu'il qualifiait de perfection. L'amour physique était hermétique de toute sentiment plaisant et était d'une lubricité à son état le plus basique. Certaines l'avait aimé, désiré ardemment mais le cœur froid de Severus appartenait à une défunte dont le monde sorcier entier avait occulté le nom pour se souvenir de celui de son enfant.

Il inspecta les cicatrices que lui avaient laissé des années de service pour Dumbledore mais aussi les couvertures qu'il lui imposait. Elles ressortaient violacées sur sa peau de porcelaine et au milieu il reconnaissait la cicatrice de l'appendicite qui lui avait été enlevée par un chirurgien moldu durant son enfance. Quelques jours après le décès de sa mère, Severus avait senti une vive douleur dans son ventre. Elle était trop difficile à cacher et son père l'avait emmené de force dans un hôpital moldu plutôt que Sainte Mangouste. Les quelques flashs de souvenirs qu'en gardait le sorcier étaient très mauvais. L'anesthésie n'avait pas fait effet sur lui. Il revoyait une jeune infirmière essayer de le calmer mais la pauvre femme était médusée de la scène. Le chirurgien avait du l'opérer à vif et rien n'avait réussi à endormir le garçon. Severus en avait terriblement voulu à son père d'avoir délibérément mit sa vie en danger cette semaine là. La cicatrisation avait été douloureuse et l'enfant était frustré car il ne connaissait ni les sorts ni les potions qui auraient pu le soulager. De toutes ses marques, c'était la seule qui était toujours rougie, la trace de l'incision était impressionnante.

Après s'être douché, habillé et avoir paré son masque de circonstances, Severus se rendit à l'extérieur, prêt à partir le temps d'une journée. Dehors il rencontra sa voisine dans le jardin qui semblait profiter de la fraicheur matinale pour faire sa petite récolte de fruits et légumes. Severus avait laissé carte blanche à Cleo pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait du reste de la propriété car il était hors de question que cela ressemble à une friche.

-" Prêt ?" La sorcière s'avança vers lui, rangeant les cisailles qu'elle avait dans la main dans la poche d'un petit tablier qu'elle avait confectionné en faisant un patchwork de plusieurs pièces de textiles abimées.

-" Toujours." Répondit-il au tac-au-tac. L'air noueux qu'elle lui avait connu était depuis longtemps maitrisé. Il se rendit au fond du jardin où plusieurs objets étaient alignés le long de la haie. Tous étaient des portoloins que Rogue, Cleo et Hugh avaient fait illégalement pour voyager plus facilement. Il n'y en avait pas qui menait directement chez Lucius alors il se dirigea vers le seul qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

Poudlard était vide de toute âme estudiantine en cette période de l'année et pourtant le château faisait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue depuis l'agression des deux gryffondors. Sans crochets, Rogue se rendit directement vers le bureau directorial, à l'avance blasé. Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé.

-" Ah, Severus, entre donc." Dumbledore était attablé à son bureau sans rien y faire. On aurait dit qu'il l'attendait depuis des jours entiers, les mains jointes il et le fixait par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune.

-" Albus." Le salua-t-il. Le directeur l'incita à s'assoir face à lui d'un geste de la main. Rogue en profita pour observer la main nécrosée du professeur. Le poison avait encore gagné du terrain durant son absence.

-" Oui, comme tu peux le constater il n'y ait rien qui puisse arrêter la progression de cette noirceur. En attendant, tes potions sont d'une grande aide mon garçon et je pense avoir besoin d'un autre jeu très bientôt." Articula le directeur exposant sa main.

-" Je peux faire ça dans la journée, ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Ce soir avant que je reparte, vous aurez votre nouveau stock."

-" Oui oui. Merci Severus. Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose si tu le veux bien." Le maitre de potions écarquilla les yeux avec l'angoisse d'une nouvelle demande farfelue du vieil homme. " Il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers jours et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te trouver un remplaçant pour dispenser les cours de potions." Severus manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de la nouvelle.

-" Vous me mettez à la porte Albus ?" Répondit-il le ton interrogateur mais avec une grande assurance dans la voix.

-" Non... Ah non, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Simplement je pense qu'il faudrait que je t'assigne une tâche qui te laisserait le temps que nous fassions nos affaires pour préparer la fin de ma carrière." Severus haussa les sourcils. Clairement il comprit qu'il devrait changer de poste.

-" Tout enseignement engendre beaucoup de travail en dehors des classes, vous le saviez Albus ?" Ironisa Rogue. Le Directeur haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

-" Peut-être, mais tu sais, ma mort étant désormais quelque chose que je dois planifier, il y'a quelques petites choses que je voudrais voir avant de quitter ce monde physique mon garçon. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je te nomme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal." Rogue s'étouffa pour de bon. Pendant des années ils s'étaient pris la tête à cause de ce poste qu'il convoitait depuis sa nomination. Severus savait qu' aucun acte de Dumbledore était gratuit et désintéressé en ce qui le concernait et après toutes ces années il essayait encore de l'amadouer en le manipulant. Il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui était aveuglé par le charisme incroyable du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et qu'il était le seul à avoir l'esprit clair à son sujet.

-" Trop aimable." Répondit le sorcier d'une voix blasée. Severus se leva et fit volte face partagé entre le sentiment de délivrance et celui d'avoir acquis quelques chose de manière trop simple pour être honnête.

-" Ah Severus, avant que tu ne partes, comment se porte Miss Granger ?" Fit le directeur avec amusement dans la voix. Rogue fronça les sourcils, décidément aujourd'hui le vieux fou était en formes. Il tourna son regard vers le bureau de nouveau.

-" On la soigne difficilement avec Madame Decourcelles, sa plaie s'était infecté à force qu'elle y touche, j'ai du protéger le pansement magiquement. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle aille ? Elle s'ennuie et moi j'ai dû sacrifier une partie de mon intimité pour elle. Cette maison devait rester secrète Albus !" S'exclama Severus finissant sa réplique sur un ton courroucé.

-" Vous ne pouviez pas rester à Poudlard, l'impasse du tisseur est un lieu connu de Voldemort... Et puis entre nous, une jeune femme telle que Miss Granger mérite mieux que la maison de ton père pour se reposer mon garçon." Rogue distingua un clin d'oeil très discret du directeur et, accablé, il tourna les talons se rendant directement dans son propre bureau et laboratoire pour préparer les potions qu'il lui avait demandé.

Le soleil couchant ne pouvait pas être perçu derrière la masse de nuages pluvieux qui le cachait. Il était presque neuf heures du soir quand Rogue traversa la cour des Malfoy l'esprit totalement fermé. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir à revivre la même scène que deux semaines auparavant. Il entra dans le manoir et vint à la rencontre de Narcissa qui était tenue de surveiller les arrivées. Il la salua brièvement et s'engouffra dans la salle de réunion où pour le moment le comité était restreint et personne n'avait encore pris place. Voldemort n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il distingua Lucius en grande conversation avec le couple Lestrange se chamaillant à voix basse et Greyback adossé à l'angle d'un mur surveillant les allées et venues. Un bruissement aigu précédent une vive douleur dans l'avant bras gauche signala l'arrivée imminente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde se tut et guetta la porte de la sombre pièce. Les sorciers se figèrent respectueusement lorsque la poignée se tourna.

Narcissa ouvrit la porte massive en noyer laissant place à la figure pâle et effrayante de Voldemort. Les mangemorts baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Severus releva les yeux et constata avec horreur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était suivi de Pettigrow ne prenant même pas la peine de se courber comme ses comparses.

-" Merci Narcissa pour accueillir encore une réunion, et toi Lucius, quel endroit formidable. Pas comme les tous à rats de certains d'entre vous présents ou non." Siffla le Mage Noir. Les sorciers se regardèrent discrètement incrédules. Voldemort se dirigea vers son siège et invita les membres de son organisation à prendre place mais lui restait debout. Il reprit : " Tout cela pour dire que l'un d'entre vous va se voir attribuer la tâche d'accueillir l'un des vôtres." Les longs doigts crochus du sorcier désignèrent Peter assis presque en bout de table à l'écart des autres.

Quelques mines se décomposèrent discrètement, personne n'avait envie de s'occuper de lui. Intérieurement Severus pouffa constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul qu'il dégoûtait. Voldemort entama un lent tour de table :

-" Cissy, tu es la maitresse de maison ici et tu caches déjà gracieusement Bella et ton beau frère... Bientôt peut-être ton mari ?" Articula le Mage Noir faisant un sourire carnassier. Lucius blêmissait mais se força à sourire malgré tout à la plaisanterie désobligeante de son maître. " Fenrir, mon ami. Peut-on simplement appeler l'endroit que tu peuples une maison ?" Le loup garou resta le visage fermé conscient qu'il était loin de vivre dans un luxe parfait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Severus il arrêta son tour de table. Le maitre de défense sentait le bouillonnement monter en lui. Il savait que c'était pour lui. " Severus. Ah Severus, toi tu as deux maisons, une au château, l'autre à l'Impasse du tisseur. Je pense que tu peux donc mettre à disposition celle que tu occupes le moins pour notre ami ?" Questionna de façon rhétorique le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le regard noir de Severus transperça Quedver qui avait l'air d'un parfait crétin. Il l'aurait tué d'un simple coup d'oeil si cette chose ne regardait pas ailleurs. Rogue se concentra dignement et formula son plus hypocrite :

-" Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Maître. Il pourra m'assister également." Voldemort produisit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Le rat avait les yeux fuyants, faisant des repérages visuels dans la pièce et n'avait pas un seul instant écouté la conversation qui se tenait pour son propre bien. Intérieurement, Severus se glaçait d'effroi. Il passa mentalement en revue tous les synonymes de haine qu'il connaissait en l'observant se comporter comme un enfant autiste.

-" Bien, maintenant l'ordre du jour." Voldemort retourna à sa place et s'assit sur son trône de substitution. La pièce était plongée dans un silence religieux. " Ce soir, je n'ai fait mander que ceux dont j'ai besoin pour une mission importante. Peut-être la plus importante. Severus, je sais que les temps sont calmes en ce moment mais j'espère vraiment que tu as quelques nouvelles informations à me communiquer." Le sorcier désigné ferma son esprit pour de bon, rangeant sa haine de côté l'espace de quelques instants. Il revêtit son masque d'occlumens ayant déjà préparé un discours de circonstances. Il prit une stature droite et commença son énumération.

-" En effet Maître, tout est très calme. J'ai entendu dire que la fille Weasley et Granger ont été victimes d'une de nos attaque au début du mois. Je ne crois pas avoir été mis au courant."

-" Que dis tu mon ami ? " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air surpris de cette nouvelle. Rogue chercha la moindre parcelle de son visage qui pourrait le trahir mais le sorcier avait l'air sincère. Voldemort lança un regard à l'assemblée qui était tout aussi stupéfaite. Ils se soupçonnaient tous à présent. " Je n'ai pas ordonné cette attaque. Celui qui a fait ça manque cruellement de discernement. Surtout que celles là, je les ai réservé à Bella pour le moment venu." La désignée produisit un sourire sadique glaçant et tira la langue. La folie dans ses yeux était excitée.

-" Il ne peut s'agir d'aucun autre groupe, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle avait une gravure dans la chair."

-" Je l'entend bien Severus. Celui qui a transgressé mes propres commandements a une audace bien mal placée." Le Mage Noir termina sa phrase avec un accent qui laissait place à beaucoup de sous-entendus. " Tiens, c'est bien que tu nous parles de ce cher vieux fou. Comment se porte-t-il ?"

-" Je pense qu'il a la ferme intention de résister pendant de longues années encore." Menti Rogue sans le moindre accroc dans la voix.

-" Narcissa, fais mander Drago." La femme de Lucius s'exécuta sur le champ disparaissant de la salle de réunion hâtée. " Et pour toi, quelques nouveautés à nous apprendre ?" S'intéressa faussement le sorcier néfaste.

-" En effet, Dumbledore m'a nommé au poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais cet imbécile n'a nommé personne concrètement pour reprendre mon ancien poste." Voldemort tiqua et resta interdit quelques secondes. Il comprenait la nouvelle stratégie de son adversaire. Dans sa clémence inhabituelle il décida de partager sa théorie avec l'assemblée.

-" Merveilleux Severus, tu l'attendais depuis longtemps ce poste. Cependant même si tu ne sembles pas lui avoir soutiré cette information je pense que la personne qui prendra ta place est quelqu'un que toi et moi connaissons très bien. Il a dû deviner que je voulais sa peau. Ah ce cher professeur Slughorn et nos vaines tentatives pour l'amadouer. Dommage qu'il ait abandonné les anciens élèves de sa chère petite collection au détriment de nouvelles célébrités sans le moindre talent." Rogue haussa les sourcils et était impressionné ne s'attendant pas à ce que Voldemort ait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il se sentait mal et confus. Il remettait en question la confiance que lui portait le directeur de Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Narcissa et son fils unique entrèrent. Voldemort se leva de son trône et s'avança vers le jeune homme à la chevelure platine comme si il accueillait un vieil ami.

-" Mon petit, tu ressembles vraiment à ton père quand il est entré dans notre organisation et te voilà aujourd'hui devant moi." Drago déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête en signe de salut respectueux.

-" Merci Monseigneur." Le Mage Noir lui intima de prendre une place et tout naturellement, Drago vint s'asseoir entre ses parents. Rogue pensa qu'il aurait pu trouver le tableau touchant si il en ignorait les circonstances. Voldermort se rassit également et d'une voix solennelle il annonça.

-" J'ai une mission à te confier Drago."


	12. Un whisky pur feu

La rage était tout ce qui animait le sombre professeur fraîchement atteri dans son propre jardin grâce à un transplanage réussit. Au milieu de son petit bosquet il reprit ses esprits comprenant que la donne était en train de changer. Il resta figé quelques secondes, le sang pulsant dans son crâne et brouillant son ouïe. Il ne voulait plus continuer cette vie là et voir tout ce qu'il essayait de sauvegarder partir en fumée.

Severus pris une longue inspiration au milieu des fougères afin de s'aider à reprendre une entière maitrise de soi. Dans le calme de la nuit, il distingua non loin quelques éclats de voix semblant venir de la petite cour qu'il partageait avec Cleo. Son masque de nonchalance revêtu, il s'avança partant à la rencontre de son amie. A mesure qu'il progressait, il distinguait la lueur apaisante d'un feu à travers les frondaisons végétales. Tapis dans l'obscurité, il se retrouva face à un spectacle de bonheur et d'innocence tout à fait réconfortant. Il observait de loin la famille Decourcelles semblant avoir totalement intégré Hermione. Tous les cinq étaient assis en tailleur près d'un feu de camp de fortune aménagé dans la petite cour commune. Ses filleules s'étaient clairement entichées de son élève qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête les écoutant chanter des comptines.

Assise dos à Severus, Cleo sentit un trouble s'installer et regarda instinctivement derrière elle. Comme un espion, Severus chercha malgré lui à se cacher dans les feuillages alors qu'il n'avait commis aucun mal. La sorcière l'avait repéré et profita un instant que les autres soient occupés pour s'éclipser rejoindre son ami dans l'obscurité.

-" Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?" Murmura-t-il pour ne pas casser l'ambiance familiale autour du feu.

-" Les arbres même dans la nuit ne sont pas aussi sombres que toi Severus." Elle soupira et marqua un court instant de pause avant de reprendre. " Comment sont les nouvelles ?"

-" Exécrables." Se contenta-t-il de répondre lascivement. Son regard ne quittait pas Hermione qui avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre auprès des filles de Cleo. Il se sentait comme un chasseur observant les derniers instants sereins d'une proie, là tapis dans les ténèbres. L'ignorance de la jeune femme à son propre sujet marquait un décalage avec l'état actuel du sorcier. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle riait et laissait sa joie s'exprimer. Le visage de Rogue se crispa laissant paraître tout son mal-être et ce que Cleo savait être de la détresse. Elle lui attrapa la main amicalement pour le faire revenir à lui, attendant davantage de précisions quant à sa dernière réplique. Il ne clignait presque plus des yeux. " Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a ordonné son attaque." Il désigna la jeune femme de son chef, agacé de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute, se l'étant répété mentalement depuis l'acquisition de cette information. Cleo fronça les sourcils. Il reprit :

" Il a demandé au fils de Lucius d'assassiner Dumbledore."

-" Quel lâche. Albus le sait ?" Cleo entendit son ami se crisper davantage à sa respiration saccadée. Elle sentait son hésitation à cet instant et il devait partager son fardeau.

-" Je reviens du château. Dumbledore ne veut pas que Drago ait son sang sur les mains." Severus ne clignait désormais plus des yeux. Cleo le sonda du regard, interloquée. " C'est à moi que revient cette tâche." Lâcha Rogue comme une tonne de briques sur la tête de sa comparse. Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux étaient exorbités tandis que Severus semblait avoir retrouvé un équilibre émotionnel stable et fidèle à lui-même. " La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à la rentrée, j'enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal." Ironisa Rogue pour bien signifier qu'il était passé à autre chose et qu'il ne voulait plus parler de cette décision tant qu'elle ne s'imposerait pas. Encore sous le choc de l'annonce, Cleo, respectueuse resta interdite quelques secondes puis lâcha la main de son ami décidant de retourner près du feu, parant son masque de mère aimante. Il la suivit l'air de rien.

-" Oncle Severus !" Firent les deux têtes blondes à l'unisson. Les fillettes quittèrent les bras d'Hermione pour venir encercler de leur petites mains les jambes du sombre homme qui se baissa pour les embrasser sur le front.

Hermione releva la tête et aperçut son garant qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée. Ses traits avaient l'air durcis sous la lumière des flammes et il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles. La scène la touchait vraiment. Combien de fois avait-elle osé imaginer comment pouvait être cet homme avec ses proches ? Peut-être étaient-ils tout ce qu'il lui restait, lui qui semblait rejeter tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Poudlard. Elle surpris une lueur paternelle dans son regard envers celles qu'il appelait " ses nièces" malgré la non parenté avec Cleo. Les gamines, après une étreinte attendrie avec leur parrain, retournèrent auprès de la jeune sorcière qui semblait les adorer également. Elles étaient tellement innocentes et pleine d'esprit pour leur si jeune âge.

-" Vous n'êtes pas couchée Miss Granger ?" Souffla Severus. Hermione décela dans sa voix une sorte d'invitation et son regard accrochant le sien confirma qu'il voulait qu'elle mette fin à cette petite soirée improvisée. Elle se leva sous les grondements tristes des petites qui n'étaient pas fatiguées et salua chaudement Cleo lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille sous le regard médusé de son professeur. Hermione vit le sourcil arqué de Severus et lui rendit un sourire franc avant de le suivre lui et ses grandes capes.

Rogue verrouilla la porte après qu'elle fut entrée. Il se sentait amer et avait besoin de trouver un exutoire à cette soirée plus que bancale qu'il venait de subir. De sa baguette, il éclaira la salle à manger avec les bougies posées ça et là. Hermione s'attardait dans la cuisine, essayant de savoir ce qu'il avait fait toute la journée, si il laisserait un quelconque indice pouvant la mettre sur la voie. Rogue fouilla le vaisselier et s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu et d'un verre de cristal du service de mariage de sa mère. Se croyant seul, il soupira douloureusement et laissa échapper un juron. Il posa sèchement la carafe sur la table et s'assit à sa place habituelle, face à l'arche qui donnait sur la cuisine, constatant que Hermione était toujours là, dos à lui mais figée.

-" Je vous ai demandé d'aller vous coucher Granger !" Grogna-t-il. La jeune femme avait entendu son râle et n'osait plus bouger. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Elle se retourna, tirant nerveusement sur son bandage, les yeux baissés vers le sol, grondée comme une enfant. " Cessez de ruiner mon travail, ou je vous coupe les mains" Reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse faisant référence au geste de la jeune femme.

-" Pardon monsieur. " Elle se retira laissant son professeur seul avec le pêché d'ivresse se profilant.

Une heure passa. Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Son lit était brulant et l'endormissement ne venait pas, toujours essayant de reconstituer ce que Rogue avait pu faire de sa journée. Elle cogitait, pensait à Cleo et au jour merveilleux que la sorcière lui avait offert visitant sa terre natale. Pour l'heure, Hermione était en sudation dans une chambre peu ventilée . Assoiffée, elle décida de se lever et se rafraîchir dans la cuisine. Elle se frotta les yeux et descendit groggy de son corps tendu sous l'effet du stress. A la seule lumière des rayons de lune, ses pas la guidèrent à travers la maison, faisant attention d'être silencieuse. Elle arriva dans la cuisine. Tout était d'une obscurité la plus totale. D'instinct, elle savait où trouver un verre et fit couler l'eau du robinet ancien.

Une effluve ambrée lui chatouilla le nez. Un instant elle s'arrêta de boire pour tenter de mieux percevoir le parfum qui n'était pas anodin. Elle se retourna vers la salle à manger où une lueur s'échappant de la porte entrouverte attirait son attention. Curieuse la jeune femme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

La lueur d'une seule bougie éclairait faiblement la pièce. La jeune sorcière eut bien du mal à distinguer la silhouette de son professeur, verre à la main, affalé de tout son long, le nez collé à la table et ses cheveux en bataille autour du visage. Timidement, Hermione s'approcha voulant vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle déduit que non quand elle se rendit compte que la bouteille n'était plus qu'un simple cadavre de verre. Rogue respirait fort et la jeune femme constata que ses yeux étaient clos à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle éprouva un pincement au cœur des plus désagréables de découvrir que même les meilleurs ont des faiblesses et défauts qu'ils essaient tant bien que mal à dissimuler au monde qui les entoure.

La jeune brune essaya de lui décoller le verre dans sa main droite, voulant éloigner la source du mal. Elle apposa ensuite sa main sur son épaule tentant de le secouer un peu. Si elle avait eu sa baguette elle aurait sans problème fait léviter le corps soûl jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle pris un instant pour le maudire de lui avoir imposé un mode de vie moldu puis réalisa que de toutes façons elle ne savait pas où se trouvait sa chambre car certaines pièces étaient rigoureusement interdites de sa présence.

-" Monsieur..." Tenta-t-elle en agitant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Dans un geste lent de ce qu'il conservait comme réflexe de première nécessité, Severus attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et le serra. Elle réprima un hurlement car sans s'en apercevoir il enfonçait ses ongles dans son bandage à l'endroit exact de la blessure en lettres. Il entendait continuellement un bruit sourd tout autour de lui. Sa vue était brouillée et lui faisant également défaut. Il mit un court instant à sortir du songe qui le hantait et se rappeler où il était. Agacé, il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que les effet du sommeil ne s'évaporaient guère tant il avait bu. Ses yeux cillant remontèrent le long du bras qu'il tenait fermement afin d'examiner de plus près qui osait troubler son pathétique repos.

-" C'est... Maladif chez vous de toujours fourrer votre nez partout Granger." Railla Rogue d'une voix fatiguée. Il plissa les yeux tentant de voir plus clairement.

-" Même ivre vous êtes désagréable." Gronda-t-elle. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'il s'esclaffa d'un rire sombre et déchirant. Il se releva de son attitude brouillon et essaya de toiser sa Gryffondor chaperonnée à la chemise de nuit arrivant mis-cuisse. Il s'appuyait sur la table pour ne pas sombrer sur le parquet ancien. Il se détestait profondément, se donnant en spectacle à la jeune femme. " Je vous aide à monter." Lui imposa-t-elle avec toute la bienveillance du monde. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Severus sentait la main chaude de la jeune femme l'empoigner tandis qu'elle passait la tête sous son autre bras afin qu'il puisse avoir un appui stable pour marcher. Hermione le maudissait à cause des escaliers.

-" Je ne suis pas ivre à ce point Miss Granger." Rogue tentait de se dépatouiller de cette situation délicate.

-" Taisez-vous." Lui asséna la jeune femme en coléreuse. Elle aurait voulu le laisser par terre dans cette salle à manger mais sa conscience n'aurait pas été tranquille et après tout elle était en vie grâce à lui. Hermione avait une dette à payer.

La tête douloureuse martelée par les gazouillis d'oiseaux et aveuglé par la lumière du jour extirpa Severus de sa torpeur cuitée. Il apposa la main sur ses paupières pour cacher les rayons du soleil comme un vampire se protégeant de la mort. Il se retourna sur le ventre et s'étala en croix sur le matelas qui était trop petit pour être le sien. Il fronça ses yeux clos embrumé et pris un long souffle humant au passage une effluve féminine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Interloqué il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouvait dans ce qu'il reconnaissait être la chambre de feu sa mère, celle qu'il avait attribué à Hermione. D'un geste vif il se retourna et aperçut la jeune femme assoupie sur le petit fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce, les jambes repliées sur son corps. Elle avait l'air pincé quand elle dormait.

Severus ne mis non plus pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que Hermione avait prit le soin de le débarrasser de sa tenue. S'il n'avait pas été un adulte froid et amer, ses joues se seraient empourprées mais un dilemme cruel s'imposait. Il avait le choix entre réveiller la jeune femme et la moraliser essayant de la faire rougir sur ce qu'elle avait fait ou la porter à son lit et la remercier fugitivement de lui avoir évité les souffrances de dormir sur une table en cerisier. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi clément avec lui. Personne ne l'avait bordé dans son lit après une nuit d'ivresse et pris également soin de replier impeccablement toutes ses affaires pour un lendemain plus apaisé.

Rogue repéra sa baguette par dessus le tas d'affaires lui appartenant. D'un sort informulé, il ferma les volets, masquant la lueur du petit jour. Dans une infinie finesse, il souleva la jeune sorcière aux cheveux désordonnés et la déposa dans son lit, admirant furtivement ses courbes féminines avant de disparaitre, lui octroyant le repos qu'elle méritait amplement.


	13. Ne plus reculer

**Chapitre 13 : Enjoy**

Le moment qu'elle avait redouté le plus depuis ses petites aventures nocturnes était venu. Hermione se réveilla reposée comme si elle avait dormi un siècle mais avec la boule au ventre. Quelle fût sa surprise quant elle constata qu'elle était dans son lit. Le moindre souvenir de s'y être couché pendant une rupture de sommeil lui échappait. Une légère fragrance de transpiration masculine la sortit de sa léthargie, procurant un peu de vigueur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle se remémora pourquoi elle était si stressée. Elle ferma un instant ses yeux et se souvint avoir dû se résigner à laisser son lit au professeur ivre qui ne tenait plus debout.

 _Quand elle lui demanda où se trouvait sa chambre, il était incapable de répondre ou alors il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le sache coûte que coûte. La jeune femme sacrifia son intimité à le faire entrer dans sa chambre, le fit asseoir sur son propre lit sans pour autant crier victoire. Tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, elle alluma une bougie manuellement à l'aide d'allumettes n'osant pas prendre le risque d'utiliser la baguette du professeur qui venait de tomber de sa manche et rouler sous le lit, pour ce genre de sort. Elle soupira voyant qu'il tenait à peine debout mais ses lèvres formaient quelques mots inaudibles._

 _-" Vous avez une potion pour vous sortir de cet état ?" Il infirma du chef._

 _-" J'ai ma baguette." Hermione sourit à cause de l'inconscience de Severus. Elle laissa sortir un petit ricanement affectueux se plantant devant lui, pour une fois le surplombant._

 _-" Vous êtes vraiment fou professeur." Il leva les yeux au ciel avec une grande difficulté._  
 _Elle se résigna à chercher l'objet sous le lit et s'autorisa finalement à formuler un sort de transfert sur un livre qu'elle changea en verre à pied. La baguette longue noire et impeccablement droite à son image répondait parfaitement à la jeune femme. Emplie d'allégresse, Hermione tendit le verre vide à Severus qui le tenait fermement._

 _-" Tout ce que je peux vous donner pour vous soulager c'est de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Aguamenti !" Articula-t-elle positionnant la baguette au dessus du verre. Rogue, bien que très éméché lui lança un regard assassin._

 _-" Vous avez beau être une sorcière brillante..."_  
 _Il fut coupé net lorsqu'un jet d'eau puissant vint à la rencontre de tout son corps, comme une mauvaise farce. Malgré l'obscurité il distingua le visage confus de la jeune femme._

 _-"... Mais vous semblez oublier qu'une baguette est un objet personnel... Pour des raisons évidentes." Reprit-il de son ton lascif habituel. Sa bouche se tordit en son habituel rictus de suffisance._

 _-" Je suis désolée." Baragouina Hermione apposant une main devant la bouche catastrophée. Elle voyait le visage de son professeur se décomposer sous l'effet de la douche froide. Peut-être cet incident le sortirait de son état quasi végétatif ? Le regard se Severus se posa sur la sorcière affolée, posant l'objet magique sur sa commode. Il était pétrifié sous l'effet de l'eau froide mais se contenta de boire le contenu de son verre débordant. La Gryffondor assista à la scène médusée._

 _-" Levez-vous !" Elle voyait des gouttes d'eau ruisseler le long de son corps pour s'écraser sur le bois du parquet ancien. Se rendant compte qu'il était amorphe, elle le saisit par les mains et l'obligea à se redresser sur ses pieds._

 _A sa grande surprise et entre deux songes Severus sentit les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son torse. Il eut un frisson de retour à lui luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il la vit le déboutonner. La jeune femme perçu le sorcier se raidir d'un coup, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire._  
 _A maintes reprises, la sage fille de Gryffondor avait bordé ses camarades après de grandes soirées de beuveries suite à quelques victoires de Quidditch. Ces gestes étaient devenus un automatisme avec ses pairs et elle compris qu'elle était déjà très loin de la limite acceptable, cependant elle n'avait plus tellement le choix. Si elle reculait maintenant, il s'en souviendrait et la raillerait à vie. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione se dépêcha d'ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa blouse légendaire trempée. Elle eut bien du mal à descendre sa progression sans sentir l'homme sous son soin partir dans un tressaillement incontrôlable._

 _Elle ouvrit les pans de sa veste, la retirant, mettant à jour une chemise blanche qu'elle enleva également avec un soin infini. Les joues de la sorcière s'empourprèrent à la vue du torse albâtre brillant sous le clair de lune. Il était d'une pâleur inquiétante et Hermione se surprit à étudier ses balafres impressionnantes passant l'index sur une d'entre elles, hypnotisée par toute la violence que son corps témoignait. Déjà trop loin de la limite. Severus revenait à lui et d'un geste concis, il saisit délicatement le menton de la sorcière qu'il voyait inspecter ses complexes anatomiques et des années de service pour l'Ordre. Il lui releva la tête et passa son autre main dans les cheveux bouclés. Hermione sentait son cœur battre, prise sur le fait d'une curiosité plutôt mal placée. Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux et décela quelque chose qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Machinalement, la sorcière apposa sa main par dessus celle de Severus qui saisissait sa tignasse doucement._

 _-" Le prix à payer pour défendre le droit et la diversité du monde magique, pour quelqu'un comme vous et pour les autres opprimés."_

 _Les tripes de la jeune femme vacillaient. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais entendu chose à la fois aussi cruelle, criante de vérité mais tournée d'une façon poétique. Severus la contemplait fixement alors que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient dans la chevelure bouclée de la Gryffondor. Hermione se crispait à ce contact plaisant qui affolait ses sens. Les regard de l'homme posée sur elle fit naître un sentiment étrange au sein de son ventre qui lui témoignait d'une chaleur inconnue._

 _Rogue rompit le contact visuel, l'attirant contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque. Il ne tenait plus et ses narines s'emplissaient du parfum agréable de la crinière de la lionne. Hermione percevait le souffle profond et brûlant sur sa peau. La pression de sa main dans ses cheveux se faisait moindre, elle le sentait partir. Doucement, elle le fit rasseoir sur son propre lit pour mieux l'allonger. Les yeux noirs du sombre professeur se perdaient dans le vague et se firent clos finalement quelques instants plus tard, quand il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller confient dans un sommeil profond._

 _Le cœur d'Hermione battait si fort qu'il lui tournait la tête. Sans difficultés elle ôta le reste de ses affaires laissant pour seul vêtement son caleçon. Elle détournait le regard tout du long, faisant preuve d'une pudeur respectueuse._

Elle s'étira et respira un grand coup pour se donner le courage dont elle avait besoin et d'aller affronter le professeur Rogue. Ou juste Severus étant donné les circonstances. Elle revêtit une petite robe d'été et ses sandales ouvertes puis sorti de la pièce.

Elle fit à l'envers le chemin qu'ils avaient du gravir dans la nuit se remémorant la difficulté de la tâche et pouvant même énumérer les endroits exacts qui ont failli être victimes de quelques chutes rattrapées au moment opportun. Elle s'avança timidement vers la salle à manger où elle savait qu'il était, se cachant du soleil radieux tel une créature de la nuit.

Bien entendu il semblait être là depuis des heures avec pour seule compagnie une tasse de thé vide et quelques journaux anglais et français dont la lecture semblait le rassasier.

Severus s'était soigné de son incommensurable douleur au crâne, se disant qu'il ne recommencerait plus... Jusqu'à la prochaine réunion. De sa nuitée, il ne conservait que le souvenir d'être réveillé de sa table et de manquer de tomber dans les escaliers, puis un noir total. La colère n'avait cependant pas quitté son corps. Il était si crispé que les pages des journaux qu'il tenait étaient cornées et froissées de sa poigne de fer. Et comme si son fardeau n'était déjà pas assez lourd, il entendait les pas légers caractéristiques de la Gryffondor qui s'était réveillé. Il regarda par dessus son canard attendant de voir la frimousse désordonnée de Granger au réveil.

Un contact visuel gêné d'un côté et moralisateur de l'autre les unirent. Après quelques secondes il décida de fermer les pages illustrées de la Gazette du Sorcier pour reporter toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

-" Asseyez-vous." Ordonna-t-il sèchement. Hermione s'exécuta et pris sa place habituelle à sa gauche et prépara sa défense, comprenant que certaines choses ne devaient pas se produire entre une élève et un professeur. " Louki, prépares son déjeuner à Miss Granger." Cria-t-il ne sachant pas où l'elfe se dépêchait. Sa petite voix lointaine lui répondit aussitôt un " Oui maître" qui le fit grincer. Hermione était loin de la sérénité et Rogue voyait pertinemment une certaine détresse sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il adorait ça.

-" Dîtes moi Granger, a Gryffondor c'est une coutume répandue de déshabiller ses camarades ?" La jeune femme se mordit la langue comme giflée par l'entrée en matière de Rogue.

Comme ça.

A sec.

Elle déglutit, manquant de peu de s'étouffer mais décida, comme il y faisait référence de prouver que le courage qu'on attribuait comme trait de caractère à cette maison, n'était pas que mythe.

-" A Serpentard c'est une coutume répandue de jouer les voyeurs en pleine nuit ?" Il ne l'admettrais jamais mais à cet instant, Severus se sentait désarmé par la rapidité d'esprit de la jeune femme et son répondant presque aussi affûté que le sien. Elle lui répondait ? " Vous auriez préféré dormir dans le couloir les vêtements trempés ?" Continua-t-elle assurée.

Severus ne savait pas ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Quelques fragments de mémoire lui revenaient de temps à autres grâce à ses sens de toucher et d'odorat. Mais elle était là, la sorcière responsable de son questionnement. Boire seul était beaucoup moins problématique. La clé était plantée face à lui, le regard foudroyant.

-" Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi !" Feula le sombre professeur. D'un geste ferme il saisit le menton de son élève, pénétra son regard et se permis de fouiller son esprit à la recherche de la satisfaction, pouvoir rassembler le puzzle.

 _Ses mains passant sur son torse. Ses doigts traçant ses cicatrice._  
 _Le toucher de sa crinière et le parfum qu'elle dégageait._  
 _La palpitation de la carotide dans sa gorge._

 **NDLF : Alors, alors, prudence est mère de sûreté. A votre avis, est-ce que Severus aime ce qu'il voit ?**


	14. Le désir de l'inconnu

**Deux chapitres par semaine, je vais essayer de me tenir à ce rythme. Enjoi**

Les joues rouges, le retour d'une sensation fracassante et les picotements au ventre étaient là tous l'assortiment de perceptions que Hermione Granger ressentait lorsque Severus Rogue fouillait sans aucune retenue les souvenirs mémorisés qui le concernait. Elle tremblait presque déchiffrant les mystérieuses lueurs dans les yeux noirs de son professeur qui l'avait obligé à revivre l'instant pour lequel elle frissonnait. Elle baissa la tête voulant rompre le contact, peu certaine d'avoir envie de subir une longue humiliation à la suite de cette découverte. Rogue sentait leur jonction faiblir. Ses deux mains vinrent encercler la tête brune la forçant à se confier jusqu'au bout. La jeune femme grimaça et tressaillit.

 _Il la voyait veiller sur lui, debout, hésitant à se coucher tout de même à ses côtés._

Il sortit avec une force douloureuse des pupilles de la Gryffondor, toujours harnachée à ses mains puissantes qu'elle sentait devenir moites.  
Envolé le courage mythique de sa maison. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin et ne plus jamais le revoir et pourtant, étrangement, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde se priver de son toucher. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau, ne voulant pas être sondée par les billes obscures posées sur elle. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle pensait mourir à chaque secondes de silence qu'ils produisaient.

-" Cela ne sert plus à rien de vous cacher, Miss Granger, à moins que vous vouliez me dissimuler autre chose que je serais en mesure de me procurer ?" Brisa-il de sa voix la plus grave.

Il la vit se ratatiner sur sa chaise, la tenant toujours fermement par la tête et bientôt, ses mains se firent plus agressives et petit à petit, elles virent s'insinuer de nouveau dans la chevelure tressée de la jeune lionne, défaisant toute sa coiffure tant il soulevait ses mèches. Hermione poussa une exclamation douloureuse tant le bout des doigts de Rogue appuyaient contre son crâne. Son corps lui hurlait des signaux qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter et qu'elle avait déjà rencontré... Dans les livres.

Elle releva finalement la tête, forcée par lui, et tout ce qu'il pu voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme était une profonde incompréhension mêlée à une flamme plus brillante encore.

Le désir de l'inconnu.

Elle posa ses mains bouillonnantes avec rage, recouvrant celles emmêlées déjà dans ses cheveux. Severus, peu accommodé à ce qu'on lui tienne tête se leva brusquement, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui et la poussa le dos contre la table. Il se colla à elle voulant mesurer tout l'effet qu'il lui procurait et cherchant la moindre étincelle de détresse dans les yeux de la jeune lionne. Elle ne se défila pas, comme pétrifiée et piqua un fard plus violent encore quand ses jambes nues virent à la rencontre du tissus de la robe de sorcier de son maître de potions.

Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Cela lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Doucement, il apposa son index sur l'abdomen de la sorcière traçant une ligne invisible entre ses côtes, descendant sous son nombril. Il s'extasiait de la voir presque s'allonger sur la table sous son doigt impérieux. Il la contempla un instant d'un air suffisent, voyant sa poitrine palpiter au rythme de sa respiration brutale saccadée. Severus posa ses mains écartées de part et d'autres des épaules d'Hermione, se penchant sur elle, la frôlant. Elle tressaillit encore et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Doucement, il continua sa progression et souleva une mèche de cheveux cachant l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme, la replaçant sagement derrière. Son autre main descendit se coller sur la cuisse de son élève, relevant sa robe au passage, remontant le tissus sur sa hanche dans une caresse provocante. Un hoquet spasmodique soufflé s'échappa des lèvres rosées pulpeuses.

-" Ne cherchez pas à éveiller quelque chose que vous ne maîtriserez pas Granger." Souffla-t-il à son oreille dans un murmure rauque. Hermione en tremblait. Elle sentait sa chaleur s'insinuer autour d'elle comme une aura. Une déglutition difficile la retenait alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes et se relevant doucement pour la contempler de nouveau. Elle sentait sa main se balader allègrement sur sa hanche, la saisissant fermement sous le tissus de sa robe. Son cœur allait éclater. Elle voulait plus.

Rogue se figea quelques secondes puis se recula doucement revêtant son sourire narquois insupportable sur les lèvres. Dans un geste vif, Hermione se releva, interloquée. Il faisait volte face lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme mourir dans sa gorge, stupéfaite.

-" Inutile de chercher davantage Granger, vous avez beau le démentir mais à l'évidence vous restez une éternelle Je-Sais-Tout vivant par procuration de ce que les livres enseignent."

La jeune femme se leva en furie de la table les dents serrées. Elle arriva à sa hauteur voulant lui soumettre une gifle monstrueuse mais prévoyant il saisit le poignet d'Hermione avant même qu'elle le soulève.

-" Vous agresseriez un professeur Miss Granger ? " Répliqua-t-il faussement d'un ton grave, serrant la pression de sa paume contre le poignet infecté de la sorcière.

-" Votre jugement m'importe peu. Vous me faites mal." Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Severus ignorait le fait qu'il lui procurait une certaine douleur. Il se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau, se collant et posa une main sur le torse de la jeune femme, la poussant contre le mur de sa salle à manger.

-" Mon jugement vous importe si peu... C'est donc pour cela que vous prenez ce comportement de haprie des montagnes ?" Elle était écrasée entre les robes flottantes du sombre professeur et la cloison qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux cette fois-ci et planta son regard dans les pupilles abyssales de Rogue, quasiment insondables et pourtant quelque chose brillait de malignité. Il saisit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation avant de verrouiller la porte.

-" Severus..." Souffla-t-elle de nouveau prise par un frisson contractant son corps entier alors qu'elle vit les ténèbres l'encercler pour de bon. D'un geste agile il la souleva par la taille et écrasa ses hanches contre les siennes, l'invitant à rester en équilibre en enroulant ses jambes autour.

-" Quelle familiarité Miss Granger." Il saisit l'autre poignet libre de la brune et les firent se rejoindre au dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Sans prévenir, il enfouit son visage sur la gorge d'Hermione et la mordit comme l'aurait fait un vampire. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque et ferma les yeux. L'adrénaline montait en elle et sentait les extrémités de son corps se refroidir laissant son sang bouillir aux zones qui l'émoustillaient.

Progressivement, il lâcha son poignet droit laissant sa main masculine vagabonder sur le corps chaste de la jeune femme qui répondait sensuellement à ses caresses. Sans s'en apercevoir, les paumes d'Hermione s'étaient jointes sagement sans qu'elle n'eurent besoin d'être tenues, s'offrant totalement à son entreprenant professeur.

Les lèvres de Severus exploraient ardemment la peau mate d'Hermione tout en défaisant les fines bretelles de sa robe mettant à jour sa poitrine arrogante dressée sous l'effet de l'excitation. La sorcière rougit à l'idée que personne n'avait jamais osé la toucher de cette façon. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux percevoir les sensations étranges que son corps lui dictait et les attouchements de Rogue qu'elle consentait totalement.

L'envie de goûter aux seins d'Hermione était irrésistible à cet instant mais le sorcier la porta jusqu'à la table en cerisier où il la fit asseoir. Les jambes de la jeune femme étaient toujours enroulées autour de sa taille et désormais, inconsciemment elles le serraient avec force pour l'attirer à elle. Il saisit sa baguette et fit disparaitre l'enveloppe de tissus de la jeune femme laissant uniquement sa culotte de coton sur son corps tremblant d'excitation. Severus pris délicatement dans sa bouche la pointe rosie d'un des seins de la jeune femme et le mordilla, lui arrachant un gémissement aigu, tandis que son autre main pinçait du bout des doigts l'autre téton en gage d'égalité. Elle s'allongeait de nouveau sur cette table les mains encerclant et ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de Severus, l'attirant davantage à elle.

Les petits cris de plaisir que poussaient Hermione assouvissaient la fierté de cet homme qui avait dû apprendre à tirer un maximum de réconfort du contact charnel féminin. Il la voyait se tortiller sous lui et elle sentait contre son ventre sa virilité gonflée. Il s'offrit le luxe de retirer sa bouche de l'endroit plaisant où sa langue glissait et la contempla quasiment nue pour la seconde fois. Un apaisement vint entre eux et elle se releva pour venir à sa hauteur ne voulant pas rompre la passion qui naissait à peine et surtout ne pas perdre la chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Il remonta son regard vers les yeux brûlants de Gryffondor qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Pris d'une irrésistible envie de la goûter à cet endroit là également, Severus fondit sur la mâchoire de son élève laissant quelques baisers cuisants avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna de peu voulant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Hermione décela la malice de Rogue dans son regard et se laissa convaincre de cette chose dont elle avait envie depuis le début.

Elle souda leur lèvres lâchant un soupir d'apaisement au contact doux. Severus passa ses mains sur les omoplates de la sorcière voulant l'attirer contre lui et sentir toute la richesse de son corps de femme. Il se surprit à fermer les yeux et passer ses mains dans la crinière de la lionne dont la langue demandait sauvagement l'accès à la sienne.

Un clapotis contre la vitre de la fenêtre les surprirent.

 **J'avoue que j'adore quand vous me haïssez.**


	15. Welcome back !

**Chapitre court et transitoire, parce que la rentrée approche et que tout devient toujours plus intéressant à Poudlard ! ;)**

Pris d'une panique monstrueuse, avant même de voir de quoi il s'agissait, Hermione fut la première à rompre le contact, se cachant derrière ses petites mains trop apeurée au cas où quelqu'un surprendrait leur étreinte charnelle.

Rogue avait sursauté et immédiatement regardé vers la fenêtre cachant la jeune femme avec l'immensité de sa cape. Son abdomen s'emplissait de colère et de frustration lorsqu'il reconnu le hibou de Dumbledore, missive en bec. Hermione regarda par dessus l'épaule du sorcier et aperçu l'oiseau qui grattait à la vitre presque conscient qu'il venait de ruiner un instant important de sa vie. Elle le maudissait intérieurement sentant son corps se crisper. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de frustration réalisant qu'il fallait savoir rester à la place qui leur était convenue. Hermione descendit de la table et se rhabilla, le souffle court, le ventre empli d'insatisfaction.

Severus ouvrit la fenêtre à l'animal, lui caressa les plumes, et saisit l'enveloppe sertie du cachet directorial. Sans s'en rendre compte il grognait, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour apporter de l'eau à l'oiseau qui avait fait un long voyage.

 _Cher Severus,_  
 _Au vu des récents évènements, je pense avoir besoin de toi très rapidement, sans vouloir te commander. Miss Granger devant être désormais guérie ou en convalescence réussie, je t'invite à la ramener chez ses parents à Londres qui s'impatientent de voir leur fille, dès la réception de ce courrier._  
 _Je t'attends dès le moment où notre jeune amie sera de nouveau en sécurité._  
 _A.P.W.B.D._

Rogue pestait et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui dans l'ignorance la plus totale caressait gentiment le hibou qui aurait presque pu ronronner sous ses mains. Il aurait aimé ne pas être jaloux de l'animal à cet instant précis. Il inspira un grand coup pour chasser ses pensées érotiques et se racla la gorge.

Hermione était tout sauf à l'aise dans cet élan brisé. Elle savait pertinemment que seul Dumbledore connaissait cet endroit et que ce hibou ne pouvait venir d'ailleurs que Poudlard. Elle sentait le regard de Rogue posé sur elle mais d'une façon beaucoup moins engagée.

-" Faites vos bagages Miss Granger, vous rentrez à Londres." Dit-il totalement détaché.

-" Bien... J'irais dire au revoir à..." Il la coupa visiblement très irrité.

-" Non, vous avez cinq minutes." Ordonna-t-il le papier toujours en main. Elle baissa la tête, fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra.

Ils avaient pris le portoloin qui les menèrent au 12 Square Grimmaud où de là, elle avait téléphoné à son père depuis une cabine rouge non loin, pour qu'il vienne la récupérer. Hermione était une sorcière prévoyante et ne sortait jamais sans quelques Livres Sterling pour faire face à ce genre de situations dans le contexte moldu. Un silence embarrassé s'était instauré entre les deux sorciers depuis qu'il lui avait privé d'adieux avec Cleo et sa famille. La jeune sorcière se rendit compte que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil désormais et l'absence de Severus allait être d'autant plus compliquée à assumer et la rentrée approchant elle ne pouvait parler encore à personne de leur proximité ambiguë ni du fait qu'elle se sentait grandie de ces quelques semaines sous sa protection.

Au loin elle vit la Ford de son père arriver. Elle se retourna vers Rogue qui avait attendu avec elle jusque lors.

-" Ils sont là." Réussit-elle à prononcer en une voix mourante. Il fouilla sa cape et lui rendit sa baguette qui lui avait tant manqué, à l'abri des regards. Severus en profita pour saisir également la sienne et agrippa le poignet scarifié de Hermione. Il prononça une formule inconnue de la jeune femme et le bandage disparu révélant une cicatrice fraîchement refermée avec ces affreuses lettres distinctes rosies.

-" Je vous enverrai quelque chose pour ça." Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Elle le regardait intensément et comme s'il n'avait pu résister à ses yeux montrant une perdition totale, il baisa silencieusement la paume de la sorcière avant de disparaitre dans les feuillages de la cachette de l'Ordre, ne voulant être aperçu par les parents moldus de la belle brune.  
Une courte semaine passa auprès de ses parents avant que la sorcière plongée dans ses habituelles révisions estivales ne reçoive une lettre de Molly, l'invitant à passer le reste de l'été au milieu de la fratrie au Terrier.

Hermione savait que même si elle considérait les Weasley comme une seconde famille et que leur relation était réciproque, son instinct lui hurlait que Dumbledore voulait avoir l'œil sur elle et Harry et surtout qu'ils soient entourés par les membres plus âgés de l'Ordre. Plus rien ne serait aussi insouciant qu'avant et pourtant elle voulait profiter de sa jeunesse comme les autres l'avaient fait avant elle. Le rôle qu'elle se voyait confier au sein de la guerre qui s'annonçait la perturbait profondément et elle se rassurait tous les jours se disant que elle n'était pas Harry et qu'elle ne portait pas le fardeau du monde sorcier sur ses épaules.

Arrivée au Terrier, Ron l'avait étreint d'une façon qui ne laissait plus de place à une franche amitié et gênée, Hermione coupait court à chaque fois que le rouquin trouvait un prétexte pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il l'avait longuement questionné sur son été et elle avait pris soin de rester évasive et surtout de mentir. Dumbledore et Rogue avaient été clairs, nuls ne devaient connaître l'existence de la maison bourguignonne.

Un matin alors qu'elle était installée au Terrier depuis trois jours et que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner, un hibou vint gracieusement se poser sur la table de la cuisine des Weasley avec un tout petit paquet en bec. Hermione le détaillait, ne le connaissant pas. L'oiseau était immense au plumage noir et blanc, les iris verts comme de l'herbe fraîche.

-" Tiens, je connais cet oiseau." Déclara Madame Weasley pensive. A table tout le monde s'interrompit attendant davantage d'explications. Ron ôta le paquet du bec de l'animal, lisant l'intitulé du colis.

-" C'est pour toi Hermione." Tout le monde fit étonné que la sorcière reçoive un courrier dans leur propre maison. Ron tendit l'objet à sa voisine.

-" On a un admirateur secret ?" Firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-" La ferme !" S'agita Ron les cheveux en pétard de son réveil. Ginny pouffa.

-" Du calme les enfants ! Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu ce hibou." Fit Molly caressant les ailes en plumes, plongée en une lourde réflexion.  
Hermione se leva et défit soigneusement les attaches en sisal du nœud retenant le papier d'enveloppe. Deux petits parchemins se révélèrent.

Dans l'ordre d'apparition, la sorcière lu ce qui semblait être des lettres.

 _Attristés de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir, nous t'envoyons ce petit mot pour que tu saches à quel point tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte pour encore des années, je l'espère. Bonne chance._  
 _Cleo._

Un sourire triste agrémenta le visage de la jeune femme comprenant tout le sens et les mots que cette lettre laissait présager.

 _A prendre chaque jours après la toilette. Je suis un homme de parole, Hermione_  
 _En vous priant de ne pas vous mettre en danger inutilement cette année._  
 _S.R._

La jeune femme troublée par l'écriture parfaite et soyeuse pris une longue inspiration se remémorant ces quelques semaines passées dans cette campagne française. La chaleur, les effluves de la nature que le vent emportait à son visage, les Decourcelles... Tout lui manquait et elle était heureuse que ces gens pensent à elle autant qu'elle pensait à eux. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur du petit paquet pour découvrir un pot en verre contenant une matière solide grisâtre comme de l'argile. Au fond du pot se trouvait une tube à essai et une pipette.

Sur le tube était inscrit " Diluant." Hermione se souvint que Rogue avait promis de lui faire disparaitre ce vilain mot gravé dans la chair de son bras.


	16. La rentrée de l'Ordre

**Ouais j'étais mal d'avoir offert un chapitre transitoire aussi creux alors donc je continue ma petite progression en vous offrant ceci pour la fin de soirée. Enjoy**

Le banquet de présentation était déjà bien entamé lorsque Harry apparut couvert de sang accompagné de Luna Lovegood. Attablée, Hermione s'était inquiétée de n'avoir vu son meilleur ami de tout le repas, imaginant le pire. Elle avait sermonné successivement Ron et Harry. Le premier pour être un glouton invétéré et le second pour avoir suscité autant d'inquiétude chez les Gryffondor.

Hermione lançait des regards discrets en direction de la table des professeurs quand elle sentait une attention persistante se poser sur elle et apercevoir Rogue les yeux fuyants dans la salle bondée. Presque instantanément, elle sentait le rouge monter à ses joues alors qu'elle le prenait sur le fait d'un détail curieux.

-" Mionne ça va ?" Chuchota la rouquine assez bas pour que les garçons n'entendent pas. Ginny avait gardé une cicatrice blanche de sa lèvre fendue, quasi indétectable mais qui rappelait la violence de son agression. La brune tressaillit et essaya de cacher son visage empourpré. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

-" Je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir." Dumbledore prit la parole en un ton solennel, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé. " Tout d'abord, permettez moi de vous présenter le tout nouveau membre de notre équipe, Horace Slughorn. Le professeur Slughorn et j'en suis heureux, a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de professeur des potions. Quant aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue."

L'assemblée se consulta surprise puis les Serpentards applaudirent devant la mine impassible du dit professeur. Hermione était intriguée et ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Quelques semaines passées près de lui et pouvant imaginer les dates auxquelles il aurait pu visiter Dumbledore et il ne lui en avait pas parlé. C'était pourtant crucial à ses yeux !

-" Merde !" S'insurgea Ron " Maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il va pas nous lâcher."

-" Tu l'as dit." Répondit Harry devant la mine déconfite de Hermione que tout le monde semblait ignorait. Elle ne pu cacher son trouble lorsque ses prunelles rencontrèrent une bonne fois pour toutes celles de Severus.

Tout le monde se leva lorsque le directeur le congédia dans leur dortoirs respectifs. Rien ne laissait présager que cette année allait être de tout repos et pas seulement scolairement. Le trio d'or regagnait les quartiers de Gryffondor lorsque près de leur dortoir, McGonagall les intercepta discrètement.

-" Vous trois, le professeur Dumbledore vous fait mander dans son bureau." D'un mouvement de la main elle les incita à se retourner et rebrousser chemin les accompagnant emboitant un pas militarisé.

Les jeunes gens avançaient, se regardant à tour de rôle sans un mot. L'année promettait de commencer sur les chapeaux de roue. Devant la sculpture faisant office de gardien, Minerva prononça le mot de passe s'assurant que quelques oreilles intempestives n'écoutaient pas.

-" Hermione, il veut vous voir seule d'abord."  
La désignée adressa une face surprise devant ses amis qui ne comprenaient également pas ce que le directeur pouvait bien lui vouloir aussi tôt.

La sorcière s'engagea dans l'escalier magique sous le regard inquiet de sa directrice de maison. Hermione trouva Dumbledore assis à son bureau, rangeant quelques parchemins dans les tiroirs du meuble très ancien. Il l'attendait et sans se lever, l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Un bazar monstrueux s'entassait autour du bureau, des piles de livres et parchemins jonchaient le sol. Albus avait un teint fatigué et sa barbe était plus négligée que d'habitude.

-" Miss Granger... Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander comment étaient vos vacances ?" Fit-il avec cet éternel sourire énigmatique qui lui siait parfaitement. Une lueur troublée vint polluer le yeux noisettes de la jeune femme et elle savait que Dumbledore l'avait forcément remarquée même en la détaillant par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune.

-" Bien... Bien monsieur." Répondit-elle avec un sourire faux. Il s'esclaffa.

-" Vous savez ma chère, si le professeur Rogue vous a fait quelques misères il faut m'en parler. Mais... Je sais que Severus est un homme de confiance. Aussi je vous demande encore une fois de commettre la plus grande discrétion sur la nature de votre destination au mois de juillet dernier. Même l'Ordre ne doit pas le connaitre. Faites donc voir votre bras mademoiselle."

Hermione était en train de se gratter à cet endroit précis ce qui amena Albus à poser son regard sur son bras, se remémorant la cause de son départ de l'école au mois de juillet alors qu'elle devait accomplir un stage en lien avec Sainte Mangouste. La jeune femme tendit son poignet au sorcier qui releva soigneusement la manche de sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison, la main couvert d'un fin gant de soie.

-" C'est finalement plutôt bien guéri. L'infection n'était pas aussi grave que ce que Severus disait." Hermione se racla la gorge.

-" En fait monsieur, elle l'était. Si il n'avait pas préparé certaines potions, je n'aurais peut-être plus l'usage de mon bras. C'était une blessure magique."

-" Ah oui ? " Dumbledore pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de très important. Hermione se figea comme stupéfixée ayant l'impression d'avoir commis une bourde incroyable. " Il m'a caché cette information." Reprit Albus souriant.

La jeune femme essaya de rester impassible mais ses joues s'empourpraient sous le regard perçant du directeur. La tension qui naissait en elle était indescriptible.

-" Allez chercher vos camarades Miss Granger. Nous avons du travail."  
La lionne s'exécuta appelant Harry et Ron du haut des escaliers. Ils montèrent les marches comme si ils étaient poursuivis par un scroutt à pétard adulte.

Tous trois devant le bureau directorial sagement alignés attendaient que les formalités de politesse habituelle de Dumbledore se terminent pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-" Ce soir, vous allez au 12 Square Grimmaud. Une réunion extraordinaire est en train de se mettre en place, je compte sur votre présence aussi, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me suivre." Fit Dumbledore se levant de son imposant fauteuil. Il s'avança vers ses élèves et tendit le bras doit vers eux.

Harry connaissait la marche à suivre et fit comprendre d'un regard à Ron et Hermione qu'il fallait l'imiter, saisissant le bras du directeur qui était le seul à avoir le privilège de transplanner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Après quelques tourbillons, les trois jeunes sorciers atterrirent lamentablement dans la rue qui donnait sur cette lugubre maison. Hermione se remémorait la dernière fois qu'elle avait foulé les pavés de pierre menant à la porte. Dumbledore les avait simplement lâchés pour faire un rapport. Ron ouvrit la porte et tout baignait dans une obscurité malsaine avec au bout la lumière chaleureuse de la salle à manger d'où elle apercevait Lupin faire de grands gestes sans distinguer l'écho de sa voix. Ils s'avancèrent tandis que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et laissa paraitre son dégoût lorsqu'il vit Rogue entrer dans la maison de son parrain. Il emboita le pas et échangea un regard complice avec Ron qui essaya d'attirer Hermione avec eux, la prenant par l'épaule. Ne comprenant pas, elle se retourna et vit Severus avancer dangereusement vers eux, les toisant de toute sa hauteur. Les garçons abandonnèrent Hermione trop occupés à grommeler quelques injures à voix basse et sans se soucier de son sort. La sorcière était pétrifiée à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers elle, plantant son regard d'obsidienne perçant sur elle. Il ralentit une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et ses longues capes l'englobèrent quasiment lorsqu'il la dépassa en face à face, détaillant les prunelles noisettes brûlantes de la jeune femme.

Béni des ténèbres de l'étroit couloir, il adressa un sourire hautain satisfait et passa ses doigts le long du ventre d'Hermione faisant de nouveau croître en elle le désir qu'elle cherchait depuis des semaines. Il passa et elle le suivit de près, chacun revêtant leur masque de neutralité mais intérieurement elle bouillait de le savoir jouant avec elle d'une façon des plus déraisonnable.

La réunion se déroulait sur un fond de malaise accablant. La disparition de Sirius avait notamment affecté Harry et Rémus qui continuaient à parler de lui au présent malgré eux. Des éclats de voix animaient cette bâtisse poussiéreuse lui donnant l'humanité dont elle avait besoin après de longues années où les murs s'étaient imprégnés de l'amertume de la famille Black. La grande table de la salle à manger était désormais encombrée de baguettes, de parchemins, de pistes et de gâteaux que Mme Weasley s'évertuait à faire tous les soirs de réunion voulant offrir un peu de réconfort à chaque convive même si tous n'en demandaient pas.

Rogue avait pris place en bout de table, comme l'homme intouchable et solitaire qu'il était, comme s'il présidait la réunion. En fait il s'était simplement mis à l'écart ne voulant pas se mélanger avec le reste des membres mais ce soir, la réunion était presque obligatoire. Les dernières chaises vacantes étaient à chaque côtés de lui. Ron grimaça et préféra rester debout de l'autre côté de la table avec sa famille laissant une place libre à Hermione et Harry qui n'était pas du tout ravi de devoir partager cette proximité avec l'homme qui l'abhorrait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Hermione n'eut pas de difficulté à se faire à l'idée de s'asseoir à la droite de Severus. Elle avait les yeux baissés et se privait de tout contact visuel avec le professeur de défense pour ne pas attiser le feu en elle. Pourtant elle se voyait parfaitement crouler sous l'étreinte affamée de Rogue, ici sur cette table, se rappelant l'écart qu'ils s'étaient permis de commettre quelques semaines auparavant.

Severus passa sagement sa main droite sur la table laquée semblable à celle qui lui appartenait dans sa maison secrète puis fit mine d'agripper quelque chose, faisant crisser légèrement ses ongles sur le bois brillant. Hermione bloqua son souffle, observant silencieusement le petit manège de son professeur et Harry en face était trop préoccupé par la discussion générale, ne remarquant rien. Bientôt, Severus bienheureux d'avoir capté l'attention de la jeune femme glissa sa main hors de la table et attrapa quelque chose dans sa cape avec un air des plus nonchalant. Hermione reconnu le bruissement d'un petit papier puis sentit quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de sa cuisse.

Elle sursauta quelque peu attirant un court instant l'attention du survivant qui l'interrogea du regard avant de répondre à Lupin qui lui parlait. Soulagée, la sorcière regarda discrètement en direction de son genou où elle voyait la main de Severus avec une papier coincé entre l'index et le majeur. Elle saisit le morceau de parchemin non sans effleurer délicatement les doigts du sorcier qui retira ensuite sa main très lentement une fois que le message fut transféré.

Discrètement et sous la table, elle défroissa le petit papier jauni et lu :

 _Demain soir, vingt-deux heures dans mon bureau._


	17. Merci Severus

**Ouais... Trois semaines. Pour ça. Je sais c'est lamentable mais je n'ai pas une minute à moi ces derniers temps. Je souhaite vous remercier pour votre patience et vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir. La suite bientôt promis**

De son entière scolarité, c'était le premier matin où Hermione Granger ressentait autre chose que de l'excitation à l'idée d'aller en classe. Elle s'extirpait doucement de son lit, recherchant ses affaires qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille au soir avant d'aller dîner. Elle se frottait les yeux et quitta la couette, antre de chaleur, pour se mesurer à l'air frais matinal de sa chambre de préfète. Dumbledore avait pensé judicieux et avait forcé la main de McGonagall, insistant, disant que la jeune femme avait toutes les compétences pour être préfète. Hermione sentait surtout qu'elle était une cible encore plus simple à attraper même si elle était censée faire ses tours de ronde avec Ron.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir ce matin. Une boule de stress se formait dans son ventre. Sa journée allait être épuisante et elle savait qu'elle allait commencer à subir davantage d'attaques à cause du statut de son sang. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et empli la vasque dans laquelle elle aurait aimé se noyer à présent. Elle jeta un œil à son bras scarifié, apportant davantage de douleur en ses entrailles. L'angoisse prenait le pas sur ce qu'il restait de positif en elle. Elle s'habilla et s'arma de sa baguette avant de rejoindre le réfectoire.

Dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était des plus joviales. Le premier petit déjeuner de l'année avait à peine été entamé. Des amitiés se ressourçaient, d'autres se liaient chez les plus jeunes dont la plupart étaient en admiration devant Harry Potter. Les enfants envoyés à Gryffondor côtoyant l'élu étaient gonflés de fierté et s'empressaient déjà d'écrire quelques missives à leur parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Hermione traversa les grandes tablées, s'imprégnant de la bonne humeur générale pour alimenter son masque de circonstances. Elle avait pris le soin de mettre un tricot de peau à manches longues pour que personne ne voie la marque qu'elle portait et surtout pas les Serpentards.

Sans un mot elle s'assit près de Ginny, faisant face à Ron. Harry était plongé entre les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier, grimaçant.

-" Arrêtes de lire ces merdes, ce journal est juste bon à servir de litière à un hippogriffe." Fit Ron devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Harry repoussa rageusement les pages et avala d'un trait son jus de citrouille.

-" Vous avez quoi ce matin ?" Demanda Ginny émiettant une petite part de cake avec sa cuillère.

-" Potions et défense." Répondit Hermione se servant un verre de jus de clémentine. Ron s'étouffa.

-" De toutes les matières qu'on puisse avoir il fallait qu'on nous colle les pires dès le lundi matin." Aboya le rouquin.

-" Depuis quand tu n'aimes plus aller à en DCFM ?" Intervint le Survivant, surpris.

-" Je vais te dire moi, depuis que c'est l'autre bâtard graisseux qui doit dispenser les cours." Le trio tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs où le concerné était absent. Hermione fulminait intérieurement et se retint d'entrer dans un vaste débat avec son ami peu respectueux. Harry arqua un sourcil, fit un signe d'approbation pour appuyer les dires de son ami.

Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à avaler la moindre consistance solide, le nœud qui la privait de sa passion habituelle se resserrait à mesure que les minutes s'effaçaient. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle allait revoir Rogue dans un contexte bien différent que les dernières fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Très différent.

Ses joues la cuisaient et s'empourpraient malgré elle. Ses amis devaient ignorer que l'homme contre lequel ils pestaient de plus en plus fort chaque années s'était montré d'une aide précieuse et par dessus tout qu'il était doué pour faire naitre en elle quelque chose de profondément plus érotique.

Après l'avoir quitté durant l'été, la jeune sorcière s'était prise à repenser à leur dernière entrevue en France avant de partir précipitamment. Elle y songeait avec frustration et aujourd'hui il serait redevenu le professeur effrayant ne ratant pas la moindre occasion d'humilier l'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était.

Chacun à sa place.

L'émancipation d'Hermione était pourtant en train de prendre son envol, l'adolescente laissait peu à peu place à l'adulte qu'elle devenait et sa majorité sorcière approchait. Des milliers de responsabilités allaient s'ajouter au fardeau déjà écrasant de la guerre qui s'amorçait.  
_

La nuit, Hermione était exténuée de sa journée mais malgré tout elle tenait entre ses doigts, caché dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, le petit mot manuscrit que Rogue lui avait griffonné la veille. Le contraste entre leur proximité et les heures de cours qu'elle venait de passer avec lui, était assez prononcé. Il l'avait ignoré dans les questions qu'il avait posé, il avait été cinglant à ses prises de paroles incontrôlables et enfin elle avait fait perdre des points à sa maison pour son engouement habituel. Presque tout aurait été normal si il n'avait pas eu ce regard brûlant sur elle quand il la raillait devant toute la classe.

Elle terminait sa ronde par les cachots humides et pria Merlin de ne pas tomber sur Malfoy. Ses pas se faisaient silencieux et elle tenait fermement sa baguette, prête à la dégainer au moindre bruit. Un troisième année qu'elle avait du raccompagner à Serdaigle l'avait mise en retard. S'assurant de ne pas être suivie et lançant quelques sortilèges de protection autour d'elle, la jeune femme s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres sous le château connaissant le chemin qu'elle avait étudié toute la journée pour être le plus furtive possible.

Hermione arriva face à la grande porte sécurisée adjacente à un tableau représentant une nature morte sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir quelques fruits et ingrédients magiques autour d'un chaudron fumant surveillé par un crâne humain, sur la droite de la peinture, qui était posé sur une pile de vieux grimoires. Elle frappa trois coups hésitants. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement sourd laissant place à l'ombre menaçante qu'elle connaissait à la perfection.

-" Vous êtes presque autant en retard que vous l'étiez en troisième année Miss Granger, plutôt ironique quand on sait que votre directrice de maison vous a procuré un outil des plus performants pour éviter ce genre de problèmes." Il se dégagea de la porte laissant un espace pour inviter la jeune femme à entrer dans le laboratoire.

-" Bonsoir à vous aussi. J'étais en train d'accomplir la tâche pour laquelle Dumbledore me fait confiance. Je raccompagnais quelques élèves à leur dortoir, leur évitant quelques heures de retenue s'ils étaient tombé sur quelqu'un comme vous." Elle entra et se retrouva dans l'endroit que Harry lui avait longuement décrit. Tout était comme elle l'avait imaginé. La pièce était sombre, éclairée à la force d'une unique bougie posée sur le secrétaire. Un petit vitrail en hauteur laissait passer quelques rayons de lune faisant ressortir les couleurs étranges des bocaux de verre, tubes et autres fioles.

-" Bon auror, mauvais auror." Il referma la porte et invita la jeune femme à prendre place à son bureau.

-" Ce n'est pas au professeur Sulghorn que devrait revenir ce bureau ?" Entama la jeune lionne curieuse. Rogue se posa face à elle contre le bureau la surplombant. Elle baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge pour chasser les quelques pensées déplacées qui l'animaient.

-" Cela n'a rien à voir avec la classe de potions, c'est mon bureau personnel." Soupira Rogue. Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se lève et vienne à sa hauteur. Leur regards se mêlèrent et sans jamais le détourner, Severus releva la manche et le tricot de son élève jusqu'au coude. Il voulait voir la marque, son évolution. Il apposa son index sur les boursoufflures laissées par la cicatrisation. Les lettres étaient rosies, contrastant avec la peau claire d'Hermione. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement lorsqu'il la toucha avec douceur, passant son doigt sur la zone devenue sensible et qui la complexait dorénavant. Près de lui, elle pouvait sentir son parfum se dégager d'entre ses capes et instantanément, la jeune femme se sentait apaisée.

Severus vit Hermione expirer doucement à yeux mis clos et une énergie négative s'échappa de son corps crispé, laissant place à un relâchement peu commun.  
-" Encore quelques semaines et je vous promets que cette marque ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, dans votre tête. Pas sur votre bras."

Rogue lui enserrait le poignet comme si son toucher pouvait la guérir plus rapidement. Consciente de cette marque d'affection, la jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire triste mais néanmoins franc.

-" Merci... Severus." Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un long baiser sur la joue de l'intéressé qui ne broncha pas et ne la repoussa guère. Hermione prenait un temps infini dans son élan d'affect. Elle sentait sa chaleur, ses effluves et tout ce qui semblait la calmer dans son anxiété. Elle pensa ironiquement qu'elle était en territoire hostile, seule dans les cachots et que les sujets qui la châtiaient avaient pour roi le seul homme qui était capable de chasser toute la négativité en elle par sa simple présence.

Elle redescendait sur ses pieds et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Rogue s'insinuer aux siens.


	18. Sacrifice

**Merci... Vous me manquez, mon boulot me prend beaucoup de temps mais promis je ne vous oublie pas.**

La jeune femme retomba de surprise sur ses pieds. Severus avait capté le trouble dans le regard de la Gryffondor qui répondait en serrant ses doigts autour des siens.

Rogue se maudissait intérieurement et pourtant ce contact était impulsif. Il regrettait à mesure des tournures que prenaient leur relation tortueuse mais il en avait envie. Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à rêver passer à nouveau ses doigts dans la chevelure sauvage de cette demoiselle ? Il avait déchargé sa haine et sa frustration sur l'immonde rat que Voldemort lui avait imposé dans sa propre maison. Ce soir elle était là, Hermione, et ses pensées devenaient fiévreuses.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuaient. La pression s'évacuait et les vannes étaient bien difficile à maintenir fermées. Son geste l'émouvait et en sa présence elle se sentait en sécurité comme nulle part ailleurs dans le château. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il remarque les larmes qui commençait à dévaler le long de ses joues, jouant avec l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle renifla pour se donner un peu de contenance et fit diversion

-" Vous aviez besoin de moi... professeur ?" Murmura-t-elle, sa voix trahissant un sanglot.  
Alerté par le son rocailleux de sa voix, le sombre sorcier fronça les sourcils et releva le menton de la jeune femme de sa main libre. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas les révéler rougis et mouillés, son visage se crispait. Bientôt les deux mains puissantes vinrent encercler le visage de la jeune femme. Rogue lâcha un soupir qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter comme étant soit de l'exaspération soit de l'inquiétude. Ses pouces chassèrent le sillage des traces d'humidité laissées sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

-" Non... Mais je crois cependant que c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi... Hermione." Murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Elle tressaillit au son grave de sa voix et réprima un nouveau sanglot quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Il demeurait avec cette expression impassible.

Il savait que la pression sur elle était énorme. Tout avait été tellement plus simple à l'époque où lui était un élève entre les murs du château et qu'il n'était pas encore question de sang, de valeur magique et de descendance. Severus se sentait mal pour la jeune femme qui se retenait d'évacuer sa détresse. Hermione se giflait intérieurement car elle n'avait pas la force de cacher ses états d'âme devant lui.

Lui, Severus Rogue. Le professeur le plus détesté de Grande Bretagne. Le sorcier obscur que Dumbledore semblait avoir apprivoisé, seul. L'être le plus hautain et blessant qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Celui qui repoussait ses larmes du bout des pouces.

La sorcière sentait les doigts de Severus exercer une pression légère sur son crâne. Ils dansaient de façon circulaire entre ses mèches. Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux ne sachant jusqu'où ce contact aboutirait. Hermione décida alors de clore ses paupières et pencher sa tête vers lui en gage de totale confiance.

Severus vit la jeune femme se laisser tomber entre ses mains. Les cernes qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt témoignaient d'une fatigue avancée et il avait vu la sorcière trembler quand elle avait passé le pas de la porte de son laboratoire. Le sombre homme défit une de ses mains et passa l'autre derrière la tête brune l'attirant doucement à lui. Il engloba Hermione dans ses capes obscures. Elle ne broncha pas et vint coller son front sur le haut du buste de son professeur comme si elle y avait été explicitement invitée. Elle pris une longue inspiration, s'imprégnant de la chaleur et des effluves s'échappant de cet homme dont elle semblait avoir sous estimé l'humanité.

Un instant il s'imagina poser sa tête au dessus de la sienne tant elle était plus petite. Le corps entier d'Hermione se détendait, les bras ballants comme une poupée de chiffon.

-" Il faut aller dormir Miss." Chuchota Severus. Un grognement sourd du fond de la gorge de la jeune femme osa le réprimer. Pour sûr il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir seule dans les couloirs humides des cachots. Il empoigna sa baguette et éteignis la bougie à distance d'un sort informulé. Rogue passa de nouveau ses doigts entre les mèches bouclées brunes obligeant la jeune femme à relever la tête, non sans une certaine fermeté. Il la contempla un instant, son visage semblait détendu et absent. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes prêtes à subir un éventuel assaut mais l'attention de Rogue fut captée par la carotide palpitante d'Hermione où il aurait voulu enfouir son être entier pour le reste de la soirée.

Doucement il passa un doigt sur le menton de la jeune femme s'y attardant afin de créer un malaise chez elle, l'obligeant à rouvrir ses paupières. Hermione répondit à la demande impérieuse et constata l'absence de lumière autour d'elle. Elle aurait paniqué si Severus n'avait pas été près d'elle à cet instant.

-" Dois-je vous escorter ?" Retentit sa voix lascive habituelle.

Elle préférait se noyer dans les ténèbres abyssales des pupilles qui la fixaient. Elle voulait répondre ma sa voix mourru au fond de sa gorge.

Sa bouche formait des mots bâclés et ses pensées se brouillaient. Elle voulait simplement dormir debout.

-" Pas dormir." Prononça-t-elle faiblement. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient rougis par les larmes d'amertume. Severus souffla de nouveau et fouilla l'intérieur de la poche de sa blouse. Un tintement de verre éveilla la jeune femme et elle le vit sortir une fiole sans aucune étiquette dessus. Rogue passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme la tenant fermement.

-" Ouvrez la bouche." Ordonna-t-il. La lionne s'exécuta et il lui tira doucement la tête en arrière.

***  
Enfouie dans les immenses oreillers à plumes de sa chambre de préfète, Hermione se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir dormi un siècle entier. Ses yeux clignaient avec difficulté tant ils étaient longtemps restés clos. Un sursaut la tira de son état végéatif quand elle réalisa ne pas avoir le moindre souvenir d'être remontée dans sa chambre. Vite elle se redressa sur son matelas et constata que le jour se levait. Une odeur de brûlé vint à ses narines. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata de la fumée s'échappant d'une petite bougie ensorcelée à côté de laquelle se trouvait sa baguette. Elle s'examina et se trouvait habillée de son pyjama habituel qu'elle rangeait soigneusement sous son oreiller. La vue d'une masse sombre roulée en boule à côté de son oreiller l'intrigua. C'était du tissus. Hermione frotta ses yeux et déplia la masse informe avant de la porter à ses narines.

C'était **sa** cape et elle portait **son** odeur.

La sorcière s'étira et lorsqu'elle vit plus clair constata qu'un bout de parchemin trônait près de sa baguette.

 _"Match à égalité, le souaffle est dans votre camp. Affectueusement._  
 _S.R."_

Elle sourit se remémorant la nuit où il avait trop bu et s'imprégna de l'odeur de la cape avant de se mettre sur ses pieds et d'enfiler ce vêtement qui le caractérisait, devant le miroir de sa commode. Le tissus était si flottant et tellement grand qu'elle pouvait marcher dessus. Elle fit virevolter le vêtement comme une enfant qui essaye une robe trop grande de sa mère. Son éclat de rire fendit le silence lorsqu'elle s'imaginait la porter à travers l'école, flottant derrière elle comme gardienne de ses pas.

Hermione s'habilla et profita de l'heure matinale pour grimper en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour trouver une nature paisible la fraiche rosée.

***  
Un sursaut violent s'empara de l'homme endormi. Un souffle saccadé vint perturber le silence de la pièce plongée dans le noir le plus total. L'air était frais et pourtant de grosse perles de sueur s'amoncelaient sur les tempes du sombre professeur de défense. Severus réprima un râle de frustration quant au cauchemar qui avait gâté son repos. Il serra de colère la fine couverture entre ses doigts et se redressa. Tel était le prix à payer lorsqu'il ne prenait pas sa potion de sommeil sans rêve à laquelle il était devenu accroc ces vingts dernières années.

Ses songes autrefois étaient peuplés de monstres, de rêve de conquêtes, de créatures amicales. Puis le petit garçon avait grandit et devenant un homme il rêvait de Lily, de sa vie à ses côtés, du prénom de leurs enfants. Des rêves de gloire, de réussite bien vite ternis par les multiples humiliations que Potter et Black lui infligeaient. Sa mère maltraitée par son moldu de père envers qui il nourrissait une haine cordiale.

Puis Voldemort, Potter, Dumbledore. Les visages agréables de son passé assassinés par la vision d'horreur de sa vie partant en lambeaux par sa seule faute.

Sa douleur était lancinante chaque matin où il ne prenait pas sa potion. Sa douleur n'avait plus de signification lorsqu'il s'agissait d'empêcher quelqu'un pour qui il éprouvait une certaine compassion de sombrer dans la peur qui entrainerait la haine provocant une destinée funeste comme la sienne.

Hermione ne devait pas sacrifier sa jeunesse à vivre dans la peur.

Severus avait porté la jeune femme jusque dans sa chambre à travers l'obscurité nocturne du château après lui avoir fait ingéré sa potion. Le mot de passe d'Hermione n'avait été guerre difficile à trouver et un rictus moqueur était apparu sur ses lèvres quand il avait vu juste au premier essai. La sorcière endormie dans ses bras lui avait semblé sereine dans un sommeil de plomb. Il était entré sans s'attarder sur le lieux, cherchant immédiatement où la déposer. Baguette en main il incanta un Lumos et déposa la brune sur son lit impeccablement fait.

Severus regarda autour de lui. Rien ne dépassait d'un millimètre. Tout était décoré dans les couleurs de la maison de la préfète. Des banderoles de quidditch étaient accrochées au dessus de son bureau dont le bazar incroyable contrastait avec le reste de la pièce. Il repéra la table de nuit où étaient encadrée une photo inanimée d'elle et ce qui semblait être ses parents. A côté trônait un cadre plus modeste d'elle, Potter et Black dans ce qu'il reconnaissait être la salle à manger du 12 Square Grimmaud. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et très vite son regard se posa sur une pile de parchemins où il reconnaissait sa propre écriture. Sans les soulever il reconnu la lettre qu'il avait envoyé durant l'été, surmontée du petit mot qu'il avait griffonné la veille durant la réunion de l'ordre. Il se surprit à former un demi sourire et se retourna vers la jeune femme endormie.

Rogue délaça les chaussures de la jeune femme et nota qu'un vêtement de nuit était sagement plié sur l'oreiller à la droite de la tête d'Hermione. Il prononça un sortilège de transfert et fit glisser la couverture sur le corps de la sorcière dont l'expression faciale avait changé alors qu'il ne la tenait plus contre lui. Il fit une moue grotesque et décida de la recouvrir de sa cape pour palier au manque qu'elle ressentait.

De sa vie, c'était la première fois que Severus se voyait lié à l'apaisement qu'il réussissait à apporter à quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il en paierait le prix pour la nuit à venir car son stock de potion était arrivé à son terme.

Avant de tourner les talons, il avait convoqué une bougie éphémère qui veillerait sur Hermione tant qu'elle dormirait et qui lui montrerait où elle se trouvait si elle s'était éveillée dans la nuit. De sa baguette il découpa un bout de parchemin trainant sur le bureau dérangé et écrivit avec la plume personnelle de la jeune femme un petit mot qu'elle trouverait à son réveil.

-" Dors sans crainte, princesse des lions." Souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'était approché de son oreille envoyant une parole qu'il espérait hypnotique. Il caressa une boucle rebelle et disparu de nouveau dans la nuit.


	19. La Trace

Une foule de petits papiers volants, d'origamis et autres attentions délicates volaient en direction du bureau d'Hermione en passant par un petit passage de fenêtre de sa chambre resté ouvert pour aérer la pièce dès le matin. Elle n'était déjà plus là. La confiance reprenait petit à petit le pas sur la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti à la rentrée. Aucune gêne de la sorte ne lui avait été commise. Alors la Gryffondor était sortie ce matin là pour profiter du frais matinal ressourçant avant de rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Le soleil de sept heures se levait timide et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait manquer l'aurore qui marquerait la fin de la Trace.

Elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Au yeux du monde magique elle était désormais majeure. Elle descendait la colline pour se retrouver près du lac où l'étoile flamboyante du jour lançait de vibrants reflets sur les profondeurs noires abyssales. Le oiseaux se réveillaient, les gazouillis timides s'élevaient vers le ciel. Le plus apaisant des calmes reposait son esprit et Hermione inspirait au rythme du lac s'échouant sur les galets. Elle se déchaussa et mis les pieds dans l'eau glaciale afin de se sentir comme étant figée dans un tableau. Ses yeux imprimaient l'instant, le gravant dans sa mémoire et même si elle était seule, cette vision de paix valait tout le bonheur du monde.

La sorcière réprima un hoquet de surprise et se mit à frissonner au contact froid de l'eau. Son rire cristallin s'ajouta alors aux bruits de nature qui l'entourait. L'allégresse prenait possession de son corps comme enivrée par le monde vaste qui l'entourait. Hermione saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'inspecta un instant pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Son poignet se mit alors à rouler dans quelques gestes gracieux et sans prononcer le moindre mot, quelques trainées de lumières blanches scintillantes jaillirent du bout de l'instrument. Alors, comme si elle voyait une étoile filante, elle fit un vœu.

Les étincelles finirent de tomber et la sorcière sentit quelque chose au plus profond d'elle se libérer.

-" Ce spectacle est toujours aussi fascinant... Il varie en fonction du sorcier Miss Granger."  
Hermione se retourna sans être pour autant sur ses gardes et vit son interlocuteur. Sa barbe blanche brillait sous le soleil naissant.

-" Professeur Dumbledore." Elle le salua souriant, presque révérencieuse. Il avait croisé les mains et elle nota qu'il portait toujours ce même gant satiné à la main. Le directeur s'avança vers Hermione, les yeux contemplant directement le soleil.

-" Il y a bien longtemps, quand la Trace m'a quitté comme vous ce matin, je me souviens, ce jour là bien qu'étant en été, le ciel pleuvait une averse assommante. Quand je me suis levé, et que j'avais regardé par la fenêtre, j'avais été navré de constater que le jour de mon anniversaire le temps était maussade. J'avais alors saisis ma baguette et quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'était produit. Elle s'était mis à chauffer et une lumière orange était apparue fendant les gros nuages gris au dessus de ma maison. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire ma famille et nous avions un paon dans notre petite cour qui n'a pas arrêté de danser jusqu'au soir après cela." Le directeur riait à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire à la jeune femme, ravie que son professeur partage avec elle ce moment si particulier.

-" J'ai pour vous un petit quelque chose qui est arrivé à ma volière personnelle hier soir. Naturellement je ne l'ai pas ouvert et vous connaissant un tant soit peu, je savais que je vous trouverais ici ce matin." Hermione fut étonnée car il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir le matin.

Albus tira de sa manche un paquet rectangulaire qu'il tendit à la jeune femme surprise.

-" Il me semble que ça vient de France. Bonne journée !" Fit Dumbledore en adressant un clin d'oeil à Hermione tout en tournant les talons.  
Cet homme la subjuguait, elle restait là plantée avec un sourire béat sur la bouche. Elle déchira l'emballage postal. Il y avait un cadre surmonté d'un ruban doré. Hermione tira quelque peu sur le ruban avant de se rendre compte qu'il était enchanté. La fine étoffe vint se tortiller sur son avant bras encore marqué et s'attacha afin de former un bracelet cachant sa cicatrice. Au même moment elle vit la photo dans le cadre qui lui avait été envoyé. C'était elle et Cleo autour du feu lors de sa dernière soirée en France. Un petit mot se retrouva en évidence coincé entre le cadre et son verre.

 _"Ce bracelet t'apportera réconfort quand tu en auras besoin. Nous pensons très fort à toi. Joyeux Anniversaire."_

Le tout était signé de la famille Decourcelles. Hermione sourit nostalgiquement et émue de voir qu'ils pensaient à elle autant qu'elle pensait à eux. Heureuse elle se retourna vers le château et distingua une forme noire au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

 **Ah Severus**. Murmura-t-elle pour elle seule.

Elle tourna les talons agissant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, ne voulant pas qu'il s'enfuie et essayant de capter discrètement ses mouvements à distance ou peut-être même son visage mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau, il avait déjà disparu. Il n'y avait désormais plus de mystère quant au fait que Dumbledore savait comment la retrouver.

***  
-" Ce que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'attarder dessus d'autant que vous avez déjà été confronté à ce genre de créature. Page deux-cent cinquante-quatre." Comme à son habitude, la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit dans un fracas monumental. Les élèves, plus ou moins immunisés à ce genre d'entrée se dépêchèrent de tourner les pages de leur livre de sort tandis que les bureaux avaient été placé dans les coins de la pièce laissant un espace d'entrainement conséquent. La voix du sombre professeur résonnait contre les murs de pierre. Hermione tournait les pages et arriva à l'objet du sujet d'études. Elle fronça les sourcils et grogna de mécontentement assez fort pour que Rogue l'entende alors qu'il passait près d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau.

-" Un problème... Miss Granger ?" Siffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Elle se figea, captant le ton menaçant qu'il avait pris. Il avait ralentit la cadence de son pas et se retournait progressivement vers elle. Hermione n'osait plus lever ses yeux de l'intitulé du chapitre. Il s'approcha de son pupitre posant les doigts en évidence sur les pages cornées du livre théorique de sorts. Le rouge montait aux joues de la jeune femme alors que la classe, mi Serdaigle, mi Gryffondor se tenait en haleine. Elle distingua en relevant la tête que Ron soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry qui avait eu le mérite de faire rire le survivant tout en regardant la scène. Hermione fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde et se retrouva noyée dans les billes noires de son professeur de défense. Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

-" C'est... C'est que, les détraqueurs ont déjà été étudiés exceptionnellement en troisième année... Monsieur." Elle repassa son doigt sur le titre alors qu'il la surplombait, afin de se donner un peu de contenance.

-" Le programme est strictement respecté dans mon cours mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Peu m'importe si le professeur loup-garou a pris le loisir de ne pas respecter le programme qui lui avait été imposé. Vous faites perdre dix points à votre maison."

Un souffle de scandale retentit dans la salle de classe. Harry grommela :

-" C'est injuste professeur !" Rogue fit son habituel sourire doucereux et ne se donnant pas la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, trop ancré dans les yeux noisette de la lionne qui semblait en plein brouillard.

-" Vous savez ce qui est injuste Potter ? Grâce à vous, Miss Granger vient de gagner sa soirée en retenue." Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Hermione s'empourpra alors qu'ils ne se séparaient pas du regard. Une chaleur s'immisça en elle.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise.

-" Mais... Vous pouvez pas faire ça... C'est son anniversaire en plus ce soir !" Argumenta le jeune homme hors de ses gonds.

-" Je s... Manifestement que si Potter ! Maintenant page deux-cent cinquante-quatre avant de faire perdre davantage de points à votre maison !" La sorcière avait réussi à capter un trouble dans le regard de Severus. Elle avait expressément entendu marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " Je sais !" Franc et sincère avant de se raviser réalisant la bourde qu'il commettrait. Les lèvres entrouvertes en état de choc et de surprise, la jeune femme resta coite quelques secondes.


	20. Leçons

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, le prochain ne se fera pas attendre car il est déjà en cours d'édition. Merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers et mention spéciale pour les anciens ( ouais XD ) qui sont toujours là et ça fait plaisir ! ENJOY**

Il était dix-sept heures lorsque épuisée et encore songeuse des évènements de la matinée, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre de préfète. Ses amis n'avaient pas manqué de lui souhaiter son anniversaire toute la journée. Elle avait reçu quelques petites attentions de leur part.  
Molly Weasley avait fait parvenir à la jeune femme par le biais de Ron, un paquet renfermant un petit bonnet tricoté à la main et une boite en métal avec le logo de la boutique de Fred et Georges sur le couvercle. Quelque chose avait dit à la sorcière de ne pas l'ouvrir pour le moment avec un petit sourire en coin.

Un monticule monstrueux de petits mots s'était entassé sur son bureau toute la journée et tous étaient plus originaux les uns que les autres. A peine fut-elle déchaussé pour entrer dans sa chambre que quelqu'un frappa. Elle roula les yeux au ciel peu contente d'être dérangée et sentant perdre son temps ne sachant pas pourquoi Severus l'avait collée. Elle voulait se détendre avant de retourner aux cachots.  
Hermione ouvrit la porte grinçante s'attendant à voir Ginny qui avait promis de passer un moment privilégié avec elle avant d'aller diner. Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'elle vit son professeur de défense droit comme un piquet dans l'encadrement.

Il n'attendit pas d'autorisation et entra dans les quartiers de la jeune femme comme si il fuyait quelque chose.

-" On a peur d'être vu chez les Gryffondor ? Ma retenue serait-elle avancée ?" Fit Hermione amusée refermant la porte. Il ne lui avait pas parlé personnellement depuis la soirée où il l'avait convoquée. Le ton était presque redevenu glacial comme à son habitude et la jeune femme voulait tester ses réactions en se montrant plus familière.

Pour toute réponse il afficha un sourire acerbe.

-" Changez vous, mettez des vêtements chauds." Lui intima-t-il détaillant le bazar sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la jeune sorcière semblaient tomber de leurs orbites. Un frisson la parcourut à l'idée qu'elle allait peut-être passer la soirée de son anniversaire dans la forêt interdite.

Ce matin lorsque la sanction de Potter était tombée sur elle, Hermione avait vu une lueur de complicité au fond des yeux noirs de Severus. Elle avait presque vu de l'amusement à lui et savait qu'elle seule pouvait capter. Il lui avait ensuite dit en sortant du cours qu'il l'attendrait pour vingt heures, devant ses camarades.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Granger ?" Recommença-t-il plus impatient.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Le trouble naquit en elle.

-" Je viens de rentrer de cours ! Je suis épuisée j'aimerais au moins me doucher. Il est à peine dix-sept heures !" Argumenta la lionne. Severus s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, la toisant comme il aimait le faire. La sorcière ne recula pas et fronça les sourcils.

-" Vous aurez tout le loisir de faire cela plus tard." Il s'arrêta près d'elle et d'une main experte dégrafa la cape Gryffondor qui glissa sur le parquet. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du sombre professeur. " Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin d'aide pour une si simple tâche... Si ?"

Hermione eut une grande difficulté à déglutir et sentit le chaud lui monter aux joues. Elle avait la réaction qu'il attendait d'elle, satisfaisant l'égo de l'ancien maitre de potions, et elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi docile et envoûtée par son contact. La sorcière se posait une foule de questions et n'aimait pas qu'il la détaille alors qu'elle était encore dans son uniforme d'étudiante. Elle voulait être perçue comme une femme et pas réduite à un simple fantasme. Elle s'éclaira la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

-" Tournez vous." Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton quasiment sec. Rogue haussa les sourcils surpris du ton défensif de la jeune femme. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit une moue qui en disait long sur sa manière de prendre un ordre avant de s'exécuter sans prononcer mot. Hermione pensa qu'il voulait la déstabiliser.

Elle fouilla dans son armoire et déplia une paire de jeans avec un pull couleur cobalt. Elle posa le tout sur son lit et saisit sa baguette afin d'éteindre un maximum de lumière pour lui laisser à peine l'essentiel dont elle avait besoin et enchanta les mirroirs pour qu'ils ne donnent aucun reflets. Dans sa vision directe, elle pouvait voir le reflet de son professeur, grâce à sa fenêtre et il demeurait docilement à sa place dos à elle, détaillant les petits mots d'anniversaire trônant sur son bureau. Un sourire satisfait s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes.

Severus était plongé dans la lecture silencieuse des dizaines d'enveloppes et cartes de vœux étalées sur le meuble. Sa concentration était d'autant primordiale qu'il s'en serait presque mordu la langue au son des habits qui tombaient lourdement par terre. Il la revoyait dans son souvenir intact, quasiment nue sur sa table de salle à manger, les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court et les lèvres entrouvertes. Le sombre sorcier serra les dents comme si cela pouvait bloquer l'afflux sanguin qui semblait s'insinuer en dessous de sa ceinture. Il prit une longue inspiration affin de bloquer ses pensées impures et balaya de nouveau du regard les messages. Très vite il remarqua quelque chose de familier. Il voyait une photo de Cleo et Hermione dans un petit cadre. Il les trouva tellement belles riant auprès d'un feu de bois qu'il se surprit à former un demi sourire franc.

-" Prenez une veste aussi et des chaussures que vous n'avez pas peur de salir." Fit-il dos à son interlocutrice. Une main légère vint se placer sur son dos, le caressant doucement pour intimer sa présence. Severus se retourna.

-" Je suis prête." Fit la jeune femme radoucie à quelques centimètres de lui à peine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et pris le temps d'un court instant pour la détailler dans ses habits moldus qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de voir tant il la croisait dans ses robes Gryffondor depuis la rentrée. Leur regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Hermione pouvait lire en Rogue une lueur étrange.  
Trois coups secs suivis d'une voix féminine depuis l'extérieur se firent entendre. Rogue se décala vers la cheminée de la jeune femme alors qu'il avait reconnu la voix de la fille Weasley.

-" Venez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps." Severus chuchota et saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il offrit son bras à Hermione pour qu'elle profite du même voyage que lui. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Il attendit qu'elle soit accrochée à lui et jeta la poudre à l'intérieur du foyer.

-" A mon bureau." Fit-il distinctement et ils s'avancèrent se laissant dévorer par les flammes émeraudes.  
Hermione se retrouva dans cet endroit où quelque mois plus tôt elle et ses amis avaient été interrogés par Ombrage et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sous le joug de Drago, fier de sa prise. Un haut le cœur lui vint quand elle se souvint que la pièce avait été repeinte en rose et toutes les fanfreluches imprégnées du parfum que la garce ministérielle avait l'habitude de porter.

Il n'en était plus rien. Le tout était redevenu sobre, professionnel et éclairé comme à l'époque de Rémus.

-" Vous aimiez le rose je crois Hermione ?" Fit-il en plaisantant se dirigeant vers la porte menant à la salle de classe.

-" Absolument !" Répondit la jeune femme avec un ton faux. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-" Vous l'aurez compris, il était tout bonnement hors de question que votre amie me voit dans vos appartements. C'est totalement déplacé."

-" Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire à Ginny vous savez..." La voix de la jeune femme se fit hésitante, descendant les marches de la salle de cours. Elle se remémora des cours matinaux. " J'y pense, professeur, vous comptez nous apprendre le sortilège du Patronus ?"  
Severus se figea au milieu de la salle de classe.

-" D'après ce que je sais, il parait que vous et vos petits amis en savez déjà beaucoup de choses à ce propos." Il fit volte face pour la toiser. Elle s'arrêta de traverser la salle devant lui.

-" Harry est doué pour ce sort vous sav..."

-" Allez-y, produisez moi un Patronus... Corporel !" Il la coupa irrité de se voir mis au pied du mur et entendre que le survivant pouvait être capable d'enseigner aussi bien que lui. Hermione était percée par son regard noir alors elle saisit sa baguette et ferma ses yeux un court instant pour faire le point sur ses souvenirs agréables. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ce sort depuis l'entrainement que son meilleur ami avait dispensé et depuis sa bibliothèque mémorielle s'était étoffée et de nouvelles têtes faisaient leur apparition au sein de son petit bonheur.

-" Expecto Patronum." Signa-t-elle dans l'air.  
Timidement, quelques petits filets argentés s'échappèrent du bout de la baguette de la sorcière et une lumière teintée de bleu forma une boule instable. Hermione était pourtant sûre d'elle et parfaitement concentrée. Le sortilège s'estompa net laissant la jeune femme sans voix.

-" Impressionnant." Ironisa le sombre professeur satisfait. " Finalement je me suis peut-être trompé, il faudra passer plus de temps sur ce point Miss Granger." L'intéressée rageait.

-" C'est une loutre... Normalement c'est une loutre."

-" Inutile de vous justifier ma chère, je vous crois. Pour le moment nous avons autre chose à étudier." Il emboita de nouveau le pas et ils sortirent de la salle de classe silencieusement.

Hermione était abasourdie et contrariée de voir que son propre sort ne fonctionnait pas comme elle l'entendait. Les pas de Rogue étaient difficile à suivre, il avait essayé de mettre de la distance entre eux alors qu'ils étaient encore dans l'enceinte du château. Rapidement, il conduisit la sorcière à l'extérieur de l'enceinte et ils marchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes dehors avant de tomber devant le portail de l'école. Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et comprenait pourquoi il lui avait demandé de mettre des vêtements chauds. Le soleil tombait sur la forêt interdite et l'astre lunaire n'allait pas tarder à briller de son croissant.  
Severus ouvrit le portail en respectant les précautions magiques et le referma derrière la jeune femme en lançant de nouveau quelques sorts d'alerte et de dissimulation.

-" Je vais faire court et je veux que cela aille rapidement. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous apprendre à transplanner. Le moniteur que le ministère devait envoyer a été assassiné la nuit dernière." Hermione se figea sur place choquée par les propos que tenaient Rogue.

-" Mais c'est illégal !" Souffla-t-elle à voix basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

-" Très bien, maintenant je vais vous demander un maximum de concentration. Il faut que fassiez le vide."


	21. Leçons II

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa main l'avait fait souffrir tant le poison s'insinuait dans ses veines un petit peu plus chaque jour. Ce matin là, il s'était sorti de son lit avec la sensation d'avoir perdu beaucoup trop de temps à convoiter un sommeil qui ne viendrait jamais. Sur son bureau trônait un long parchemin avec un encrier toujours opérationnel. Ses dernières volontés. Longues à dresser et parfois quelques éléments capitaux lui revenaient en mémoire alors il les notait avant de les oublier de nouveau.

Il avait ganté sa main et s'était paré de ses robes habituelles avant de sortir profiter de l'aurore. Il n'avait pas oublié de prendre le colis qu'il venait de recevoir pour son étudiante la plus brillante.

Il sifflotait gentiment alors que tout Poudlard était en train de se réveiller. L'air frais emplissait ses poumons et il décida de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie pour mieux observer le soleil se lever. Silencieusement, Albus grimpa les marches, se réchauffant sous l'air vivifiant du matin. En haut il vit que sa quête de solitude prenait fin.

Les capes noires de Severus accoudé à la rambarde de la tour volaient derrière lui. Dumbledore sourit et s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer le professeur si sauvage. Presque arrivé à sa hauteur, Albus traina ses savates par terre pour signifier sa présence d'un pas pataud. Rogue ne se retourna pas et pourtant il avait notifié sa présence. Le vieil homme vint accompagner son espion s'accoudant également à ses côtés. Il mira en bas en direction du lac où les yeux de Severus semblaient être captivés.

-" Comment va son bras Severus ?" Entama le directeur. L'intéressé ne sourcilla pas.

-" Bien... Comment voulez-vous..." Albus le coupa.

-" Une blessure magique de cette importance nécessitait une prise en charge à Sainte Mangouste quand elle s'est déclarée. Poppy n'avait pas jugé utile de faire quelques prélèvements car la blessure semblait superficielle. Severus c'était de ton devoir de faire soigner Miss Granger, qu'est ce qu'il..." Rogue serra la mâchoire avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur et le coupa acerbe :

-" Il me semble que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, seul, après tout Albus." Aboya-t-il féroce.

-" C'est tout à ton honneur mon ami, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, mais à l'avenir je préfèrerais que tu t'en tiennes aux méthodes prescrites." Apaisa le vieux sorcier. Severus bouillonnait et il était fort peu content de se voir prendre la tête dès le petit matin. " En tous cas tu as l'air d'avoir développé un lien important avec notre élève la plus brillante." Le sombre sorcier manqua de s'étouffer et se tourna de nouveau vers le directeur qui avait un milliers d'étoiles de malice brillant dans les yeux. Rogue devait rester impassible.

-" Ah... Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?" Dumbledore lui adressa un franc sourire.

-" La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de garder un œil sur elle c'était il y a bientôt trois mois et tu continues à le faire."

-" Vous savez sans doute comme moi que la menace d'une nouvelle attaque n'est pas exclue Albus ?" Il avait dit ça avec sa moue la plus arrogante.

-" Alors j'ose espérer mon ami que tu nous mettras au courant d'un tel projet."

-" Wilkie Tycross a été assassiné cette nuit Albus, lors de la réunion." Coupa Severus passablement irrité. Le directeur sembla grave un instant.

Rogue avait du assister à une réunion au manoir de Lucius présidée par Voldemort. L'ordre du jour avait été annoncé quelques mois à l'avance et le projet préparé avec minutie sans que l'ancien maitre de potions n'eut été prévenu. Il avait été mandé à la tablée habituelle car le Seigneur des Ténèbres émettait quelques doutes quant à sa loyauté. Severus raconta à Dumbledore que Lucius avait usé de ses connaissances au ministère pour acquérir des dossiers concernant le trio d'or. Le blond avait trouvé intéressant de couper l'herbe sous le pied du Survivant.

Hermione Granger devait être la première à atteindre la majorité et par conséquent, la première à recevoir un permis de transplanage ce qui s'avérait être d'une extrême utilité si une attaque surprise était prévue. Le Seigneur noir avait trouvé l'idée excellente, faire assassiner le seul moniteur de transplanage du ministère afin de gagner du temps.  
Rogue avait entendu Greyback torturer l'homme enfermé dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Les plaintes stridentes, des giclées de liquide pendant de longues minutes d'agonie pour au final entendre un grognement sauvage éteindre toute trace de vie. Fenrir était revenu dans la salle de réunion, le corps maculé de sang et quelques morceaux de viscères entre les dents. Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel et lancé ensuite un regard sur le couple Malfoy blême.

-" Quoi de mieux pour son anniversaire que de lui offrir un peu de pratique ?" Fit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence. Severus se raidissait sur place. Le double sens de cette phrase le déstabilisait intérieurement. Il se mordit la langue avant de protester :

-" C'est dangereux Albus, je ne suis pas formé pour ça !"

-" J'ai toute confiance en toi. Ha, au fait, j'ai reçu ceci de France ce matin, c'est pour elle, tu devrais contacter l'expéditeur." Dumbledore adressa un clin d'oeil complice à son professeur de défense tout en désignant le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Severus n'avait aucun doute sur la provenance du colis et se demandait pourquoi Cleo ne lui avait pas demandé d'intermédiaire. " Je vais souhaiter son anniversaire à Miss Granger, le soleil va se lever, la Trace devrait prendre congés d'un instant à l'autre et pour tout te dire Severus, cela fait parti de ces instants dans la vie d'un sorcier que je ne veux manquer pour rien au monde et pour le temps qu'il me reste."  
Dumbledore l'avait laissé seul, comme un idiot au pied du mur avec une tâche à accomplir.

***  
-"Destination, Détermination, Décision !" Répéta la jeune femme comme un disque rayé. Un vent frais s'était levé à la tombée de la nuit. Sa veste n'était plus suffisante et voilà bientôt une heure qu'elle répétait. Le plus dangereux était qu'elle ne savait pas faire le vide. Le petit génie de Gryffondor avait toujours le cerveau en fusion. Elle se souvint de son premier transplanage alors qu'elle accompagnait Severus et dont il s'était ensuite gaussé. Là tout était différent et même si son professeur de défense paraissait le plus calme possible au fond de lui,

Rogue sentait une pression de plus s'ajouter à son fardeau habituel.

Hermione était une élève brillante mais la mise en pratique de la théorie devait bientôt avoir lieu et une boule se formait dans ses tripes. Severus voyait toute la détresse sur le visage de la jeune femme. Peut-être aurait-il dû taire la mort du moniteur mais quelque chose lui disait que la victoire serait d'autant plus juteuse si il lui étalait une partie de la vérité pour concurrencer l'adversité.

-" Prenez votre baguette." Ordonna Rogue calmement. La sorcière s'exécuta. Le son de sa voix était voluptueux. " Maintenant fermez les yeux et concentrez vous uniquement sur ma voix." Le son des herbes balayées au rythme du vent froid et capricieux était désormais un souvenir. La jeune femme se tenait docile. " Prenez de longues inspirations." Il tournait autour d'elle, l'entendant se déplacer. Hermione obtempéra mais le stress l'empêchait de prendre de trop longues bouffées d'air. Severus n'aimait pas le rythme de sa respiration et décida de mettre en pratique une méthode dont il avait entendu parler par sa collègue Sybille.

Doucement il s'approcha de la lionne et se plaça derrière son dos. Hermione tressaillit mais se força à rester concentrée.

-" Quoi qu'il se passe, restez concentrée, respirez, emplissez vos poumons le plus longtemps possible." Severus ronronnait près de son oreille et son souffle s'évaporait dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Posément, il vint placer sa main droite sous les côtes de la jeune femme en plein abdomen. Il appuya avec sa paume le bas des poumons d'Hermione la forçant à prendre de plus profondes inspirations. Bientôt elle soufflait longuement et un son rauque sortit de sa gorge de temps à autres. Severus se mordit les lèvres, restant concentré sur son geste bien conscient que sans l'image, les sons de la jeune femme ressemblaient à une plainte érotique. " Sentez votre baguette, elle vous complète, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur chaque petite parcelle de magie qu'elle connecte comme un courant électrique." La pression de la main de la jeune femme se renfonça sur son outil.

Severus se détacha d'elle délicatement satisfait de l'apaisement procuré et de la concentration apportée. Elle arborait une expression neutre sur son visage, impassible.

-" Quand je vous donnerais le signal, je veux que vous vous projetiez trente pieds en avant. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux juste suivre mes instructions." Il s'arrêta un instant, inspira à son tour. " Maintenant !"

Un déclic se produisit en Hermione et elle se retrouva aspirée dans un courant infernal. Une violente nausée s'empara de ses tripes mais elle était déjà de nouveau sur le sol physique avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fière de constater qu'elle était sur ses deux pieds à l'endroit où Rogue lui avait demandé d'aller. Elle hurla de joie.

-" Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué au transplanage Miss, cependant, je vous dispenserais moi même davantage de pratique et je vous interdit d'utiliser ce moyen de transport sans ma présence." Répliqua Severus mais l'immense sentiment de réussite de la jeune femme irradiait toute les restrictions qui pouvaient l'atteindre à cet instant. Rogue s'avançait vers elle.

-" D'accord." Prononça-t-elle entre son sourire frissonnant sous le vent froid.

-" Le ministère régule scrupuleusement ce mode de transport et Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il vous soit enseigné." Severus détacha sa cape et entoura la Gryffondor avec, la rajustant et passant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer un tant soit peu.

Bien que claquant des dents Hermione était ancrée dans une béatitude éblouissante et Rogue devait admettre qu'il n'était pas insensible à la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint placer sa bouche à l'oreille du sorcier

-" Merci Severus." Murmura-t-elle en prenant le soin de déposer un doux baiser tout près de son lobe.

C'était sa signature à elle envers lui.

Le professeur de défense était en train de défaillir sur place. Des semaines qu'il voulait ce contact. Il apposa sa main droite sur le cou d'Hermione pour lui relever le visage. Il sentait sa carotide palpiter sous son annulaire. Il se plongea dans les billes noisettes de la sorcière qui l'imploraient de son toucher. Lentement il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune malmenée par les bourrasques de vent. Elle ne claquait plus des dents à présent et une lueur de désir brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Après un instant qui sembla une éternité Rogue se figea après qu'elle l'eut saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Il nota les lèvres entrouvertes de la Gryffondor et son regard le brûlait. Le retour en arrière n'était plus optionnel.

Severus empoigna la jeune femme par la taille, l'attirant tout contre lui et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Hermione semblait s'être arrêté net. Le temps s'était figé autour d'eux. Le baiser du sorcier était doucereux, presque retenu au début et laissa rapidement place à un contact plus profond. Les mains de Severus sur sa taille descendirent à la naissance des reins de la jeune femme, l'attirant à lui autant que ce fut possible.  
Presque timidement, la langue de la jeune femme demanda l'accès à celle du sombre professeur qui se laissa facilement convaincre de cette demande délicieuse.

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient de froid et d'adrénaline tant si bien qu'elle descendirent se loger sur le torse de Severus. Son être entier frissonnait et la température descendante donnait à cette étreinte un côté vital. Très vite, Rogue marqua son emprise et vint remonter ses doigts dans la chevelure échevelée de la sorcière, serrant quelques mèches entre ses phalanges. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement dans sa bouche, électrisée par la sensation d'appartenance.

Severus perçu son corps lui envoyer un message très clair. Son pantalon devenait étroit et il se maudissait d'être aussi réceptif à ce qu'il considérait comme un échange simple. Mais Hermione peuplait ses pensées érotiques depuis quelques mois, comme si elle lui avait jeté un sort. La matérialisation de cette idée lui faisait perdre le contrôle le plus total et dans ce qu'il restait de semblant de " raison" brutalement il descella leur union.

-" Hermione..." Il haletait presque, reprenant le souffle qu'elle lui avait volé. A cet instant il se rendit compte que ses propres paupières étaient closes tant il avait profité. Son regard s'ouvrit sur les yeux noisette implorants et curieux. Le nez de la jeune femme était rougit et elle semblait figée dans la glace.

-" J'ai envie Severus." Chuchota-t-elle en le fixant sachant pertinemment ce qui le taraudait.

Et comme si c'était une guerre à mener, l'un et l'autre se jetèrent sur leurs lèvres avec une avidité brûlante.

Leur baiser s'enflamma, laissant Hermione pousser quelques soupirs aigus. Le point de non retour était franchi, ils étaient dans la nature et ils n'avaient aucunement envie de se séparer à cet instant. A toute vitesse, Severus trouva une idée fort intéressante.

Une désagréable sensation de tourbillon sortit la sorcière de son nuage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était déjà plaquée contre un mur. Elle ne paniqua cependant pas même si le tout était dans le noir. Une odeur de bois qu'elle connaissait lui montait aux narines. Le vent ne soufflait plus. Ils avaient transplané. Elle perçu un bruissement de tissus et compris que Severus cherchait sa baguette sans même avoir quitté ses lèvres. D'un sortilège informulé il balaya l'air et une faible lumière vint baigner les lieux.

Hermione reconnut le couloir de l'étage de la maison secrète de son professeur. Un large sourire vint perturber leur caresse. Rogue rangea sa baguette et ôta la cape qu'il avait confié à la jeune femme, laissant tomber son propre vêtement négligemment à terre. Il se colla à son corps féminin frissonnant et décida de passer une main sous le pull couleur cobalt. Le ventre de la Gryffondor était bouillant. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand la main froide du professeur de défense vint à la rencontre de sa peau.

Les lèvres de Severus quittèrent celles d'Hermione pour venir explorer sa gorge. Il mordilla comme il adorait le faire, trouvant cet acte profondément sensuel. La réplique de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, elle bascula sa tête en arrière et gémissait, s'offrant totalement au sombre sorcier. Il baladait allègrement ses mains avides sous les vêtements d'hiver de son élève et découvrit très rapidement que la sage fille de Gryffondor était sortie sans soutien-gorge. Elle frémissait alors qu'il passait lentement ses doigts sur le bout de ses seins dressés sous l'effet glacial.

N'y tenant plus il la débarrassa de ce pull dont la présence commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. Elle leva se bras et ne chercha pas à se couvrir malgré la fraîcheur de la maison inoccupée depuis des mois. Elle frissonnait mais le regard brûlant de Rogue sur sa poitrine dévoilée lui rendit une certaine chaleur interne. Ses joues s'empourpraient et son désir pris un nouveau tournant. Hermione soupira et passa ses mains sur la robe du sorcier qu'elle aspirait à voir disparaître en gage d'égalité.

Les doigts tremblants d'excitation se pressaient à tenter de défaire chaque boutons du vêtement laineux. Rogue releva le menton de la jeune femme l'obligeant à le regarder alors qu'elle continuait l'acte. Il lisait en elle toute l'exaspération que sa veste lui procurait. Il voullu la rendre folle pour la voir perdre pied. Doucement il descendit ses mains sur les reins de la sorcière et commença à balancer ses hanches de haut en bas.

Le souffle d'Hermione se fit plus court tant il la provoquait et leur joute visuelle l'empêchait d'accomplir sa tâche correctement. Un excès rageur monta si fort qu'un souffle de magie fit sauter toutes les coutures de la veste. Elle laissa échapper un " Oh" de surprise, réellement confuse de s'être laissé dépassée par l'émotion. Les morceaux de tissus tombaient autour de lui.

-" Alors là..." Articula-t-il Il fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire. Son ton était menaçant. Un instant, la Gryffondor pensa qu'elle serait collée pour le reste de l'année puis se rappela que le contexte ne se prêtait pas à une telle sanction. Severus saisit sa baguette et un " Devestio" plus tard Hermione se retrouvait en tenue d'Eve au milieu de ce couloir. Son ancienne chambre n'était pas si loin...

Elle articula de nouveau un soupir de surprise et n'avait pas quitté le regard abyssal de son professeur. Elle se tortillait contre lui voulant récupérer un peu de chaleur corporelle auprès de sa peau qui était toujours couverte d'une chemise blanche. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustrée de devoir encore fournir concentration pour atteindre son cuir laiteux.

Severus la trouva tellement belle à cet instant, les yeux malicieux, les cheveux tombant en une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Il ne résista pas davantage et alors qu'elle était en train de s'attaquer à sa chemise, il empoigna ses fesses et la souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme vint briser le silence de la nuit alors qu'elle se voyait déplacée à travers le couloir. Elle entendit un grincement et compris qu'il l'emmenait vers la pièce dont il avait rigoureusement interdit l'accès. Tout était presque plongé dans l'obscurité à l'intérieur alors après avoir fermé les volets d'un coup de baguette sec, Rogue donna le feu à une bougie qu'il avait sur son chevet. Il déposa la jeune femme délicatement sur son lit.

Severus prit un instant pour contempler la beauté sans fard de sa protégée. Elle était assise sur le matelas devant lui, attendant qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Il lui offrit un sourire satisfait et finit de défaire les boutons de la maudite chemise. Elle se leva, voulant absolument retirer elle-même le vêtement. Les cicatrices violacées sur le torse de son professeur firent naitre une grande fascination. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son abdomen pour venir embrasser l'une d'entre elle. Rogue poussa un soupir rauque et la jeune femme se rasseyait petit à petit sur le lit interdit. Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de la lionne dont la bouche descendait, traçant une ligne invisible vers le nombril de l'homme. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Severus tant elle s'approchait de la zone qui le faisait souffrir à présent.

Hermione sentait bouillir le corps face à elle. Elle passa une de ses mains sur la bosse dont elle devinait aisément la nature. Très vite, Severus lui attrapa le poignet, pas qu'il blâmait la curiosité de la jeune femme mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle poussait sa caresse.

Désireux de rendre à la demoiselle un peu de chaleur, il reprit sa baguette et lança le sort de déshabillage sur lui même.  
Les billes noisettes ne quittaient plus les siennes. Rogue ne savait pas si c'était la pudeur de la jeune femme qui l'empêchait de le détailler où si elle puisait un réel plaisir à tenter de mesurer tout le désir qui voilait ses propres pupilles. Il tomba sur ses genoux au bord de sa couche et prit possession des lèvres d'Hermione dans un baiser plus fougueux et avide. La Gryffondor poussa un gémissement aigu alors que les doigts de Severus étaient occupés à pincer ses tétons plus ou moins férocement. N'y tenant plus, il descendit sa bouche vers sa gorge déployée et vint sucer et mordiller ses pointes féminines.

Inconsciemment Hermione s'allongeait sur le dos, attirant à elle son amant qui déposait de brûlants baisers sur sa peau claire. La langue de Severus allait vite se perdre sous le nombril de la lionne qui produisait quelques spasmes de plaisir. Elle était diablement excitante et le sombre sorcier voulu la voir aux confins du plaisir.

Hermione piqua un fard monumental lorsque les lèvres de Rogue vinrent déposer un simple baiser sur son pubis. Elle releva la tête embarrassée mais ce sentiment s'estompa lorsqu'elle sentit l'homme entre ses jambes séparer ses genoux. Il avait l'air confient et ses caresses devenaient plus précises.

Elle cru mourir quand il posa sa langue sur son intimité et qu'il étendit ses mains jusqu'à ses seins qu'il adorait déjà masser. La vue d'Hermione se brouillait au rythme des aspirations et tourbillons que Severus lui offrait sur le centre de sa féminité. Les gémissements de la Gryffondor n'apaisaient en rien l'excitation masculine rappelant au professeur de défense qu'il était un être humain. Il se délectait de procurer un effet aussi considérable sur la jeune femme.

-" Severus !" Haleta la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, elle vint accrocher quelques mèches noires entre ses doigts attirant davantage l'homme à elle. Rogue nota que le ventre de sa belle se bombait. Il apposa fermement ses mains sur les douces hanches féminines pour la maintenir en place. Les succions se firent plus précises, plus poussées et audacieuses avant d'emporter la sorcière aux confins d'une jouissance délivrante.  
Le son des respirations aiguës résonnaient en Severus, créant une vibration frissonnante en lui. Il la contempla un instant tout en se relevant de son aventure gourmande. Cette image d'elle allongée sur le lit, ayant malmené la couverture entre ses doigts crispés, bénie d'une faible lueur de chandelle et le regard empli de volupté... Elle resterait gravée.

Hermione l'accueillit de nouveau dans ses bras, allongé. Elle caressa et releva sa tignasse noire et lisse pour venir capter tout le charme qui se dégageait du visage de son presque amant. Le regard froid qu'elle lui connaissait avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus énigmatique la laissant dans un émoi profond. La jeune femme retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle perçu toute la rigidité masculine sur son ventre et se sentait de nouveau émoustillée par sa présence. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de l'homme, l'attirant à elle dans un baiser passionné. Leurs langues dansaient sur un rythme endiablé et lorsqu'ils furent asphyxiés, Severus releva de sa main une des cuisses d'Hermione et s'immisça entre ses jambes. Elle lui caressait ses épaules puissantes dont quelques veines saillaient avec le jeu de lumière.

De nouveau l'homme se plongea dans la prunelle alanguie de la rouge et or, cherchant le moindre signe de malaise ou de refus. Severus n'avait pas pour habitude d'être un amant prévenant et doux, pas après des années de pratique avec des femmes plus incipides les unes que les autres. Auprès d'Hermione tout semblait se réinventer. Les gestes qu'il avait procuré de nombreuses fois prenaient un sens nouveau et ce corps le rendait fou.

-" Hermione... Si..." Commença-t-il. La jeune femme vit un voile troublé et inquiet dans les yeux de son partenaire. Elle le coupa en apposant un index sur le bout de ses lèvres tandis que son autre main se dirigeait plus bas que son dos, exerçant une pression donnant la volonté qu'il se rapproche d'elle encore plus. Elle ne disait mot et garda une mine presque mutine sur ses traits. Severus embrassa et suçota le bout du doigt de la sorcière.

Il se plaça à son entrée féminine sentant déjà toute sa moiteur et donna un coup de reins lascif au bout du quel il sentit quelque chose sur son chemin, puis se déchirer.

La douleur inscrite sur le visage d'Hermione et son gémissement ne laissait aucun doute au sombre sorcier.

-"Merlin Hermione !" Rugit-il en continuant de s'enfoncer en elle. Si douce, si ardente, si étroite.

Un semblant de larme perlait sur le coin d'un œil de la Gryffondor et Severus vint le balayer d'un coup de pouce. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer un ballet sensuel de ses reins. Il guettait les traits de la sorcière dont les sons semblaient mourir au fond de la gorge. Sa bouche se tordait laissant échapper un souffle chaud et court.  
Rogue se mordit la langue, la trouvant désirable à en mourir tant et si bien qu'il savait que leur petit jeu ne pourrait durer longtemps. Il se maudit encore une fois se sentant précoce comme un gamin alors il essaya d'occuper son esprit autrement mais les halètements d'Hermione le faisaient revenir dans la douce réalité.

La brune avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux et replié ses jambes dans le dos de son amant dans une volonté de se fondre en lui. Elle sentit alors la bouche de Severus s'écraser sur sa gorge, mordant sa peau douloureusement mais curieusement, cette nouvelle caresse la stimulait davantage. Elle laissa échapper une clameur non mesurée conjuguée au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Il vint de nouveau butiner les lèvres de son élève avant de se redresser et saisir les hanches veloutées afin de s'approprier la sorcière plus profondément. Croyant qu'elle était déjà au paroxysme de son plaisir, Hermione gémit lorsque Severus lui montra le contraire en venant jouer de son pouce sur son bourgeon de chair.

-" Ohhhh Sev..." Entonna-t-elle alors que ses doigts experts l'aidaient à atteindre de nouveau le sommet de l'orgasme. Hermione glissa ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier qui se sentait venir, trop excité. Il sentait la belle se tortiller sous lui et sa poitrine était malmenée par ses respirations intenses et le mouvement de ses reins.

-" Severus !" Le haut gémissement et l'abandon total d'elle même indiqua à Rogue que sa rouge et or était perdue dans les méandres de la jouissance. Il allait exploser sentant les parois de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de sa verge. N'y tenant plus il rendit son dernier coup de reins dévastateur, lâchant un râle grave qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, soulagé et resta un moment encore en Hermione, adorant chaque petite secousses qu'elle produisait.  
Il aimait l'admirer et à cet instant, ses yeux brillaient de passion. Les mèches brunes encadraient sa tête, en désordre. Ses petits seins étaient fièrement dressés et il ne pu résister à l'envie de les lécher de nouveau alors qu'il se retirait doucement de son antre, se laissant retomber doucement sur le corps de la sorcière.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de goûter aux douceurs de la peau féminine, il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione vint se nicher sur son torse, respirant son odeur masculine de transpiration et de parfum poivré qu'elle affectionnait. Elle redessinait le contour de ses cicatrices du bout des ongles alors qu'il vint apposer un doux baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la brune, mêlant ses doigts à la chevelure bouclée. 


	22. Maison

**Et donc je me suis rendu compte que mes petites annotations étaient passé à la trappe sur le dernier chapitre et que je vous ai lâché un lemon sans aucune note de ma part, avec la violence d'une bifle en pleine poire. Donc veuillez m'en excuser mais du coup je trouve ça super de pouvoir faire un petit débrief là maintenant ici en vous remerciant d'avoir aussi bien accueillit cette seconde entrée en matière après 21 chapitres presque platoniques ( Oui j'aime faire durer la passion.) En attendant voici le nouveau chapitre que je vous propose qui représente trois petites ellipses temporelles en France à trois époques différentes et désormais la trame sera la suite de la dernière ellipse que j'avais déjà présenté au chapitre 9 pour celles et ceux qui ont du mal à suivre mon petit bordel scriptural. Merci aux abonnés toujours plus nombreux et à vos reviews sympathiques et encourageantes. Enjoi**

 _Cleo tassait nerveusement le tabac qu'elle s'apprêtait à mélanger avec sa préparation d'opium qu'elle avait récolté de son propre jardin. Sa pipe semblable à une flûte était prête et témoignait de l'usure du temps. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, l'amertume ayant réveillé quelques symptômes oubliés d'une blessure magique idiote. Elle n'avait pas prévu la visite en pleine nuit de son ami et garant. Ses mains tremblaient, elle était en robe de nuit et s'était levé lorsque dans un sommeil léger elle avait entendu du bruit à sa porte. Elle s'était sorti de son lit à pas de loup afin de ne pas réveiller l'âtre qui s'y trouva._

 _Elle avait écrasé un sanglot dans sa poitrine et relevé sa chevelure noire bouclée. Elle craqua une allumette et porta l'ustensile à sa bouche._  
 _Une heure s'était passée dans un silence des plus stricts et Severus n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était là, gisant sur sa chaise comme mort, le teint blême, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux cernés de noir. Sa respiration se faisait plus longue tandis qu'il se cachait de la lumière d'une bougie._

 _Par mégarde, la sorcière avait soufflé une volute d'opium dans sa direction. Il inspira se disant que peut-être sans en avoir directement le contact, cela le délivrerait un peu de la dure réalité. Il n'en fut rien. La douleur dans son poitrail pulsait et il la sentait l'éventrer à l'intérieur._

 _-" J'ai... Besoin... D'un verre." Murmura-t-il. La jeune femme s'exécuta et sorti de sa cuisine deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Elle servit le verre de son ami et se posta derrière lui cherchant à présent le réconfort dont elle avait besoin autant que lui. Elle mis ses bras autour de lui qui demeurait assis et avait enfoui sa tête dans son épaule. Les larmes finirent par glisser le long de ses joues lorsqu'il avait serré sa main avec une force dévastatrice. Pour lui, il n'en était plus rien. Une simple coquille vide reflétait son âme. Il avait relevé ses manches et constaté avec ironie que la marque s'était estompée, qu'elle était fixe comme un simple tatouage moldu et que l'encre s'était soudainement vieillie ne laissant qu'une affreuse marque étalée couleur verdâtre. Son œil fut toutefois attiré par un éclat minuscule posé négligemment sur le tissus de sa blouse : Un long cheveu roux._

***

Enserrée des bras puissants de Severus, Hermione ne bougeait plus. L'homme à côté d'elle avait fermé quelque peu les yeux et tenait une respiration profonde qui berçait doucement la jeune femme. Elle prit le temps de détailler la pièce interdite : Un héritage moldu. Quelques charpentes demeuraient apparentes au plafond, les murs étaient tapissés de bleu roi accompagnés d'un parquet de noyer très ancien et qui semblait craquer même si la plus fine des plumes glissait dessus. Face à la porte se trouvait le lit qui était orné d'un encadrement des plus ordinaires dont la tête était sculptée dans le bois massif. Au dessus, une tâche de couleur plus claire laissait clairement voir la présence avortée d'un crucifix semblant avoir été décroché bien des années après le recouvrement des murs. Deux chevets baroques entouraient la couche et sur la droite une énorme commode ancienne à trois compartiments se tenait debout.

Hermione se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait être et un frisson la secoua. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud. L'homme sous elle ressentit son corps trembler. Il repris sa baguette qui était près de lui au sol avec le reste de ses vêtements et changea la fine couverture d'été en une duveteuse couette d'hiver rembourrée à plumes d'oies. Il la ramena couvrant Hermione et la serra davantage contre lui, celle qu'il ne pouvait plus qualifier de petite houri.

Il jouait avec les boucles brunes, les entortillant autour de ses doigts et contemplant son éternelle Je-sais-tout abandonnée à son corps qui s'occupait à dessiner quelques motifs invisibles avec le bout de ses doigts sur son torse laiteux. La culpabilité l'éteignit plus franchement maintenant que toute l'adrénaline était redescendue.

Severus passa une main sur son front et se frotta les yeux au passage. Lui qui était pourtant si acerbe et direct avait énormément de difficulté à parler à Hermione à présent. Il claqua sa langue pour signifier tout haut qu'un besoin de conversation était nécessaire. Elle se retourna vers lui, son regard de **_biche_** le sondait attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-" Tu... Tu étais vierge." Lâcha-t-il en essayant de produire le ton le plus assuré qu'il pu. Ce n'était pas une question et l'homme se sentait réellement confus, n'ayant pas vécu cette situation depuis quelques décennies. Le regard de Rogue vint se perdre au plafond.

-" Ou... Oui." Répondit la Gryffondor. " N'en fais pas un cas de conscience s'il te plait." Formula-t-elle plus courageusement osant le tutoyer dans ce moment de grande intimité. Severus la gardant dans ses bras se retourna vers elle. Même si tout cela le préoccupait, il ne pouvait garder le contrôle de ses mains qui partaient dans le dos d'Hermione caresser sa peau douce.

-" Je voudrais simplement comprendre. La princesse des lions avec celui qui vous vous amusez à appeler le Bâtard des cachots." Elle eut un regard désolé de se remémorer ô combien les propos de son trio ne l'avaient en rien épargné.

-" Tu n'est pas cela à mes yeux... Tu m'as soigné, tu m'as fais une place dans ton intimité, tu m'as nourri, tu m'as recueilli..." Il la coupa nerveusement

-" Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée ou redevable Granger. Décider d'offrir sa virginité n'est pas un acte..." Elle le coupa à son tour fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, replaçant son index impérieux sur le bout des fines lèvres masculines.

-" Severus... J'en avais envie. Depuis ce jour où... Tu sais..." Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle repensait à ce jour où elle avait finit plus bas sur la table en cerisier. Elle le surpris à le voir former un demi sourire et voyait le malaise se dissiper sur son visage. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse se sentir profiteur et se montrer aussi doux avec elle.

-" N'en prenez pas l'habitude."

Elle le fixa, figée et voyait son demi sourire s'élargir et ses mains agripper plus férocement ses fesses. Il venait de répondre à ce qu'elle pensait ?

-" La légilimencie est un art des plus subtils Miss Granger." Rouge pivoine devenaient ses joues, elle serra la mâchoire en signe de fausse protestation et asséna un regard plus noir alors qu'il était prêt à rire.

-" Oh professeur, je ne tolère pas cette insinuation sournoise!" Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure jais du sorcier, lui caressant doucement le crâne. Hermione n'avait pas envie de se chamailler, seulement de rester là, profiter de l'instant, de la chaleur et de ses effluves viriles.

Severus lisait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Elle se sentait bien dans cette maison et avec lui. L'espace de quelques minutes, il avait oublié sa condition, le monde sorcier et toute la mauvaise augure que cela lui apportait. Il n'était pas malheureux...

***  
La blancheur immaculée du jardin avait le don d'hypnotiser Hermione qui scrutait les environs depuis la fenêtre. Sa lèvre fendue était à présent douloureuse. Une main amicale passa dans ses cheveux.

-" Tu revoudras du thé ma belle ?" Un instant la jeune sorcière s'accrocha aux iris bleutés de sa comparse.

-" Non... Non merci Cleo." Formula-t-elle peu assurée. Elle avait détecté dans le regard de la mère de famille quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude et de la compassion. Hermione était assise dans la salle à manger de Severus qui l'avait quitté tôt ce matin pour effectuer ses heures de cours à Poudlard. Elle ne savait toujours pas si Dumbledore avait donné son accord pour qu'elle reste de l'autre côté de la Manche et elle avait compris à la colère du sombre sorcier que cet aménagement imprévu était imposé.

A quelques jours de Noël, elle se demandait parfois si elle pourrait rentrer à Londres pour voir ses parents et son matou, si même elle les reverrait un jour. De noires pensées s'insinuaient en elle et toute la journée, les visages mémorisés de Parkinson et Malfoy la hantaient. La scène de sa dernière agression se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

-" Tu... On pourrait faire les soins si tu peux." Demanda timidement la jeune brune. Cleo opina du chef et invoqua sa trousse de soins qu'elle avait placé sur le rebord de l'évier en zinc. A l'intérieur de l'étui en cuir marron se trouvait quelques fioles remplies d'herbes magiques et de quelques liquides, le tout étant étiqueté. Les excipients et la posologie étaient minutieusement annotée sur un court parchemin. Cleo pouffa.

-" Severus me prend pour une incapable, je sais à quoi correspond tout ce fatras !"  
Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire complice avant de relever sans problème son pull et s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Cleo l'imita et s'empara d'une petite compresse.

-" Alors comme ça... Toi et Severus, vous jouez à la bête à deux dos ?" L'entrée en matière violente de Cleo fit rougir la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient exorbitées un petit sourire pervers et satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres de la sorcière plus âgée. Sans regarder Hermione, Cleo devinait aisément toute sa gêne et elle y prenait un plaisir savoureux voyant la jeune femme ne plus savoir où se mettre avant de se laisser aller dans un fou rire.

De sa vie, Hermione n'avait jamais entendu cette expression puis elle réalisa que peut-être c'était la meilleure traduction que la française avait adapté pour sa langue. Elle trouva le jeu de mot peu subtil et loin d'égaler l'humour Britannique.

-" Vingt-deux ans que je connais l'oiseau Rogue. Il pense qu'il est encore capable de me cacher quelque chose... Je suis juste meilleure legillimens que lui... Il ne l'admettra jamais."


	23. Harassement

Severus tranchait avec vélocité et hargne les herbes qu'il devait mettre dans la potion qu'il préparait en grande marmite pour Dumbledore. Les intercours n'existaient plus, la pause déjeuner, il avait fait une croix dessus et pourtant son ventre vide lui avait fait la grâce de se taire. Le produit bouillonnait au fond du chaudron, un peu comme son esprit à cet instant. Son neveu Drago le mettait dans une posture des plus inconfortable et les mots du serment inviolable lui revenaient en pleine figure comme un boomerang qu'il aurait jeté trop fort, trop loin.  
Toute la journée, sa mâchoire était restée crispée et ce même avant l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec un Dumbledore qui s'était presque montré clairvoyant.

Il avait patiemment attendu d'avoir une pause à un moment où Minerva n'en avait pas et s'était nonchalamment pointé au bureau directorial en ayant effacé toute trace de la rage qui noyait ses pensées. Il avait trouvé Albus face à son immense vitrail en train de contempler les environs qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Le directeur ne se retourna pas, comme si il avait attendu la venue de son professeur de défense. Fumseck était endormi sur son perchoir, poussant un ronflement mélodieux de son bec. L'oiseau avait l'air fatigué de nouveau.  
Severus ne s'était pas assis, il avait calmement attendu que le sorcier prenne la parole.

-" J'avais espéré que tu viennes plus tôt... Peut-être la nuit dernière Severus." L'intéressé broncha un moment comme un adolescent qui sait qu'il va être sermonné. " Le geste de ton neveu est particulièrement difficile à traiter... Si Miss Parkinson avait agit seule, son renvoi immédiat aurait été indiscutable... Mais Drago ayant participé à l'agression de Miss Granger, toute la donne est changée. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que je ne peux pas renvoyer ton neveu et que je ne sais pas quelle sanction lui appliquer."

-" Je me suis déjà chargé d'informer Lucius et Narcissa des agissements de leur progéniture. Madame Malfoy a trouvé stupide que son fils prenne un tel risque d'échouer sa mission tout ça pour assouvir ses petits tourments pervers. Proférez quelques menaces de renvoi auprès de la famille Malfoy... Moi je plaiderais en leur faveur..." Rogue était absolument conditionné à penser de façon à jouer son rôle à la perfection mais cette dernière phrase lui déforma la bouche en un rictus de dégoût.

-" Miss Granger n'était ni en cours, ni à l'infirmerie ce matin..." Le vieux sorcier s'était à présent retourné. Severus sentait ses iris bleus le sonder à travers ses lunettes en demie-lune. " Est-elle saine et sauve ?" Dumbledore avait adopté une attitude plus posée, moins grave et son ton était tout à fait honnête. Severus opina du chef sans commenter d'un moindre mot.

-" Bien." Soupira longuement Albus cachant un léger sourire qui trahissait ce qu'il savait devant l'imperméabilité de son employé. Le vieux fit quelques pas en se tenant douloureusement la main et se dirigea vers l'oiseau dormant. " J'ai noté dans la nuit sur mon testament une nouvelle chose à l'attention de Miss Granger."

Severus pencha quelque peu sa tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation et son sourcil s'arqua.

-" Je sais qu'elle a une disposition naturelle à aimer les créatures magiques, son comité de défense pour les elfes de maison en est une preuve formelle et donc j'ai pensé qu'elle serait la mieux placée pour s'occuper de Fumseck après ma mort." Rogue laissa échapper un rictus moqueur à l'évocation des passes temps engagés de la jeune femme. " Je suis certain que l'oiseau se montrera docile avec elle." Conclut Dumbledore.

-" Pourquoi pensez vous que cette information pourrait m'être utile Albus ?" Siffla le professeur afin de se donner plus de contenance. Il n'aimait pas la façon sournoise que le directeur avait de présenter des faits qu'il soupçonnait.

-" Pour faire un brin de causette mon garçon... Mais... Ne lui en parle pas. Elle trouvera cela... Instructif." Le vieux sorcier adressa un clin d'oeil complice à son protégé qui fulminait intérieurement comprenant qu'il était percé à jour. Meilleur espion... Foutaises. Le directeur des Serpentards tourna les talons et fut interpelé une dernière fois par le sorcier à barbe blanche : " Avant de transplanner chez toi, Severus, j'aimerais que tu prennes de l'avance sur mon prochain stock de potions..." La voix du vieil homme était essoufflée alors qu'il était simplement reparti s'asseoir à son bureau. Sa conclusion avait été hésitante comme s'il n'osait pas aller au bout de sa pensée

Rogue se retourna et vit Dumbledore grimaçant. L'homme s'était laissé choir dans son fauteuil directorial, ôtant son gant de satin, révélant la bague des Gaunt qu'il avait l'habitude de porter désormais. Le professeur de défense s'approcha de nouveau afin de mieux apprécier les dégâts que le poison causait à une distance plus raisonnable. Doucement, il vint soupeser la main de son mentor et grimaça à son tour. La nécrose entamait sérieusement l'avant bras désormais

-" Je vais doubler la dose de pavot. Vous pourriez dormir un peu mieux." Annonça Rogue.

-" Avec un bon cognac alors mon garçon." L'ex maitre de potions grogna et releva les yeux au ciel

-" Vous ne devriez pas mélanger les liquides Albus. Mais vous êtes un grand garçon après tout. Je sais que vous ne m'écouteriez pas."

-" Oh détrompes toi mon ami, je suis certain que sur certains sujets que tu veux éviter je serais d'un bon secours." Dumbledore finissait sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux. Severus tourna les talons pour de bon, ses capes volant rageusement derrière lui.

Rogue attendait patiemment assis derrière son bureau que le chaudron ait fini de bouillir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était mais la lune dans le ciel annonçait qu'il était peut-être temps de dormir. Il jouait nerveusement avec une de ses plumes faisant des gribouillis sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré. L'attente était insupportable et son envie de rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler de fatigue s'accroissait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son laboratoire. Ni, une ni deux, il se releva et couru furieusement vers l'entrée. Qui osait le déranger à cette heure si tardive ?

Il ouvrit la porte dans un fracas et trouva un peu plus bas que lui une Minerva passablement courroucée.

-" Bonsoir Severus, puis-je entrer ?" Le ton de la sorcière était sec et ferme.

-" Je crains devoir partir dans quelques secondes... Minerva." Rogue avait froncé les sourcils. Après Dumbledore il était proprement hors de question de voir la directrice de Gryffondor.

-" Cela ne fait rien, je serais brève" Insista-t-elle en essayant de passer une jambe à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Severus resta impassible et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son corps faisant barrage à l'intrusion indésirée. McGonagall se ravisa, gênée et capitulant. Elle adressa un regard équivoque à son collègue qui s'empressait déjà de refermer la porte à clef.

Outrée le professeur de métamorphose cogna sur la porte avec une force mesurée mais Severus pu entendre derrière, sa voix étouffée clamant :" Où est mon élève Severus ?!"

Un demi sourire narquois vint perturber la solennité du visage de Rogue, satisfait de mettre la directrice des lions en pétard. Tout en retournant à son bureau, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa potion qui semblait être prête. Il la couvrit alors d'un torchon épais et s'engouffra dans sa cheminée.

Dans la campagne Bourguignonne, Hermione s'était retrouvée seule dans la maison appartenant à Severus. Elle avait passé la soirée calmement auprès de Hugh et Cleo qui s'apprêtaient à retrouver leurs filles pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La mère de famille avait eu l'idée de monter le sapin de Noël avec l'aide de la jeune sorcière afin de la distraire au mieux des problèmes qu'elle avait rencontré. Tout l'après midi les sorciers s'étaient dépêchés à redécorer la maison le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse, amicale et presque familiale.

Cleo portait une affection très particulière pour la jeune femme en qui elle voyait quelque chose qui était proche d'une petite sœur. Hermione était très mature calme et posée, Cleo était passionnée, directe et dingue à sa manière, une femme enfant en privé mais dotée d'un caractère en acier trempé et qui dirigeait sa petite famille à la baguette. Cleo était d'origine méditerranéenne, mélange d'une lignée noble de gitans siciliens du XIX eme siècle avec une pointe d'Andalousie. Son regard bleu et sa peau claire cachaient son patrimoine génétique mais son caractère la jeune sorcière avait observé le mariage de son ainée avec le britannique. C'était un amour fort et profond qui les liait sans pour autant les laisser paraitre une seule seconde coulants.

Dehors la neige tombait recouvrant le paysage d'une épaisse couche blanche dans laquelle le brouillard et l'obscurité de la nuit tombante étouffaient les journées devenues de plus en plus courtes. Dans la nuit, Hermione n'avait eu à faire que quelques pas à l'extérieur avant de retrouver ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de " Chez-elle-en-cas-de-pépins." Elle s'était engouffrée dans la maison, prenant le soin de la verrouiller de partout et s'était calfeutrée dans la salle de bains où elle avait pris un bain brûlant.

Ses amis lui manquaient. Ginny lui manquait et ô combien elle avait voulu se confier à la jeune rousse qu'elle avait laissé dans l'ignorance pendant de longs mois. A présent elle s'en voulait car elle savait que Ginny subissait aussi quelques préjudices qui étaient réservés aux " Traitres à leur sang." et la sorcière culpabilisait alors que son côté rationnel était toujours en alerte.

Elle pensa à Harry qui allait passer son premier Noël sans Sirius.

Elle pensa à Ron qui ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de la situation alors qu'il s'était entiché de Lavande Brown.

Elle pensa à ses parents dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis une longue semaine.

La sorcière sortit de son bain et s'enveloppa de sa robe de chambre avant de se diriger vers la pièce de fleurs où elle avait séjourné tout l'été.  
Un craquement sur le parquet sortit la jeune sorcière de sa torpeur. Elle s'était endormie avec un livre épais entre les doigts. La bougie qu'elle utilisait était vacillante et la cire avait coulé sur le chevet. Elle avait laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte afin de signifier sa présence à Severus lorsqu'il rentrerait. Sur ses gardes malgré elle, Hermione reconnut les pas caractéristiques de l'homme qui possédait les lieux et ses pieds se firent hésitants lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la chambre de feu sa mère.

Il glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, stupéfait et trouva Hermione dans un demi sommeil, les yeux papillonnant collés. Sans dire mot, il s'assit à ses côtés dans le petit lit qui abritait son corps au chaud.

Le regard de la sorcière était en joie de retrouver enfin la présence de l'homme. Il passa doucement le bout de son index sur sa lèvre fendue afin de vérifier que les soins aient bien été prodigués et elle grimaça de douleur. Il le retira ensuite pour passer le revers de sa main sur sa pommette de manière affectueuse.

-" Tu peux aller dans ma chambre si tu veux." Annonça le sorcier.

-" Je... Euh... Je ne savais pas si... D'accord... Mais tu sais je l'aime bien celle-ci." Bafouilla Hermione la langue encore engourdie.

-" Très bien." Se résigna Severus qui commençait à retirer ses capes. Puis un éclair le frappa. " A moins que tu ne préfères être seule ?" Il s'était arrêté dans son déshabillage craignant un instant que la jeune femme le rejette.

-" Non... Non, reste avec moi." Bailla-t-elle en essayant de l'agripper. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, Severus s'était déjà glissé entre les draps et collé à elle. Merlin qu'il était brûlant !

Doucement et à bout de force, le sorcier s'endormit dans le creux de l'épaule de la Gryffondor, bercé par le parfum de ses boucles brunes, un bras enroulé autour du ventre féminin.


	24. La fête de Slug

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos visites, mes followers, je regarde mes stats que je trouve plus que satisfaisantes et je le dois à vous. Merci de votre soutient, de vos réactions qui déclenchent toujours une joie quand je lis mes mails. Voilà un chapitre en parallèle direct avec l'histoire de base. J'espère que vous aimerez et avertissement lemon pour clore le chapitre. Enjoi.**

Au vendredi matin qui précédait les vacances de Noël, Severus avait été convié à la table des professeurs par Dumbledore afin que personne ne sache qu'il était absent du château en dehors des heures de cours.

Il se levait tôt le matin, parfois seul, parfois aux côtés d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Parfois elle réclamait qu'il reste encore un peu contre elle, parfois même il pouvait entortiller ses doigts fins dans sa crinière brune et parfois il se heurtait à une porte fermée et un soupir.

La fatigue était perceptible sur le visage du sombre sorcier. Ses cours devenaient plus intensifs, plus méthodiques et ses verbes plus sarcastiques encore. Minerva avait réussi à le coincer pendant un intercours la veille et son amertume était tellement forte qu'il avait choisi la solution de facilité en implantant de faux souvenirs à la sorcière concernant le soir de l'altercation entre Granger et Malfoy, le tout sous le bon consentement du directeur.

Severus observait discrètement et patiemment les élèves entrer au fur et à mesure dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée aux couleurs de la fête chrétienne. Il sentait les foudres venir de la table des Gryffondor où Harry venait de temps à autres se heurter à son regard impénétrable. Aujourd'hui, cependant, la surveillance de Rogue s'attardait sur son neveu qui semblait avoir réussi à fermer quelque peu son esprit.

-" Tiens, Severus, vous êtes bien matinal, mon jeune ami." Le concerné n'eut nul besoin de se retourner, reconnaissant la voix de Slughorn. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse. " Allons mon garçon, j'espère que vous viendrez à ma petite sauterie ce soir, peut-être viendrez-vous accompagné ?!" Fit amicalement le nouveau professeur de potions en tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'il buvait. Non seulement la fête de Slug lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit mais... Il avait osé lui soumettre l'idée de ne pas venir seul ?

-" Nous verrons." Répondit-il sur le ton le plus grave qu'il puisse.

-" Formidable !" Fit Horace en partant s'attabler.

 **Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet empoté ait l'esprit aussi léger pour organiser une fête par les temps qui courent.**

Quelques minutes avant son premier cours, Severus s'était cloitré dans son bureau afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre pour les vacances scolaires et son hibou l'avait attendu sagement avec quelques missives en bec.

Il caressa la tête de l'oiseau qui aurait pu ronronner s'il avait été un chat et s'était de nouveau envolé par la fenêtre.

Le premier courrier portait le sceau directorial. Il l'ouvrit en soupirant. A peine une journée que Dumbledore était parti, il recevait déjà de nouvelles instructions de sa part. Il déplia le parchemin.

 _"Voisins de la famille Granger assassinés dans la nuit. Hermione doit rester à tes côtés. Ses parents font l'objet d'une surveillance accrue. Nous ne savons pas comment interpréter cet acte. Avertissement ? Erreur ?_  
 _A.P.W.B.D."_

Severus s'était arrêté de respirer. Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas fêter Noël en famille. Rageusement, il s'empara de la seconde enveloppe dont il reconnut la plume.

 _"Severus, si tu me le permet j'aimerais assister à la fête de Slughorn ce soir, j'aimerais voir mes amis._  
 _Hermione"_

L'homme resta interdit quelques secondes devant l'initiative que la jeune femme avait prit, elle qui se refermait petit à petit sur elle-même. Il était cependant mitigé et se disait que cela le déculpabiliserait de ne pas laisser la jeune femme voir sa famille en cette période festive. Il ne savait proprement pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Rapidement, Severus pris sa plume et un morceau de parchemin, se maudissant d'avoir renvoyé son hibou.

 _" Emmène s'il te plait Miss Granger en ville s'acheter une tenue de soirée."_

Rogue savait qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de signer pour sa destinataire.

***  
Un clapotis au volet de sa chambre fit sursauter Cleo. Elle cligna des yeux pour apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de la vitre une créature à plumes qui grattouillait gentiment la rambarde. La sorcière soupira reconnaissant l'oiseau espérant ne pas ouvrir une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _" Emmène s'il te plait Miss Granger en ville s'acheter une tenue de soirée."_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

-" Tu pourrais au moins te donner la peine de signer, Sev'." Soupira la femme, se rasseyant sur le lit alors que la main de Hugh venait agripper sa taille pour l'attirer à lui au fond de la couette.

***  
Une fois n'était pas coutume, Severus avait patiemment compté les heures le séparant des vacances de Noël. Même si il devait quelque peu gérer l'administration en l'absence de Dumbledore avec l'aide de Minerva, quelques jours de repos lui seraient salutaires et surtout il pourrait s'occuper à voir la jeune Granger ne pas dépérir. Quand il arriva à la petite sauterie sélect de son collègue, il n'avait toujours pas su comment annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la jeune femme.

Il l'avait cherchée du regard discrètement parmi les élèves qui s'étaient fait très élégants pour marquer l'occasion. En quelques balayages visuels de la pièce, il retrouva la jeune femme manifestement mal à l'aise en compagnie d'un McLaggen décidément assuré de la charmer. Elle portait une robe type USO vert émeraude et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon à la française.

Severus soupira, retenant un rictus narquois. Comment ce gamin prétentieux pouvait-il un seul instant imaginer pouvoir réussir à draguer ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa propriété ?Hermione le repéra dès qu'il fut entré et priant Merlin qu'il la débarrasse de Cormac. Il n'en fut rien.

Son regard implorant avait rencontré un sourire moqueur et confiant, désireux de jouer un peu avec elle ce soir. Elle soupira et ravala sa fausse amertume en se disant que Severus allait lui payer de se moquer d'elle aussi futilement.

-" Ah Severus, vous êtes venu ! Allez, prenez donc un verre cela ne vous fera que du bien." Fit Horace en saisissant une coupe de Champagne que Neville servait. Dans son ton, Rogue reconnut un homme déjà passablement éméché.

Il refusa poliment et chercha Potter du regard afin de lui transmettre le message que Albus lui avait confié.

Hermione se cachait de McLaggen, le trouvant insupportable au possible. Elle s'était mise derrière un rideau de tulle où elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami avec qui elle voulait avoir une longue conversation et notamment au sujet de ses notes en potions alors que le professeur Slughorn ne cessait de le congratuler.

-" Comment peux-tu encore avoir un peu d'amour propre à utiliser ce bouquin ? " Lança la sorcière au survivant, manifestement en colère. " Tu ne sais même pas qui est ce type !"

-" Tu es jalouse c'est tout Mionne." Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel et se moquant de la jeune femme. Elle fit des yeux énormes choquée et décontenancée par la répartie aussi déplacée. " McLaggen te cherche on dirait." Enchérit-il observant à travers le rideau tout fin.

Oubliant instantanément le sujet initial, Hermione se figea alors qu'elle vit le jeune homme approcher dangereusement de la zone où elle s'en cachait. Vite elle sortit de l'abri à pas de loup et se heurta à Severus qui cherchait Harry.

-" Toujours autant dans la lune Miss Granger. Regardez où vous marchez pour l'amour de dieu !" Vociféra-t-il. Hermione rougit incapable de formuler le moindre mot et surtout se força de ne pas sourire. " Vous savez peut-être où je pourrais trouver Saint Potter ?" Fit-il doucereusement.

-" Euh..." Elle eut une grande difficulté à déglutir si proche de lui, le frôlant, devant tout ce monde. Simplement elle désigna la petite cachette du doigt, discrètement.

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant la nature plutôt intime de l'endroit et ouvrit le rideau. Ce qui arriva ensuite sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme était plutôt cocasse. Elle vit Severus blêmir, gardant son calme légendaire, se retenant de ne pas pulvériser McLaggen d'un simple coup de baguette. Harry tentait de s'éclipser.

-" Pas si vite... Potter !"

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue nettoya ses chaussures et referma le rideau derrière lui.

Hermione encore hilare d'avoir été témoin de la déchéance cuisante de Cormac ne vit pas derrière elle arriver Drago tenu en joug par Rusard.

Lorsque le concierge la bouscula et qu'elle reconnu les cheveux platines de son agresseur, son sang se figea.  
Elle vit son professeur de défense sortir avec Harry de leur micro entretien et accola le jeune homme de sa maison le raccompagnant à l'extérieur de la fête. Drago cibla Hermione dans l'assemblée et lui jeta un regard salace avec un sourire dédaigneux en coin. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux son amant secret escortant la petite pourriture infâme qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Son cœur se fendait.

L'esprit désormais occupé de nouveau par la vue de Malfoy, Hermione avait le plus grand mal à cacher son malaise et entretenir quelques discutions informelles. Le survivant cerna la gêne de son amie et lui apposa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

-" Hermione, tout va bien ?"

Elle ne répondait pas et seules ses pupilles devenaient expressives à cet instant. Rapidement, il la prit à parti, s'excusant auprès de Luna qui l'avait accompagné ce soir là. Il emmena la jeune femme dans le couloir où elle prit une longue bouffée d'air frais.

-" Raccompagnes moi à ma chambre s'il te plait." Fit-elle la voix raillée. Le jeune homme opina du chef et prit par l'épaule Hermione, sans la brusquer.

Il la laissa devant le portrait de sa chambre de préfète lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'elle était bien en sécurité. Il l'enlaça chaleureusement lui disant qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle lui promit la même chose, exaltée de retrouver son ami pour cette soirée exceptionnelle.

Lorsque Harry redescendit, il perçu distinctement quelques éclats vocaux résonner dans les cachots.

***  
Sous la douche tiède, Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle. A présent elle se maudissait de s'être laissé tenté par l'invitation de Slug et avoir croisé le regard infâme de Drago Malfoy qui s'était introduit à l'insu de tout le monde. Son raisonnement la poussa à se dire que de toutes façons elle l'aurait revu tôt où tard mais qu'il était mieux de le surmonter rapidement.

La vue de Severus en train d'épauler le jeune homme lui ramena un goût amer dans la gorge et elle se demanda un instant quelles étaient les véritables motivations de Rogue à son égard. Elle était simplement perdue.

Rageusement elle se savonna et sortit de la douche regagner sa chambre où elle lança une petite radio moldue s'arrêtant sur une station grésillante où ils jouaient du jazz toute la nuit. Elle se mit dans son lit de préfète après avoir enfilé une légère robe de nuit en coton et alluma une petite bougie pour lui donner un éclairage satisfaisant pour lire un livre qu'elle avait oublié avant de partir chez Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Méfiante elle se leva et n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot ne sachant qui était l'intrus qui se présentait à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

-" Ouvrez ce tableau Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes là." Instantanément, elle reconnut sa voix.

Elle ouvrit, et se laissa englober par ses longues capes noires, surgissant de l'obscurité. Sans s'attarder, elle retourna se camoufler sous sa couette, presque indifférente à la visite de Severus qu'elle avait pourtant prévue.

-" Nous allons devoir retourner chez moi." Fit-il d'un ton solennel en s'asseyant sur le matelas au pieds de la brune. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un grognement. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Instantanément, Rogue sentit le malaise chez la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle calmement et apposa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière qui ne broncha pas, la caressant doucement. " Je sais ce que tu penses." Se risqua-t-il avec une infinie précaution. Oui Severus Rogue prenait des pincettes.

-" Oh tu crois ?" Fit-elle en jetant le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Severus remarqua les sonorités jazzies s'échappant de la petite radio moldue. Il prit d'assaut les poignets de la jeune femme.

-" Fais moi confiance Hermione." Souffla-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. La désignée osa le fixer pour la première fois qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'elle perçut dans ses iris c'était une grande assurance et une volonté de fermeté. Elle inspira un grand coup, convaincue de la bonne nature du sombre sorcier. Il vint déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la Gryffondor. " Allez, lèves toi." Ordonna-t-il. Surprise, la jeune femme s'exécuta et se planta devant lui.

D'un geste tendre, il passa sa main sur sa hanche féminine et s'approcha d'elle, prenant son autre main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire sincère lorsqu'elle eut compris sa petite manœuvre. De sa main libre, Hermione la plaça sur l'épaule du sorcier.

A présent ils dansaient.

La Rouge et Or avait été surprise de l'initiative, lui qui avait un caractère tout sauf expressif et artistique.

-" Tu étais belle en émeraude." Lui glissa-t-il chaudement au creux de l'oreille. Elle se contenta de sourire à la place d'une réponse audible et apposa sa tête contre son torse. Il reposa sa tête contre la sienne, se laissant bercer doucement par le rythme lent de la musique. Elle repensait à tous ces couples qui étaient venus et qui avaient dansé ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas eu l'espoir secret que Severus la fasse danser devant la peuplade d'élèves et de professeurs.

Ils restèrent comment ça, jusqu'à ce que les grésillements émis étouffent la mélodie. Alors Severus enivré de la présence féminine se recula quelque peu avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant d'attirer Severus doucement vers le lit.

-" J'oserais te faire des choses qui procureraient une profonde jalousie à McLaggen si il l'apprenait un jour." Plaisanta-t-il. Hermione pouffa tout en se remémorant le regard outré qu'elle avait lancé à Severus quand il ne s'était pas dévoué à l'aider à se débarrasser de ce garçon trop prétentieux. Le désir de la jeune femme prit un tournant précis alors que Rogue fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, remontant le tissus cotonneux. Il ôta la robe de nuit de la brune la laissant nue. Il fit glisser sa cape sur le sol et s'avança vers elle la poussant à s'assoir sur le rebord du matelas alors qu'il déboutonnait sa longue veste.

Hermione aida le sorcier à se déshabiller en défaisant sa ceinture de cuir. Elle fit glisser l'accessoire le long du textile et se rendit compte du pouvoir incroyable que pouvait avoir ce simple objet. Elle la replia sur elle même et profita d'un instant d'inattention de la part de son amant pour venir lui fouetter violemment les fesses.

Le bruit claquant résonna dans la pièce. Instantanément Severus retint un gémissement de douleur dans sa bouche et la jeune femme pas préparée à ce qu'elle venait de déclencher lâcha l'objet, choquée et apposa ses mains devant son visage hilare.

-" Oh Hermione tu vas me payer ça !" Rugit l'homme touché dans son égo de mâle. Ni une ni deux, il saisit la ceinture et forma une boucle dans laquelle il emprisonna les avant bras de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ait pu dire " Quidditch" Il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un crochet sur le mur qui surplombait le lit et la força à aller s'y percher les mains. Elle riait comme une effrontée.

Il l'enjamba et se mit à califourchon sur Hermione qui était dans une position des plus inconfortables, lui faisant face. Elle était à sa Mercie complète et trouvait cette tournure intéressante. Severus était désormais en boxer et malgré le peu de lumière qui baignait la pièce, elle devinait aisément qu'il était déjà prêt à l'assaut de son corps.

-" Je devrais te punir bien plus franchement pour ton geste Hermione." Fit-il d'une voix soyeuse qui avait le don de la rendre folle. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se cambrait pour trouver une position plus confortable. Severus adorait la voir se débattre toute seule. Il passa ses lèvres sur la peau de la rouge et or, faisant descendre ses mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir quelques instants. Sa langue vint à la rencontre d'un téton arrogant qu'il mordilla pour la faire crier un peu et le suça le plus fort qu'il pu. Peu à peu la langue concupiscente descendit sous le nombril féminin.

Hermione ne tenait déjà plus et rendait les armes alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait de spécial. La situation l'émoustillait trop. Elle gémissait doucement quelques petites sonorités aiguës qui avaient le don particulier de pousser Severus à continuer sa petite torture. Il parsemait son bas ventre de quelques baisers brûlants, se rapprochant de l'intimité gonflée de désir et moite. La peau douce du ventre d'Hermione se voyait recevoir un traitement particulièrement doux, le sorcier semblait apprécier cette zone alors qu'il s'y attardait franchement pour la faire se languir davantage.

-" Oh sorcière... Ma petite sorcière..." Il fit glisser ses doigts allègrement sur le centre de sa féminité, arrachant une plainte de délivrance à la belle. Il s'arrêta de parler une seconde, aspirant son bourgeon de chair entre ses lèvres douces. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière. Puis il reprit : " Tu ne saura jamais à quel point ton ventre est l'endroit le plus béni sur terre." Tout en disant cela, il la surpris en s'enfonçant d'un coup de rein violent en elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ôter son dernier vêtement. Il avait poussé un long soupir de plaisir à mesure que sa chair était englobée par sa Vénus. Vite il agrippa ses hanches alors qu'elle ne s'était pas habitué à sa lourde présence. Les yeux clos et les lèvres grande ouvertes, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de la gorge d'Hermione, prise dans le tourbillon d'un plaisir brutal.

Severus faisait glisser doucement son pouce sur le clitoris gorgé de sang. Se sentant satisfait de son entrée en matière s'autorisa à faire jouir sa partenaire pour la confondre davantage tout en la martelant. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et son souffle ne se renouvelait pas. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient le front d'Hermione qui se sentait tomber dans un orgasme dévastateur.

-" Sev !" Hurla-t-elle d'une voix grave. Le sorcier jura dans sa bouche, sentant sa fin proche. D'un geste rapide, il se retira et la retourna. Il n'avait pour l'instant jamais osé prendre la jeune femme de cette façon. Lorsqu'il reprit possession d'elle, ne pas jouir au premier coup de rein était un véritable défi. Il essaya de se calmer afin de la malmener au maximum et s'enfonça au plus profondément qu'il eut pu, arrachant un cri de douleur à Hermione lors des premières charges, se heurtant au col utérin. Peu à peu la douleur laissa place à une série de spasmes de plaisir intense, les râles de la jeune femme se faisaient plus rauques tant l'angle était parfait. Rogue adorait la voir se cambrer et la vue était plus que divine. Il avait beau essayer de ralentir la cadence, la sorcière le rendait fou de ses délicieuses courbes. Il se laissa emporter quelques coups plus tard dans un léger soupir contenu, emmêlant ses doigts aux boucles de la jeune femme, toujours profondément perdu en elle.

Ils restèrent là, haletants quelques secondes, la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Severus vint déposer un doux baiser sur la chute de reins de son amante et décida de la libérer de son entrave. Il avait repris sa baguette et lancé un sort de nettoyage informulé sur eux avant d'attirer Hermione à lui, se glissant sous la couette. La jeune femme s'était écroulée sur son torse rassurant et balafré, main dans la main.

-" Tu ne voulais pas rentrer ce soir ?" Lui rappela-t-elle.

-" On verra demain matin." Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

 **PS : Qui a vu The Force Awakens ? :D**


	25. La fin de l'avent

**Alors, vous vous êtes bien gavé pour Noël ? ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Ce chapitre est le dernier avant une longue ellipse de plusieurs mois dont les périodes qui le précèdent seront présentes sous forme de flash back, comme celui au milieu de celui-ci comme un regard dans la pensine. Donc pour résumer, je change de ligne directrice. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ( mes stats me disent que oui.) Je tiens à remercier encore tous les petits mots que j'ai eu cette semaine, vos reviews me font tellement plaisir ! Enjoi**

Au petit matin, Severus s'éveilla aux cotés de la Gryffondor qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Pourtant toute la nuit elle avait été agité, remuant et semblant se battre contre un mal invisible. La sombre sorcier avait été témoin de peu de scènes de panique nocturnes et associait cela au fait que c'était une guerrière en devenir dont l'âme était meurtrie. Sa peau était froide, ayant passé une majeure partie de la nuit en dehors des couvertures.

Doucement il se leva et entrepris de prendre une douche vivifiante sans quitter les quartiers de son élève. Tout était exactement à l'image de la jeune femme, carré et rangé. Il passa un moment sous la pluie chaude réfléchissant à comment faire passer l'annonce du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver sa famille pour Noël. Il pensa soudain qu'elle pouvait très bien aller au Terrier ne souhaitant pas la retenir. Après tout il était normal qu'elle soit accompagnée des gens qui l'aiment.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir mollement et décida de ne pas feindre l'occupation. Hermione passa doucement sa tête derrière le rideau de douche et vit Severus se laisser accabler par le poids de l'eau qui tombait sur lui. Elle entra avec lui se réchauffer.

-" Bonjour." Ronronna-t-il. Elle sourit et se plaça contre lui sous le jet en plaçant les cheveux couleur jais derrière pour éclairer son visage. Elle avait l'air radieuse de si bon matin et ses joues reprenaient des couleurs avec la chaleur de l'eau.

-" Bonjour." Répondit-elle aussi doucereusement qu'elle le pu, essayant de l'imiter. Il esquissa un demi sourire bien à lui.

-" Que pourrait rendre ma petite sorcière dans un état si rayonnant de bon matin ?" Bougonna-t-il faussement. Elle sourit de plus belle.

-" C'est bientôt Noël... J'ai hâte d'aller voir mes parents."

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Il se figea quelque peu sur place, se raidissant, le regard fuyant l'espace d'une petite seconde. Hermione, occupée à sa rêverie ne s'en aperçut pas et continua d'argumenter.

-" Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. J'ai vraiment hâte."  
Severus ne voulait pas casser la jeune femme de bon matin mais il lui devait la vérité. Un dilemme étrange murissait dans sa tête, lui l'homme qui n'avait plus peur d'être détesté. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas précisé si il lui devait la vérité où si il devait lui monter une histoire à dormir debout afin de la maintenir le moins possible dans la crainte.

Tandis qu'elle se lovait contre lui affectueusement, il réfléchissait tout en répondant à son étreinte. Il lui fallait une excuse. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, les caressant. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse et se laissait aussi couler sous la pluie d'eau chaude relaxante.

Elle avait remarqué que les cicatrices de son amant devenaient plus rouges au contact de l'eau chaude.

Un éclair de génie foudroya Severus.

-" Tu sais... Cleo et Hugh m'ont demandé de fêter Noël avec eux... Ils m'ont aussi dit que ça leur ferait plaisir si tu étais là." Tenta le sorcier. Il avait dit ça le regard planté dans celui de la jeune femme, pour mieux l'inciter à accepter sa proposition. De toutes façons il n'avait pas mieux à lui offrir et même si Cleo n'avait officiellement rien organisé de particulier, il se hâterait de lui faire parvenir un hibou expliquant la situation.

-" C'est adorable mais il faut quand même que je voie mes parents." Severus soupira se pinçant la lèvre. Il capitulait. Le regard interrogatif de la Gryffondor le sonda. Elle arqua un sourcil comprenant qu'il bouillait intérieurement. " Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Elle se décolla de lui voulant le détailler entièrement. Il soupira de nouveau plus longuement.

-" Tes parents sont menacés. Dumbledore les a placé sous protection."

Le silence.

Le menton de la jeune femme se mit à frémir. Elle retint un sanglot prenant une longue inspiration puis elle se recula franchement de l'homme manquant de glisser sur la faïence.

-" Justement ma place est auprès d'eux !" Rugit-elle.

-" NON ! " Hurla Rogue. " Non, tout ce que veut Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est t'atteindre pour atteindre Potter." Se ravisa-t-il plus doucement. " Tes parents vont bien, tu pourras avoir de leurs nouvelles quand tu le souhaite. J'ai... J'ai entière confiance en les sorciers que Dumbledore a choisit pour les protéger."

-" Oui... Comme les parents de Harry j'imagine ?" Fit-elle en faisant la moue. Severus se bloqua un instant. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle disait ni de la façon désinvolte qu'elle avait de sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Il se retourna et cacha une grimace amère, prétextant se savonner les cheveux.

-" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Granger." Fit-il lascivement. A son ton elle avait compris que quelque chose l'avait dérangé.

-" Excuses moi." Sanglota la jeune femme en plaçant sa main au creux de ses reins pour lui dire de revenir vers elle. Il se retourna et vit les yeux rougis de nouveau.

***  
 _Harry avait Luna au bras de façon galante lorsque son attention fut attirée par les nouveaux arrivants à la fête. Il resta un moment interdit et agréablement surpris avant de quasiment courir les retrouver._

 _-" Hermione ! Tu es là ? Mais où étais-tu ? On a pas eu de nouvelles de toi !" S'enquit le survivant poussant alors presque Cormac qui se sentait déjà exclu. Le jeune homme s'était paré de ses plus beaux atouts quand Hermione lui avait demandé au dernier moment de l'accompagner à la fête de Slug. Il était fier comme un paon prêt à séduire la jeune femme mais il n'avait pas senti que tout ceci avait été un stratagème calculé de la part de cette dernière. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir le culot de se pointer au bras d'un professeur. Et pourtant c'était dans le lit de Severus Rogue qu'elle passait désormais la plupart de ses nuits._

 _Harry gonflé d'émotion saisit les mains d'Hermione, l'amenant avec lui et intima du regard à McLaggen qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Ils s'en allèrent quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune femme saluant au passage le professeur Slughorn qui lui fit une longue tirade sur sa convalescence pensant qu'elle était tombé malade. Harry savait que c'était au delà de ça mais avait laissé parler le professeur de potions, il n'avait nullement besoin de savoir la vérité._

 _-"Où étais-tu ? Je n'ai pas réussi à tirer le moindre mot ni à Dumbledore ni à McGonagall. Hermione dis moi." Fit le survivant à voix basse alors qu'ils étaient dans un coin plus sombre. La jeune femme lui rendit un sourire triste et inspira un grand coup._

 _-" J'étais à Sainte Mangouste, Harry... Je... C'est gênant." Fit-elle._

 _-" Je... Tu es ma meilleure amie... Tu peux tout me dire !" Répondit le jeune homme visiblement inquiet._

 _-" Harry..." Sourit-elle imitant la gêne " Tu peux comprendre que certaines choses font partie de mon intimité !" Elle avait le regard fuyant. Le survivant se ravisa et enlaça la jeune femme qui n'était à ce moment pas fière d'avoir aussi bien préparer le mensonge qu'elle réussissait à faire gober à Harry par son jeu d'expressions et mimiques plutôt convainquant. " Bon... Et toi... Tu as toujours ce livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé ?"_

***  
Ne voulant pas se faire voir, Severus et Hermione étaient repartis en France par le réseau de cheminées sans même être sorti de la chambre de la préfète. Le sorcier avait commis une extrême prudence en ouvrant le passage de façon unique et exceptionnelle. Après plus de six mois après y avoir passé le seuil de la porte pour la première fois, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait, le nom du village avait toujours été tu et ses sorties dans la civilisation avaient été rigoureusement contrôlées par les sorciers plus âgés qui l'entouraient.

Elle n'en tenait pas rigueur à son professeur. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le village était entouré de collines dont l'une d'elles était couronnée de la présence d'une Madone protectrice, montée sur un tas de rocs, affublée d'une étoffe bleu roi et dont les bras étaient ouverts de façon religieuse. Cleo l'y avait emmené promener lors de l'été.

La soirée passée avait redonné à la sorcière un peu d'aplomb même si la présence intruse de Malfoy l'avait profondément ébranlé. Elle se sentait heureuse de revenir à Poudlard mais elle était d'autant plus en arrivant dans la salle à manger de Severus aussi austère fut-elle.


	26. La lamentation du Phénix

**Voilà, les fêtes sont terminées, alors j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, maintenant c'est régime ! haha. Bon plus sérieusement, ce chapitre je le met en parallèle avec le livre et je l'ai même nommé en conséquence pour avoir un repère définitif. Je vous avait promis une ellipse, la voici et maintenant les apparitions de Rogue se feront rares ( tout est dans ma tête) Enjoi**

Le soleil couchant se cachait derrière l'amoncellement de nuages inquiétants lorsque Hermione Granger traversa le parc de l'école après une brève visite chez le demi-géant. Elle avait apprit quelque jours auparavant de la bouche de Harry que Hagrid avait perdu et enterré Aragog. Elle avait attendu que son emploi du temps soit enfin libre pour lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie et présenter ses condoléances.

Maintenant, le soir tombait et elle rentrait vers le château. Il était presque dix heures du soir.

Les bourrasques fouettaient les branches des arbres fleuris et l'herbe du parc se courbait révérencieusement sous la pression de l'air. La nature semblait être en alerte. La jeune sorcière regarda l'heure alors qu'elle passait l'horloge sous la grande porte et s'engouffra dans le château. Elle était en retard à sa séance d'occlumencie.

Vite, elle s'assura de ne pas être suivie et avança à pas rapide dans les cachots, baguette en main. Essoufflée, elle frappa à la porte des appartements de Rogue.

Il ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un regard affûté alors qu'elle entra sans le moindre contact visuel.

-" Tu es incorrigible." Prononça-t-il, refermant la porte s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie.  
Hermione décela un changement dans l'atmosphère qu'elle côtoyait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Le sorcier était rigoureux à propos de ses appartements mais il semblait plus vide et carré que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir vu. Elle se figea et fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner le regard interrogateur.

Severus l'ignora simplement et rangea quelques parchemins qui étaient posés sur la table basse devant la cheminée, à l'abri des yeux de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air nonchalant mais toutefois, son esprit demeurait clos.

La sorcière à son habitude se prépara un thé dans le silence alors qu'elle voyait le sombre sorcier s'agiter dans tous les recoins de son domaine. Soudain, calmement, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui faisait infuser le thé dans sa tasse et posa doucement sa tête au creux de son épaule.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui montrait un signe d'affection avant une séance d'occlumencie. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il fasse la part des choses.  
La sorcière lâcha sa cuillère et ferma les paupières, se laissant aller contre la présence rassurante de l'homme pour qui elle éprouvait désormais un tas de sentiments concrets. Doucement, il vint chercher les mains féminines pour y enlacer ses doigts et croiser ses bras sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Il baisa la tempe d'Hermione et descendit vers son lobe où il murmura

-" Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, j'aimerais que tu restes ici en sécurité pendant ce temps, en dehors des cours et des repas."

-" Oh..." Hermione était revenue à sa tasse de thé, un petit peu frustrée d'être mise au courant à la dernière minute

-" Une mission pour Dumbledore. Je t'ai laissé quelques instructions sur le chevet."

-" Alors pas d'occlumencie aujourd'hui ?" Réalisa la sorcière.

-" Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais et tu l'appliques parfaitement." Il passa une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme qui avait capté une lueur étrange au fond des iris abyssaux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le baiser devint rapidement langoureux.

Il y mit un terme lorsqu'ils furent asphyxiés et fut heureux de voir les yeux de la sorcière briller pour lui. Il s'y plongea quelques secondes avant d'être surpris par un hurlement inhabituel venant des cachots. Les deux amants se raidirent et Severus fit signe à Hermione de se cacher dans la chambre.

Hermione s'était caché derrière la porte qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte et d'où elle pouvait observer le salon par l'entrebâillement. Quelques poings vinrent tambouriner l'entrée de Severus avant qu'elle entende de façon très perceptible une petite voix masculine crier :

-" Des mangemorts dans le château !"

La sorcière avait saisit sa baguette mais une vague de panique s'était emparé d'elle. Rogue ouvrit la porte qui laissa apparaitre Flitwick, essoufflé, la main appuyée sur son genou.

-" Hé bien, Filius, que vous arrive-t-il à cette heure-ci ?"

-" Severus il faut nous aider, il y a des... Des..." De l'angle de vue, Hermione ne vit pas que Severus venait de lancer un sort informulé au professeur de sortilèges. Elle vit le petit homme tomber simplement sur le sol.

-" Hermione ! " Appela Severus, incitant la Gryffondor à sortir de sa cachette. Elle s'exécuta sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Elle s'approcha en courant. Severus avait rangé sa baguette. " Il s'est surement évanoui, transporte le à mon bureau et occupes-toi de lui. Je monte aider les autres." La voix de Rogue ne laissait pas paraitre la moindre panique, il avait su garder un semblant de calme. Hermione allait emporter Flitwick mais le bras du professeur de défense l'agrippa et il la força à le regarder de nouveau.

La lueur bienheureuse avait disparu, laissant place à quelque chose de plus tortueux dans les billes noisettes. Elle n'était pas rassurée pour le moins du monde. Severus embrassa à la hâte et de façon appuyée le front d'Hermione sans se soucier un seul instant qu'un témoin était présent physiquement.

-" Sois prudent." Réussit-elle à formuler alors que ce geste la bouleversait. Il plaqua ses mains puissantes sur ses joues.

-" **Fais moi confiance**." Prononça-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de possibilité à la désobéissance. Il s'arracha d'elle et couru dans les cachots, ses capes volant derrière lui.

De là, Hermione souleva le gobelin par les bras et le fit glisser depuis la porte jusqu'au bureau de Severus qui se trouvait quelques pas plus loin. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Hermione aperçu une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds qui était pétrifiée sur place.

-" Luna ?"

***  
Dans l'infirmerie, aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir les lèvres des élèves présents et de Madame Pomfresh. Tous étaient là, au chevet de l'aîné des Weasley.

Hermione y avait trouvé refuge avec Luna qu'elle avait trouvé au milieu des cachots. Elle avait apprit que la jeune femme avait suivit le professeur de sortilèges afin de comprendre la peur qui l'habitait. Luna n'avait pas posé de questions quant à la présence d'Hermione dans les cachots. Elle avait dit à la Gryffondor qu'elle avait vu Rogue courir rejoindre le hall principal et l'avait presque bousculé.  
Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, Luna, Rémus et Ron étaient à cet instant rassemblé autour de Bill qui avait salement payé le dur tribut du joug du mangemort garou.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de la salle. Harry et Ginny main dans la main apparurent. Harry avait les yeux rougis et était sale comme s'il s'était roulé dans la terre. Ses cheveux en pétard avaient perdu un certain éclat.  
Hermione avait accouru se réfugier dans les bras du survivant sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle eût un drôle de frisson lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous les trois réunis dans cette même pièce depuis l'incident estival.

Lupin s'était avancé vers Harry lui demandant comment il allait mais le sort du frère de son meilleur ami le préoccupait davantage.

-" Peut-être que Dumbledore connaît un remède qui serait efficace, où est-il ? C'est sur son ordre que Bill s'est battu contre ces fous furieux. Dumbledore a une dette envers lui, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état..." Dit Ron

-" Ron... Dumbledore est mort." Annonça Ginny.

Le silence de nouveau et Rémus perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Le cerveau d'Hermione semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner, le temps d'assimiler correctement l'information que sa meilleure amie venait de fournir. Sa mâchoire semblait se décrocher.

-" Comment est-il mort ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?" Murmura Tonks.

-" Rogue l'a tué. J'étais là, je l'ai vu." Répondit Harry

Hermione vacilla. Ses tempes bouillaient et un bourdonnement incessant avait investi sa tête. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, repoussant une vague nausée.

Le son lointain d'une lamentation montait dans le ciel nocturne.


	27. Douleur

**Oui, j'ai publié en milieu de semaine parce que ce chapitre a été relativement court et rapide à écrire et ça fait un moment qu'il prenait forme dans ma tête. Bises !**

Vers deux heures du matin, alors que tout le monde ou presque avait regagné ses quartiers et que la famille Weasley était rentrée en ayant pris soin de porter Bill jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste pour ses blessures magiques, Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs du château comme une âme en peine. Elle était blême et avait laissé son uniforme, préférant porter ses habits moldus, comme un peu perdue et détachée. Les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler et a tête était martelée de questions.

Les mots que Harry évoquait en parlant de Rogue étaient insupportable et l'atroce vérité se présentait comme une évidence quand on l'écoutait. La douleur de la pire des trahisons empoignait les tripes de la jeune femme qui désormais marchait sans but, dans le prétexte de faire sa ronde nocturne avec une mention assez spéciale. Certains élèves s'étaient regroupés, tous terriblement choqués. Quelques étudiants de Serpentard, très jeunes pour la plupart avaient formé de belles compositions florales éphémères. Hermione pensa que cette jeune génération n'avait pas eu le temps de se laisser engrainer par Malfoy et sa bande qui avaient disparu du château avec les autres mangemorts.

Mangemort.

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'elle était incapable de coller le visage de Severus à cette définition. Machinalement elle descendait dans les cachots obéissant aveuglément aux ordres que lui avait donné le sombre sorcier comme un Impero.

Les yeux irrités, elle du se concentrer pour marcher à la seule lueur de sa baguette. Sur le chemin elle rencontra quelques élèves murés dans le silence et leur somma d'aller se coucher sans trop d'assurance. Personne n'avait eut la force de désobéir à la préfète lorsqu'elle s'était montrée avec une pâleur inquiétante et les yeux foncés. Sa petite voix trahissait son apparence obscurcie.  
Les quartiers de Rogue demeuraient inchangés depuis son dernier passage plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle seule avait le mot de passe et elle se surprit à éprouver un quelconque soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que rien n'avait été fouillé. Presque tout était intact, le feu que Rogue avait allumé plus tôt dans la soirée crépitait toujours dans l'âtre mais les braises paraissaient mourir laissant la pièce se refroidir inexorablement.

Elle y fit apparaitre une buche qui s'embrasa. Amèrement elle fit un lien étrange nourrissant le charbon ardent, ré-insufflant un peu de vie dans ce qu'il avait abandonné. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler.

La bouche d'Hermione était sèche à force d'avoir tant pleuré et les mots de Harry lui revenaient en pleine figure lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où elle était pendant la bataille et qu'elle avait été obligée à dire plus ou moins la vérité à cause de la présence de Luna. Tout était un brouhaha grossissant dans sa tête. Elle ne se rappelait même plus au bout de combien de temps elle était sortie du bureau de Rogue attendant que Flitwick reprenne ses esprits. Les mots de Lupin revenaient aussi

 _-" ...Il vous aurait sans doute tué vous et Luna..."_

Cependant Hermione doutait à cet instant que Rogue aurait pu porter ce geste, ni sur Luna et certainement pas sur elle.

 **Pourtant il a tué Dumbledore.**

Quelque chose attira les yeux noisettes vers la table basse près de la cheminée. Hermione découvrit une enveloppe posée dont elle n'avait pas notifié la présence lorsqu'elle était venu plus tôt. L'objet l'avait en quelque sorte appelé.  
Vite elle se jeta dessus comme si elle allait la dévorer et découvrit une lettre à l'intérieur. Elle déplia le parchemin. Il était vierge.  
Dépitée, elle porta à son visage le morceau de papier et laissa la douleur l'emporter de nouveau. Elle se cachait derrière le parchemin comme si l'appartement de Severus pouvait lui rapporter qu'elle se laissait envahir par ses émotions. Lorsqu'une dernière plainte aigue était sortie de sa bouche, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit quelques mots disparaitre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils découvrant de l'encre disparaitre. Elle discerna quelques mots mais rien de précis.

-" ça ne peut pas... " Fit-elle à elle même. Pensant avoir l'air d'une idiote, elle souffla sur le morceau de papier et les mots apparurent à nouveau. Une poussé victorieuse s'empara d'elle, à bout. " De l'encre sympathique !" S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau à voix haute.

Elle approcha le papier de la cheminée où la lettre finit par se révéler entièrement.

 _Hermione,_  
 _Lorsque tu liras ceci, je serais déjà très loin._  
 _Outre ce fait, tu ne dois pas me rechercher._  
 _Vas te cacher dès que tu sera rentrée à Londres_  
 _Et protège ta famille._  
 _Un oiseau t'attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore._  
 _Severus._

La sorcière grimaça. Jamais il n'avait signé de son prénom et surtout cette lettre était écrite d'une façon tellement étrange que quelque chose dedans l'avait chamboulé. Le tapis près de la cheminée était subitement devenu très confortable et elle luttait à présent pour ne pas s'y endormir comme un animal. L'appréhension de devoir rester discrètement calfeutrée ici jusqu'à son retour à Londres se profilait dans son ventre.

Elle réalisa alors le sens vrai de ces quelques mots. De quoi parlait-il quand il évoquait " un oiseau " ? Fumseck ?  
Ses pensées se troublèrent et son mal de tête devint si insoutenable qu'involontairement la pièce entière vibrait. Les livres sur les étagères tombaient les uns après les autres et elle ne fit rien pour arrêter cet afflux de magie destructrice si ce n'est que poser ses doigts sur ses tempes et attendre que ça passe. Lourdement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre où tous les souvenirs de moments intimes et torrides lui remontaient comme si elle était témoin de ces scènes qu'elle avait vécu.

 _Severus calé derrière elle après un dimanche après midi passé au lit, qui en redemandait encore et encore. La chaleur de sa peau blanche, ses mains qui se baladaient sur ses hanches, l'attirant contre lui et son souffle mêlé à ses cheveux._

Comment pouvait-elle dormir encore dans ce lit alors qu'il portait l'empreinte de leurs ébats et de leurs longues conversations profondes ?

 _-" Elles te font souffrir parfois ?"_

 _-" Seulement quand j'y pense. Chacune a une histoire. Mais tu sais, sorcière, je n'ai nullement envie de t'ennuyer avec mon passé obscur."_

 _-" Le retour à la lumière t'aveugle à ce point pour penser que tu pourrais m'ennuyer Severus ? Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi."_

 _-" Oh vraiment ? Laisses moi alors te conter ma passion pour les plantes aquatiques... Quoique en fait tu trouverais le moyen de trouver ça intéressant... Maudite intellectuelle... Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me lasser de toi."_


	28. Partir

Il était presque six heures du matin lorsque Hermione s'éveilla. Elle sortait d'un sommeil de plomb semblable au coma. La potion de sommeil qu'elle avait pris avant de se forcer à dormir l'avait profondément apaisé. Aucun rêves ni cauchemar n'avait entaché son repos et la sensation d'avoir dormi un siècle entier l'étreignit.

Rapidement elle pris conscience, à yeux mis-clos, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Machinalement son bras vint s'étendre sur le reste du lit qu'elle n'occupait pas, un léger sourire placé sur les lèvres alors qu'elle s'étirait. Puis le froid de la couche et de l'oreiller à côté de sa tête la remirent dans le contexte actuel. Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise puis la mémoire lui revint.

Elle avait passé la nuit seule dans son lit.

La jeune femme avait dormi toute habillée dans l'espoir secret que Severus vienne la chercher ou revienne dans ses appartements. Il n'en fut rien.

Folle de sa prise de conscience, la fatigue retomba sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme qui n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle était simplement déprimée et malheureuse tant la sensation d'abandon et de trahison était omniprésente dans sa tête.  
Pourtant elle avait obéit au dernier ordre que Severus lui avait donné et elle était là, dans ses appartements

 **Comme un chien qui fait le guet en attendant son maître.**

Elle chassa cette image de sa tête parce que même si la vérité et la culpabilité de Rogue était accablante, une voix au fond d'elle hurlait que tout le monde se trompait. Elle l'associât à sa vulnérabilité mais elle devait désormais affronter la réalité et plus que jamais aider Harry.  
Elle se leva pataude et se tira tout de même dans le salon où tout était dérangé par sa faute. De vieux grimoires jonchaient le parquet accompagnés de quelques fioles cassées, d'anciennes éditions des journaux de la Gazette étaient dépliés à même le sol et les braises dans la cheminée se mourraient.

Soucieuse de devoir alimenter de nouveau le feu, la jeune femme sur son chemin se heurta à une toute petite fiole en verre froid contre son pied. Elle se baissa et regarda autour d'elle pour savoir de quelle étagère elle avait bien pu tomber. Hermione regarda à l'intérieur. Par rapport aux autres, elle semblait vide avec un monticule impressionnant de poussière sur les parois et le petit bouchon de liège. De son index elle frotta le verre à l'extérieur pour lui rendre son aspect originel.

A l'intérieur un unique cheveu roux esseulé était soigneusement replié.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était de la même couleur que ceux de Ginny mais avait l'air plus court. Aucune annotation n'était faite sur le flacon et la curiosité d'Hermione fut piquée quelque part où un sentiment de jalousie naissait car elle en était persuadée, c'était un cheveu humain et féminin.

Elle mis l'objet dans la poche de son pantalon et pris conscience de l'étendue du fouillis de nouveau. De sa baguette elle commanda le sort de rangement mais rien ne se produisit.

Était-elle si émotionnellement fatiguée que sa magie était momentanément épuisée ?

Elle ragea un instant constatant qu'elle allait absolument devoir ranger tout le désordre manuellement. Lorsqu'elle eut presque finit son travail, Hermione découvrit un numéro de la gazette ouvert à la page nécrologique. Elle regarda la date et se demanda pourquoi Severus conservait un journal jaunit d'une époque où il n'était même pas né.

 **18 Avril 1959**

La page nécrologique était ouverte. Aucun des noms figurants sur la rubrique n'attira davantage le regard de la jeune femme. Elle regarda la une ou rien ne semblait avoir perturbé le monde sorcier en ce jour. Elle revint à la page nécrologique et descendit plus bas où la gazette annonçait les faire parts de mariages à venir ou célébrés.

Son regard fut chatouillé par un nom qui semblait l'avoir appelé et qui était le fruit de nombreuses heures de recherche.

 **Eileen Prince.**

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise. Retrouver ce nom était innatendu. Elle pensait avoir vu le pire mais lorsqu'elle lu le faire part entier sa mâchoire se décrocha.

 **Tobias Rogue**

 **Eileen Prince, Tobias Rogue, Mariage.**

Le questionnement incessant revint et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes à la jeune femme pour tout lier dans son esprit. De rage et de peur de sa découverte, elle jeta le canard le plus loin qu'elle pu. Elle savait que l'écriture dans le manuel de potions de Harry n'était pas inconnue et désormais elle se sentait vraiment stupide et bernée par la simplicité de l'énigme.

Elle insulta Merlin le plus fort qu'elle pu et à voix haute.

***  
Hermione était sortie des cachots non sans avoir au préalable été se servir dans la réserve de Severus. Elle y avait repris les mêmes ingrédients qu'en deuxième année. Elle voulait savoir à qui était ce cheveu et elle ne voyait qu'une seule façon certaine de le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle fut remonté des cachots, les yeux rougis et après avoir laissé un mot de passage au cas où Rogue passerait par là tôt ou tard, elle n'avait croisé âme qui vive dans le château hormis quelques elfes de maison qui se dépêchaient déjà de préparer le petit déjeuner dans une bien triste ambiance. Quelques rayons timides du soleil perçaient les nuages.

Elle se remémora alors la lettre à l'encre sympathique que Severus lui avait laissé avant de disparaitre et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore espérant trouver ce dont il avait parlé.

-" Citron Sorbet." Fit-elle tout bas.

L'oiseau de pierre se courba laissant apparaitre le colimaçon qui menait au bureau directorial. Hermione monta les marches péniblement et sentit lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-" Miss Granger ? Vous êtes matinale." Elle reconnut la voix de sa directrice de maison.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall se tenait debout, les cheveux décoiffés et encore dans sa longue robe de nuit avec une robe de chambre la recouvrant. L'écossaise avait eut l'air d'avoir veillé toute la nuit, les cernes énormes marqués sous ses yeux témoignaient de la fatigue de la vieille femme. Elle regardait le soleil se lever depuis les vitraux et pour la première fois sans la figure emblématique de Poudlard qui avait contribué à ce que l'astre du jour brille de toute sa splendeur en hommage au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Elle avait longuement pleuré. Toute la nuit. De nombreuses tasses de thé étaient empilées sur un petit guéridon à côté du bureau resté intact, comme pour conserver encore un peu sa présence tant qu'on le pouvait encore.

-" Vous n'avez pas dormi, n'est-ce pas professeur..." Hermione posa une question rhétorique. Le professeur de transfiguration se retourna vers la jeune femme et l'étudia.

-" Il me semble que vous non plus." Elle l'invita à s'asseoir face au bureau. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, Hermione constata que le perchoir était inoccupé.

-" C'est plus compliqué que ça. Où est le Phénix ?" Demanda-t-elle la voix raillée.

-" Merlin seul sait. Cet oiseau a chanté toute la nuit presque. Il s'est arrêté vers cinq heures..."

-" Oh... Il... Il y a t-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire ? Vous devriez vous reposer Professeur."

-" C'est bien aimable à vous Miss Granger mais hélas... La seule chose que vous pourriez faire en rendant service à vous même c'est de faire vos bagages et encadrer les plus jeunes de votre maison. L'école doit fermer... J'ai eu l'accord du ministère dans la nuit..."

-" Avez-vous déjà perçu le professeur Rogue comme une menace ?" Coupa Hermione commençant à se sentir irritée de la situation. Les yeux de l'animagus s'arrondirent d'un coup.

-" Eh bien Hermione... Je... Non." Répondit l'écossaise en fronçant les yeux. " Il est évident que si nous avions senti la moindre insécurité nous aurions très rapidement traité le cas de ce... Cet assassin." Hermione se remit à pleurer. Décidément elle ne pouvait pas encaisser ce mot ni même la journée de la veille. Minerva s'approcha. " Allons Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile à surmonter, la mort d'Albus mais il faut être forte... Potter a besoin de vous."

A cet instant, elle laissa parler sa directrice de maison, aussi déroutée fut-elle. Peut-être qu'une part d'elle pleurait pour Dumbledore mais une part très importante se demandait pourquoi Severus qui avait montré une grande affection avait disparu de son paysage sans laisser plus d'explications et avec un meurtre sur les bras.

Quelque part dans la campagne bourguignonne, Cleo s'éveilla dans les bras de son mari. Ses sens étaient en alerte. L'auror se leva à pas de loups et vit dans la semi obscurité matinale dans sa cour la biche argentée.

Sans se soucier de son apparence elle descendit en robe de nuit et pieds nus à l'extérieur, ses petits pieds foulant le gravier frais de rosée. L'animal de lumière se courba respectueusement et en silence intima à la sorcière de la suivre dans le bosquet. Cleo savait que tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. La biche disparut au bout d'une baguette qu'une silhouette tenait entre deux arbres.

-" Sev ?"

L'ombre s'avança comme une spectre.

-" C'est fait."

La sorcière prit une longue inspiration. Elle seule était dans la confidence. Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue alors qu'elle fut préparée à ce moment depuis très longtemps.

-" Ils vont me mettre sur ta trace." Fit-elle. Severus s'avança dans la lumière naissante du soleil. Il écrasa la larme de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs d'un revers de pouce.

-" Tiens ta famille en sécurité... Et... Ne cherches pas à rentrer en contact avec Hermione... C'est capital... Elle essaiera de te retrouver, elle y arrivera... Elle est douée." La voix de l'homme se nouait dans sa gorge à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

-" Tu l'aimes Severus ?" Se risqua la mère de famille. Rogue sentit son cœur rater un battement et quelques autres aussi. Il se sentait déchiré et aurait été capable de faire machine arrière pour l'enlever discrètement de Poudlard. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses soient tellement plus simples mais ce qui devait résulter de l'équation était la victoire du monde sorcier libre. 


	29. In Memoriam

**Dehors le vent s'est levé. Depuis 20 minutes je fouille le net à la recherche d'une explication et peut-être de l'espoir grand d'un hoax.**

 **Il n'en est rien, Libération a relayé la nouvelle.**

 **Alors pas de chapitre aujourd'hui, juste le partage de ma dévastation avec le sentiment terrible que hier j'ai encore dit à voix haute qu'aujourd'hui il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible. Je sais que cela n'a rien à faire ici mais je sais aussi combien d'entre vous sont/étaient dingues de cet acteur.  
**

 **Et ça s'est produit.**

 **Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ma douleur. C'est simplement comme si Severus était mort pour de bon, Alan emportant le maitre des potions, espion, professeur de défense, directeur de Poudlard, Héros...**

 **Je ne trouve pas les mots pour dénoncer ce gâchis. Je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix de velours de nouveau.**

 **Ainsi, chers lecteurs, je partage avec vous ma tristesse sur la perte immense de ce monstre de cinéma/théâtre britannique.**


	30. Le Prince de Sang Mêlé

**Je ne sais pas vraiment pas quoi commencer... Si on m'avait dit que Alan partirait pendant l'écriture de cette fiction... Je continue à publier malgré tout. Alan Rickman était l'acteur qui a incarné mon personnage littéraire préféré, Severus Snape et pour ça je le plaçais au rang des meilleurs pour moi avec Harisson Ford. En grandissant et redécouvrant les HP avant la sortie du dernier film, je me suis découvert une passion frissonnante pour Snape, je voyais de la beauté et du charme là où personne ne trouvait tout ça. Il avait donné à ce personnage une voix mythique qui fait un effet monstrueux et j'ai jamais caché mon intérêt particulier pour les ténébreux. Nous voilà tous baguettes levées en ces tristes jours pour célébrer un comédien hors du commun qui a incarné tous ses rôles à la perfection, je ne lui connais aucun film où il a été mauvais. Merci pour tout.**

 **Bref, l'émotion c'est bien mais si vous voulez en parler plus longuement, vous savez où est ma boite mail. Revenons à la fiction. Donc comme promis chaque fin de semaine = un chapitre, ça ne change pas. Je vous propose de terminer sur une note plus légère que peut-être ( je prend le risque) vous n'allez pas apprécier mais qui moi m'a beaucoup fait marrer à l'écriture. J'vous aime, laissez des reviews c'est sympa. Enjoi**

Elle avait couru comme une furie dans le château pour se ruer dans le dortoir des Gryffondor alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Elle y était entré trouvant une bonne partie de sa maison éveillée, traumatisée, fatiguée. Ron affichait d'immenses cernes violacées et se grattait nerveusement l'oreille gauche.

Lorsque la préfète s'était engouffrée par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les regards avaient pesé sur elle comme si elle eut une réponse au drame qui venait de se produire. Elle repéra Ginny qui était sagement posée derrière son frère, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tous avaient les yeux rouges. Harry portait la rage sur son visage, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme si il avait pris une bourrasque en pleine face.

Hermione s'avança vers le survivant. Le silence et le regard des autres la gênait. Un instant elle se demanda si ils avaient découvert son petit secret. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle mesura que cette possibilité était plausible. Elle rougit de façon incontrôlable et essaya de se cacher avec la capuche de sa veste.

-" Harry, faut que je te parle. Ron aussi... S'il vous plait." Elle avait glissé ses doigts dans la main de Potter pour le calmer et l'inciter à la suivre. Elle savait que si Harry se levait, elle n'aurait nullement besoin de solliciter Ron. Il valait mieux qu'il soit là également.

Les garçons suivaient Hermione qui prenait la direction de la tour d'Astronomie. Cette direction était machinale, elle suivait les traces que Rogue prenait le matin car même s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle savait qu'il montait ici pour l'observer se promener cueillir quelques perles de rosée lorsqu'il faisait beau temps.

Harry montait péniblement, se remémorant la scène de la veille au soir. Ce matin là, tout était dégagé, le soleil brillait et les enlaçait de sa chaleur bienveillante.

-" Harry, je sais qui est le Prince de Sang-mêlé." Entama-t-elle la voix enfouie sous une tonne de tristesse.

-" Ouais, c'est Rogue." Répondit le jeune homme de façon nonchalante.

-" Quoi ? Mais... Comment tu sais ?" La jeune femme hurlait presque toute décontenancée.

-" Oh Mionne, calme toi !" Fit Ron derrière eux. Elle l'ignora puis reprit :

-" Tu savais que c'était Rogue et tu n'as rien dit ?"

-" Je l'ai su parce qu'il a bien voulu me le dire après avoir assassiné Dumbledore !" Gronda Harry sous le poids de la fatigue

-" Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit hier soir ?"

-" Qu'est-ce que ça change Hermione ? Dumbledore est mort, assassiné par ton idole !"

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa de nouveau.

-" Quoi ?!" Fit-elle imitant l'incompréhension.

-" Je t'en prie Mionne, j'ai vu ta fascination pour le personnage du Prince." La jeune femme se recula ne sachant plus quoi dire. Quelque chose au fond d'elle mourrait. La colère s'effaça sans s'atténuer laissant place à un sentiment de déception. Elle savait que Harry avait vu juste.

-" Harry a raison Herm'. Non mais tu te rend compte ? Rogue ! T'as éprouvé de la fascination pour le bâtard des..." Commença Ron sur le ton de la moquerie.

-" ça suffit ! " Siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents. Elle allait tourner les talons mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

-" Attends, regarde ce qui a été trouvé dans la main de Dumbledore."

***  
Ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la joie et de l'excitation avait grimé la face reptilienne de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas attendu une journée qu'il avait fait mander Drago et Severus pour un petit comité exceptionnel.

Ainsi, à peine arrivé de l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus avait été prompt à se présenter au manoir Malfoy. Il était terriblement fatigué et semblait avoir atterrit au milieu d'un cauchemar. Ses cernes étaient plus noires que d'habitude. Sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Il était le dernier attendu au manoir et avait fait au plus vite lorsque que dans son lit la marque l'avait brûlé.

Il ferma son esprit et pénétra dans l'immense demeure de celui qui jadis l'appelait son ami.

-" Ah Severus !" S'éleva la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'intéressé regarda furtivement autour de lui. Seuls Narcissa, Drago, Bellatrix et Lucius étaient présent en plus du mage noir.

La peur avait corrompu le visage de Lucius. Son petit séjour à Azkaban l'avait métamorphosé. Ses traits étaient détendus, il arborait une barbe naissante. Ses cheveux avaient perdus leur éclat brillant et ses yeux bleus s'étaient éteints. Il ressemblait à un clochard ivrogne qui arpentait les rues du Londres moldu. A côté de lui se tenait Drago, dans la force d'un jeune homme frais et prêt à prendre la succession de sa famille. Il se tenait droit aux côté de Voldemort mais ses traits ne montraient aucune fierté. Severus avait beau savoir que son neveu faisait un bon occlumens, la lueur au fond de ses yeux étaient eux aussi animés par la peur.

-" Toi et ton neveu avez accompli la mission que j'avais ordonné à Drago. Vous serez largement récompensés... Severus, j'ai bien peur en revanche de devoir te maintenir à Poudlard encore quelques temps... Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le garçon."

-" Maitre ?" Fit le sorcier

-" Le gouvernement se prosternera devant moi mon ami, très rapidement. A la rentrée ce sera toi qui prendra la succession de Dumbledore. Le garçon essaiera de rentrer en contact avec ses amis. Tu dois par tous les moyens l'intercepter."

***  
 _-" Tu l'aimes Severus ?"_

 _-" Cleo, ce n'est pas le moment."_

 _-" Je commence à te connaitre un peu."_

 _-" Arrêtes, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles."_

 _-" Mais enfin c'est évident !"_

 _Le parc de Poudlard était ensoleillé pour un mois de Mars très agréable. Les étudiants étaient sortis profiter de la fin de soirée avant le diner. La dernière épreuve du tournois des trois sorciers approchait et déjà des amitiés s'étaient liées._  
 _Une magnifique jeune brune aux cheveux bouclés était allongée dans l'herbe aux côtés de Severus qui arborait les couleurs de sa maison. Elle mâchouillait un brin d'herbe de façon aguicheuse mais détachée. Elle arborait un look rebelle et portait l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons tant bien que mal. Elle se moquait de ses camarades qui avaient un accent anglais au delà de l'inacceptable._

 _-" Cleo, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça... Vraiment." La jeune femme vint rouler de son côté._

 _-" Les voilas qui viennent Sev. Tu crois qu'ils seraient jaloux si ils pensaient qu'on étaient ensemble ?"_

 _-" Tu délires ?"_

 _-" Potter et Black approchent, c'est le moment ou jamais. Oh, y a Evans et Craft derrière eux ! C'est parfait !"_

 _Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se relevant un peu mais la main de la française l'agrippa fermement aux cheveux. Elle poussa un cri équivoque pour attirer l'attention des élèves qui traversaient le parc, en particulier celle de ceux qu'elle venait de citer. Ni une, ni deux, elle embrassa Severus à pleine bouche violemment. Le Serpentard avait les yeux écarquillés aux premières secondes puis s'était laissé convaincre de jouer le jeu de Cleo. Il avait mis ses mains timidement autour de la taille de la sorcière qui avait noué ses bras derrière la nuque du garçon._

 _Elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention des quatre élèves et observait discrètement les réactions._

 _Elle voyait Sirius rire à en perdre haleine, James affichait une mine défaite et dégoûtée. Derrière eux, Lily s'était figée sur place, reconnaissant son meilleur ami dans les bras d'une autre qu'elle n'aimait pas et Hugh Craft, le Serdaigle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Sirius arriva jusqu'à Lily lui chuchotant quelque chose qui le faisait manifestement rire. James avait emboité le pas et s'était sauvé, chassant cette image du revers de la main._

 _-" Hé Cornedrue, Servilus se paye ta gonzesse !"_

 _-" Pour l'amour de Merlin Sirius, c'est pas ma copine !"_

 _Severus n'écoutait pas. Il s'était impeccablement plongé dans le rôle que lui avait confié Cleo qui soupirait sensuellement. Voilà maintenant de longues secondes que leur baiser ne s'essoufflait pas. Lorsqu'elle y mit fin, le groupe était déjà bien loin. Doucement elle s'était descellé de l'emprise du Serpentard en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure._

 _-" Hmmm... Lily ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle rate. Oh mais, c'est qu'on est réactif Rogue !"_

 _La jeune sorcière désignait le renfoncement sur les boutons du pantalon du Serpentard._

 _-" Tais toi, tais toi, tais toi !"_

 _La française riait à son tour, bienheureuse de ne pas connaitre la délicatesse d'être un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, incontrôlable._


	31. Repenser

_-" Regardes la... Hermione" Chuchota Ron à Harry. Le trio et le reste des sixième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient un cours commun de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce matin là, le frais du mois de février avait gelé les environs de l'école. La classe n'était pas chauffée et Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses élèves en uniforme alors que lui se délectait de ses capes._

 _Hermione semblait trembler de froid. Elle se couvrait du mieux qu'elle put avec sa longue robe de sorcier mais le tissus trop fin ne gardait pas la chaleur de son propre corps. Elle crut même un instant voir s'échapper une volute de vapeur de sa bouche. Sa concentration était amoindrie et pourtant elle luttait pour apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui._

 _-" Est-ce que quelqu'un autre que Miss Granger peut me dire quelle est la différence entre les inferii et les fantômes ?" Naturellement, Rogue tournait le dos à la classe et devinait aisément que la seule main levée..._

 ** _Oh par Merlin._**

 _Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme claquer des dents avec la main l'air comme si elle eut été pendue. Un instant il reprit sa position initiale pour cacher un rire sincère. Elle ne changerait jamais. Il revêtit son masque d'impassibilité avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la classe._

 _-" Il nous fait son entrée dramatique là ?" Gloussa Harry à Ron. Hermione intercepta la moquerie et asséna un " Chut !" bruyant._

 _-" Miss Granger, il me semble qu'ici c'est moi l'autorité, je n'ai pas besoin de votre précieuse aide." Fit Rogue d'une voix trainante. Hermione prit un air offusqué et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. Quelques baragouinages laissèrent suffisamment d'amplitude à Rogue pour répliquer. " Insolente, vous venez de faire perdre dix points à votre maison." La sonnerie retentit coupant alors le professeur. Il reprit à la fin de celle-ci. " J'ai assez étudié l'emploi du temps de votre classe pour savoir que vous n'avez pas cours à cette heure-ci... Je vous colle immédiatement."_

 _Autour d'elle un élan de compassion arbitraire s'éleva tandis que ses amis et camarades s'éclipsaient échappant au courroux du professeur de défense. Elle ne bougea pas du bureau attendant que toute la classe fut partie._  
 _Severus verrouilla derrière le dernier élève et s'avança vers la Gryffondor._

 _-" Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu dire Potter pour que tu interviennes toi même ?" Hermione roula les yeux au ciel._

 _-" J'aime pas qu'ils se moquent de toi." D'une démarche féline Rogue avança vers sa proie et s'apposa à son bureau._

 _-" Pourtant il y a de cela peu de temps tu les rejoignaient dans leur raillerie." Soupira l'homme d'une voix grave. Hermione lui adressa un demi sourire_

 _-" Comme tu viens de le dire, tout ça appartient au passé." Elle se leva et fit face à Severus, l'homme qui terrifiait Poudlard. Il passa une main dans la nuque de la jeune femme._

 _-" Tu es glacée."_

 _-" A qui la faute ?"_

 _-" Je connais un moyen excellent de réchauffer un corps sans magie." Dit-il de façon douteuse et d'une voix encore plus suave._

 _-" Ah bon ?" Fit la jeune femme naïvement. Elle pencha la tête d'un coté et lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de Rogue se tordre en un rire incontrôlable, elle se gifla mentalement de sa candeur. " Oh. Professeur, je vous interdit de vous moquer de moi !" S'insurgea-t-elle faussement._

 _-" Nom de... Merlin, Hermione." Severus se tenait les cotes. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse et le força à se calmer, un peu vexée mais néanmoins s'empêchant de sourire dans un vaine tentative. " Tu comptes faire quoi sorcière ?" Se ravisa-t-il plus sérieusement. Il se leva et souleva la jeune femme par la taille qui émit un petit cri de surprise. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau où il la fit asseoir, se plaçant directement entre ses cuisses._

 _-" Tu n'as pas cours ?" Demanda-t-elle consciente de ce qui allait se produire._

 _-" Pas aujourd'hui, le professeur Chourave doit emmener les troisième année en sortie encadrée pour la journée, j'ai deux heures à combler à partir de maintenant." Il vint murmurer à l'oreille de la préfète tout en laissant trainer ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme._  
 _Hermione ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de la bouche masculine sur sa peau. Elle mêla ses jambes à ses reins, couverte par sa cape. L'homme émit un grognement lorsque le bassin de la sorcière vint à sa rencontre. La peau de ses cuisses était fraiche, il pouvait le sentir à travers son pantalon._

 _Severus vint prendre possession des lèvres féminines avidement voulant insuffler un peu de sa chaleur à travers le corps juvénile. Ses mains incroyablement brûlantes remontaient en dessous de sa jupe venant jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Hermione tressaillit laissant remonter un spasme le long de échine et éclore en un gémissement mélodique. Elle pouvait désormais sentir l'afflux sanguin de son partenaire descendre contre son intimité._

 _Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour lui communiquer tout son désir à cet instant. Elle avait saisit sa baguette traçant la ligne des boutons de la blouse noire ainsi que celle de la chemise blanche qui se cachait en dessous afin de tout déboutonner d'un coup. Elle n'arrêta pas cependant le bout de sa baguette à son nombril et se permit de descendre bien plus bas afin de titiller une des parties les plus importante de son anatomie d'homme, juste avec la pointe du stick magique. Severus fronça les sourcils et vit la malice briller au fond des prunelles ambrées._

 _Il désarma la jeune femme d'un simple jeu de main habile et fit glisser sa main sur la partie intérieure de sa culotte de coton. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de laisser partir une plainte voluptueuse du bout des lèvres. Un seul doigt bien placé suffisait à Severus désormais pour savoir la rendre folle et même à travers le vêtement, il devinait la présence du bourgeon de luxure._

 _Hermione écartait les pans de vêtements du sorcier révélant sa peau blanche parsemée de cicatrices. Elle était assez souple pour venir également défaire la ceinture du sorcier. Il lui saisit fermement les poignets._

 _-" Non, je n'ai pas confiance en ta bienveillance quant à cet accessoire, Granger." Il ôta lui-même l'objet du tour de sa taille et le tendit fermement devant la jeune femme comme si il allait lui asséner un coup avec. La surprise se lit dans le regard de la Gryffondor mais Severus laissa tomber la ceinture froidement au sol. Rapidement, Hermione revint à la charge en déboutonnant le pantalon de l'homme qui vint l'embrasser de nouveau en passant ses mains sous son pull rouge et or. Sans baguette ni incantation, Rogue fit disparaitre le soutient gorge de la jeune femme afin de caresser sa douce peau comme bon lui semblait. Une de ses deux mains redescendit directement à son centre féminin, faisant subir au sous-vêtement le même sort que son collègue au dessus._

 _Hermione se cambra alors qu'elle sentait les longs doigts de Severus parcourir avidement son intimité qu'elle savait déjà trempée. Il lui avait épargné son regard triomphant de mâle pour un côté plus sérieux. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de la salle de classe autour d'eux ?_  
 _Il glissa en elle deux doigts explorateurs, connaissant par cœur le chemin du plaisir, son pouce venant taquiner l'arrogant clitoris. Elle se releva sur ses coudes gémissant alors que l'autre main de Severus avait empoigné fermement un de ses seins. Elle rougissait de plaisir poussant quelques mélodiques soupirs de délice de nouveau, plus forts au rythme doux ou saccadé que lui faisaient subir les doigts experts du potioniste._

 _N'y tenant plus, elle implora alors son assaillant._

 _-" Sev...verus s'il te... Plait... Viens."_

 _Le sorcier arqua un sourcil satisfait et ralentit la cadence de son petit jeu. Hermione se releva d'un coup sentant tout le désir tomber au fond de son ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils._

 _-" Comme je te l'ai dit... J'ai deux heures à combler. Ne me presses pas !" Dit-il la voix rauque près de sa bouche. Hermione grogna sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme mêlé au sien. Il la toisait de nouveau, observant sa poitrine se soulever par sa respiration saccadée. Le corps de la jeune femme réchauffé, sa lèvres laissaient apparaitre de véritables volutes de vapeur à présent. Il souleva le pull jusqu'en haut du buste féminin pour contempler ce corps débordant de désir. Il se courba et traça avec sa langue une ligne humide en partant de son nombril pour venir se stopper net entre ses seins. Hermione vit le iris noirs du sorcier briller d'une lueur qui l'excitait follement alors qu'il pouvait lire en elle tout ce que son corps exigeait sans prononcer le moindre mot._

 _La pression des doigts fins sur la vulve s'accentua de nouveau. Rogue voulait la voir perdre pied pour son propre plaisir. Accédant quelque peu à sa requête lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, il se retira de sa présence et fit glisser à ses pieds pantalon et caleçon. Hermione se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle reconnut à l'oreille le bruit caractéristique des vêtements froissés. Il lécha ses doigts sous le regard avide ambré qui aurait adoré se sentir aimé de cette langue concupiscente. Severus capta cette pensée sans efforts et se fit disparaitre sous la jupe de l'étudiante._

 _Elle hoquetait sentant son vœu se matérialiser et tressaillit encore de façon vibrante lorsque les lèvres de Severus étaient venues capturer sa chair, l'aspirant et jouant entre ses cuisses. Le souffle du maitre des cachots contre son intimité l'électrisait suffisamment pour qu'elle gémisse de nouveau à gorge déployée. Il attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment proche de l'orgasme de nouveau pour enfouir de nouveau ses doigts en elle tout en continuant les succions._

 _Hermione explosa en chantant presque le nom de son partenaire qui ne laissa aucun répit à la jeune femme. Il se releva et la pénétra d'un coup de reins violent et jusqu'à la garde. Sous l'effet de surprise, elle s'était relevé à la seule force de ses abdominaux, la bouche formant un O d'où ne sortait plus aucun son. Elle avait les yeux fermés et une expression de volupté sur le visage._  
 _Severus soupira gravement, entamant une série lente de coups de reins. Il avait agrippé la jointure entre les hanches et les cuisses de la jeune femme qui s'écartaient davantage à chaque coup qu'il transmettait. Il l'attirait à lui le plus que ce fut possible et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. A cet instant il rouvrit les yeux pour voir les iris ambrés lui hurler tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Chaque coup de butoir laissaient progressivement place à des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants et il se noyait dans les yeux d'Hermione qui avait emmêlé ses mains dans le bas du dos du sorcier, non sans lui lacérer la peau avec ses ongles._

 _Rogue accéléra la cadence tout en maintenant la jeune femme en place. A présent il la fit allonger complètement sur le bureau, apposant une main impérieuse sur son ventre, sa poitrine se mouvant de haut en bas. Severus se mordit les lèvres en contemplant la divine créature qui lui offrait des regards lourds de sens et se sentit béni à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom de façon sensuelle. Son propre orgasme arrivait et il se laissa aller en un dernier coup dévastateur, murmurant le nom de celle qu'il tenait à présent. Il bascula sa tête en arrière appréciant les réactions internes de la jeune femme et se retira quelques longues secondes plus tard. Essoufflé, il s'écroula sur le torse féminin qui l'enlaça et pris sa tête entre ses mains, replaçant quelques mèches noires derrière ses oreilles._

***  
Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la disparition de Dumbledore. Hermione restait cloitrée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents à Londres. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une occupation dans laquelle se fondre afin d'éviter au maximum de penser aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Dans un coin de sa chambre frémissait doucement son petit chaudron qu'elle avait dû acheter sur le chemin de Traverse quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Voilà trois semaines que des chrysopes cuisaient à feu lent jour et nuit et sans interruption.

Un tintement d'une horloge ensorcelée révéla à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait à présent commencer à ajouter les derniers ingrédients afin de compléter le procédé de ce qu'elle préparait : Du Polynectar.

Elle avait décidé d'en faire une pleine marmite car cette potion se révèlerait certainement utile. Sa décision était prise, elle suivrait Harry et Ron à la recherche des Horcruxes et l'échéance de sa petite liberté était très proche.

Les parents Granger avaient été sous protection constante de l'Ordre, de façon dissimulée, depuis l'assassinat durant l'hiver de leurs charmants voisins. La maison demeurait vide depuis, la rumeur courrait que le mari, pris de folie meurtrière aurait tué de sang froid sa femme et leur fils de quatorze ans à l'arme blanche avant d'avoir entaillé lui même se propres veines. Ni Dumbledore, ni Rogue n'avait révélé à la jeune femme la vérité à propos de cette nuit peu avant Noël et pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait un rapport étroit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que cela sonnait comme un avertissement à son encontre. Elle avait simplement reçu comme consigne de ne pas reparler de cet évènement avec ses parents car ils avaient subi un sortilège d'amnésie à propos de cette nuit là afin de ne pas céder à la panique.

Tous les jours, la télévision annonçait de terribles catastrophes ou disparitions. Hermione ne voulait rien entendre ni voir.  
La jeune femme s'était posé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre observant le soleil descendre par cette agréable soirée de Juillet. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour y retrouver quelque chose qu'elle gardait secrètement sur elle depuis son départ de Poudlard.

 _Hermione,_

 _Lorsque tu liras ceci, je serais déjà très loin._

 _Outre ce fait, tu ne dois pas me rechercher._

 _Vas te cacher dès que tu sera rentrée à Londres_

 _Et protège ta famille._

 _Un oiseau t'attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

 _Severus._

Il ne s'était pas écoulé un soir sans qu'elle ne sorte afin de lancer quelques sorts de protection autour de sa maison. Elle surveillait depuis sa chambre les allées et venues dans le quartier un peu comme une sentinelle. Les cernes se creusaient et malgré tout elle pensait à Severus.  
De nombreuses fois elle avait imaginé voir sa silhouette entre les arbustes qui entouraient le jardin. Il était à présent l'un des sorciers les plus recherchés de Grande Bretagne pour le meurtre de sang froid du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Cette pensée pinçait le cœur de la jeune femme qui se sentait pourtant mieux chaque fois qu'elle relisait le mot qu'il avait laissé. A vrai dire, elle les avait tous gardés et au milieu de tout cela, une phrase qu'il avait dite il y a presque un an de cela la hantait comme un boomerang lancé à l'infini :

 _-" Le prix à payer pour défendre le droit et la diversité du monde magique, pour quelqu'un comme vous et pour les autres opprimés."_

Elle se revoyait découvrir pour la première fois son corps meurtri et marqué dans la chair. Il lui avait compté un soir la signification de chaque cicatrices du plus simple incident aux tortures indélicates qu'il avait subi lors de précédents échecs face à Voldemort. Hermione pouvait sentir les marques sous ses doigts tant elle les avait étudié. Elle savait qu'il y avait du bon en lui mais comment s'en convaincre après une telle disparition et un néant total de communication ?


	32. Apparition

**Court chapitre transitoire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire cette semaine et j'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite. Merci à vous d'être là. Bizz**

 _Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Cleo ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La lune dans le ciel était absente laissant les ténèbres englober l'horizon. Elle scrutait pourtant le ciel comme superstitieuse à la recherche de réponses aux questions qui la traversait, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui la transperçait._

 _Sa jambe lui faisait mal et sa réserve de pavot était épuisée jusqu'au printemps. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler, ses yeux et sa bouche étaient secs._

 _-" Chérie ?" S'éleva une voix venue du lit._

 _La sorcière se retourna l'air hébété. Ses longs cheveux noirs barraient son visage. Elle voulu parler mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir clairement de sa gorge. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses paupières demandaient un peu de repos. L'homme dans le lit écarta les couvertures et se leva titubant vers la femme devant qui il s'agenouilla._

 _-" Il faut que tu te reposes Cleo."_

 _-" Peux pas... Hugh." Sa respiration devint saccadée, elle sentait l'angoisse revenir. L'homme vint enlacer ses doigts aux siens et elle les serra le plus fort qu'elle pu. Il émit un grognement sentant toute la force et la projection de son amoureuse._

 _-" Tu veux que j'appelle Severus ?" Hugh chercha un instant sa baguette du regard._

 _-" Non... Je... Je l'ai sédaté pour qu'il dorme."_

 _-" Sédaté ?" L'homme fronça les sourcils, prévoyant quelque chose d'inouï._

 _-" Oui... C'est un terme médical moldu pour dire qu'on a tranquillisé, ou endormi quelqu'un." La sorcière renifla. Hugh secoua sa tête en négation et décrocha un petit sourire._

 _-" Laisse moi t'aider." Il passa la paume de sa main sur le visage rougit de sa bien aimée. Elle apposa ses doigts dessus comme si elle pouvait effacer tous ses maux._

 _-" Je ne peux juste pas croire qu'ils ne soient plus là." Un spasme s'empara de Cleo comme si le dire à voix haute était une libération de plus._

 _-" Je sais que James comptait beaucoup pour toi."_

 _-" Je n'ai pas réussi à détecter le mangemort en mon meilleur ami pendant ces derniers mois. Je suis auror MERDE !" Hurla-t-elle ignorant ce qu'avait dit son homme._

 _-" Il a comprit la leçon." Hugh vint enserrer les bras de Cleo qui tremblait et dans ses yeux se reflétaient la folie et l'abandon total de bienséance. La pièce vibra un instant._

 _-" Je pensais qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Regardes où son obsession nous a conduit !"_

 _-" Voldemort n'est plus."_

 _-" Voldemort reviendra mon amour." Déclara Cleo sur un ton sinistre avec sa voix plus rauque._

 _Le silence s'installa. Hugh savait que sa femme avait raison._

 _-" Il n'y a rien à faire... Je sais quelque chose que Severus ignore." L'homme à moitié endormi se redressa sur ses genoux. Il vit la sorcière sur le point d'exploser et captait au fond de son regard une lueur de tristesse infinie. Il aida Cleo à se lever doucement puis il l'enserra dans ses bras. Elle prit de longues inspirations, rassurée par le contact chaud et masculin qui l'apaisait._

 _-" Qu'est-ce que Severus ignore ?" La sorcière se mordit la langue. L'information tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle l'avait intercepté par hasard d'un contact qu'elle avait avec un ancien de Poudlard qui était devenu un de ses collègues outre Manche._

 _-" Lily... Elle... Elle était enceinte."_

 *******  
Le Polynectar était prêt. La substance vaseuse demeurait parfaite et témoignait d'une réelle maîtrise de l'art délicat de la concoction d'une telle potion. Hermione la transvasa dans plusieurs petites flasques qu'elle comptait réduire pour son voyage. L'échéance s'approchait et les nouvelles inquiétantes se multipliaient. Elle était à la veille de son départ et avait calculé chaque petits détails pour assurer sa survie dans la nature.

Sa chambre était impeccable, rien ne dépassait et toutes les fournitures liées à la magie avaient disparues. La nuit tomba et après ce qu'elle réalisa être le dernier dîner avec ses parents, elle était monté rejoindre sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, une drôle de sensation lui chatouilla le ventre. Quelque chose en elle s'était mis en alerte.

De nature prudente, elle avait posé la main sur sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et était prête à la brandir. Elle tourna la poignée calmement et incanta un Lumos.

-" Expelliarmus."

Sa baguette vola et elle se retrouva encerclée par deux bras, l'un qui l'encerclait complètement et l'autre qui la bâillonnait. Hermione essaya de hurler en vain, sa bouche était englobée par la paume immense qui l'emprisonnait. Elle paniqua et commença à se secouer dans tous les sens essayant de se libérer du joug de son adversaire. Une odeur qu'elle avait associé à quelque chose d'agréable lui monta aux narines.

-" Calmes toi." Rugit la voix derrière elle. Même dans le noir elle n'avait plus de doutes et comme si les paroles avaient un effet sur elle, elle obéit. Lorsque l'assaillant fut certain qu'elle ne représentait plus un immense danger il desserra son emprise mais la garda tout de même contre lui.

Dans le noir, Hermione était affolée. Les larmes montaient et la douleur refaisait surface. Elle commença à sangloter.

-" Pardon ma Lionne. Il faut que tu te battes." La main caressa ses cheveux puis le contact entier de l'autre corps s'évapora.

Dans un sursaut, Hermione se retourna sur son matelas, comme si elle ne savait plus exactement où elle en était. Sa chambre était éclairée par la simple lueur de l'éclairage public. Elle se retrouva dans son lit et regarda son réveil digital qui indiquait deux heures trente trois du matin. Le souffle court, elle passa une main sur son visage où perlaient quelques petites gouttes de sueur.

 **Un cauchemar ?**

Elle retrouva sa baguette sous son oreiller et éclaira la pièce pour s'aider à retrouver un peu de contenance. La fenêtre était ouverte et une immense masse noire s'étalait sur elle par dessus sa couverture jaune pastel. Son cœur se remit à marteler sa poitrine aussi fort que dans son rêve. Elle porta le tissus à son nez et compris que Severus n'était pas loin.


	33. Sept mois

Le manteau d'hiver avait recouvert le tapis de la forêt. Harry montait la garde laissant seule Hermione à l'intérieur de la tente magique qui laissait entrevoir une lumière bleutée. Le survivant venait de prendre son tour de garde alors qu'il était presque minuit, laissant la jeune femme éreintée se reposer. A cet instant, le jeune homme s'imagina dans la salle de bains des préfets et laisser sa chair brûler sous les jets d'eau bouillante. Il s'était pelotonné avec sa cape d'invisibilité, ses dents claquaient et le bruit de la faune ne procurait rien de bien rassurant.

Il serrait la baguette d'Hermione entre ses doigts, prêt à repousser quiconque s'approchait de trop près mais es sortilèges que la sorcière avait lancé pour protéger leur campement de fortune se révélaient être d'une grande efficacité. A son cou l'Horcruxe s'agitait et pour se réconforter il regarda son reflet sur le bout de miroir qu'il avait trouvé chez Sirius et une étrange lueur en sortait.

Un bruit sourd étouffé par la poudreuse à quelques pas de Harry le fit sursauter. Il bloqua sa respiration un instant essayant de percevoir quel animal aurait pu provoquer ce vacarme. La neige crissait sous le poids de quelque chose qui s'approchait. Le survivant se leva, les sens en alerte. Il ne distinguait rien dans la nuit noire. Il avait brandit la baguette d'Hermione dans toutes les directions et au moment où il vit une ombre sortir d'entre deux arbres :

-" Petrificus Totalus !"

Harry tomba lourdement et conscient sur le ventre. De son angle il ne put voir que l'ombre s'approcher de lui et ses chaussures étaient noires. Sans un mot, l'agresseur saisit la cape et recouvrit intégralement le corps de Harry. Il fut enjambé nonchalamment et le sang du survivant ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il voyait son assaillant entrer dans la tente alors qu'Hermione était seule et sans baguette. Il n'était plus qu'un spectateur impuissant et sa rage colora ses joues.

-" Harry ça va ?" Entendit-il puis un souffle apeuré.  
_

Hermione avait entendu quelque chose de lourd tomber sur le tapis de feuille enneigé devant la tente. Elle venait de revêtir sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama et avait machinalement essayé de saisir sa baguette dans la poche arrière du pantalon lorsqu'elle se remémora l'avoir prêtée à Harry pour son tour de garde. Elle s'était approchée de l'entrée.

-" Harry ça va ?" Fit-elle inquiète. Une main s'immisça sur l'ouverture du chapiteau de tissus et tira pour s'engouffrer rapidement à l'intérieur.  
Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et un son de surprise sortit du fond de sa gorge. Elle reconnut son visiteur.

-" Insonorus." Prononça la voix grave tout en lançant le charme sur l'ensemble de la pièce improvisée.

Pétrifiée Hermione resta coite et droite.

Leur regard ne se décrochaient pas. Elle ne fut pas tentée de s'enfuir et détailla chaque petites parcelles du visage de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Ses traits étaient tendus et elle lui découvrait des cernes qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais autant porté. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et l'éclat de corbeau n'était plus qu'un noir profond comme ses iris qui seuls restaient inchangés.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui restait silencieuse et l'instant lui sembla devenir l'éternité. Elle avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis leur dernière rencontre à Poudlard. Son cœur battait la chamade, ne sachant quelle posture adopter. Des milliers de mots lui venaient en tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom.

Doucement, le pouce du sorcier vint chasser la perle d'eau salée qui dévalait le visage d'ange qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse mais elle n'en fit rien.

-" Hermione." Murmura-t-il sur le bout des lèvres. Le menton de la sorcière se tordit trahissant un sanglot douloureux et le Serpentard prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras, s'étouffant l'un l'autre.

-" Severus." Pleura-t-elle. Il la serrait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Son odeur bien à lui montait aux narines de la jeune femme qui avait été totalement sevrée de son absence longue de sept mois.

Sept mois douloureux durant lesquels elle avait vécu comme une vagabonde avec Harry et Ron avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Sept mois durant lesquels elle avait espéré en vain l'apercevoir alors qu'elle savait que son ombre ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté et qu'il veillait en quelques sortes sur elle. Sept mois où elle s'était souvent disputé avec Harry au sujet de Dumbledore,la sorcière ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme qui pouvait espérer vivre encore quelques belles années avait fait un testament léguant des biens dans la lignée de leur quête. De sa quête.

Severus étreignait le maigre corps de la jeune femme et se mordait la langue. Son plan de base se consumait en présence d'Hermione. Il se voulait impassible durant cet échange qui ne devait durer que quelques instants mais à bout de forces et d'inquiétude il craquait et la détresse au fond des prunelles ambrées l'avait totalement désarmé. Il mit fin à l'étreinte toisant la sorcière.

Elle s'était amaigri. Son visage s'émaciait et sa tignasse était plus désordonnée que jamais. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

 **Tu viens, tu neutralises Potter, tu implantes les faux souvenirs à Hermione, tu lances un Oubliettes et tu t'en vas.**

Son plan tournait en boucle dans sa tête et pourtant il venait d'échouer à se tenir à une règle simple qu'il avait fixé. Il pinça ses lèvres entre elles et fronça les sourcils.

-" Co... Comment as-tu contourné mes sortilèges de protection ? "

La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité alors que sa propre voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était faible.

-" Tu es peut-être la sorcière la plus douée de TA génération... N'oublies pas que JE suis meilleur par expérience." Souffla-t-il reprennant ses esprits. Il prit les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. " Je ne peux pas rester ma lionne, si je suis là c'est qu'il y'a une raison." Il passa une paume protectrice sur le visage féminin où les larmes avaient coulé et qui reflétaient une douleur à peine camouflée.

-" Alors c'était toi le Prince..." Se remémora-t-elle. Un silence se suivit et il baissa le regard.

***  
 _-" Quelque chose te tracasse ? Je le vois tu as une mine pincée." Severus tournait une page de son livre alors qu'il détaillait Hermione assise sur le fauteuil face à lui. Elle soupira et se demanda un instant si la conversation n'allait pas prendre un tournant ennuyeux pour lui._

 _-" Je... Ben... En fait... C'est Harry." Elle se racla la gorge. Severus leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-" Oh... pitié..." Murmura Severus assez fort pour que la Gryffondor l'entende et s'esclaffe doucement._

 _-" Est-ce que Slughorn te parle de lui ?" Severus fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où son amante voulait en venir._

 _-" Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à son sujet... Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, il est aussi doué que ses pieds pour les arts délicats... Par Merlin Hermione, on est dimanche, tu as une vie en dehors de l'école ? Ah oui... C'est vrai !" Il se leva et s'approcha sensuellement de la jeune femme qui gloussa. Il se plaça derrière elle et vint l'encercler de ses bras. A son oreille il vint murmurer : "Et donc qu'est-ce que Saint Potter a fait pour qu'il t'empêche de penser à comment nous pourrions occuper notre journée de repos commune ?"_

 _-" Il... Il a un bouquin en sa possession."_

 _-" Comme tous les cornichons."_

 _-" Oui mais celui là est très ancien... Il y a plein d'annotations étranges dessus. Tu te rend compte ? Quelqu'un a raturé partout sur le livre et pire, il a ajouté des indications rayant celles du manuel et encore pire tu sais quoi ? Elles fonctionnent... Mieux que les instructions officielles !" Hermione ne vit pas Severus se raidir et elle continua sa tirade. " C'est comme le journal de Jedusor, ça devient une obsession et... Il y a même des sorts à l'intérieur, des sorts que personne ne connaît. Ron m'a dit qu'il dormait avec la nuit !"_

 _-" Il y a un nom marqué ? Un signe d'appartenance ?" Demanda Severus craignant la réponse qu'il ne voulait plus entendre._

 _-" Le Prince de Sang-mêlé."_

 _-" Hmm... Connais pas... Mais c'est considéré comme tricherie. Tu devrais m'apporter ce manuel que je me fasse ma propre opinion à son sujet. J'en parlerais à Horace."_

***  
-" Alors c'était toi le Prince."

Severus ne voulait plus répondre mais ses lèvres formèrent un " Désolé." inaudible et Hermione réussit à lire sa pensée. Le silence s'installa et une chouette hulula dans le calme de la nuit. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête déçue qu'il n'eut pas partagé cette information avec elle à l'époque, elle qui avait trouvé fascinant ce personnage mystérieux.

-" Je ne peux pas rester Hermione..." Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et vint baiser doucement le front brun. Un instant il posa sa tête contre la sienne caressant d'une main ses cheveux et sans que la sorcière ne le vit, de son autre main il apposa la pointe de sa baguette contre sa tempe. " Je reviendrais te voir bientôt... Je te le promet." Elle acquiesça en silence, les yeux baignés de larmes. " Somnus."

Hermione tomba dans ses bras instantanément. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit de fortune sans aucune incantation ni charme et la couvrit d'une épaisse couverture qu'il avait trouvé repliée sous son oreiller. Également, il y trouva mais bien plus cachée, la cape avec laquelle il l'avait couverte un soir de son été fugitif. Il se surprit à former un demi sourire ému. De nouveau, il s'approcha d'elle.  
Rogue avait étudié les Granger pendant quelques mois. Dumbledore les avait fait se rencontrer " Pour la postérité." avait dit le vieux fou très amusé de connaitre plus ou moins la relation qu'entretenait son professeur avec son élève la plus brillante. Albus avait tenu à ce que les Granger rencontrent les membres de l'Ordre qui devaient assurer leur protection et il avait insisté en disant auprès de ces adorables moldus que Rogue était sur les talons de leur petite à l'école. Le directeur s'était délecté de voir Severus dissimuler son malaise à la perfection et se congratulait d'avoir un aussi bon espion à sa botte.

Severus avait capté les mimiques, les tics verbaux, et le langage de ces gens. Il s'était imprégné de tout cela et pouvait désormais mettre son plan en pratique. A cet instant, il souffrait de devoir encore manipuler Hermione mais il devait mettre Harry sur une piste plus chaude à sa traque.

Il soupira et implanta les faux souvenirs de randonnées dans la forêt de Dean avant de lancer un Oubliettes qui lui ferait oublier sa rencontre nocturne.

 **Y'a que moi qui invente mes dialogues à voix haute quand je suis seule ? Manifestez vous :D**


	34. Le vieil Erised

**Oh la vilaine fille... Non je ne vous ais pas oublié... Il y'a juste quelques bouleversements importants dans ma vie et j'ai mis un peu de temps pour formuler ce chapitre j'avoue. Je vous publie ça depuis l'Île Maurice ( Ouais tranquille tavu ) Il fait beau il fait chaud, je picole comme un trou mais je profite de ces quelques jours de répit pour partager la suite de mon histoire. Alors merci à toutes ( Tous ?) Pour vos reviews ça m'aide à progresser vraiment et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoi**

Encore une fois, Hermione se réveilla cherchant machinalement sa baguette avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait prêtée à Harry. Le froid encercla ses petits doigts et elle chercha le bocal de flammes bleues pour lui rendre un peu de chaleur que l'hiver lui avait ôté. Elle soupira de lassitude en repensant nostalgiquement à l'enfance heureuse que ses parents lui avaient procuré alors qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans la forêt de Dean mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. Bien que le souvenir d'avoir foulé cette terre un jour fut flou, la sorcière n'en fut pas moins grisée mais aussi triste car elle était désormais la seule de sa lignée à pouvoir reconnaitre cet endroit qui l'avait autrefois enchanté à l'époque où elle ne se savait pas encore magicienne.

Elle se leva de son lit de fortune à tâtons et sortit de la tente, les yeux collés, cheveux en bataille et pyjama d'hiver sur le dos. Dehors la nuit recouvrait la forêt et un vent glacial faisait sinistrement craquer les branches des arbres hauts perchés aux alentours. Harry n'était qu'à la moitié de son tour de garde et son nez commençait dangereusement à pointer vers le sol alors qu'il serrait dans sa main droite la baguette de la jeune femme. Elle apposa une main amicale dans le dos du jeune homme, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-" Si tu veux je peux prendre ta place une petite heure." Proposa-t-elle tout en baillant. Harry fit une négation de tête :

-" Non Mionne..." Il la détailla un instant." Tu devrais aller te recoucher."

-" Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose de chaud au moins ?" Tenta la Gryffondor.

-" Euh... un café bien dégueulasse alors... Pour tenir." Hermione sourit et sortit de sa sacoche un petit sachet en papier plastifié. Harry l'interrogea du regard un instant.

-" Café instantané, mes parents en buvaient beaucoup, avec le cabinet ils n'avaient jamais le temps d'en préparer." Même chez les Dursley, le survivant n'avait plus conscience que le moldu de base était un homme pressé à sa façon. Il attrapa devant lui au coin du feu, la tasse vide dans laquelle il buvait tout et n'importe quoi pour garder un peu de chaleur et d'énergie.

-" Je vais te chercher une cuillère." Hermione se leva et regagna l'intérieur de la tente. Elle fouilla un petit rangement où elle trouva quelques couverts rongés par l'usure. Elle soupira de nouveau mais ils s'en contentaient depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de nouveau, Harry n'était plus là.

Elle resta figée un instant et n'osa pas appeler son ami de peur d'être repérée ou pire de le faire repérer. Elle bloqua sa respiration et inspecta calmement le tour de leur abri. Rien. Un craquement au dessus d'elle la surpris et elle rentra le plus calmement qu'elle put à l'intérieur de la tente. Elle jurait tout en chuchotant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait emporté sa baguette avec lui.

La peur commençait son ascension terrible au creux des entrailles d'Hermione. Il lui fallait un moyen de se défendre coûte que coûte pour anticiper une éventuelle attaque.

Une idée germa dans le coin de son cerveau et ne mit pas une éternité à éclore. Elle renversa son sac sans fond sur le sol, laissant tomber une quantité incroyable de babioles, fioles et ingrédients en tout genre. Son attention se reporta sur une petite flasque chromée qui arborait la devise " Semper Fi." gravée en son fond. Un nouveau craquement au sol se fit entendre et cette fois Hermione n'hésita plus. Elle dévissa le petit bouchon argenté et porta à ses lèvres le goulot. Son visage se tordit de dégout alors que la substance crémeuse putride du polynectar forçait sa gorge.

Des bruits de pas étouffés firent craquer la petite couche de neige qui recouvrait la forêt. A cet instant Hermione savait qu'elle n'était plus seule mais espérait tant que ce soit Harry alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le son de sa démarche habituelle. Peu importe qui la potion la faisait devenir, elle savait qu'elle pouvait mentir si une bande de raffleurs avait réussi à percer ses sortilèges de protection.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme distingue une imposante silhouette devant l'entrée en tissus. La transformation n'était pas tout à fait achevée mais elle sentit son ventre s'arrondir quelque peu. Ses doigts s'allongeaient et sa poitrine devint douloureuse. L'horrible métamorphose s'écoulait désagréablement dans ses veines. Hermione se mordait la langue pour ne pas hurler, assise au milieu d'affaires éparses et attendait désormais l'inévitable alors que dans sa tête une petite voix lui disait :

 **T'aurais pas du faire ça.**

Elle voulut se lever et se cacher sous son lit de fortune alors que les boutons de l'entrée de la tente se défaisaient lentement sous l'effet d'un charme. Son dos était devenu douloureux et elle chercha du regard un petit miroir qu'elle aurait pu avoir laissé dans son sac. Dans la panique de l'instant elle ne le trouva pas et essaya de prendre une pose naturelle. Elle ramena ses jambes sous son ventre arrondi.

Arrondi ?

Hermione s'inspecta un instant et réalisa qu'elle venait de prendre la peau d'une femme enceinte. Ce cheveux roux appartenait à une femme enceinte. Son pyjama était devenu trop petit pour contenir ses formes nouvelles. A cet instant une montée de panique inexplicable saisit la sorcière qui était confrontée à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé arriver aussi soudainement. Son cerveau ne raisonnait plus correctement. Elle était bloquée et une main armée d'une baguette s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle n'arrivait aucunement à gérer son stress.

La silhouette s'engouffra pour de bon à l'intérieur et à ce moment Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une grosse erreur.

 _Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et un son de surprise sortit du fond de sa gorge. Elle reconnut son visiteur._  
 _Leur regard ne se décrochaient pas. Elle ne fut pas tentée de s'enfuir et détailla chaque petites parcelles du visage de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Ses traits étaient tendus et elle lui découvrait des cernes qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais autant porté. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et l'éclat de corbeau n'était plus qu'un noir profond comme ses iris qui seuls restaient inchangés._

Une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui fit grandir son sentiment de culpabilité, se dessinait doucement sur son visage. Sa concentration restée fixée sur son gros ventre. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

 _Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui restait silencieuse et l'instant lui sembla devenir l'éternité. Elle avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis leur dernière rencontre à Poudlard. Son cœur battait la chamade, ne sachant quelle posture adopter. Des milliers de mots lui venaient en tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom._

-" Lorsqu'on utilise du polynectar, la moindre des choses est de s'assurer que l'on usurpe pas l'identité d'un mort !" Fit-il d'une voix haut perchée qui trahissait une émotion certaine.

-" Severus... C'est moi." Hermione éclata en sanglots. L'homme en face d'elle avança comme un félin courroucé. Il la souleva brutalement et l'obligea à faire face au vieux miroir qui était accroché à côté de sa couche. Entre les larmes elle ne se reconnut pas, enceinte de quelques mois, des cheveux roux flamboyants tombant sous ses épaules, des yeux verts en amande... Comme ceux de Harry...

Elle réalisa et comprit à cet instant que quelque chose se brisait au plus profond d'elle-même alors qu'elle voyait derrière elle Rogue la tenir devant lui mais le plus en retrait possible. Une lueur étrange brillait au fond des yeux noirs du sorcier, un peu comme une douleur enfouie. Il retourna la jeune femme et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il n'osait pas la toucher sous ces traits mais la vue de ce ventre rond le rendait terriblement perplexe.

-" Elle était enceinte." Murmura-t-il. Il lâcha le bras de la sorcière et se retourna. " ENCEINTE !" Hurla-t-il. La terre autour d'eux vibra au son de sa colère. Les larmes baignaient les yeux verts d'Hermione. " Bien sûr que c'est toi, Hermione Granger, il n'y a que toi pour fourrer ton nez là où ça blesse !" Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle et se pinça l'arrête du nez. " J'imagine que ça a du être une sacrée torture pour toi de trouver le moment opportun d'assouvir ta curiosité et de faire quelques dégâts au passage." Il s'approcha de nouveau dangereusement et vit la jeune femme sous les traits de Lily Potter avoir un réflexe tout à fait inattendu, de se protéger le ventre de crainte d'être assaillie.

Severus s'arrêta dans sa progression comme si un pieux venait se planter dans son cœur.

 _-" Suis moi Sev'." La jeune femme tenait le sorcier par la main. Sa robe de soirée couleur émeraude dansait derrière elle alors qu'ils courraient dans le château par le froid du mois de décembre. Ses cheveux roux s'échappaient de son chignon et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules._

 _-" Où tu vas ?" Demanda-t-il hors d'haleine. Pour toute réponse elle fit un sourire énigmatique et continua sa course jusqu'à se retrouver devant un mur immense et neutre. Là, la jeune femme saisit les mains de son ami et l'amena à elle pour lui voler un baiser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit de plus belle voyant la surprise de son ami qui ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne semblait pas éméchée du bal des trois sorciers et pourtant ce genre de comportement ressemblait peu à Lily Evans. N'y réfléchissant pas trop, Severus revint l'embrasser de plus belle. Elle apposa son crâne sur le sien et derrière eux les briques du mur se mouvaient formant une porte qui n'existait pas quelques secondes auparavant. Severus eut l'air surpris._

 _-" Je te présente la Salle sur demande." Chuchota la Gryffondor._

 _-" Qu'est-ce que..."_

 _-" Je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a peu... On peut l'utiliser pour tout ce qu'on veut." Un air de malice s'empara du visage de la jeune femme. Elle empoigna de nouveau les mains de Severus et le fit la suivre à travers les briques._  
 _A l'intérieur, il trouva une petite pièce exigüe et sombre. Les décorations rappelaient la description que Lily avait fait de la salle commune de Gryffondor à l'exception seule que les couleurs de sa maison n'y figuraient pas. Tout était dans un parfait nuancier de beige et le feu crépitant dans la cheminée faisait danser les ombres chatoyantes sur les meubles._

 _-" Sept ans que je foule les couloirs de cette école quotidiennement et elle ne m'a toujours pas livré ses secrets." Fit le jeune Severus. Lily vint se coller à lui et apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. En guise de provocation, il suçota le bout de l'index féminin et un petit sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres de la rousse. Doucement Severus revint se poser sur les douce commissures féminines qui n'en attendaient pas moins._

 _Lily glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et noirs du jeune sorcier pour l'amener plus à lui et l'entrainait avec elle devant la cheminée sur un tapis Persan. Elle se détacha doucement de son cavalier._

 _-" Aide moi à enlever ma robe."_

 _-" Tu n'as pas ta baguette ?" Répondit Rogue tout en défaisant les boutons dans le dos de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il dégagea le tissus, il découvrit une peau blanche maculée de tâches de rousseur. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginée. Dans un geste sensuel, il fit glisser les manches longues de son hôte le long de ses bras avec une lenteur exquise et s'offrit le luxe de dégager ses cheveux de sa nuque afin d'y déposer quelques doux baisers appuyés. La robe tomba à ses pieds, révélant en simple sous-vêtement qu'une culotte de dentelle noire._

 _De son côté la Gryffondor bouillait d'impatience et accélérait volontairement la cadence se retournant et embrassant à pleine bouche le jeune homme qui perdait l'équilibre un peu aidé par les quelques bièrreaubeurre qu'il avait ingurgité au cours du bal alors que sa cavalière s'était enfuit une petite heure avant que Lily ne le demande de le suivre._

 _Severus essayait d'être doux malgré les gestes précis de la sorcière qui tirait une satisfaction particulière à le voir aussi passionné. Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de son costume du soir, toujours sans magie. Lorsqu'elle fit glisser la chemise blanche du sorcier, elle s'arrêta un instant, les yeux rivés sur son avant bras. Severus mit quelques secondes à réaliser puis la peur envahit son être._

 _Lily le regardait désormais fixement dans les yeux et au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité, elle passa sa main dessus comme un pansement._

 _-" Tu sais... Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs." Puis elle se recolla à lui. Severus avait un mal fou à encaisser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il tenait contre lui la seule fille avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, sa peau était chaude et ses courbes auraient pu avoir raison de lui à tout instant. Il l'attira davantage en lui happant les hanches. L'excitation était à son comble et alors qu'il allait approfondir ses gestes, Lily se sépara de lui._

 _-" Merde !" Jura-t-elle en se retournant._

 _Les cheveux flamboyants se changèrent en une énorme masse noire bouclée. Les hanches se creusèrent un peu plus, élargissant le bassin. Les effets du polynectar se dissipaient._

 _-" Bordel de... CLEO !" Hurla Severus. L'intéressée fit une grimace comique coupable._

 _-" Mauvais timing." Se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle se retourna quasiment nue et a cet instant Severus la trouva diablement plus désirable que Lily malgré la colère qui était montée en lui. Il s'approcha et tenta de la toiser mais le regard bleu le défiait et elle se colla à lui comme pour essayer de le bousculer._

 _-" Tu n'as pas peur ?" Tenta-t-il haussant un sourcil toujours appuyé à elle comme si ils allaient se défier dans un combat à mort._

 _-" Peur de quoi ?" Sourit-elle de façon carnassière. " Tu me fais beaucoup rire Severus." L'intéressé serra la mâchoire pour retenir un fou rire mais ses yeux le trahissaient et alors qu'il comprit que Cleo captait sa clémence il la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse dos et la poussa sur le petit fauteuil. Elle ne se débattit pas et se courba encore plus sous la main du sorcier qui creusait son dos. Il se posta derrière elle et sourit de malice lorsqu'elle entendit le "clic" caractéristique d'une ceinture qu'on enlève._

 _-" T'as intérêt d'être à la hauteur de ce que tu as voulu me faire miroiter." Souffla la voix masculine en se penchant contre elle, cherchant son oreille dans la masse de cheveux désordonnés._


	35. Le monstre hermétique

**Que de bonheur de lire tous les avis que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre... Je dois dire que pour moi c'était un des éléments centraux de l'histoire car quand j'en conçois une j'ai tout le tronc solide et le début ( Oui la fin c'est selon mon humeur ) Et donc ce chapitre faisait parti d'un délire que j'ai eu y'a plus d'un an maintenant toujours en pensant au SSHG et je me demandais comment une situation pareille aurait pu se matérialiser en respectant l'univers même si j'ajoute ma propre sauce à la fin. J'ai écris une longue tirade à nonowX3 qui m'a posé quelques questions intéressantes à ce propos :**

 **"Et pour le moment je comprends pas trop cette histoire de Lily enceinte. Elle l'était au moment de sa mort? Du coup le bébé est mort aussi?"**

 **Ce à quoi j'ai répondu ( grosso modo parce que j'ai écris tout un pavé César tellement que j'étais inspirée et c'est après que je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais du débriefer ici pour tout le monde ) :**

 **"... pour le Polynectar, je t'avoue que j'ai été très embêtée car j'ai voulu reprendre un mythe qui n'a jamais été infirmé ou confirmé par JKR, celui qui voulait que Lily fut enceinte au moment de sa mort. Comme le morceau prélevé sur la personne en laquelle on veut se transformer donne le physique qu'elle a à l'instant T la logique aurait voulu que la potion ne fonctionne pas car c'était un cheveu "mort" Mais bon, c'est une histoire après tout. Et puis je me suis même demandé si du coup Hermione aurait pu avoir un véritable fœtus dans le bide le temps de l'effet de la potion..."**

 **J'avais même voulu utiliser une image " poétique"**

 **"...la magie a quelques effets pervers et que comme Lily était arrivé au terme de sa vie, sa grossesse l'était du coup également lorsque Hermione a utilisé le polynectar, sinon Rogue aurait de suite comprit qu'elle était enceinte..." ( Au moment où il a trouve morte à Godric's Hollow)**

 **Voilà, j'ai fais la plus longue intro de ma vie et ce soir, je vous propose de tous boire un coup pour Leonardo DiCaprio qui a enfin réussi à pécho son putain d'Oscar... Break the Internet !**

 **Amour et Pina Colada**

 _Les doigts toujours agrippés aux hanches de Cleo, Severus venait d'achever le travail de son propre orgasme. Il respirait fort et son front luisait de sueur alors que sous lui les fesses de la sorcière latine étaient rougies et sur quelques endroits on pouvait distinctement déceler la trace de certains doigts. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, ses boucles formaient un rideau devant son visage._

 _-" C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ou tu hurles continuellement pendant l'amour ?" Fit le jeune homme se retirant à peine._

 _-" L'amour... Comme tu es adorable ma salope." Fit-elle toujours postée. Le sorcier lui asséna deux petites gifles sur le coin de la joue pour la réprimander gentiment._

 _-" Je t'ai fais jouir ?"_

 _-" Oui."_

 _-" Bien... Le contraire m'aurait été égal de toutes façons." Taquina Severus évitant de justesse de se faire attraper par la main vengeresse de son amie. Il chercha par terre ses vêtements qu'il avait semé au cours de leur échange. Cleo resta un moment silencieuse en position de déesse au repos. Elle observait le Serpentard se rhabiller méticuleusement et alors qu'il refaisait le nœud de sa cravate, une question qui lui chatouillait l'esprit vint se formuler correctement :_

 _-" Dis-moi Sev'... Si le polynectar avait fait effet plus longtemps... Ou si c'était vraiment avec Lily que tu avais passé la fin de cette soirée... Est-ce que..." Il la coupa_

 _-" Ça aurait été différent ? Je ne vais pas te mentir mais oui."_

 _-" Non... Ce n'est pas le fond de ma question, j'aurais juste aimé savoir si tu aurais eu l'audace de lui faire ce que tu me fais à moi ?" Il s'approcha de la jeune femme à la poitrine exacerbée et s'accroupit à son niveau, effleurant au passage un mamelon dressé._

 _-" Cleo, toi et moi avons une proximité qui permet ce genre d'échange et de fantaisies"_

 _-" J'ai l'impression que tu aimes une fille que tu as peur de toucher." Leur regard se souda et Severus trouva les mots de Cleo criant de vérité." Severus... Tu l'as perdue pour de bon le jour où tu as prêté allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui."_

Hermione se tenait le ventre en signe inconscient de protection sur un enfant qui n'était même pas le sien mais qu'elle aurait pu sentir bouger si ce n'était pas une simple enveloppe corporelle vide qu'elle venait de revêtir.

Severus n'avançait plus. La colère dans ses yeux avait laissé place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. Hermione se redressa toujours dans la peau de Lily Potter et toisait à présent l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-" Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de la part d'un homme qui s'est enfuit après m'avoir menti... Je n'ai même pas eu à chercher, la chose est venue à moi... Comme apprendre qu'en fait le Prince de Sang Mêlé c'était toi et tu m'as menti." La colère montait en la jeune femme et les effets de la potion se dissipaient déjà. Les yeux noisettes revinrent et petit à petit ses cheveux revenaient bruns sans éclat.

Severus était lassé de cette conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue puis il se souvint qu'il avait effacé la mémoire de la jeune femme en précaution. Il n'avait pas le même air penaud que celui qu'il avait adopté la première fois qu'il avait revu Hermione." Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tous les jours se réveiller en écoutant les nouvelles en priant Merlin pour ne pas apprendre la disparition d'un nom connu. Je vis quasiment sans baguette depuis des semaines, depuis que Harry a cassé la sienne. La nuit je dors en espérant ne pas me réveiller congelée et il ne se passe pas un jour sans avoir l'impression d'avoir été un simple passe temps pour toi." Hermione venait de reprendre sa forme initiale alors qu'elle terminait sa tirade et elle ne s'en était simplement pas rendu compte alors que son ventre venait de désenfler.

Rogue entendait un sifflement provenir de la jeune femme. Doucement il s'approcha.

-" Je n'avais aucun autre moyen de défense préventive que cette potion" Reprit-elle de plus belle. Sans un mot, le professeur arriva à sa hauteur et vit une chaine autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il passa le doigt le long du bijou pour le sortir de sous le pyjama d'hiver. Il comprit alors que son comportement était faussé tout du long.

-" Depuis combien de temps tu portes cette chose ?" Fit-il en laissant pendre le long de ses doigts le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Hermione fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus la réponse. Rogue plissa les lèvres de mécontentement et ôta soigneusement l'Horcruxe du cou de la sorcière. Le tourbillon autour d'elle se dissipa instantanément et sa colère mourut. " Trop longtemps." Répondit Severus à sa propre question.

Hermione baissa les yeux de honte et se retourna afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Rogue la connaissait par cœur et savait qu'elle se cachait pour pleurer. Il entendit un reniflement significatif avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme.

-" Excuses moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi." Fit-elle.

Severus ne sut comment se l'expliquer mais un déchirement béant se forma dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais supporté les pleurs. Ni les siens et encore moins celui de ses proches et élèves qu'il exécrait par dessus tout. Il se gifla mentalement constatant que pendant de longs mois, Hermione s'était conditionnée à agir comme lui sur les points qui concernaient ses émotions et elle avait finit par se refermer sur elle-même en ne montrant qu'une coquille hermétique à ses amis, professeurs, ennemis et à lui même.

 **Je suis un monstre.**

-" En sept mois je suis passée par divers sentiments à ton égard... Et tu te tiens là ce soir..."

-" Je te mentirais si je te disais que c'est une simple visite de courtoisie." Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui prit un air hébété.

-" Harry s'est sauvé avant que tu n'arrives... Je pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence... Mais... Après tout ce que tu as fait... Comment te faire confiance ?" Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait gardé un air serein alors que Hermione choisissait ses mots avec grand soin. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire dans quel camp il se trouvait réellement car elle allait très vite le découvrir. " Mais pourquoi tu es là... Avec moi si ta véritable allégeance a toujours été dans les intérêts de Vol... ?" Severus la coupa et tiqua car elle comprenait trop vite. Il avait mis expressément ses mains devant la bouche de la sorcière qui ne devait pas savoir pour le tabou.

-" Qu'est-ce que cela changerait à cette situation, là, ici ce soir, sous cette tente, si mon allégeance était portée à Tu-Sais-Qui ?" . Les mots qu'employaient le sorcier n'étaient en aucun cas laissé au hasard et il sous entendait quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'étais plus préparée.

-" Je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe." Fit-elle en voulant tester sa réaction. Rogue vira au rouge et sa mâchoire se crispa irrésistiblement en même temps que ses doigts.

-" C'est encore pire quand c'est toi qui prononce ces mots..." Fit-il sur un toux grave. Il s'avançait plus près encore et vint murmurer sur un ton avertissant : " Ne redis jamais ça !" Dans ses yeux, le voile d'un écrasement passa à travers ses iris noirs et abyssaux. La sorcière pouvait y lire toute la souffrance que causait ces mots.

Hermione brisa le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et vint prendre une des mains de Severus. De sa main libre le professeur rangea quelques mèches brunes derrière l'oreille de la Gryffondor dont le regard était de nouveau plein de chaleur. Ses doigts long et fins glissèrent sous le menton féminin afin de mesurer toute la force que son regard communiait.

-" Severus... Je..." Il la coupa de nouveau comprenant qu'elle sentait un danger lointain mûrir.

-" Gardes ça pour plus tard... Je t'interdit de... De perdre la guerre." Chuchota-t-il comme si quelqu'un pouvait les espionner. Hermione se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fermé son esprit et que par conséquent il était tout à fait apte à anticiper et réagir face à son angoisse d'échouer et tomber devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-" J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à force de retenir tout ce que je ressens." Les deux mains de Rogue vinrent encercler les omoplates d'Hermione alors qu'il s'abaissait à son niveau.

-" Tu as toujours ce mot à l'encre invisible que je t'ai laissé ?" Soupira-t-il

-" Oui ?" Répondit-elle sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir.

-" Alors de quoi parle cette note ?"

-" Que je dois me protéger et que... Que je devais récupérer Fumseck... Enfin dans le mot ce n'est pas dit comme ça... Mais quand Scrimgeour nous a lu le testament du professeur Dumbledore, il a dit que l'oiseau m'appartenait maintenant... Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé..." Elle semblait se justifier à présent de quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme un échec.

-" Hermione ce n'est pas le point... Tu devrais relire entre les lignes." Le front de la jeune femme se plissa comme si elle venait d'apprendre l'existence d'une réalité parallèle et que l'évidence avait été sous son nez depuis toujours. " Stupide Gryffondor !" Ponctua Severus doucereusement avec un demi rictus essayant de faire sourire la jeune femme.

Une lueur de malice brillait au fond des prunelles noires. Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur enivrante s'emparer d'elle et elle pouvait deviner que ses joues s'empourpraient.

-" Voyons Hermione... Sept mois sans pouvoir te tourmenter c'est au delà de la torture." Fit-il.

Elle captait à travers ses pupilles qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple démonstration charnelle latente. Il se sentait démasqué tant il ne pouvait cacher ses réels sentiments. La paume de la main du sorcier vint se plonger sous le pyjama de la jeune femme et il l'apposa directement au centre de son torse où il pouvait sentir le cœur féminin battre à tout rompre. Il ne la quitta pas du regard et même si ces gestes n'avaient pas été portés depuis si longtemps, ils retrouvaient un sens machinal et elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait.

L'autre main de Severus monta se perdre dans la touffe de cheveux bruns et attira sa tête contre son front. Ils restèrent là quelques instants et Hermione se sentit enfin dans une confiance totale. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais nerveusement, une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Le sorcier la chassa du bout du pouce et l'interrogea silencieusement. Pour toute réponse il n'avait obtenu qu'un regard implorant et perdu.

A cet instant, la sorcière ne parvenait pas à formuler ces quelques mots qu'elle avait oublié de penser depuis trop longtemps.


	36. Torture

**Ayé les vacances sont finies, et j'ai donc été voir Muse à Bruxelles le week-end dernier ( d'où ma non publication ) donc retour aux choses sérieuses ( avant l'été youpi tu sens ma motivation ? ) Voici ce que j'appelle un pauvre chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et au stade ou j'en suis je peux vous affirmer qu'il reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitres avant le dénouement et je pense faire une autre compo ensuite sur " l'après" de la guerre qui traitera de psychologie et de comment on peut se remettre ou non d'évènements aussi tragiques car nos sorciers sont humains après tout. Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire tranquilou. Amour.**

Un son de neige écrasée et quelques éclats de voix masculins tirèrent Hermione de son sommeil léger. Ses sens étaient en alerte et le froid mordait sa peau alors qu'elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Elle s'étira et senti sur son matelas de fortune une chaleur volatile qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aurait juré avoir entendu un "pop" sonore alors qu'elle s'arrachait péniblement du sommeil, entre rêves et réalité. Elle poussa l'énorme couverture qui l'enveloppait et se rhabilla promptement. On pouvait facilement deviner le lever du soleil à l'horizon.

Les voix masculines se rapprochaient irrésistiblement et n'avaient en rien la vocation d'être discrètes. Elle savait que Harry était de retour. Sans même le voir, elle reconnaissait sa démarche à l'oreille et il avait de la compagnie.

 *******  
-" Que dis-tu Travers ? Tu les a vu transplanner ?" Retentit la voix sifflante et menaçante de Voldemort.

L'homme désigné était couvert de bleus datant de quelques jours. Son visage était boursoufflé et jaunit de marques qui commençaient à se dissiper. Il était seul assis en bout de table devant une assemblée de mangemorts exécutifs qui étaient là pour aider leur seigneur à comprendre pourquoi Potter leur avait encore échappé. Un soupir de peur qu'il ne put contrôler sortit de sa gorge. Il s'affalait presque sur la table en marbre honteux de devoir en découdre avec le leader de sa cause.

-" Votre excellence, la Sang-de-Bourbe nous a lancé des maléfices..." Il fut coupé par un cri strident venant de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui. La colère de Voldemort aurait presque pu faire rougir son visage blême par nature. Travers sentait de longues trainées froides couler le long de son échine.

A la gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue écoutait le mangemort aux allures défraichies, totalement égal à lui même et pourtant sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts s'étaient crispés à l'évocation dénigrante d'Hermione. Ses pensées étaient fermées et il s'efforçait de rendre une image impénétrable. L'assemblée semblait se délecter du malheur de l'homme qui avait été plus faible qu'une née moldue et d'un élu sans baguette.

-" Qui a bien pu apprendre à la Sang-de-Bourbe à transplanner ? Les précautions nécessaires avaient été prises !" Fit l'homme serpent empli d'une rage destructrice. Il serra la baguette qu'il avait confisqué à Lucius et siffla :

-" Endoloris."

Travers tomba de sa chaise et se fracassa la tête contre l'angle de la table en pierre. L'homme se tordait d'une douleur atroce alors que le sang sortait de son crâne en quantité abondante. Voldemort se leva devant l'assemblée qui s'était décollée de leur chaise pour observer le spectacle

-" Tu vois Travers, même la table a trouvé drôle de t'amocher encore un peu." Fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant l'homme tombé inconscient dont le sang s'écoulait sur le carrelage impeccable de la salle de réunion de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. " Fenrir, dispose de cet incapable !" Les ricanements des autres mangemorts brisaient le silence pesant instauré quelques minutes auparavant.

Le loup garou se leva les babines dégoulinantes de bave. La vue écœura Severus alors que le monstrueux homme animal faisait glisser l'homme encore en vie sur le sol, répandant de cette longue trainée rouge pure sur le carrelage alors qu'il était attiré à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion par le pied.

-" Quel terrible gâchis." Grommela Voldemort alors que quelque chose s'éveilla autour des mangemorts présents. " Ah tiens..."  
Une arche ensorcelée avait été installée au milieu de la pièce et tout se mit à vibrer autour d'elle alors qu'un voile translucide coulait comme une cascade brillante entre la constitution de l'objet.

-" Quelqu'un vient d'offenser le respect qu'il vous doit maître." Ricana Greyback qui lâchait sa prise presque excité de repartir en mission. Un sourire fermé mais victorieux tordit le visage de serpent de l'homme qui se tenait pieds nus à marcher dans la flaque de sang pur.

-" Scabior, accompagne Fenrir pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Ne perdez pas de temps." Ordonna Rogue voyant que Voldemort n'était pas prompt à la parole. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de confirmation et congratula son mangemort alors qu'il se délectait d'avance dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin mis la main sur Harry Potter.

Les deux mangemorts désignés ainsi que quelques autres volontaires s'engouffrèrent dans l'arche qui agissait comme un portoloin, laissant seuls le maitre et le directeur de Poudlard.

-" Soignes-le, il pourrait se montrer utile pour quelques tâches de bas étage." Voldemort se tourna vers Severus qui se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla vers l'homme, baguette en main.

-" Vulnera Sanentur." La plaie cessa de saigner. " Vulnera Sanentur." la plaie se referma laissant une cicatrice béante. Rogue ne continua pas son incantation. Voldemort ne prêtait aucunement attention à ce qui se passait sous lui, sa concentration était focalisée sur l'arche. Si les raffleurs avaient capturé Potter et qu'ils en étaient absolument certains, ils devaient revenir par cet endroit uniquement. La déception se lisait sur le visage du sorcier à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Ses hommes ne revenaient pas.

-" Bien, Severus, continues de t'occuper de notre ami. J'ai une chose à régler." Fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en disparaissant dans un "pop" sonore.

L'ex professeur de potions se retrouva seul avec l'homme inconscient. Il lança un Recurvite sans penser aux elfes de maison et fit léviter le corps dans une pièce annexe froide et stérile où il installa le mangemort sur un banc de bois. Dans la poche de sa cape se trouvait une fiole de potion de régénération sanguine qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie de donner au raffleur qui avait insulté sa Gryffondor.

Un hurlement féminin venu de ce qu'il reconnaissait être le salon immense sortit Rogue de ses pensées. Il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et sortit de la pièce de réunion avant presque d'enjamber l'immense escalier de marbre blanc. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans sa curiosité, les cris se firent plus précis et la tessiture de voix remua quelque chose en lui qui semblait familier.

La nausée montait le long de sa gorge alors qu'il découvrit dans l'obscurité Bellatrix au beau milieu du salon accroupie, les yeux exorbités. En dessous d'elle une tignasse brune aux vêtements moldus se tordait de douleur. Un éclat brillant attira toutefois l'attention du professeur. Il se mordit la lèvre reconnaissant l'épée de Gryffondor.

Bellatrix avait sentit une présence indésirable, frustrée de ne rester seule avec sa proie. Elle interpela alors Severus, furieuse.

-" Severus... Tu as suivi mes instructions ? Tu avais déposé l'épée dans mon coffre ?" A cet instant, ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se produire sous ses yeux. A l'évocation de son nom, la tête brune avait relevé la tête, allongée par terre, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-" Mais c'est Miss Granger ?" Fit-il d'un ton doucereux s'avançant doucement vers le lieux de torture. Il ne la regarda pas davantage et essaya de se concentrer sur Bellatrix.

-" Tu connais le nom de tous tes élèves Severus ?" Un demi sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de l'homme tandis que la sorcière au visage émacié s'écartait de la jeune femme calmée par la stature imposante du mangemort. " Maintenant réponds moi." Siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cent pas autour de sa captive.

-" C'est un faux... Pitié..." La voix d'Hermione s'éleva faiblement alors qu'elle était toujours en croix sur le sol de marbre froid. Les larmes baignaient son visage rougit et quelques tâches de rousseur étaient apparues autour de ses tempes.

-" Tais-toi sale petite vermine. ENDOLORIS." Rugit Lestrange qui avait les yeux exorbités comme une aliénée. Les hurlements de la sorcière torturée sonnaient à l'oreille de Rogue comme un crissement d'ongles insupportable sur un tableau noir. " ROGUE !" Hurla Bellatrix de plus belle exigeant une réponse.

-" De toute évidence la Sang-de-Bourbe a raison Bella, la vraie est **_également_** caché à Gringotts." Severus descendit les yeux sur la jeune femme au sol dont la respiration était sifflante et le corps secoué de spasmes douloureux. Il devinait que ses muscles étaient crispés. Ses yeux descendirent sur son poignet où il constata que des semaines de guérison acharnées venaient de s'envoler en à peine quelques minutes.

Le sang coulait, les lettres avaient été de nouveau gravées et l'inscription terminée.

-" Douterais-tu de moi ?" Prononça gravement Severus qui s'avançait vers la femme obscure imposant sa stature devant elle. Bellatrix s'écrasa et se retourna ne supportant pas d'être prise au dépourvu. La mangemort délaissa sa prise qu'elle méprisait et tourna les talons.

-" Surveille celle-ci... J'ai besoin de parler à notre ami gobelin." Fit-elle dédaigneusement. Le claquement de ses chaussures au sol s'éloignant, Rogue attendit le moment où elle eut totalement disparu de son champ de vision pour se jeter sur le carrelage.


	37. Chapter 37

**J'avais pas conscience d'être resté autant de temps hors news et pourtant je n'arrive pas à trouver la tournure définitive de ce chapitre, qui me convienne ( ai-je déjà dit que à part le début et la fin je ne savais jamais comment tourner l'histoire ) Bref il fait beau en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi alors promis je serais moins longue à lâcher mes petits écrits. Donc voilà un chapitre très très court ah et ça y'est 3 mois après j'ai commencé mon tattoo hommage à Alan/Severus, même pô mal ! Bisous !**

-"Qui est au manoir ?"

Le murmure de la voix de Severus résonnait comme un écho lointain dans la tête de la sorcière. L'angoisse avait repris le dessus malgré la présence apaisante de l'homme en noir. Elle savait que Bellatrix s'était éclipsée, elle savait également qu'elle allait revenir. Le sang martelait ses tempes à toute allure alors que son corps lui dictait un immobilisme forcé. Ses terminaisons nerveuses sautaient et malgré toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, Hermione se sentait vivante, percevant chaque perles de sang aller-venir et sortir de son corps.

La main glacée de Rogue vint tenter de faire un garrot autour de son avant bras. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la soigner tant qu'ils étaient confinés à l'intérieur de cet enfer. Hermione gardait les yeux ouverts ne tenant aucun contrôle sur les larmes qui s'en échappaient. Elle était consciente mais son esprit semblait être absent.

Severus serra plus fort la plaie de façon à la faire revenir sur terre. Il la vit se crisper et cligner des paupières faiblement.

-" Est-ce que Bellatrix est seule ?" Retenta-t-il.

Dans un temps qui lui parut être un siècle elle hocha négativement de la tête se remémorant avoir croisé entre autres le regard de Lucius, sa femme et son fils, ainsi elle ne savait pas si Greyback était toujours présent ou non.

Un hurlement rocailleux lointain brisa le silence de mort qui régnait dans le domaine :

-" HERMIONE !"

Le directeur de Poudlard se glaça sur place reconnaissant la voix de Potter. Son regard se posa sur l'épée de Gryffondor qui logeait à même le sol. Il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de plonger sa main dans sa cape pour y dénicher la potion de régénération sanguine qu'il n'avait pas donné à Travers pour sa blessure. Il déboucha le flacon aussi silencieusement qu'il le put et s'agenouilla derrière la jeune femme tout en lui prenant la tête en la posant sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffa pas lorsqu'il verserait quelques gouttes du précieux liquide sur sa langue. Il attendit un bref instant qu'elle déglutisse avant de la reposer délicatement sur le sol de marbre froid. Elle toussa comme si la nausée allait venir puis finalement se força à tout garder en elle, reprenant une respiration profonde pour évacuer cette sensation désagréable.

-" Severus... Protège Harry..." Murmura Hermione. L'homme serra les mâchoires et soupira bruyamment. Il était dans une position des plus délicates et se sentait tiraillé entre la conservation de sa couverture ou commettre un acte de trahison dans le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne répondit rien à la sorcière tentant de combattre la pression qui s'insinuait en lui.

Au dessus d'eux, sur la mezzanine menant aux étages, tapis dans l'ombre, Drago observait silencieusement la scène se déroulant juste sous ses pieds. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait plus bas mais les gestes que procuraient son parrain envers sa camarade ne laissaient aucun place au doute. Il s'était figé, penaud dans une incertitude, la peur le traversait. Cela faisait quelques longues minutes qu'il n'avait pas regagné sa chambre alors que sa mère lui avait demandé et avait assisté dérangé à l'altercation que les sorcières avaient eu plus tôt.

Il se remémora la fureur et la folie qui avait envahi les yeux de Bellatrix et comment son visage reflétait une démence latente et au plus profond qu'il cherchait, il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà vu sa tante démontrer la moindre tendresse envers lui. Il ne l'avait connu que aux travers des journaux et ses frasques avaient envahies la Gazette du Sorcier notamment lorsqu'elle s'était évadé. Il se souvint alors de Neville, du sort qu'elle avait infligé à ses parents et que même si le garçon avait été discret, ses anciens amis de Poudlard hors Serpentard n'avaient jamais manqué une occasion de démontrer leur dégoût envers cette femme inhumaine. Elle avait un physique sec reflétant l'amour qu'elle pouvait procurer.

Le jeune Malfoy voulait pleurer mais la honte de se faire surprendre lui fit ravaler ses larmes amères. Il crissait des dents lorsque seul la nuit il voyait sur son bras marquée au fer rouge une idéologie qu'il avait été contrait d'adopter. Il observait Severus porter un soin infini à Hermione et au fond de lui, il savait que son parrain n'était pas le genre d'homme à démontrer quelques marques d'affection quel-qu'en soit la forme et pourtant il tenait en sa mémoire bien plus de souvenirs heureux qu'il n'en aurait jamais avec cette femme ayant torturé Hermione avec qui il partageait le même sang.


	38. Chapter 38

**Pendant de longues semaines j'ai été qué-blo sur ce chapitre et voilà, je le publie alors que la Fic a soufflé sa première bougie alors que ça ne devait à la base être qu'un One-Shot. 18 ans après la Bataille de Poudlard ( Lol ) Je ne sais pas si je traine parce que le dénouement approche et que je ne veux pas bâcler la fin mais une chose est certaine c'est qu'il y aura une suite et qu'elle sera bien basée sur la reconstruction. Bref je ne dévoile pas tous mes plans. Merci à vous de me suivre et de poster vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur. Je pense à vous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera. Peace.**

 _Les pas se rapprochaient de la tente et la sorcière se raidissait tout en serrant le nœud de sa robe de chambre cachant sa nudité. Elle tremblait de froid et de stress tandis que deux voix distinctes s'élevaient dans la quiétude de ce froid matin d'hiver. Le soleil était encore assez bas pour laisser le bois plongé dans l'obscurité._

 _Hermione s'arrêta de respirer un instant afin de pouvoir ne rien rater de la conversation qui avait lieu dehors. Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix de Harry tirer un long monologue explicatif sur leur conditions de vies actuelles et leur fuite à travers le pays. La peur de devoir dévoiler ses plans à un inconnu poussa la jeune femme à sortir en trombe._

 _Ses pieds s'échappaient des pantoufles trop grandes qu'elle avait emprunté à son meilleur ami et elle ouvrit brusquement les boutons à pression de la tente qui laissa le vent froid venir piquer ses joues rougissantes._

 _Ses yeux ne pouvaient la tromper :_

 _-" Herm." Souffla le survivant qui tenait quelque chose d'infiniment brillant et long entre ses doigts. La sorcière posa le regard sur une tignasse rouquine en bataille qu'elle reconnaissait._

 _-" RONALD WEASLEY !" Maugréa-t-elle se figeant sur place prête à lancer à la figure de cet imbécile tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à porter de main._

 _-" Salut !" Fit-il décrochant un sourire stupide. Hermione fronça les sourcils et la sensation que son cœur se fendait la stoppa brusquement. Elle posa son regard sur Harry et le détailla un instant, très mal à l'aise._

 _-" Par Merlin Harry... C'est l'épée... l'épée de..." Dit-elle reconnaissant l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

 _Elle se revoyait sous les traits de Lily Potter et ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que ceux qu'elle avait porté auparavant._

 _-" Donne moi l'Horcruxe Hermione... Il faut qu'on le détruise." Déclara Harry avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait puiser en lui._  
 _A cet instant une partie du voile se leva devant le brouillard qui rongeait le cerveau de la jeune femme de plus en plus chaque jour._

***  
La promesse que Severus avait fait à Albus prenait un sens tout à fait différent. Hermione reprenait quelques couleurs tandis que le calme étrange au sein du manoir faisait étouffer tout son bon sens. Chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient étaient perdues devant le temps qu'il mettait à prendre une décision. Il avait entendu la voix de Harry... Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à venir en finir. Il inspira longuement afin d'évacuer le stress qui s'immisceait en lui.

Les bottines de Bellatrix frappaient le sol dans une cadence rapide et régulière. L'ex maitre de potions se releva subrepticement et murmura au passage un message à peine audible.

-" Ne tentes rien."

La sorcière secoua sa tête en signe de compréhension et alors une larme se mouva dans le coin de son œil venant s'écouler le long de la tempe.

La mangemort revenait trainant le gobelin par les pointes de ses longs cheveux noirs et gris. Par fierté la créature ne bronchait pas et ne laissait transparaitre aucune douleur en guise d'insoumission, ce qui énervait profondément Bellatrix.

-" Alors ?!" Fit-elle regardant dédaigneusement l'épée qui jonchait le sol. Elle poussa Gripsec à même le sol et il glissa tombant le nez contre le marbre à quelques centimètres de la relique de Godric Gryffondor. Il inspira sèchement et ses petites mains tremblantes peinèrent à prendre l'épée en main afin de l'examiner.

Elle brillait de tout son éclat même au sein du sombre manoir. Le rubis de la garde se reflétait sur le front d'Hermione.

Les pas pressés du reste de la famille Malfoy et Greyback dévalèrent les marches de l'étage venant assister à l'expertise du Gobelin, alertés par la voix stridente de Lestrange. Drago s'approcha timidement de la zone de conflits. Il semblait être le seul à lire la détresse dans les pupilles de son ancienne camarade de Poudlard. Il osait à peine remuer les yeux sur elle, honteux et, soudainement, son regard fut attiré vers son parrain.

La mine blafarde du jeune Malfoy attira l'attention de Rogue. Alors qu'il cherchait secrètement un quelconque soutient, Drago tomba dans le piège que son propre parrain lui avait tendu et sans même qu'il ne puisse le sentir, Severus fouilla l'esprit de son neveu en une discrétion déconcertante.

Une seconde avait suffit au directeur de Poudlard pour comprendre ce qui préoccupait l'âme du jeune homme et alors qu'autour d'eux le chaos se manifestait sous formes de menaces, de jurons et de tensions meurtrière proférées par l'adoratrice de Voldemort, ils se sentirent comme pilier de l'autre en un simple échange de regard.

Severus avait cueillit sa propre trahison dans les pensées du garçon aux cheveux d'argents. Il avait donc vu son échange peu banal avec Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. L'angoisse de la dénonciation ne se profilait pourtant pas, étouffée par un sentiment de réconfort puissant et quelques images de lui plus jeune prenant soin de son neveu étaient présentées en parallèle à la folie de Bellatrix.

Le cri du Gobelin ramena les deux hommes à la réalité alors que Bellatrix l'écartait d'un coup de pied. Il était allé dans son sens et la femme sembla détendue instantanément.

-" Maintenant nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Elle releva sa manche, touchant la marque de son index. Une vive douleur sous forme d'un écho transperça l'avant bras de Severus. " Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-De-Bourbe. Greyback, prends la si tu veux."

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour à l'idée qu'Hermione soit dévorée par le Loup Garou. Il tenait férocement sa baguette en main et il était prêt à défier l'immonde être qui s'en léchait déjà les babines.

-" NOOOOOOOOOON !" Ron apparut du haut des marches du cachot suivit de Harry qui semblait faire une réaction déplaisante à une piqure d'insecte ou à un maléfice cuisant. Severus se posta en bouclier devant Hermione alors que tout le monde avait dégainé sa baguette respective. Weasley ôta d'un habile Expelliarmus la baguette de la mangemort tandis que Harry la récupéra au vol, ne tardant pas à Stupéfixer Lucius qui tomba comme un poids mort devant l'atre de la cheminée.

Le regard de Harry croisa les ténèbres que Rogue imposaient. Il lui communia toute sa haine et tenta de le neutraliser une fois encore à l'aide d'un Sectumsempra. Rogue se protégea ainsi que Hermione alors que ses nerfs commençaient à chauffer.

-" POTTER !" Hurla-t-il entre ses dents.

Un lourd crépitement fendit le son des sorts et dans la cheminée, les flammes vertes révélaient l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son visage d'abord déformée par le brasier se précisa et bientôt il sortit un pied nu de l'âtre, poussant au passage dédaigneusement le visage de Lucius qui s'y trouvait inconscient. La cicatrice de Harry était comme ré-ouverte et en un éclair, ils se virent.

Le triomphe se lisait sur le visage de serpent et alors que tout semblait enfin jouer en sa faveur, un elfe vint transplanner avec les deux garçons.

-" NOOOOOOOON !" Hurla le maître en une plainte aigüe. Prompte, Bellatrix lança son poignard en direction de la masse informe vaporeuse qui s'échappait du château.

Plus rien.

Un calme dangereux s'était installé. La respiration tremblante de Voldemort brisait le silence, rendant l'atmosphère plus malsaine encore.

-" Bien joué Bella, tu as de bons réflexes... J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ta cible." Fit-il. Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement. Il regarda stupéfait ses mangemorts les plus fidèles essoufflés puis un détail attira son attention.

-" Écartes toi Severus..." Le directeur de Poudlard ferma son esprit et accéda à la requête de son maître révélant au sol Hermione, blessée.

-" Très intéressant... C'est la Sang-De-Bourbe ?" Le Lord Noir avança vers l'intruse la toisant de toute sa hauteur et ses robes envahirent son espace vital. " On dirait que tes amis t'ont abandonné... N'y a-t'il pas plus déplaisant comme sentiment ?" Murmura-t-il tout près.

La panique envahit la Gryffondor et elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser le regard de Severus, abandonnant tout soutient. Les larmes dévalaient son visage livide.

-" Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un t'as catégorisé... A ta juste valeur." Reprit Voldemort en désignant la plaie béante de son bras. " On dirait même que ce n'est pas la première gravure du genre... Qui t'a fait ça ?"

Hermione sentit la voix dans sa gorge mourir et pourtant il exigeait une réponse claire.

-" B... Bellatrix Les... Lestrange." Marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-" Ah oui ?" L'air furieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers la désignée. " Est-ce vrai ?" Reprit-il arrivant face à Bellatrix. L'intéressée hocha de la tête tout en la baissant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la lourde main de Voldemort s'abattit sur sa joue. La mangemort s'écroula à terre alors qu'une plainte aigüe sortit de ses lèvres.

-" C'est donc toi qui a bravé mon autorité l'été dernier et qui a assouvi ses besoins de sadisme sur deux enfants de Poudlard alors que Dumbledore était encore en vie... Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être fait attraper... Je ne t'aurais guère défendu pauvre idiote !"  
Rogue serra les dents frustré de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt.

-" Qu'allons nous faire de toi à présent ? Tu n'es guère intéressante comme monnaie d'échange puisque de toutes façons si tes amis voulaient te récupérer, ils auraient déjà resurgis parmi nous." L'homme serpent s'adressait de nouveau à Hermione qui tremblait à présent.

-" Bellatrix m'a promis la gamine, Maître." Grommela Fenrir adossé contre une statue de plâtre.

-" Personne n'y voit d'objection ?" Sourit Voldemort. Instinctivement, Drago tourna les yeux vers son parrain, terrifié.

-" Si." Résonna la voix veloutée du directeur de Poudlard.

-" Ah... Je t'écoute Severus." Les yeux globuleux du loup garou vinrent foudroyer l'ex maitre de potions alors qu'il demeurait calme et gardait sa contenance. Un air arrogant s'empara des traits de Rogue.

-" Maître..." Commença-t-il révérencieux " Ces derniers mois m'ont mis en appétit et je pense que personne ne pourra me contredire sur le fait que j'ai toujours laissé ma part aux autres... Aujourd'hui je peux avoir la chance de pouvoir jouir d'une distraction... Le poste de Directeur de l'école est très stressant d'un certain point de vue et j'aimerais... Si vous le permettez pouvoir user et abuser d'elle... Elle est jeune et en parfaite santé, les donjons de Poudlard demeurent vides ces derniers temps et vous ne savez pas ô combien cette mademoiselle-je-sais-tout a irrité les six longues dernières années de ma vie en classe. Je souhaite ardemment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle sera mon esclave ni plus ni moins."


	39. Chapter 39

**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on a plus d'essence et qu'il y en a nulle part ? Bah on publie des chapitres qui sont en retard héhé ! Je pense que je vais remanier les premiers chapitres à cause de certains soucis de continuité ( tout le problème quand on publie chapitre par chapitre ^^ )On s'approche doucement de la fin de cette histoire, bientôt ce sera la guerre. Merci encore pour vos commentaires et à mes plus fidèles lectrices. Petite parenthèse, peut-être certains d'entre vous l'ont vu, cette année le bal des sorciers aura lieu à l'Abbaye de Cluny, en Bourgogne non loin de l'endroit que je décris comme étant la maison cachée de Severus dans cette fiction, j'irais pour l'occasion et ce sera grisant de retourner dans ce haut lieu d'inspiration et dans ce thème bien précis. Voilà, Enjoi**

Le grognement de fureur qui sortit d'entre les dents de Greyback aurait eu de quoi faire frémir de terreur n'importe quel être n'ayant pas ses colères pour habitude. Le loup garou s'était remis dans une position plus convenable pour quelque peut mieux séduire son maitre qui considérait sérieusement la demande de Severus.

-" Tu n'es pas sérieux Rogue ?" Menaça Fenrir essayant de se calmer. Sans même se retourner, Voldemort leva son bras et mima un étranglement afin de faire taire le loup garou. Le directeur de Poudlard releva la menton alors que tout le monde sur place se raidissait.

-" J'entends bien ta requête..." Dit le Seigneur noir. Hermione se mouva sur le marbre froid et personne dans la salle à l'exception de Drago ne descendit le regard sur elle. Tous semblaient l'ignorer comme si elle n'était qu'une simple babiole.

Narcissa avait aidé Bellatrix à se relever et sa lèvre se devinait fendue derrière le sang qui sortait de l'interstice. Elle se tenait la joue tout en se tenant à l'angle de la cheminée. Aucune grimace ne vint cependant perturber le visage émacié de la sombre sorcière. Elle avait fermé les yeux et son expression ressemblait à la délectation pure et divine.

-" Cissy... Ton mari !" Chuchota-t-elle en aparté près de l'oreille de sa sœur voyant que Lucius était toujours sous l'emprise du maléfice du saucisson. Narcissa n'osait grandement bouger, absorbée par l'ambiance malsaine de sa propre maison et des agents de la mort entre qui la tension montait. Elle libéra son mari d'un charme muet et il fut prit d'une toux fulgurante.

Hermione à terre reprenant contenance remarqua que Rogue braquait sa baguette sur elle. Il avait cet air de confiance arrogante et était le seul à véritablement faire face à Voldemort alors que tous les autres étaient dans une posture de crainte.

L'homme loup se rapprocha le dos courbé, se rapetissant derrière son maître. La gryffondor eut un tout petit geste de recul qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

-" Que comptes-tu en faire après la guerre ?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-" Quand nous auront gagné, je prédis qu'elle me sera redevable de la vie..." Rogue se courba et empoigna la chevelure dense de la jeune femme la tirant vers elle. Hermione plissa les yeux et dans sa tête une petite voix lui rappela qu'elle devait montrer ce que Voldemort attendait d'une prisonnière. Elle poussa un cri derrière sa grimace de douleur s'imaginant pouvant être sous le joug de Greyback.

Rogue s'enquit d'un regard discret vers Drago qui ne laissât rien transparaitre. Le visage toujours fermé il obligea Hermione à se noyer dans son regard charbonneux. Le tout se passa très rapidement. Au fond de ses billes noires privées pour les autres de l'assemblée, elle décela l'imploration d'un pardon inaudible. Elle souffla d'une fausse peur et puisa dans les yeux de Severus toute la force dont elle avait besoin pour à la fois se ressaisir mais aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La seconde qui suivit, elle comprit pourquoi il avait émit une telle imploration : légère mais humiliante, la claque qui s'abattit sur sa joue résonna autour d'eux.

-" Silence." Imposa-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ce qui ressemblait à un rictus narquois déforma les traits du Seigneur Noir. Il s'approcha d'eux et toisa Hermione choquée.

-" La nouvelle soumise, putain, esclave, chose du directeur de Poudlard. Un allié fidèle qui mérite à ce que j'accède à ses requêtes. Sois honorée, Sang-de-Bourbe de servir un sorcier tel que lui." La jeune femme eut un geste de recul et afficha le dégoût sur son visage. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller.

-" Maitre." Le dos du sombre sorcier se courba légèrement afin de retourner dignement l'honneur qu'il semblait lui faire. Il n'ignora pas le regard colérique, féroce et violent du loup garou. Sans un mot, Voldemort disparut, laissant sur place l'assemblée de ses agents de mort. Il avait beaucoup à faire.

L'épouse Lestrange traversa la pièce frôlant de sa robe la jeune Gryffondor qui pût entendre la sorcière folle lui maugréer :

-" J'aurais ta peau misérable vermine et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je balancerais le reste de ta pauvre carcasse à celui à qui je t'avais promis." Hermione se raidit et ne laissa pas son émotion transparaitre sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que Bellatrix lise sur elle toute l'impression qu'elle lui causait. Severus avait tendu l'oreille sachant que la peste ne garderait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-" Ne t'avises pas de me défier Bella." Vibra la voix du directeur de Poudlard. L'intéressée le toisa du regard et disparut dans l'obscurité du manoir alors que son rire sardonique s'élevait comme un écho.

Les regards étaient braqués sur Rogue et Hermione qui attiraient la convoitise des autres mangemorts. Attendant de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer, le soulagement emporta la jeune femme titubant lorsqu'elle se sentit happée d'une force incroyable. Rogue la dirigea sans un mot vers la cheminée et la baguette toujours tendue dans sa direction pour la mise en scène, il entra dans le foyer derrière elle et poudre en main il donna leur destination :

-" Bureau du directeur de Poudlard."

Hermione ferma les yeux de peur d'être confrontée à la masse de regards malfaisants en quittant le manoir. Elle gardait sur son visage son expression de peur figée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les flammes vertes la consumer le temps de quelques secondes. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle restait immobile attendant que Rogue la guide dans l'endroit sécurisé qu'il avait choisit.

Pourtant, l'odeur d'encens qu'elle avait l'habitude de sentir à chaque fois qu'elle était entré dans le bureau directorial semblait lointaine et fanée. Les longues capes noires de Severus s'étaient empressées de sortir de l'âtre et il s'était retourné pour faire face à la jeune fille qui gardait les yeux fermés, peut-être par peur de voir la sécurité qu'il lui offrait s'évanouir. Il saisit sa main brusquement et la fit sortir pour se retrouver au milieu du bureau qui autrefois appartenait à Dumbledore. Elle cligna des yeux pour se retrouver dans une semi obscurité alors que dehors, à travers le vitrail, elle devinait l'aube se dessiner au dessus de la canopée de la forêt interdite.

Tout avait changé. L'ambiance chaleureuse que l'ancien directeur s'était évertué à perpétuer avait disparu pour laisser place à une pièce vide d'humanité simplement à cause d'une part de ténèbres qui l'occupait.

Un coup de baguette rendit cependant à la pièce l'honneur qu'elle méritait et alors que Rogue vint rendre la lumière à l'endroit devenu terne, Hermione s'autorisa enfin à baisser sa garde. La douleur en elle était pourtant lancinante et elle ne voulait plus crier victoire aussi facilement qu'autrefois. Elle vit Severus lever à nouveau sa baguette :

-" Expecto Patronum."

La lumière bleutée jaillit hors du long instrument et forma une boule indécise. Hermione ne perdit rien de ce qui se produisait et trouva étrange la façon dont le patronus de Severus se formait, la renvoyant au jour où elle avait fêté ses dix-sept ans et que son sortilège ne lui avait pas obéit. Le sombre professeur souffla d'exaspération, contrarié que la jeune femme assiste à cette triste réalité. Peut-être était-il trop malheureux pour former une patronus correct ? Peut-être simplement trop fatigué ?

N'attendant pas que la lumière prenne une forme connue, l'homme s'adressa à la boule instable :

-" Vas chercher Poppy, dis lui que j'ai besoin d'elle de toute urgence." La masse de lumière obtempéra gracieusement et s'évanouit à travers le sol laissant une trainée vaporeuse derrière elle.

L'instant suivant, alors que Hermione assimilait le fait d'être en parfaite quiétude, elle sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds et son corps meurtrit vacilla. Ses lèvres sèches cherchèrent à trouver de l'aide.

-" Sev..." Marmonna-t-elle. Au moment où elle vit ses billes noires inquiètes se poser sur elle, son corps s'autorisa à tomber de fatigue.

***  
Encore en robe de chambre et les cheveux en bataille, l'infirmière de Poudlard débarqua dans le bureau inquiète comme jamais. Elle tenait en sa petite main tremblante une lanterne.

-" Severus que se passe-t-il ?" Bailla-t-elle. Elle trouva l'homme à genoux face à la petite banquette ancienne qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Lorsqu'elle eut parlé, il se releva brusquement révélant une silhouette féminine endormie. Baguette en main, un air grave resté gravé sur les traits du directeur de Poudlard. Poppy plissa les paupières essayant de distinguer et reconnaitre ce qu'il cachait. Elle s'approcha et à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient de la banquette, les bras lui tombaient.

-" C'est Miss Granger ?"

Elle ne dit rien et resta simplement coite quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir.

-" Je vous préviens, si cette entrevue sort de ce bureau, je vous fais renvoyer." Dit Rogue le plus posément possible. Mme Pomfresh le toisa outrée avant de chercher où on avait besoin d'elle. " Elle vient de subir une importante série... D'impardonnables."

L'attention de l'infirmière se reporta sur le sombre sorcier, elle tenait un regard accusateur. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-" Je sais ce que vous pensez mais réfléchissez un peu Poppy, si c'était moi, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais fais appel à vous pour la rétablir ?" Répliqua-t-il cinglant. La vieille femme se ravisa :

-" C'est d'un médicomage dont elle a besoin si ce que vous dites est vrai."

-" Il n'y a que vous que je puisse mettre dans la confidence !" S'énerva-t-il voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla exaspéré. L'infirmière souleva son bras remarquant qu'une plaie calligraphiée saignait abondamment. Elle se souvint qu'une chose similaire avait conduit la jeune femme au sein de son petit dispensaire bien des mois auparavant.

-" C'est drôle et fâcheux que ce soit toujours vous qui soyez dans les parages lorsque Hermione se fait agresser." Rogue arqua un sourcil peu certain de savoir où Mme Pomfresh voulait en venir.

-" Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est ici." Déclara-t-il solennellement voulant couper court aux soupçons infondés qu'elle proférait.

-" J'ai besoin de la transporter à l'infirmerie." Informa la vieille femme dégainant sa baguette d'entre ses robes.

-" Non, hors de question, Miss Granger ne sortira pas de ce bureau, dîtes moi ce qu'il vous faut et j'irais vous le chercher si je ne l'ai pas déjà."

De nouveau, Poppy posa son œil sec sur l'homme qu'elle avait vu grandir au sein de l'établissement. Elle discerna l'inquiétude dans son regard et trouva étrange que la jeune femme évanouie puisse inspirer autant de considération d'un mangemort, d'un traitre, d'un assassin. " Faites donc un diagnostic complet, je veux connaitre le moindre petit bobo et sa cause." Ironisa-t-il alors qu'il dégageait d'une étagère une petite mallette poussiéreuse d'où il sortit des compresses, une fiole de liquide et un petit pot renfermant une masse solide ressemblant à de l'argile.

L'infirmière plissa les lèvres et fit une moue de désapprobation. Elle avait noté que Severus gardait sa baguette en main et qu'il la serrait au point que ses jointures en furent blanchies. Elle soupira et accéda aux ordres du directeur sortant de ses robes sa propre baguette. Rogue se recula de quelques pas laissant la sorcière accomplir sa tâche.

-" Severus, allez donc faire un tour, ma patiente..." Commença-t-elle.

-" Je ne quitterais pas cette pièce." Coupa-t-il le plus posément du monde.

Un nouveau regard de désapprobation. Poppy fit glisser le bout de son instrument à partir du sommet du crâne de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa cage thoracique. Ils attendirent quelques secondes que le sort communie avec le corps endormi d'Hermione.

Un point jaune lumineux scintilla entre ses yeux et se propagea sous sa peau à l'emplacement de la boite crânienne.

Un point rouge se diffusa le long des terminaisons nerveuses de tout le frêle corps.

Un point vert engloba son ventre et devint rosé lors de sa diffusion.

Poppy se glaçait sur place. Son souffle avait été volé. Severus qui avait une connaissance basique des méthodes de médicomage regardait intrigué sa collègue se décomposer sur place. Il comprit que les résultats étaient loin d'être optimistes.

-" Alors ?" Fit-il feignant l'innocence. La vieille femme inspira pour se donner du courage. Sa voix tremblait à présent :

-" Bien... Après une série de chocs il est normal que le système nerveux soit meurtrit. C'est même tout à fait normal qu'il réagisse et c'est positif, d'où ce halo rouge. Si ce que vous dîtes sur les impardonnables est vrai et qu'elle est toujours en vie, je conclue que le sortilège Doloris a été usé de façon abusive. Ce... Ce qui explique le point jaune." Pomfresh se coupa. Les trémolos dans sa voix agaçaient Severus au plus haut point désireux de savoir rapidement ce qui se produisait exactement.

-" Continuez." Encouragea-t-il.

-" Le... Le point jaune dans la région du cerveau... Comment... Vous... Vous vous souvenez du couple Longdubat n'est-ce pas Severus ? Membres de l'ordre, des étudiants tout à fait charmants qui se sont opposé à Vous-Savez-Qui la première fois. Leur fils Neville est dans la même maison que Miss Granger ici présente." Il la coupa de nouveau.

-" Venez-en au fait." Il perdit patience et son ton devenait menaçant.

-" Lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à ordonné à ce qu'ils soient interrogés, l'agent de mort qui s'est occupé d'eux leur à fait connaître un sort plus funeste encore que la mort. Frank et Alice Longdubat ont été torturé avec le sortilège Doloris et en sont devenus fous." Les sueurs froides dégoulinaient le long de la nuque du sombre directeur. " Miss Granger n'en est pas à ce stade... Mais il y aura des séquelles. On ne sait pas à quel niveau, cela dépend de la personne."

-" Parlez-moi... Parlez-moi de la lumière verte rosée." Fit-il impatient et soupçonneux.

-" Là où il y a de l'eau il y a de la vie. Là où il y a de la vie, il y a de la fertilité..."

-" Et là où il y a de la fertilité, la vie se développe." Conclut Severus avec un air grave. Poppy acquiesça tentant de sonder l'expression d'anxiété que l'homme en face d'elle affichait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perplexe et désarmé. Une émotion trahissait ses prunelles charbon d'habitude glaciales. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Le chapitre le plus rapidement publié depuis le début ! ( Peut-être pas, mais avouez que vous n y être plus habitués.) J'en profite parce qu'on sera bientôt en pénurie d'électricité huhu. J'ai remanié les premiers chapitres comme je l'avais dit pour mieux coller à la continuité ( juste quelques mots et fautes que j'ai retrouvé) ^^ Je prédit 5 chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. Merci encore à vous. Enjoi**

Là où elle fut emmené, Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil pourtant timides en ce mois d'avril. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, troublée par une présence ressentie, se remémorant l'horrible nuit qu'elle venait de subir. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et trouva tout près à son chevet le regard fatigué, perdu et cerné de Severus Rogue. Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes en silence puis la gorge nouée, la jeune femme brisa le silence.

-" Où sommes-nous ?" Elle avait beau regarder autour d'eux, elle savait qu'elle était à Poudlard, l'architecture ne laissait aucun doute néanmoins elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Le regard de la jeune femme descendit sur son poignet, revoyant un bandage sur la gravure que Bellatrix avait marqué dans sa peau. La plaie lui grattait affreusement

-" J'ai... Comme tu as dû l'apprendre, hérité de la fonction de directeur de l'école. Par conséquents, ce sont mes appartements pour la durée de mon mandat." Fit-il à demis-mots. Quelque chose semblait obstruer sa gorge trop noueuse pour être raclée.

Hermione se trouvait dans un lit trop grand pour une personne mais trop juste pour deux. La pièce était recouvertes de tentures cachant les murs de pierre. Aucune armorie n'était visible et pourtant les draps portaient les couleurs de la maison du Serpentard. Tout était très lumineux et différent des appartements que Severus possédait dans les cachots. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser une foule de questions à Severus, il la coupa.

-" Nous sommes dimanche, veille de lundi et de rentrée scolaire, plus personne ne sait que tu es ici et tu dois me promettre de ne pas chercher à entrer en contact avec tes camarades. Ni Potter, ni les autres ici. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de t'enfermer dans mes appartements parce que si les Carrow te trouvent bien portante dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous aurions de très gros problèmes. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu peux me haïr, me..." Severus ne pût finir sa tirade, la jeune femme venait de poser son index sur ses lèvres. Le silence régnait de nouveau et au bout de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité, l'homme prit la main de la jeune femme pour la poser contre sa propre joue. Il ferma les yeux un long moment presque honteux de se sentir aussi humain et dépendant. Il s'écroula, le nez dans les couvertures du lit, rageant de ne pas pouvoir se cacher et se mettre à nu devant la Gryffondor.

A cet instant, Hermione capta toute la vulnérabilité de Severus. Quelque chose venait de se produire qui semblait l'ébranler profondément. Elle se releva et sortit de sous les draps tout en prenant l'ancien maitre de potions dans ses bras fragiles. Il se laissa faire et soupira longuement réconforté par la présence de la sorcière à ses côtés. Elle perçu sa respiration, forte et saccadée et elle le serra d'une force extraordinaire. Il était là sur ses genoux la tête enfouie sur les cuisses de son ancienne élève qui le berçait doucement. Oh oui il la vénérait, bienheureux d'avoir put la sauver.

-" Je sais... Je comprend. Mais Harry a besoin d'aide." Répondit-elle calmement. Il releva la tête en sa direction et prit les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, les serrant tout aussi fort qu'il le put.

-" Hermione..." Murmura-t-il implorant.

Il voulu lui hurler de s'enfuir loin de tout, d'envoyer au diable sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, il voulut lui dire qu'il la protégerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vieux et décharnés, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit son avenir, qu'il voulait créer une réalité dans laquelle elle ne serait pas une cible et que son sang ne soit pas considéré comme une abomination par une poignée puissante d'intolérance au pouvoir.

-" Potter a les clefs en main." Réussit-il seulement à conclure. Ses mains virent inconsciemment entourer le ventre d'Hermione.

La sorcière sentit qu'il y avait une montagne de choses qu'il ne lui révélait pas. Le regard de Severus était lourd comme une homme condamné à devoir accepter a destinée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ses doigts vinrent soulever le menton du sorcier pour le forcer à la regarder.  
Incapable de fermer ses pensées il décida de lui révéler la vérité toute crue :

-" Tu es enceinte."  
Pendant quelques secondes, la Gryffondor ne réagit pas, sondant le regard de son amant qui brillait d'une lueur indescriptible. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-" Je sais." Répondit-elle simplement.  
La stupeur emporta Rogue devant l'attitude plus qu'effrontée de sa protégée. Il arqua un sourcil et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, lui donnant un air bête. Il se gifla mentalement.

-" Bien sûr que tu sais... Comment cela aurait-il pût être un secret pour toi." Se reprit-il se sentant tout à fait stupide. Il se releva prêt à tourner les talons alors que d'avoir prononcé lui-même ces mots lui donnaient le tournis. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle, se levant.

-" Donnes moi ta baguette s'il te plait." Il se retourna et considéra un instant la requête d'Hermione. Un peu hésitant et se rappelant les tragédies qu'elle avait déjà commise, il céda à sa demande s'approchant d'elle. Alors qu'il lui tendait l'objet magique, elle défit sa chemise boutons après boutons puis ôta le reste de ses vêtements dans une douceur lascive. Severus ne bougea pas, observant chaque parcelle du corps semblant frêle.

-" Fermes les yeux." Lui intima-t-elle dans un soupir. Il s'exécuta sans broncher et prit une longue inspiration.  
Une fois nue et ayant laissé tomber la totalité de ses vêtements abimés au sol elle saisit la baguette et la pointa sur elle.

-" Finite Incantatem."  
Bien que ses paupières furent closes, Rogue devina une lumière blanche devant lui. Il déglutit un peu anxieux de découvrir la suite des évènements et une question lui retournait littéralement le cerveau.

-" Tu peux ouvrir les yeux."

Doucement il obéit et ce fut comme s'il fut aveuglé par la lumière d'un soleil que l'on regarde à l'œil nu. Elle se tenait devant lui baignant dans la clarté naturelle que les vitraux laissaient passer. Les courbes d'Hermione s'étaient arrondies, emplies de voluptés. Ce corps qu'il avait tenu portait désormais la vie dans son sein. Le ventre ovale et courbé vers l'avant indiquait presque la moitié d'une grossesse déjà avancée. Il n'osait plus bouger et ne pût s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il l'avait vue sous les traits d'une Lily Potter enceinte d'un enfant qui jamais ne naquit. A cette pensée il fut encore plus déstabilisé alors que le rayonnement de la sorcière prodige aurait pu irradier le tout vivant en ce monde.

Elle arborait cependant les marques de son horrible séance de torture. Les doigts des deux mains ne pouvaient pas compter les bleus, les coupures.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme une biche que l'on approche furtivement, lui faisant comprendre qu'on ne voulait que son bien. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait le terrifiant Professeur Rogue intimidé. Elle lui rendit un sourire tendre et vint chercher ses mains pour les poser directement sur la peau de son ventre grossi.

Le cœur de Severus battait la chamade et il ne pu se détacher du regard courageux de la Gryffondor. Il ne sût pas si c'était ses mains ou la peau tendue du ventre de la jeune femme qui faisait fondre mystérieusement ses doigts.

-" C'est ton enfant Severus."

Le tourbillon le happa. Elle avait lu en lui ses craintes et la peur de découvrir qu'il aurait pu ne pas en avoir la paternité. Soulagé de cette affirmation et de la confiance sans bornes qu'il lui accordait, il se laissa aller à poser son front contre le sien, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air silencieuses pour calmer son cœur. Il ne contrôla cependant pas la larme qui vint brouiller sa vue et glisser le long de sa joue.

Dix-sept longues années enfermé dans une morosité des plus obscures.

Il se sentit en communion avec tout ce qui l'entourait oubliant l'espace d'un instant tout le malheur qui se profilait autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une bulle ni heureuse ni perdante.

Il serra délicatement Hermione contre lui percevant toute la richesse que son corps de femme portait.

-" Par Brigit..." Réussit-il seulement à dire la voix lourde. Il l'embrassa tendrement laissant un goût salé sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui devinait son émotion intense.

-" Comment as-tu su ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Mme Pomfresh t'as ausculté lorsque tu t'es évanoui... Je l'ai remercié et raccompagné dans ses quartiers lui laissant un sortilège d'amnésie. Personne..."

-" Ne doit savoir." Ils terminèrent leur phrase d'une voix unique.

 _-" Voyons Hermione... Sept mois sans pouvoir te tourmenter c'est au delà de la torture." Fit-il._

 _Elle captait à travers ses pupilles qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple démonstration charnelle latente. Il se sentait démasqué tant il ne pouvait cacher ses réels sentiments. La paume de la main du sorcier vint se plonger sous le pyjama de la jeune femme et il l'apposa directement au centre de son torse où il pouvait sentir le cœur féminin battre à tout rompre. Il ne la quitta pas du regard et même si ces gestes n'avaient pas été portés depuis si longtemps, ils retrouvaient un sens machinal et elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait._

 _L'autre main de Severus monta se perdre dans la touffe de cheveux bruns et attira sa tête contre son front. Ils restèrent là quelques instants et Hermione se sentit enfin dans une confiance totale. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais nerveusement, une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Le sorcier la chassa du bout du pouce et l'interrogea silencieusement. Pour toute réponse il n'avait obtenu qu'un regard implorant et perdu._

 _A cet instant, la sorcière ne parvenait pas à formuler ces quelques mots qu'elle avait oublié de penser depuis trop longtemps._

 _-" Joyeux Noël Hermione." Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il la serra plus fort un court instant avant de tourner les talons brusquement ; c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de la jeune femme qui retenait sa main._

 _Il se retourna et fut transpercé de douleur lorsqu'il vit son regard perdu. Sa main... Elle le serrait du plus fort qu'elle put et aurait brisé ses os s'il n'avait été qu'un simple moldu. Ses yeux ambrés lui confessaient qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne de nouveau et pourtant malgré l'extrême maladresse qu'elle avait commise, il n'arrivait à en tirer aucune rancœur. Il comprenait même tout le questionnement qu'avait pu susciter ses trouvailles, révélant presque tout le patrimoine que sa pauvre vie avait légué. Des années de souffrance, de culpabilité sur les fondations d'une enfance morose. Un adulte qui n'avait en rien épargné la toute jeune enfant qu'elle fut, avide de savoir et connaissance dans un monde dans lequel elle faisait ses premiers pas. Un monde qui n'était pas aussi édulcoré que laissaient croire les croyances moldues._

 _Pendant des années il l'avait raillée, poussée à bout, torturé mentalement, humilié devant ses camarades. Elle avait toujours réussit à s'accrocher, poussée à donner le meilleur d'elle même pour prouver sa bonne valeur, forte, ne se laissant pas directement intimider par la part de ténèbres en lui. Elle avait grandit aux côtés de Potter pour qui il entretenait une animosité devenue réciproque, agressive et maladive et puis, un jour, elle avait trouvé en lui ce que personne ne voyait plus à l'exception d'un mentor à barbe blanche._

 _Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était évertué à comprendre l'homme aigri. Il n'avait pas cherché à ce qu'elle le comprenne et pourtant, la jeune femme avait les yeux brillants en sa présence, lui tendant une main à laquelle il ne savait pas comment s'accrocher sans trahir les deux camps qu'il devait servir._

 _Il trahissait Voldemort pour des raisons évidentes. Comment pouvait-on regarder Hermione et la juger demeurant un paria à cause du sang qui coulait dans ses veines ? Comment pouvait-on la qualifier d'être inférieur alors que son cœur était pur et qu'elle détenait en elle la clé d'un immense pouvoir qui aurait ravagé le monde des ténèbres ?_

 _Il trahissait Dumbledore simplement parce qu'il s'imaginait s'enfuir avec elle, dénigrer la lourde tâche qui lui avait été confié et tant pis si le sort du monde sorcier reposait en partie sur ses épaules. Même au delà de la mort il entendait la voix du vieillard résonner comme sa propre conscience, dictant chaque jour que son propre sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Seulement, tenant dans le creux de sa main la clé de sa rédemption, il ne voulait plus partir au front d'une guerre qui bien qu'étant la sienne, le pourrissait, tiraillé entre son devoir le plus absolu et s'enfuir en traitre comme il l'avait toujours redouté._

 _Se rendant à l'évidence, il était obligé d'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes cette guerre et libérer Hermione des tourments s'amoncelaient devant elle. C'était la seule façon pour qu'elle au moins survive, soit heureuse et transmette son pouvoir d'amour aux générations futures dans un monde imparfait_

 _Ils ne dirent rien se contemplant l'un l'autre dans le silence de la nuit. Après un long moment d'acclimatation, la sorcière s'avança timidement vers les lèvres de son amant et y déposa les siennes dans l'espoir qu'il réponde à sa caresse._

 _Severus ferma les yeux, puisant la force dont il avait besoin à travers du contact chaud que lui offrit Hermione. De tous les baisers qu'elle lui avait donné, celui-ci détenait une force de sentiments alors qu'elle avait simplement capturé le bout de ses lèvres. La douleur qui envahissait son cœur diffusa une trainée de plénitude à travers ses membres. Il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis un trop long moment._

 _Il répondit à ce souffle vital s'approchant le plus qu'il pu d'elle, la serrant tout contre lui. Leur baiser évolua en quelque chose de plus ardent. Il balada ses mains au travers de la robe de chambre de la jeune femme, trouvant le contact réconfortant de sa peau._  
 _Hermione, non consciente de ses gestes fit glisser la nouvelle cape d'hiver de Severus et déboutonna tout doucement ses robes qui révélaient de nouvelles cicatrices très fraiches. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle avait deviné leur présence rien qu'en passant le bout de ses doigts fins sur la peau albâtre de l'homme. Passionné, Severus sans desserrer le nœud de la robe de la sorcière, fit glisser le lourd vêtement depuis ses épaules, avide et heureux de retrouver le doux cuir qui lui manquait._

 _Sans magie, ils continuaient à se re-découvrir et ne prêtaient aucune attention au froid qui régnait alors que le vent se levait dans la nuit, emportant avec lui les hululements des chouettes de la forêt. Il reculèrent ensemble vers le petit lit de fortune défait qu'Hermione avait quitté une petite heure auparavant. Il la coucha, recouvrant leur corps de la couverture dont les mailles se décousaient par endroit. Les lèvres du sorcier virent butiner sans ménagement le corps de son amante qui se consumait sous son toucher langoureux._

 _Rogue descendit ses doigts entre les cuisses féminines, débordant de cette liqueur exprimant l'étendue de son désir pour lui. Elle soupira tout en se cambrant. Severus profita de sa la vue exquise d'Hermione, soufflée de plaisir sous la faible lueur des bougies de veilles et autres flammes bleues. Son cœur se grossit gravant en lui cette image enivrante._

 _Il ne tarda pas à sceller leur union et entra en elle avec une grande douceur, continuant de jouer avec son petit bouton de plaisir. Les petites mains d'Hermione vinrent s'accrocher à la nuque du sorcier, l'attirant à elle pour lui offrir un baiser passionné._

 _Il firent l'amour tendrement, sans se soucier du retour de Harry, grisés par la sensation de peut-être se faire voir ou entendre. Ils étaient serrés comme jamais, combattant le froid et émus de retrouver un contact charnel. Après de longues minutes, l'orgasme de la jeune femme déstabilisa Severus, ne pouvant demeurer insensible aux suppliques impérieuse que son corps dictait : Ses gémissement, ses mèches désordonnées, son expression de plaisir, les joues rougissantes et les contractions qu'il sentait autour de son membre enfoncé telle une épée protégée dans son fourreau. Il explosa à son tour lâchant un râle grave, retombant de fatigue et enfouissant son nez dans l'épaisse chevelure brune d'Hermione._

 **Personne ne doit savoir.**

Severus se surprit à sourire timidement et passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue d'Hermione qui tenait son ventre, sentant la magie grandir en elle. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulaient semblaient la rendre plus confiante, plus forte. L'homme éclairé par la beauté de celle qu'il venait de sauver se sentit empli d'un sentiment de fierté intense pensant qu'elle avait embelli chaque petites parcelles de lui qu'il avait bien voulu lui confier. Il lui avait donné une nuit d'amour passionné, elle en avait crée la vie et un espoir pour mieux terrasser l'adversité : Un Sang-mêlé.

Il ouvrit la bouche emporté par les sentiments qu'il ressentait :

-" Hermione... Je t'..." Murmura-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe en posant à nouveau son index sur se lèvres, le caressant.

-" Je sais." Répondit-elle sourire. Il acquiesça silencieusement comme un automate, refermé, le regard fuyant presque honteux de ne pouvoir contrôler les dérives de sa langue. Il inspira pour reprendre contenance. Un gros nuage passa devant le soleil, éteignant la brillance de la peau féminine. La grisaille se réinstalla brutalement et dans son bras, Severus sentit l'appel douloureux du maître.

-" Cela fait presque neuf mois que tu traines dans la nature. Je dois m'en aller. Manges, baignes toi, fais ce qui te chante mais par Merlin... Je te supplie de ne pas sortir d'ici. De toutes façons j'ai mis en place un système de sécurité."

-" J'ai compris la leçon." Dit-elle brandissant son bras écorché sans fierté. " Il t'appelle encore ?" Questionna-t-elle voyant qu'il se tenait le même bras qu'elle douloureusement, une grimace affichée sur ses traits. Il lâcha un râle asphyxié de souffrance acquiesçant.

 **Encore**

Le mot résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse ayant mit le doigt sur quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé depuis un moment. Jedusor était nécessiteux de la présence du fidèle les plus adepte de magie noire. Ses questionnements et sa détermination étaient grandissants. Il n'avait pas la trempe de Dumbledore.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ne vous moquez pas, plus j'avance en sachant que c'est la fin plus c'est compliqué d'écrire. Merci de me suivre, merci aux nouvelles, merci merci.**

Hermione n'avait pas mis longtemps à passer la porte de la chambre après que Severus eut tourné les talons. Avant de partir à la découverte des nouveaux appartements du directeur, elle avait trouvé la salle de bains adjacente à la pièce qu'elle avait occupé. A l'intérieur il y avait un miroir devant lequel elle s'était inspecté de longue minutes avant de se rhabiller.

Elle avait maigri, c'était une évidence. Ses clavicules ressortaient et si le ventre n'avait pas été aussi rond, la même constatation aurait été faite à propos de son bassin. Le reflet lui renvoyait une image d'elle relativement flatteuse et pourtant elle venait de passer de longs mois dehors. Pour la première fois également elle se voyait réellement enceinte. Sous ses propres traits. Pendant quatre mois, la jeune femme avait vécu sous son propre sort de dissimulation sans jamais s'autoriser à le dissoudre.  
Ses yeux étaient descendus sur les "souvenirs" que Bellatrix Lestrange avait laissé et à peine fut elle de nouveau consciente de ses marques qu'elle ouvrit à grandes eaux le robinet de la baignoire avant de s'y émerger totalement.

***

-" Tu as des cernes inquiétants Severus."

La voix sifflante de l'homme serpent transperçait les tympans de l'espion. Ils étaient seuls dans l'habituelle salle à manger des Malfoy. Encore.  
Severus n'avait pas tardé à venir ; la douleur dans son bras était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas dormi et peu mangé depuis la veille. Son visage demeurait lisse d'imperméabilité malgré sa lividité inquiétante, presque anémique. Il s'avançait vers Voldemort d'un pas pressé.

L'ancien Tom Jedusor trônait seul en bout de table à l'opposé de la porte. Il guettait les moindres allées et venues dans le manoir, comme un concierge. Sur son immonde visage on pouvait lire une immense satisfaction sans joie.

-" Vous m'avez fait mandé Maître ?" Rogue ne répondit pas à sa curiosité. Il était parfaitement conscient de son état et était tout à fait comblé qu'ils soient seuls, évitant le regard de ses collègues les plus déplacés. Voldemort poussa un long soupir las, trouvant son plus fidèle allié désespérément ennuyeux. Il avait pourtant envie de le chatouiller et délier sa langue.

-" La Sang-de-Bourbe t'as repu ? "Siffla-t-il avec l'ombre d'un rictus sur ses lèvres desséchées.  
Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine du professeur jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il pensa dégoûté qu'il aurait demandé exactement la même chose à Greyback si les choses s'étaient passé pour le pire selon lui. Severus s'efforça alors de produire un sourire pervers.

-" Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon Maître pour ce cadeau." Fit-il arrivant à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. Il se baissa révérencieux et embrassa l'ourlet des robes vaporeuses du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Alors qu'il se relevait, Severus vit que le Seigneur noir tenait en sa main la baguette qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore.

Sur les plages de Cornouailles le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de Luna. L'air maritime emplissait les narines de la jeune blonde, enfouissant ses pieds nus dans le sable d'une dune près de la chaumière aux coquillages.

-" Il y a longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour ?"

La jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas entendu les pas du Survivant arriver tout près d'elle. Les traits de Harry étaient tirés et derrière le fin verre de ses lunettes on pouvait deviner que ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il renifla bruyamment alors que Luna le regardait sereinement avec un sourire énigmatique. Le Gryffondor s'assit près d'elle face à la mer écoutant le flux et reflux apaisant, emmagasinant les rayons d'un soleil pâle d'Avril.

-" Ollivander a dit qu'il te donnerait une nouvelle baguette... Je... Je viens de discuter avec lui." Dit-il face au silence de la blonde. Il trouva un galet à moitié enfoui dans le sable et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec.

-" J'espère qu'Hermione va bien." Fit-elle sur un ton mélancolique comme si elle pensait à une amie de longues dates perdue de vue. Harry prit une longue inspiration serrant les dents. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses doigts se refermaient sur le petit galet s'enfonçant le peu d'ongles qu'il avait dans la peau. Un sentiment d'impuissance envahissait son être entier et la colère montait en lui de nouveau. Il avait vu Ron faire les cents pas toute la matinée depuis que le soleil s'était levé, convaincu qu'ils avaient perdus deux amis les plus précieux cette nuit là. Le Rouquin fou de rage avait contacté du mieux qu'il le put les membres de l'ordre alors que Bill et Fleur essayaient vainement de le faire revenir à la raison. Il refusait d'admettre la possible issue tragique que la nuit avait prit.

Sentant le malaise que dégageait Harry, Luna prit sa main, l'air de rien, le regard perdu dans la houle. Il la serra très fort alors que les larmes remontaient et l'air manquait dans sa gorge comprimée.

-" Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien." Annonça la Serdaigle sereine.

Harry sentit un sentiment de haine violent prendre ses tripes alors qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione. Elle était blessée, presque inconsciente au pieds du bâtard des cachots. Le sang dans ses tempes bouillonnait férocement et l'accaparation de Rogue vis à vis de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé. Brusquement, Harry lâcha la main de Luna. Un tourbillon dans sa tête et des images nauséabondes lui arrivaient. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-" Tout va bien ?" S'enquit la jeune femme désormais soucieuse.

Rogue était là. Il s'avançait vers Voldemort d'un pas pressé.

L'ancien Tom Jedusor trônait seul en bout de table à l'opposé de la porte, un air satisfait sur ses traits cruels.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'habituelle salle à manger des Malfoy.

-" Vous m'avez fait mandé Maître ?" Son esprit était impénétrable.

Voldemort poussa un long soupir las

-" La Sang-de-Bourbe t'as repu ? "Siffla-t-il avec l'ombre d'un rictus sur ses lèvres desséchées.

Rogue fit un sourire pervers.

-" Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon Maître pour ce cadeau." Fit-il arrivant à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. Il se baissa révérencieux et embrassa l'ourlet des robes vaporeuses du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort tenait en sa main la baguette qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore.

La rage avait désormais atteint son paroxysme. Harry se leva et jeta le caillou avec force sur le sable humide de la plage.

-" JE VAIS LE TUER !" Hurla-t-il.

***  
Assis par terre sous le rebord de la baignoire, Severus gardait les jambes repliées sur son torse.

-" Je sais que ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas vu une baignoire mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y rester des heures."

Un bruissement d'eau lui fit comprendre que sa parole avait titillé la jeune femme. Il regarda au dessus de lui et le petit nez d'Hermione le toisait, amusé.

-" Si justement. D'ailleurs tu devrais donner un coup de baguette par ici et réchauffer l'eau."

Rogue prit son air ennuyé et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-" D'accord, mais si je donne ma contribution, j'ai le droit de venir me baigner aussi." Soupira-t-il. Elle grogna de désapprobation. " Jeune fille, ma baignoire, ma baguette, mon bain." Fit-il doucereusement tout en se levant. Il sortit la baguette de sa manche et ensorcela l'eau.

-" Jeune fille... ?" Répéta Hermione avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres. " C'est un titre auquel je pense ne plus avoir droit au vu de ce qui grandit en moi."

La remarque percuta le sorcier de plein fouet. Incapable de cacher sa déstabilisation il ferma les yeux un instant ne trouvant pas quoi répliquer pour clouer le bec arrogant de la petite frimousse qui avait la tête posée sur le rebord de la baignoire en marbre gris.

-" Moins dix points pour Gryffondor !" Répliqua-t-il d'un faux ton froid essayant de prendre un œil mauvais. Hermione plissa son front de stupéfaction.

-" Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça." Se moqua-t-elle voulant paraître rationnelle.

-" Je suis directeur, j'ai tous les droits !" Répondit-il déboutonnant ses robes noires. Hermione pouffa et se releva, s'apprêtant à accueillir derrière elle son amant. Une fois nu, Severus passa une main dans sa chevelure, la poussant en arrière et se glissa doucement dans l'eau chaude fumante. La jeune femme l'avait observé se déshabiller cherchant sur son corps la trace d'une quelconque cicatrice récente. Elle avait inspiré rassurée lorsque rien ne parut la choquer.

L'eau débordait presque. Severus avait placé ses jambes le long de celles de la jeune femme qui avait reposé sa tête sur le torse masculin. Le menton de l'homme avait trouvé sa place au dessus de la chevelure dense brune et instinctivement ses mains étaient venues se nicher sur le ventre s'arrondissant. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle sentait qu'il souriait sincèrement alors que ses doigts se baladaient sur la peau tendue, la caressant avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas banale.

Lorsque le regard d'Hermione descendit se poser à l'endroit où Severus prodiguait son affection, ses yeux se posèrent malgré elle sur la marque des ténèbres en relief sur la peau laiteuse. Elle déglutit difficilement voyant l'œil mauvais de la mort se cacher sous les rondeurs de son utérus plus vivant que jamais.

-" Qu'est-il arrivé à ta baguette ?" Demanda Rogue tout près de l'oreille cachée par les mèches brunes retombant. La gorge d'Hermione se serra à l'évocation de sa baguette bien aimée. Chaque minute qui passait devenait plus douloureuse alors que la magie grandissait en elle.

Elle savait que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus la canaliser si elle était privée de l'instrument.

-" Perdue chez Malfoy." Répondit-elle essayant de ne pas traduire l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

***  
La nuit était déjà très avancée lorsque Severus regarda l'heure. Après qu'il eut partagé un repas avec Hermione, l'ayant forcé à reprendre des forces et nettoyé son bandage, il avait subrepticement glissé quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil de son propre cru dans une tisane innocente qu'il avait proposé à la jeune femme. Elle refusait de dormir et demeurait évasive sur les raisons qui poussaient son insomnie. De la soirée, elle n'avait dit mot et ce comportement avait contrarié l'ancien maître de potions.

Par quelques moyens subtils, Severus avait tenté de pénétrer l'esprit derrière ses billes ambrées qui reflétaient une douleur immense. Elle assurait qu'elle allait bien mais son ton n'était pas tout à fait honnête au point où même le plus décérébré des cornichons estudiantins aurait décelé le mensonge imparfait que la jeune femme s'évertuait à faire croire.

Sans remords, trois gouttes de potion de sommeil avaient eut raison de la future mère. Severus n'oublierait jamais à quelle vitesse le sourire de la jeune femme s'était fané.

Vers une heure du matin, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce humide. Il n y avait rien d'autre que lui, la cheminée et son whisky pur feu. Les yeux mi-clos, sa tête tournait tentant de l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Affalé dans le fauteuil faisant face à l'âtre, il avait déboutonné ses robes, desserré le col de sa chemise et laissé tomber sa cape sur l'accoudoir. Il passa une main au travers du tissus pour venir se nicher sur sa propre poitrine où il sentit ses cicatrices du bout des doigts. Il sentait également son cœur battre à travers elles.

Il inspira un grand coup et mira le liquide ambré au fond du verre lui rappelant avec ironie la couleur des yeux de la femme qui dormait dans son lit. Il avala le tout d'une traite, sentant l'alcool se répandre dans ses veines, procurant une chaleur traitre.

Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures avant que la guerre n'éclate.

Un sifflement aigu provenant du bureau directorial attira son attention alors qu'il tournait les talons, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Severus rebroussa sa progression et attendit quelques instants pensant que son esprit lui avait joué un tour. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en fixant la porte adjacente du bureau devant lui. Un bruissement d'air s'éleva dans la nuit.

Rogue sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa blouse et s'engagea à pas de loup avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau, baguette pointée pensant y trouver un intrus. Quelques bougies flottantes veillaient sur la pièce et dans un coin, la pensine éclairait le plafond d'une lueur blanche arachnéenne. Un rideau se souleva alors que sa fenêtre laissait passer la brise nocturne. Severus jura pourtant avoir tout laissé fermé et n'avoir rien touché depuis de longs mois.

Une sorte de hululement rocailleux le fit sursauter. Il pointa sa baguette vers la source du cri animal afin d'éclairer l'intrus.  
La lumière de la baguette du sorcier était capturée par l'ensemble d'un plumage flamboyant et rien à l'intérieur de la pièce ne renvoyait un tel rayonnement.


	42. Chapter 42

**Je viens de passer un mois sans internet. Je suis mauvaise payeuse et je dois avouer que cela ne m'avait pas manqué, étant donné que j'avais toujours un peu de lecture sous la main et l'appli . Donc ce petit chapitre est écrit depuis deux semaines et attendait sagement que je le corrige avant d'être publié. Lundi je pars en Bourgogne dans la fameuse maison qui a inspiré toute mon histoire et je penserais bien à vous mais aussi à Rogue et Hermione. Je risque de ne pas publier du mois étant donné que c'est la période estivale, mon anniversaire et tout et tout mais j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre et surtout je suis dans la lecture de Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Je vous love.**

-" Le coffre de Madame Lestrange a été forcé cette nuit."

-" Forcé ?"

Droit comme une colonne, Amycus Carrow se tenait devant le bureau directorial. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient à descendre sur terre en grande difficulté tant la masse nuageuse s'amoncelait au dessus de Poudlard. Le mangemort ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard du directeur dont les traits étaient menaçants. Il était désormais craint par nombre de ses comparse, ceux qui savaient qu'il était plus que jamais de bras droit, l'exécutif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le regard fuyant mais curieux d'Amycus se posa sur le Phénix désormais revenu sur sa perche après une longue année de cavale. Il s'approcha de l'oiseau feignant d'ignorer la sollicitation de Rogue avec désinvolture.

-" Certes, forcé, n'est pas le mot le plus adapté. Il avait un complice au sein de Gringotts."

-" N'y avait-il pas un gobelin prisonnier dans la cave de Lucius ?" Fit Severus très calmement.

-" Si." Répondit simplement le jumeau d'Alecto avançant sa main vers Fumseck dont le regard noir sondait la chose s'approchant de lui. Il battit des ailes d'un air mécontent alors que le doigt indiscret du professeur de défense lui tapotait le bec. Rogue regardait la scène prévoyant que l'oiseau de se laisserait pas intimider par un humain. Ni une, ni deux, le phénix pinça le doit d'Amycus à l'aide de son bec. Une goutte de sang tomba par terre sous le regard blasé de Severus.

-" Éventuellement, c'est très gênant pour un professeur de DFCM de se faire manquer de respect par un oiseau." Commenta le directeur. " Pose cette baguette tout de suite. J'ai mis un an à récupérer ce Phénix c'est pas pour que tu me l'esquinte aujourd'hui." Reprit-il voyant que l'homme voulait infliger une sévère correction à l'animal.

Amycus ricana de façon bien mauvaise avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche et aspirer la peau à l'endroit où il fut coupé.

-" Madame Lestrange était furieuse et le Maître encore plus. Le garçon s'est emparé de la coupe et s'est enfuit grâce au dragon qui garde les coffres. Cependant, Bellatrix tenait à s'excuser pour avoir douté de ta parole. Après être allée dans son coffre pour constater le vol, elle m'a parlé d'une épée qui était toujours à sa place et qui n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Potter."

Les mots du professeur faisaient croître l'inquiétude chez Severus. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser berner pas ces paroles rapportées. Le visage impénétrable, il pinça l'arrête de son nez et grogna :

-" Je lis les journaux comme tous le monde dans cette école, de plus, dois-je te rappeler quelle est MA position par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore bien même la tienne ? Fous le camp de mon bureau, trouve quelqu'un d'autre à exaspérer de bon matin, j'ai du travail. J'étais au courrant de toute cette histoire et en réunion que tu étais encore en chemise de nuit en train de baver sur ton oreiller !"

-" Ohhh là... Du calme directeur, je venais juste faire un peu la conversation. Je ne donne pas de cours avant onze heure." Rogue posa sa plume, levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'avouait presque vaincu de l'ennui qu'on lui imposait. " Au fait, comment va la Sang-de-Bourbe ?"  
Severus se glaça et releva le nez de son bureau, interloqué :

-" Qui t'a mis au courant ?" Fit-il feignant l'indifférence.

-" Madame Lestrange est une femme très seule et qui a besoin qu'on l'écoute." La bouche de Carrow se tordit en un rictus vicieux laissant libre court à l'imagination de Severus qui ressentit un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir l'échine. " Elle m'a assuré que tu l'avais prise au nez et à la barbe de notre ami le loup, je ne savais pas que tu portais un intérêt particulier aux sorcières de bas étage."

-" Une simple question de principes et de vengeance, Amycus. Si elle t'avait tourmenté comme elle l'a fait avec moi durant tout ce temps tu comprendrais."

-" Oh je n'ai pas besoin d'aller si loin. J'ai eu quelques petits papiers du ministère en début d'année où quelques photographies d'indésirables et autres nés moldus avec une étiquette d'avis de recherche. J'ai eu le temps de potasser longuement la fiche concernant la petite Granger. Elle est mignonne, certains soirs je m'imaginais la chevaucher et agrippant ses cheveux."

-" Cette fiche doit être bien abimée alors je pense." Répondit Severus d'une manière tout à fait calme. Amycus pouffa :

-" Tu dois bien savoir de quoi je parle Severus, j'adorerais que tu me prête l'originale, pour voir si elle couine autant que dans mes songes."

Rogue fit la moue, au fond absolument terrifié du traitement que pouvait faire subir ce mangemort à Hermione.

-" Vas donc te repaitre avec Bellatrix, je suis certain qu'elle doit couiner autant quand tu lui tires tout ce que tu as à tirer."  
Carrow laissa échapper un rire franc et sincère contrastant avec Severus qui demeurait digne et impassible derrière le bureau massif, plume à la main.

-" Bellatrix n'est plus de première jeunesse, alors oui c'est sympathique de torturer cette cinglée mais ma queue réclame de la chair fraîche."

Dans un calme et un silence infini, Severus se leva de son bureau, la mâchoire serrée si fort qu'il aurait pu grincer des dents. Il arriva devant son professeur et le toisa par sa bonne tête de plus que lui.

-" Alors écoute moi bien, voilà comment cela va se dérouler. Tu vas prendre ta queue, tes fantasmes et tes airs fanfarons hors de mon bureau immédiatement." Amycus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Severus posa le bout de sa baguette sur le torse de son adversaire, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répliquer. Il le poussa hors de son bureau enfonçant sa baguette un peu plus dans son torse, lui forçant à emboîter le pas. " J'ai travaillé trop dur pour pouvoir avoir Miss Granger, la posséder entièrement." D'un geste et sans baguette, il fit basculer le phénix de pierre et l'enfourna à l'intérieur de l'escalier mobile. " Je ne prête pas mes affaires, je suis un vieil égoïste, mais tu comprendras, le jour où tu feras quelque chose pour te démarquer, il te récompensera tout autant que moi, en attendant, hors de ma vue !" Ponctua Severus entre le calme et la colère.

Lorsque l'escalier eut fait disparaitre Carrow tout entier, il soupira et tourna les talons de nouveau vers son bureau. Le phénix avait subitement changé d'humeur. Il faisait le fier perché, ses plumes volant à mesure qu'il secouait sa belle tête. Le sorcier s'approcha de l'oiseau et lui caressa timidement le plumage. Fumseck se laissa faire et encouragea l'homme à le toucher davantage en faisant quelques gestes de tête supplémentaires. Severus ne détestait pas les animaux. Il se souvint que depuis tout petit, il avait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour les oiseaux. Il avait un hibou qui avait été à sa mère avant lui car c'était le seul animal qu'on lui avait autorisé à avoir à la maison mais qui s'était révélé être d'une grande aide et praticité pour la communication entre sorciers. Le comble fut qu'il n'avait jamais eu tellement d'amis avec qui communiquer et que la seule personne de son enfance avec qui il passait presque tout son temps libre, habitait dans la même rue que lui.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai mis l'immonde pervers dégueulasse à la porte alors tu es content ?" Glissa-t-il doucement en caressant le sommet du crâne de la bête. Parler à un animal n'était pas chose naturelle chez l'actuel directeur de Poudlard et pourtant il avait besoin de faire un peu de dérision sur le moment atroce qu'il venait de subir afin d'évacuer au maximum toutes ses pensées négatives.

Un miaulement grave fit sursauter Severus. Il se retourna et vit ce chat qui même de loin ne ressemblait pas à Miss Teigne.

L'animal tenait un air courroucé mais digne dans son snobisme. Il reconnut le pelage gris rayé de noir, les moustaches blanches sur des babines gonflées d'agacement mais surtout, ces iris dorés à la pupille d'un noir profond.

-" Le bonjour à vous aussi Minerva." Ironisa l'espion, se mordant les doigts intérieurement de ne pas avoir capté la présence de l'animagus. Vite, la professeur de transfiguration reprit sa forme humaine et son air hautain défia le regard de l'homme.

-" Je ne vous saluait pas." Fit-elle les dents serrées, regardant au travers de ses lunettes.

-" Oh alors c'est comment quand on salue ? Miawa ? Miou ? Maou ?" Défia-t-il sa collègue prenant de nouveau son air impassible.

-" Curieux que cet oiseau soit revenu après tout ce temps, il devait suivre sa propriétaire." Fit l'écossaise ne daignant pas répondre aux attaques de Rogue.

-" Je vous demande pardon Minerva ?" S'étouffa-t-il.

-" J'ai aidé Albus à rédiger son testament. Vous aurez beau le nier, Severus, mais au vu de la discussion que vous venez d'avoir avec cet empoté d'Amycus Carrow, toutes les preuves montrent que Hermione est ici." L'intéressé cligna des yeux, agacé qu'elle soit au courant, ayant écouté aux portes.

-" Votre enveloppe initiale ne passe pas assez inaperçue alors vous êtes obligée de vous transformer en machine à ronrons pour pouvoir espionner tranquillement les conversations privées de votre directeur et bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Severus s'avança vers la directrice des Gryffondor qui ne sourcillait pas et restait digne. Il venait d'employer un ton glacial.

-" Je ne tolère pas que vous molestiez ma meilleure élève." McGonagall sortit sa baguette très discrètement et la fit glisser dans sa main droite. Ce petit geste n'échappa néanmoins pas à Severus.

-" Il n'y a plus d'élève, c'est une prisonnière désormais." Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire allait déclencher toutes les foudres de la directrice de Gryffondor sur lui. L'atmosphère était si lourde et tendue qu'elle en devait presque palpable. Un refroidissement fut perceptible dans l'air qui les entourait, incapable de retenir sa puissance magique face à une telle confusion de sentiments, McGonagall faisait presque tomber de la neige au dessus de leur tête. Par mesure de précautions, Severus garda une distance de sécurité et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la base de sa propre baguette, prêt à la dégainer de la poche de sa veste si la sorcière plus âgée venait à attaquer.

-" Par Merlin... Je vous ai vu prendre soin de cette fille, lorsque Dumbledore vous l'a demandé. Elle vous respectait et s'était intéressée à vous. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire subir un tel... Un tel traitement ?" L'émotion trahissait la voix et le menton de l'écossaise. Rogue se glaça sur place.

 **N'a-t-elle vraiment fait aucun lien ?**

Le directeur s'avança paisiblement vers son ancienne mentor. Le masque d'impassibilité cachait sa propre détresse et elle ne vit donc pas, bien enfouie sous des années d'entrainement à l'occlumencie, cette étincelle qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs lorsqu'on parlait de la rouge et or.

-" J'ai des ordres... Maintenant, Minerva, que ce soit bien clair. Je vous interdit de chercher Miss Granger, si j'apprends par l'équipe chargée de la surveillance qu'ils vous ont vu barouder même sous votre enveloppe féline, je livrerais toute votre maison au manoir Malfoy pour être... interrogée. Enfants, adultes, gamines... Je ne ferais aucune exception." Expliqua-t-il de sa voix lente et doucereuse.

-" Vous êtes un monstre !" Hurla la vieille femme douloureusement. Elle finit par s'enfuir du bureau directorial, laissant seul Severus debout droit et planté au milieu de la pièce, se prenant le visage dans les mains, lui-même convaincu de l'atrocité des mots qu'il avait employé.

***  
Une légère caresse sur le sommet du crâne sortit Hermione de son sommeil sans rêve. Elle sentit de longs doigts s'immiscer entre ses mèches, caressant avec douceur le cuir sous la crinière. Les doigts glissèrent jusque sur ses tempes et saisirent avec malice les lobes glacés de ses oreilles.

-" Hermione... Il faut te réveiller" La voix de velours de Severus vibra jusque dans les tympans de la jeune femme, lui fit ouvrir les paupières.

Elle inspira un grand coup et grogna de protestation.

Au fond de lui, Severus profitait de cet instant et aurait aimé qu'il ne se termine jamais, conscient que c'était peut-être le dernier matin de sa vie, le seul qu'il aimerait garder en sa mémoire, le dernier auprès de celle pour qui il éprouvait une montagne de sentiments amoureux. Il aurait aimé passer l'éternité à caresser sa peau à l'éveil, l'entendre bougonner, respirer fort au moment de s'endormir...

Il devait faire comme si de rien était et ne pas générer d'inquiétude à la future mère de son enfant.


	43. Chapter 43

**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre. L'histoire touche à sa fin, il reste deux chapitres avant de clore cette partie là. Je suis très absente en ce moment à cause de problèmes de santé assez importants ( pas graves en soi ) mais qui sont extrêmement chronophages, à ce propos, vous croyez à la pensée magique ? Qui a lu The Cursed Child et qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bisous**

 **/!\ ALERTE SPOIL DANS CE CHAPITRE POUR CELLES QUI N'ONT PAS LU THE CURSED CHILD /!\ Parce que j'aime bien faire chier mon monde et que je pense que c'est important de lire la pièce, pour éviter d'être spoilée ne pas lire le passage en** ** _italique_**

Lorsque tout se déclencha, Severus ne sursauta pas. Toute la journée il s'était préparé à ce moment. La marque lui brûla alors que la nuit était déjà assez avancée. Le soleil était tombé depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. Au souper il n'avait rien pu avaler et s'était concentré à veiller à ce que Hermione ne l'imite pas, alors il n'avait pas joint la table lugubre des professeurs. Il avait ignoré les regards courroucés et désemparés à la foi de McGonagall lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs de l'école. Toute la journée, il avait formulé un plan solide dans sa tête pour sortir la jeune femme de cet enfer sans demander son avis.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde. Aux premiers signes de douleur, Severus se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il passait un moment paisible alors qu'Hermione lisait, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, une main posée sur son ventre. La jeune femme pressentit à cette instant toute la nervosité dont il faisait preuve. Alertée par ses tripes, elle referma le bouquin alors qu'un horrible mauvais pressentiment tomba comme un voile sur elle.

Severus grimaçait dos à la jeune femme, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les sens en alerte, Hermione s'était remise sur ses pieds nus balayant la moquette de la salle à manger directoriale.

-" Habilles-toi chaudement." Dit-il simplement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Severus, voyant que Hermione restait plantée comme une tige en sol la fit frémir d'une voix dangereuse : " Vite ! Habilles-toi et ne fais pas un bruit."

La jeune femme déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle le put allant retrouver quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé à Poudlard l'année passée et que Severus avait prit soin de conserver dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

Le sombre professeur ouvrit la porte pour découvrir la mine enjouée et terrifiante d'Alecto Carrow. Elle tenait sa baguette pointée en direction de Severus, incantée d'un lumos.

-" Potter a été aperçu à Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques minutes, on a toutefois perdu sa trace mais on pense qu'il est en route pour le château." Déclara-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe s'imaginant obtenir une promotion sachant que la bataille finale allait avoir lieu.

-" Rassemblez tous les élèves, sortez-les du lit de force s'il le faut et conduisez-les au réfectoire, je descend dans dix minutes tapantes et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous honore de sa présence, il est hors de question que je voie le moindre pyjama, le moindre uniforme débraillé ou cheveux ébouriffés. Suis-je clair ?" Averti-t-il d'une voix lourde et grave.

-" Il est déjà en route Directeur..." Le cœur de Severus rata un battement, ne laissant rien transparaître il opina du chef et congratula la vieille fille de son efficacité avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

-" Harry est ici ?" Surpris la petite voix fluette d'Hermione. Severus se retourna sans dire mot. Elle portait une tenue moldue très ample qu'elle avait du modifier pour l'adapter à ses formes. Toute de noir de la tête aux pieds afin d'être le plus furtive possible dans l'obscurité. " Severus, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." Fit-elle tout en s'avançant vers lui, immobile.

-" Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, il faut que je te mette en sécurité. Fais moi confian..."

-" La dernière fois que je t'ai fais confiance tu m'as abandonné sans rien me dire ! Ils vont se battre c'est ça ? Il va tuer Harry ? Tu crois que je peux laisser tout ça se faire sans aider mon ami ?" Alors qu'elle parlait et que perlaient des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, Rogue saisit le poignet d'Hermione avec force et l'obligea à le suivre traversant l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore par la petite porte dérobée. Il arrêta leur course devant la grande cheminée. " Tu crois aussi peut-être que de savoir que tu puisses mourir cette nuit m'importe peu ? Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart Severus !"

Il comprenait que ce flot de paroles rageuses et passionnées n'étaient pas totalement le fruit des hormones maternelles qui coulaient dans les veines de la Gryffondor. Il voyait dans les yeux ambrés une profonde détresse et la peur encercler ses iris. Sans prévenir il l'embrassa vivement pour se donner du courage, collant son visage aux joues humidifiées de larmes d'Hermione.

-" Quel... charmant tableau..." Siffla une petite voix presque enfantine près d'eux. Les deux sorciers se séparèrent de surprise alors que le visage de Bellatrix s'illuminait au dessus de la pensine. Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais. Sa peau blafarde reflétait la lumière arachnéenne du récipient à souvenirs alors que le reste de sa maigre silhouette demeurait tapie dans l'obscurité, ses longues robes dissimulant la moindre parcelle de peau à partir de sa poitrine sèche. " Je savais qu'il y avait une autre finalité à ce que tu nous a fais croire concernant cette sale sang-de-bourbe Severus. Les autres y ont cru, moi... En revanche..." Elle cachait ses mains dans son dos et gardait une posture droite. Rogue en excellent duelliste restait sur ses gardes prêt à sortir sa baguette de la manche dans laquelle elle fut dissimulée.

-" Tu as toujours été attiré par les sorcières de basse naissance mais ne crois-tu pas qu'en plus de cumuler une telle perversion il fallait que tu t'amouraches d'une gamine ? Une Gryffondor !"

Hermione en retrait sentait la rage monter en elle et sa baguette lu faisait cruellement défaut. Il était difficile de se laisser insulter sans pouvoir répondre.

-" Que sais-tu de ma vie privée Lestrange ? Serais-tu jalouse n'ayant pas répondu à tes supplications de te procurer satisfaction alors que ton propre mari ne te suffisait pas ?" Répondit Severus. Elle ricana et Severus intensifia sa frappe : " _Je n'ai, au contraire de toi, jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour un certain Lord Noir, sans nez, l'air cadavérique et dépourvu de toute affection humaine... D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'espère que votre bâtarde n'a pas hérité des caractéristiques physiques de son père."_

-" Endoloris !"

-" Expelliarmus !"

Hermione se demandait vraiment si elle avait bien compris ce que son amant était en train de sous-entendre avant de se mettre en position de défense. La baguette d'emprunt de Bellatrix vola dans les airs, volée par Rogue. Il y eut un silence alors que la sorcière mauvaise comme la peste voyait son bien rapidement arraché par un plus grand talent que le sien. Hermione n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour récupérer l'instrument. Les yeux de la détraquée la fixaient avec la ferme intention de lui faire du mal. Sans réfléchir et désireuse de se protéger, Hermione pointa la baguette sur Bellatrix et formula :

-" ENDOLORIS."

Rogue se tourna vers son amante qui semblait figée, regardant la sorcière se tortiller de douleur sous leur yeux. Hermione ne cilla pas et même sembla éprouver du plaisir de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette horrible femme.

-" Incarcerem." Finit-elle alors que le sortilège de torture était toujours en action. Lestrange se retrouva ligotée, au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Alors que les supplications s'éteignirent dans la voix de Bellatrix, Hermione saisit la baguette de la sorcière détraquée et s'accroupit devant elle, comme prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable. Ventre à terre, Bella observait les gestes de la Gyffondor. Devant ses yeux,

Hermione agitait l'instrument magique pour la narguer.

Les cris de la démente reprirent, emplis de rage. Elle cracha au visage d'Hermione.

La jeune femme resta hébétée un instant alors que Severus ne manquait rien de la scène inhabituelle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-" Qu'elle se taise, je vais lui coudre les lèvres ensembles !" Déclara calmement la jeune femme qui se frotta le visage tout en la pointant de sa nouvelle baguette.

-" Non !" L'arrêta Severus, peu préparé à voir la douce jeune fille qu'il avait connu avoir accès à quelques violentes pratiques de torture. Il prit sa baguette et d'un sort informulé bâillonna Bellatrix avant de l'assommer d'un sort de sommeil.

-" Pourquoi pas ? J'ai besoin de me venger du mal qu'elle m'a fait."

-" Hermione... N'ensanglantes pas tes jolies mains." Réussit seulement à murmurer Severus alliant la parole aux gestes. " Trouves la salle sur demande et ne te fais pas voir dans les couloirs... Les Gryffondor ont pris l'habitude de s'y cacher. Restes en sécurité."

La donne venait de changer une nouvelle fois et le sombre directeur voyait les yeux ambrés s'éloigner de lui, emplis d'une assurance nouvelle qui n'avait rien de sain. Hermione courut dans les couloirs de l'école prenant soin de rester dans l'obscurité, ne croisant personne mas devinant une certaine effervescence.

-" On ne sait pas ce que c'est... Mais c'est sûrement petit."

L'assemblée d'élèves en pleine résistance vinrent accueillir chaleureusement Harry et Ron accompagnés par Neville depuis le réseau de tunnels secrets menant à Pré-au-Lard. Les adolescents étaient en pleine réflexion lorsque le bruit caractéristique des briques laissant l'accès à la Salle sur Demande se mouvaient laissant une trainée de poussière sur le sol. Tous se retournaient baguette en main de peur d'être découverts par les jumeaux Carrow. Une forme féminine se forma derrière l'amas de gravats minuscules volants dans les airs, trop grande pour que ce soit Alecto. Le temps paru s'arrêter avant de reconnaitre Hermione Granger.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta un instant. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé et était venue jusqu'à eux sans encombre. Pas un mot ne s'éleva parmi les élèves stupéfaits, croyant la jeune femme emprise d'une funeste destinée. Ron fit un pas bouche bée.

-" Hermione ?" Murmura Harry. L'intéressée opina du chef, un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Ils s'avancèrent vers la jeune femme alors que le passage se refermait. Ils pressèrent définitivement le pas et l'enlacèrent comme jamais. Chacun retenait son souffle dans la pièce et alors fendant un silence lourd, Neville accorda une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement aux retrouvailles du trio d'or et fut suivit par le reste de l'assemblée.

-" Tu as réussi à échapper à Rogue." Chuchota le survivant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry toisa furtivement la jeune femme dont il avait perdu la trace durant deux longues semaines. Il se souvint qu'elle avait été lourdement blessée au manoir Lestrange et de nouveau, toutes les marques qu'elle portait s'étaient évanouies. Sa lèvre était recousue et aucune cicatrice ne venait déranger la pulpe rosée. Elle était propre et fraiche et ne conservait aucun signe de maltraitance ou de détention forcée. Le jeune homme pensa à cet instant que Voldemort s'était encore joué de lui en lui ayant envoyé une fausse communication de pensée jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme acquiesce en fermant les yeux à sa question rhétorique.

Un malaise vrilla le ventre de Harry. Est-ce que dans la finalité Rogue avait prit soin de la jeune femme ?

Le passage s'anima de nouveau, arrachant le survivant à sa réflexion. Il leva sa baguette avant de reconnaitre un élève de sa propre maison, Colin Crevey :

-" Les Carrow ont réveillé McGonagall qui nous a réveillé parce que Rogue veut qu'on aille au réfectoire habillés en tenue de cours, elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi mais elle avait l'air inquiète... Harry ?" Reconnut-il.

Les adolescents et jeunes adultes se consultaient du regard, déjà tous habillés en uniforme n'ayant même pas pris la peine de le retirer après leur journée de cours. Le portrait d'Ariana accroché au mur murmura paisiblement :

-" Mon frère emmène des visiteurs."

-" Qui-est-ce ?" Demanda Dean Thomas. Pour toute réponse, la représentation de la sœur de Dumbledore afficha un sourire léger et énigmatique avant de s'ouvrir doucement.

Des éclats de voix reconnaissables sortaient du tunnel alors qu les étudiants voyaient de nombreuses ombres avancer vers la sortie. Tous attendaient, baguette en main, que les visiteurs se montrent et reculèrent de quelques pas cherchant à se mettre à l'abri si le moindre danger se refermerait sur eux.

Dans un rayon de lumière, Kingsley apparut depuis la fente dans la mur et la jeunesse de Poudlard souffla de soulagement. S'en suivirent Lupin, Tonks, le reste de la famille Weasley et l'Ordre du Phénix au complet.


	44. Chapter 44

**Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais ce chapitre est le dernier.**

La sensation d'une langue en carton faisait émerger Hermione de son sommeil. Son crâne cognait entre ses tempes. Elle ressentait tout son être séché comme si elle avait dormi des années. Faiblement la sorcière ouvrait les paupières en luttant pour ne pas re-sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle voulait quitter. La lueur grisâtre venant de la fenêtre agressa ses pupilles. Très vite elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et dépliant ses bras au plus loin qu'elle pu, sa main se heurta au barreau d'un lit. La jeune femme tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur une table de chevet où potions et ustensiles médicaux traînaient.

Elle prit une inspiration pour calmer son angoisse de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle voyait les gouttes de pluie dévaler les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre où elle se trouvait. Sans bouger, elle inspecta du regard autour d'elle, n'ayant pas la force de se lever. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier à motif floral très vieux, il se déchirait par endroits et l'humidité du plafond avait décollé tous les bords autour de celui-ci. Une porte entre-ouverte à la gauche du lit à barreaux en fer forgé menait vers un escalier à colimaçon tout en bois qui descendait vers une partie de cet endroit inconnu. Il y avait de la place pour deux dans ce lit aux draps blancs brodés.

Elle tenta de bouger un peu après quelques secondes d'acclimatation et tout en resserrant ses doigts, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose de dur était posé dans sa paume. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et vit l'objet qui l'interpellait. C'était une boule de pierre de lune, taillée dans la masse. Un faisceau lumineux bleuté s'en échappait.

Hermione connaissait ce genre de pierre et l'utilisation qu'elles avaient dans la médicomagie grâce à leur propriété de guérison après une longue convalescence.

Une odeur florale vint éveiller son sens de l'odorat de nouveau. Elle tourna les yeux vers le chevet et trouva baignant dans un vase de verre style art déco, un bouquet de tulipes jaunes parsemé de quelques branches de chèvrefeuille blanc. Elle trouva l'attention délicate. Doucement elle se positionna avec ses avant bras pour se relever et trouva son dos extrêmement endoloris. Elle posa la pierre sur le chevet sachant que dès que le contact serait rompu, quelqu'un allait débarquer dans la pièce. Elle ne voyait pas sa baguette et estima qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger si la personne qui nous soigne nous apporte de fleurs.

Elle entendit les marches craquer et plusieurs paires de jambes monter en sa direction. Les pas étaient pressés et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une forme féminine se dessina suivie d'une masculine, plus trapue mais à la même hauteur. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle découvrit Ginny, suivie de Harry.

Il y avait une émotion particulière dans leurs yeux. Hermione lisait un sentiment de tristesse étouffé par la joie de la voir se réveiller. La rousse prit la main de sa meilleure amie alors que quelques larmes vinrent perler le coin de ses yeux. Le trouble s'installa chez la brune. Pourquoi Ginny pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air plus mûrs physiquement que dans ses souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, quelque chose que Hermione ne put entendre. Il opina du chef avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle où sous la fenêtre, un bureau était posé. Elle vit Harry silencieusement se saisir d'une plume et d'un bout de parchemin.

-" Tu as mal quelque part ?" Demanda Ginny brisant finalement le silence.

-" J'ai... J'ai mal dans le bas des reins." Répondit Hermione.

-" La médicomage a dit que ce serait parfaitement normal." Répondit Harry ne se retournant pas et continuant de noircir le bout de parchemin.

La jeune femme trouva le regard de Ginny qui valida les paroles du survivant d'un léger signe de la tête pour la rassurer.

-" Où... Pourquoi on est pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?"

Harry s'arrêta net dans son écriture et observa Hermione un instant. Il décela de la crainte dans les yeux bruns de Ginny.

-" Hermione... Est-ce que tu peux me dire de quoi tu te souviens exactement ?"

-" Je me rappelle avoir été dans le parc avec Ginny, le soir où j'ai dis à McGonagall que je voulais passer quelques semaines de plus cet été au château pour préparer des révisions pour l'année prochaine."

Seul Harry vit Ginny la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson mort et les yeux exorbités. L'air de rien, le jeune homme posa sa plume sur le coin du bureau.

Hermione lâcha la main de la rouquine et s'étira avant de décider de sortir du lit. Elle se découvrit et plia soigneusement le drap au bout du lit. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle constata qu'elle portait une blouse de malade très similaires à celles que les parents de Neville portaient à Sainte Mangouste.

-" Où est Ronald ? " Demanda Hermione à Ginny alors qu'elle sortait les jambes du lit, essayant de rester en équilibre.

Un malaise encore plus grand glaça la pièce mais il fut dispersé par un tambourinement sourd à l'étage inférieur.

-" J'y vais." Dit Harry. " Ne la laisse pas se lever, elle va s'écrouler sinon." Continua-t-il à l'attention de sa compagne. Il disparut courant dans les escaliers.

-" Qui est-ce ?" Demanda la malade.

-" Je ne sais pas." Mentit la cadette de la fratrie Weasley. Le silence se posa alors comme un voile sur les jeunes femmes, toutes deux soucieuses d'écouter ce que Harry faisait et Hermione devint très inquiète de deviner à qui il pouvait bien parler alors que des éclats de voix traversaient les planches de l'édifice dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous. La Gryffondor n'était pas sotte et savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans tout ça. Personne ne lui avait dit ce qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle se sentait en pleine formes malgré son dos douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis lui semblaient tellement différents.

Les pas montèrent de nouveau vers eux doucement et sans un mot. Harry était suivit d'une silhouette plus grande que lui et qui semblait trainer un long manteau obscur. Le survivant poussa la porte et laissa apparaitre dans la lumière quelqu'un qu'elle n'imaginait pas voir. Harry se poussa et invita Ginny à le rejoindre près de lui de l'autre côté laissant de la place au nouvel arrivant. Ils observèrent très attentivement les mimiques et expressions faciales de la jeune brune.

-" Professeur Rogue. "

Hermione ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cet homme vienne à son chevet et elle savait encore moins ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire clouée dans un lit alors que tout en elle paraissait aller pour le mieux. Lorsqu'elle l'avait interpelé il avait soupiré bruyamment et elle décela au fond de ses yeux noirs une sorte d'émotion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait pétrifié sur place et alors Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses joues étaient creuses et on pouvait imaginer que ses capes le soutenaient et non l'inverse. Sur ses joues et son menton poussait sa propre pilosité, il arborait une barbe naissante d'un rasage négligé de quelques jours et elle ne put voir son cou caché par une énorme écharpe noire côtelée. Elle nota l'air étrange qui figeait les regards de Ginny et Harry braqués sur eux alors qu'ils se tenaient par la taille comme ayant chacun besoin d'un soutient. Hermione connaissait toute la haine et la rancœur que son ami détenait pour le sombre professeur et pourtant tout cela avait disparu de son répertoire expressif. Elle sentait le regard de Rogue la consumer, elle lisait une profonde tristesse submerger ses traits et noyer ses yeux.

-" Hermione." Il avait ouvert ses lèvres gercées et fendues et avait murmuré son prénom sur une tessiture tellement basse qu'elle semblait l'avoir rêvé. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et s'invita sur ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé par son prénom et encore moins pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet là. Le visage de la jeune femme demeurait impassible et avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Le maitre de potions le comprit et ne supporta pas l'horrible vérité. Il tourna les talons à grande vitesse alors que Harry courrait derrière lui pour le rattraper.

-" Severus !" Gronda-t-il la voix rocailleuse.

Aucuns doutes n'était davantage possible, la jeune femme comprit que derrière sa convalescence se cachait une réalité qu'elle avait désapprit.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette partie de l'histoire je vous invite très prochainement à suivre la suite qui sera bientôt publiée. Je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre a été très long à écrire parce que j'ai du mal à conclure mes histoires en général, problème de temps et des fois les intrigues ne me plaisent plus mais j'admets que je me suis tenue à celle là et que je n'ai pas fini de vous embêter car on ne va pas se mentir, ce n'est pas un happy ending.**

 **Que sont devenus les autres de Poudlard ?**

 **Comment Severus est-il resté en vie ?**

 **Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Hermione**

 **Est-ce que le monde sorcier est en sécurité ?**

 **La suite au prochain numéro !**

 **Big up pour toutes mes lectrices régulières :**

 **TristanIseult, LaurineRogue, Sev9hermi, Mary12, Pelote73, Darkkline, Emmeline, Nathea, MioneRogue, Kyara, Shukrat, Melusine, NonowX3, Chocogrenouilles, Nadra, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Naralack, Louna, Zeugma412, Patate tueuse, Mande21, Noumea, Blupou, les nombreuses invitées et par dessus tout Fantomette34 toujours présente du début à la fin. Merci aussi aux abonnées, n'oubliez pas de vous abonner à la prochaine partie de l'histoire, il va falloir regarder mon profil dans le courant du mois et voir ce que je publie si vous souhaitez continuer bien sûr. En attendant je vous embrasse et vous remercie encore. A la prochaine !**


End file.
